Memorias
by sara fenix black
Summary: Continuación de Esa chica es mía. No es broma ni un aviso. Capítulo nuevo, actualizado 20 de noviembre del 2010. Resumen en el inicio del capítulo para refrescar la memoria de donde quedamos. Esta historia no está muerta.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola todos!

¡Estoy de vuelta! Tengo tanto de no publicar nada que no tienen idea de cómo los he extrañado. Pero ahora que estoy libre de la Universidad por tres meses he vuelto a escribir.

Los dejo con el prólogo de mi nueva historia, "Memorias". Este (específicamente el prólogo) se ubica justamente después de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a JK Rowling y se hace referencia a sucesos ocurridos en mi historia "Esa chica es mía"

* * *

**Memorias**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Las esferas**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Unas semanas después de la muerte de Sirius Black_

-Remus, me alegra que hayas venido.

Remus Lupin acababa de entrar en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. Estaba algo pálido y demacrado. La muerte del último de sus mejores amigos no le había sentado nada bien. Ese era el primer día que salía después de la ceremonia que se había realizado para aprobar la inocencia de Sirius.

-Dijo que era importante profesor.

-Sí, pasa, siéntate por favor.

Remus tomó asiento y miró a Dumbledore expectante, mientras este sacaba algo del estante. Al ponerlo sobre el escritorio Remus reconoció una gran caja de forma cilíndrica transparente. En su interior había un montón de esferas de cristal.

-Me pregunto si recuerdas qué son estas – dijo Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente. Con un nudo en la garganta Remus asintió.

-Las había olvidado ya – admitió el licántropo - ¿para qué las ha sacado profesor?

-Creo que es hora de que cumplan el propósito para la que fueron grabadas. – declaró el director.

-¿Se las dará a los alumnos? – preguntó Remus – No veo que relación tengo yo con eso.

Dumbledore sonrió ante el desconcierto del hombre.

-Después de lo sucedido con Sirius – replicó el director seriamente – quiero que Harry tenga estas esferas en especial.

Le tendió a Remus una bolsa de terciopelo de la que el ex profesor pudo sacar tres pequeñas esferas. Miró al director sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Remus casi sin voz al tiempo que acariciaba las esferas.

-Sí – dijo Dumbledore- y quiero que seas tú quien se las dé.

Remus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que decir.

-No ha estado bien tener a Harry tan alejado de su pasado – dijo Dumbledore con voz grave – y después de lo que ha pasado creo que es hora de que lo sepa, y me parece que lo mejor es que lo sepa de labios de uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres. Así que puedes contarle la historia, y darle las esferas en persona.

Remus asintió y tragó saliva lentamente mirando las esferas.

-Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo – dijo Dumbledore tras un momento de silencio – pero te agradecería que lo pensaras.

Remus negó lentamente.

-No es necesario, profesor Dumbledore. Lo haré.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Sabía que Harry podía contar contigo. – dijo complacido – Sé que tendrás el valor de hacerlo.

Remus se levantó del asiento y dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Tengo que tener el valor… por ellos.

Enseñó las tres esferas antes de guardarlas en su saquito de terciopelo y guardárselo en la bolsa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió.

-Profesor¿y la esfera de ella…?

-Llegará a la persona indicada en su momento – respondió Dumbledore.

-¿Y la de…?

-Fue vista hace muchos años.

-¿Y la mía?

Dumbledore dudó un momento, sacó otra del cilindro y se la tendió.

-Espero que sepas qué vas a hacer con ella.

Remus la miró no muy seguro y la tomó. Sonrió al director y salió.

Dumbledore suspiró. Era hora de que Remus se enfrentara a sus memorias para poder hablar con Harry Potter.

_

* * *

¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció?_

Había pensado en empezar a publicar esta historia hasta que la tuviera muy avanzada, pero las ganas de publicar de nuevo pudieron conmigo y decidí que no habría problema en publicarla de la misma manera que su primera parte: cada vez que me fuera posible. Lo que estando en vacaciones espero que sea más a menudo. Además, el primer capítulo ya está listo, a la espera de que mi hermana lo revise.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya en el primer capítulo veremos de nuevo a muchos de los personajes de la historia. ¡Espero sus comentarios! Por favor, traten de dejar los reviews firmados, porque prohibieron contestar reviews anónimos, pero se pueden contestar los firmados por medio de un nuevo sistema. Si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction entonces dejen su correo para contestarles a este.

¡Espero sus comentarios! Prometo publicar pronto.

Sara Fénix Black


	2. Capítulo 1 La inauguración

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Pam Waterston, David Claxton, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger y Miranda Williamson.**

¡Hola a todos!

Lo prometido es deuda, y he publicado rápido el primer capítulo de la historia. Aquí se los dejo como un pequeño regalito de Navidad y de Año Nuevo…

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el prólogo. ¡Me ha emocionado muchísimo llegar a ese número con sólo un prólogo tan pequeño! Espero que el capítulo les guste también… Aquí tenemos un salto hacia atrás en el tiempo, así que las escenas que se narran se dan dos años después de la salida de nuestros protagonistas de Hgwarts (o sea, dos años después del epílogo de Esa chica es mía).

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**La Gran Inauguración**

* * *

_Dos años después de la graduación de la generación de los merodeadores _

James y Lily se encontraban en un estrecho espacio, a oscuras. Los dos estaban boca abajo, contra el suelo de piedra y tierra.

– Tú quédate aquí –le dijo James en un susurro, empuñando la varita con fuerza hacia delante– yo iré.

– ¡No! –replicó Lily. James le hizo una seña imperiosa de que bajara el volumen. La chica continuó en voz baja– Voy contigo. Somos un equipo.

– No dejaré que te pase nada –dijo James tajante– Ya será difícil que no me descubran solo a mí.

– Yo soy más sigilosa –dijo Lily avanzando un poco– y más ligera. Es menos probable que me escuchen.

– No lo permitiré.

– Tú no eres mi jefe.

Se miraron unos momentos a los ojos, pero en lugar de replicar James se incorporó y corrió. Lily maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó después de él. Cuando dobló en una esquina encontró a James a la merced de dos encapuchados. Uno le apuntaba a él con la varita, y otro a ella.

– ¡SUFICIENTE¡_FINITE PRAXIS_!

Los encapuchados bajaron las varitas y todo se llenó de luz. Lily miró a James con reproche, mientras los encapuchados descubrían sus cabezas y les dedicaban una mirada de compasión.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos. Era alto, de cabello negro y barba corta y los miraba de manera severa. Su nombre era David Claxton, y era el mejor instructor de aurores del Ministerio.

– Mal –dijo en tono enfadado– Son un equipo señor Potter. No puede dejar que sus sentimientos por la señorita Evans la pongan en peligro. Esto era sólo una práctica, pero en el campo, que tu compañero de equipo no sepa lo que haces te puede matar.

Lily iba a añadir algo, pero David la cayó con una mirada severa.

– Y lanzarse al peligro sin una estrategia, también. No deje que la maten solo porque compañero sea un inepto, señorita Evans. Errores de principiantes, por supuesto. Pero deben aprender cuanto antes que la mejor manera de proteger a su compañero, es estar lo suficientemente compenetrados para no necesitar una discusión para decidir que hacer, que de paso pone en alerta a todos sus enemigos. La mejor manera de sobrevivir ambos, es trabajar juntos. No importa que decidan separarse, pero que siempre el otro esté informado de lo que su compañero hace. Con el tiempo, serán capaces de saber lo que su compañero hace sin necesidad de hablarlo. Es todo por hoy. Váyanse.

Se miraron un momento antes de salir. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta Claxton añadió.

– No tengo nada contra su anillo de compromiso, señorita Evans, pero para el trabajo que aquí realizamos puede resultar peligroso. Le recomendaría guardarlo para el entrenamiento.

Lily asintió antes de salir. Se dirigieron a los vestidores sin hablarse. Al llegar a los casilleros el moreno fue el primero en hablar.

– Lo siento Lil. No quería echar a perder la práctica.

– Lo sé –la chica se puso su abrigo y se rehizo la cola. Luego volvió a verlo– No necesito que me protejas James.

– Sí, soy conciente de que puedes protegerte sola, siempre lo has hecho –asintió el chico– pero me cuesta evitar que se me salga lo protector…

Lily sonrió.

-Eso sería adorable si no pudiera llevar a que nos maten. O de momento, a que Claxton nos suspenda.

– No va a suspendernos… –dijo James confiado mientras terminaba de alistarse– ¡Somos buenos! Y si quiere que nos compenetremos, bueno, llevamos un tiempo trabajando en eso ya…

Lily sonrió y cerró su casillero.

– Vamos, apresúrate que estamos tarde para la inauguración.

* * *

La galería de arte "Magic Color", ubicada en la entrada lateral "elegante" del Callejón Diagon, empezó a llenarse temprano esa noche. Parecía que la promoción de la inauguración de ese día había sido realmente buena. Un nuevo pintor que trataba de abrirse espacio en el medio inauguraba ese día su primera exposición.

Un grupo de chicas morenas, rubias y pelirrojas, todas con sensuales y escotados vestidos, rodeaban a un artista altamente emocionado por la concurrencia a la exposición de su primer trabajo serio.

– Pero nadie diría que es tu primer trabajo Sirius… –decía la chica rubia que estaba más cerca suyo, quien para envidia de las otras había sido compañera del chico en el colegio, por lo que tenía ciertos privilegios– Es realmente bueno.

– No sabía que conocías de arte, Pam –le dijo Sirius en tono sorprendido– pero gracias.

– ¡Y eres tan joven! –dijo una morena tratando de atraer la atención del chico, pues en su opinión esa tal Pam lo estaba acaparando demasiado– tu primera exposición aquí con menos de 20 años…

– Creo que soy el artista más joven en unos 40 años en exponer aquí –dijo Sirius aprovechando la oportunidad de presumir un poco.

– ¡Es que siempre has sido genial! –suspiró Pam a su lado. Sirius sólo sonrió y tomó un trago de la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano. Todas tenían una, pero parecían demasiado entretenidas viéndolo para tomar de ellas.

En ese momento el alegre grupo de chicas fue interrumpido. Una joven castaña, que llevaba un vestido negro sencillamente sugerente, rompió el círculo que hacían alrededor de Sirius. Llevaba el cabello suelto ondulado, unos aretes largos de plata y una gargantilla a juego. Sus ojos castaños eran brillantes y su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con el color del vestido, atrayendo miradas sobre ella.

Ignorando por completo a las demás caminó con paso decidido hacia Sirius, le quitó la copa y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí indignadas mientras la recién llegada se separaba de Sirius y le sonreía. Sin embargo, las expresiones cambiaron a decepción cuando él se apresuró a entrelazar su mano con la de ella.

– Hola –dijo Sirius suavemente, mirándola embelesado. La chica miró hacia las otras en señal interrogativa y el chico pareció reaccionar– Chicas, ella es mi novia, Marian Nowak.

Marian tomó un sorbo de la copa que le había quitado a Sirius e inclinó la cabeza hacia ellas. La mayoría murmuraron algo como "mucho gusto" o "suertuda arpía" antes de dispersarse.

– No sabes lo que me alegra que hayas podido venir –le dijo Sirius sonriendo– realmente te quería aquí esta noche.

Marian enarcó una ceja y miró a su alrededor fingiendo sorpresa.

– Pero no parecías estar aburriéndote…

Sirius ignoró el comentario para preguntarle en tono más serio.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

– No muy bien –contestó la chica al tiempo que en su frente se marcaba una línea de disgusto– Nos trataron de comer vivas.

Sirius la miró de arriba abajo evaluativamente antes de comentar:

– Si fuiste vestida así no me extraña…

Marian le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, por lo que Sirius se rió y se tocó el hombro mirándola con aire ofendido.

– Yo sólo decía…

– Y yo te estoy hablando en serio –dijo Marian– El ministerio no está abierto a nuestras ideas. Son un montón de idiotas seguidores de la doctrina de la limpieza aunque lo nieguen. No quieren escuchar.

Sirius asintió tomando un semblante más serio.

– Sí, nunca quieren. Lamento no haber ido.

Marian frunció el ceño y dijo secamente.

– Tenías la exposición.

El chico suspiró.

– Sabes que no la planee para hoy. La galería lo dispuso. Yo quería ir a la reunión.

– Pero te quedaste aquí¿no? –dijo Marian mirando a su alrededor.

– Tenía que hacerlo –Sirius se puso frente a ella, para que lo mirara– Sabes que la asociación es mi prioridad, pero he trabajado mucho en esta exposición. Además, mira a todas las personas que vinieron. Sabes que muchos peces gordos del mundo mágico se las dan de cultos y están aquí. Ya habíamos hablado que sería una oportunidad para acercárseles.

Marian sonrió irónicamente.

– ¿Con cuantos "peces gordos" estabas hablando cuando llegué? Vi varias anoréxicas nada más…

Sirius sonrió con suficiencia.

– Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de la chica.

– A ver si te gusta cuando no te deje entrar a mi apartamento…

– Hey… no es necesario llegar a los extremos… –Sirius le sonrió con calidez– lamento no haber ido hoy. Sabes que en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho. Y no te preocupes por los idiotas del ministerio, si alguien puede hacer que nos escuchen, esa eres tú.

Marian le sonrió complacida.

– ¿Andy fue contigo a la reunión, no? –preguntó Sirius aliviado de verla sonreír.

– Sí, estábamos las dos representantes de la ACLS, lo sabías.

– ¿Y dónde está ahora?

– No sé. La dejé para ir a alistarme –declaró Marian– Creo que iba a venir con Ted y Nymph.

En ese momento un pequeño grito interrumpió el salón.

– ¡TÍO PADDY!

Una niña con un vestido color rosa intenso entró corriendo al salón y se precipitó sobre Sirius, quien la alzó sonriendo.

– ¡Hola preciosa!

Una chica vestida de plateado se aproximó rápidamente a Sirius y también le tiró los brazos al cuello para abrazarlo estrechamente, abrazo que él se apresuró a corresponder.

– Hola Andy… –saludó el merodeador dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de separarla de él– veo que aún no le has enseñado a Nymphadora mi nombre…

– ¿Para qué? Si Paddy te queda bien…

Andrómeda Black era la prima favorita de Sirius y el único familiar consanguíneo con quien tenía contacto el chico. Había vivido en Francia y había dirigido la Asociación Contra la Limpieza de la Sangre (ACLS) de ese país. Sin embargo, ahora vivía en Inglaterra, con su esposo Ted Tonks y su hija pequeña, Nymphadora. Las dos ACLS se habían unido para concentrar fuerzas en Inglaterra.

Sirius la miró frunciendo el ceño. El diminutivo de su apodo no solía gustarle. Nymphadora insistió en soltarse de su abrazo. Quería correr por la galería para ver las pinturas, pero su madre la tomó con fuerza de la mano. No quería ver la exposición hecha un desastre…

– Nos atrasamos mientras me alistaba, pero no quería perderme esto por nada del mundo –se excusó Andrómeda ignorando a su primo– ¿Ya te habló Marian de la reunión de hoy? Estuvo dura…

– Sí, de eso hablábamos –dijo Sirius. En ese momento notó al chico que estaba unos pasos atrás de ellos, pendiente de la escena. Lo había conocido en Hogwarts, había conocido a su prima en la fiesta de Navidad de la ACLS en sexto año y se habían casado hacía un año. Le estrechó la mano –¡Hola Ted¿cómo te trata mi prima?

– De maravilla como siempre.

Empezaron a comentar la gran afluencia de personas a la exposición cuando Andrómeda lanzó una expresión de alegría.

– ¡Miren quienes acaban de llegar¡Remus y Arya!

Sirius miró en la dirección que marcaba la mirada de su prima para ver a los mencionados de la mano entrando al salón. Sirius se acercó a ellos sonriendo ampliamente.

– ¡Arya¡Preciosa, estás sensacional! –exclamó Sirius acercándose a ella mientras su prima se abalanzaba a abrazar a su amigo.

– Sirius Black… ¡Tan guapo como siempre! –respondió la chica al piropo, al tiempo que lo abrazaba– es genial, vino mucha gente a la inauguración¡felicidades!

– Sí Sirius, felicidades, es sorprendente –la voz de Remus habló a su lado, por lo que Sirius se separó de Arya.

– ¡Remus¡Amigo! –Sirius se precipitó sobre él y le dio otro abrazo– mis felicitaciones, tu novia está cada día más divina. ¿Cómo va todo?

– Bien –contestó el licántropo sonriendo, pero Sirius lo miró con suspicacia. Últimamente no se fiaba de los "bien" de su amigo.

– ¡Remus¡Arya! –Marian se acercó a saludar seguida de Ted y Nymphadora, quien tropezó antes de saludar a la pareja. Después de que Remus los saludó, Sirius lo llevó aparte.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Remus extrañado.

– Quiero saber cómo estás de verdad –dijo Sirius en tono grave.

– Ya te dije que…

– Por favor Remus –dijo Sirius serio– he estado preocupado por ti.

El chico suspiró. Cuando Sirius tomaba ese tono y lo llamaba "Remus" era porque la conversación realmente iba en serio.

– No tengo trabajo todavía.

Sirius apretó los puños con cólera contenida.

– Eres un excelente profesor. –dijo Sirius tratando de sonar calmado– Estoy seguro de que pronto encontrarás alguna buena tutoría.

– Por favor Sirius –dijo Remus en tono de que lo que su amigo decía era ridículo– nadie quiere a un licántropo enseñando a sus hijos. Menos a un licántropo sin título oficial de profesor.

– Malditos directores prejuiciosos… –murmuró con odio Sirius. Ninguna de las buenas instituciones en enseñanza de la magia había aceptado a Remus debido a su condición, y los centros a los que podría haber asistido eran demasiado caros para él, por lo que había decidido trabajar. Sin embargo, ahora que había pasado la ley que Dolores Umbridge había propuesto al Ministerio, conseguir trabajo tampoco era una labor fácil para un licántropo.

– Lástima que nosotros no tengamos un niño –dijo Sirius de repente en voz alta– me encantaría que tú fueras su tutor.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –Marian apareció a su lado como llamada por un hechizo convocador.

– ¡Estoy hablando de un caso hipotético! –dijo Sirius alarmado por la expresión de su novia– No es que quiera tener un hijo ya ni…

Marian empezó a reírse.

– Ya lo sé tonto… Pero hubieras visto tu cara…

Remus y Arya, quien se había acercado con la novia del moreno estaban riendo también.

– Supongo que sé de que estaban hablando… –dijo Arya tomando a Remus de la mano– Le he dicho a Remus que no se preocupe, que lograremos solucionar esto también.

– Claro que lo harán. –dijo Sirius con voz segura sonriéndoles. Eran la pareja más linda que conocía junto a James y Lily. Nadie podía negar que eran el uno para el otro.

– ¡Hey Sirius¡atento! –dijo Marian de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos– Henry Coon está aquí.

Sirius se volvió sobresaltado y miró nervioso a un mago de aspecto estrafalario que miraba atentamente sus obras y tomaba notas, al tiempo que negaba lentamente.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó Andrómeda con interés.

– El mejor crítico de arte de Londres. Bueno, después de Karl Bridger, pero él no suele ir a ver a principiantes. –dijo Marian tomando la mano de su novio y preguntándole con ironía– ¿No me vas a decir que Henry Coon intimida al gran Sirius Black, verdad?

– Pues… Hubiera preferido a Miranda Williamson –dijo el chico con sinceridad. Marian frunció el ceño.

– Claro, porque ella no comentaría tus pinturas sino a ti comentó mordazmente– Sabes que Coon hará una crítica sincera.

– Lo sé… –dijo Sirius con un suspiro– pero igual, me siento como desnudo mientras va viendo mis cuadros.

Marian se rió y le dijo al oído quedamente.

– Desnudo no estás nada mal.

Como pocas veces le había sucedido a Sirius, enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo ante el comentario inesperado de su novia, quien le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

– No te preocupes por Coon –secundó Arya– lo conozco, es algo lapidario cuando las cosas no le gustan del todo, pero suele ser muy justo.

– Además Sirius –añadió Remus– ¿desde cuándo te importa qué diga la autoridad?

Sirius sonrió ante ese comentario. Andrómeda iba a agregar algo, pero lanzó otra exclamación al ver entrar a dos personas más al salón.

– ¡Prongs! –Lily y James acababan de llegar. Nymphadora logró soltarse y corrió hacia los recién llegados, seguida de su madre, quien temía alguna desgracia de camino. Su hija era especialista en tirar cosas al suelo, empezando por ella misma.

Coon la miró extrañado antes de volver a sus apuntes. Sin embargo, Sirius ya se había olvidado de él.

– ¡Prongs!

Sirius y James se fundieron en un abrazo mientras el resto saludaban a Lily. Luego saludó a la pelirroja sonriente.

– ¡Creía que ya no iban a venir!

– Y dices que el paranoico soy yo –dijo James sonriendo– ¿cómo no íbamos a venir si no hablas de otra cosa más que de esto desde hace meses? Sólo nos atrasamos un poco por la práctica de aurores, ya sabes que empezamos esta semana.

Lily lo miró sombría al recordar el desastre de práctica que habían tenido, pero Sirius replicó alegre.

– No importa –dijo Sirius muy sonriente– ¡Todos están aquí¡Todos¿Saben hace cuanto no estamos todos juntos por algo que no sea referente a la guerra?

Todos negaron mirando a Sirius esperando un número.

– Pues no lo recuerdo con exactitud –dijo Sirius pensativo de repente– ¡pero el hecho es que hace mucho! Vamos, les daré un tour por la exposición. Marian…

Sirius se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído. Marian asintió, le dio un beso y se alejó entre la multitud. Pronto la vieron hablando con algunas personalidades importantes.

Sirius mientras tanto los llevó en grupo cuadro por cuadro, contando divertidas historias de cuando los había hecho. Nymphadora se comportó de maravilla, hasta que tiró del mantel de una mesa con canapés. Sin embargo, el desastre no llegó a más. Andrómeda se encargó del accidente con dos toques de varita.

Mientras Marian se encargaba de establecer relaciones y recordar a algunos desaparecidos sus acuerdos con la ACLS, Sirius siguió jugando el papel de anfitrión estrella. La asociación tenía la esperanza de que la exposición funcionara, para atraer a más personas importantes y poder contactarlas ahí. Sirius hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Llevó a sus amigos a la mesa de comida, una vez arreglada.

– ¡Chocolate de Holanda traído especialmente para Moony! Lo elegí específicamente para ti, pero ya tenía miedo de que no te dejaran… –le dijo Sirius pasándole la bandeja– ¿les importa que los deje un momento? Tengo que hablar con el resto…

Nadie le replicó. Si bien Marian estaba logrando hablar directamente sobre la asociación con la gente, Sirius era especial para formar nuevos contactos, que podrían ser de utilidad luego. Alguna dama que lo encontraba encantador le pedía que visitara su casa para que le hiciera un retrato, algún caballero de negocios que había conocido a su tío le hablaba voluntariamente de la lucha contra la limpieza de la sangre…

Al rato se le unió Marian. Juntos formaban una pareja que irradiaba fuerza y seguridad. Sin embargo, Sirius notó que algo le pasaba a su novia.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó en un susurro mientras se acercaban a saludar a los Bones. El señor Bones trabajaba en el departamento de justicia del Ministerio.

– Sí. Sólo odio a ese periodista de tres al cuarto que anda por ahí.

– ¿Quién?

– Coon –replicó en un susurro despectivo la chica, localizando al mencionado con la mirada.

– ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí?

– No. Ahora te cuento –Marian sonrió y levantó la voz al llegar junto a los Bones– ¡Amelia¿Cómo estás¡Tanto tiempo desde Hogwarts!

Sirius se dedicó, como su novia, a saludar a los Bones. Amelia le sonrió algo fría. Si recordaba bien habían salido en quinto año… Pero Amelia no era una dulce y tímida Hufflepuff, como solían describirlas. De hecho, casi ninguna Hufflepuff lo era, si lo pensaba bien. No se había tomado bien que la cortara en la segunda cita… Pero ya había pasado mucho desde eso.

Después de que Marian y Amelia acordaran tomar un café un día, se acercaron a sus amigos, quienes estaban todos juntos en uno de los salones más pequeños y aparte de la galería.

– Ahora sí –le dijo Sirius– ¿qué rayos pasó con Coon?

Marian perdió la sonrisa, con un gesto característico de mal humor.

– No sé cómo puede haber gente tan estúpida en este mundo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Lily extrañada, acercándose.

– Ese estúpido estrafalario periodista bueno para nada de Coon, –Marian empezó a alterarse conforme hablaba– ¡Él y todos los de su calaña¡Malditos periodistas entrometidos! No te incluyo a ti en el grupo aún Arya.

– ¿Pero dijo algo de la colección? –preguntó Sirius ansioso.

– No. Trató de entrevistarme. –gruño Marian tomando una copa bruscamente, derramando parte de su líquido. Empezó a imitarlo despreciativamente–"Señorita Nowak, qué sorpresa verla aquí… Ya que nos encontramos quisiera que me contestara unas preguntas. Sé que a otros no les ha dado declaraciones, pero mi seriedad y profesionalidad son indiscutibles" Vaya ínfulas… cómo si fuera a darle declaraciones sobre un tema tan delicado a un idiota que se gana la vida criticando el trabajo de otros lapidariamente. No doy declaraciones. Todos lo saben.

Todos rieron por la imitación de Marian, aunque Sirius palideció un poco ante lo de las críticas lapidarias.

– ¿Él también quiere entrevistarte? –exclamó Arya sorprendida– Vaya, la recompensa debe ser alta ya…

– ¿Recompensa? – saltó Marian.

– Sí –confirmó Arya– El Profeta tiene un bonus especial por quien logre una entrevista contigo. Vas a tener que armarte de paciencia… Todos quieren conseguirlo.

Marian rodó los ojos ante la idea.

– Creo que los que deberán armarse son los periodistas –dijo James– Cuando Marian se pone violenta…

La chica le dedicó una mirada gélida, que James ignoró por completo.

– Ten cuidado en especial con Rita Skeeter –aconsejó Arya.

– ¿Esa que está compitiendo contigo por la plaza fija? –preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño ante el nombre.

– Sí –dijo Arya con un suspiro– Juró que tendría una historia tuya de aquí a una semana. Le prometieron darle la plaza si la tenía. Pero créeme, sé que no confías en los periodistas, y con ella tienes toda la razón para no confiar.

– Te creo –dijo Marian firme.

– Black –el encargado de la galería, Jeremy D'Alessio acababa de entrar– Creo que es hora de que digas unas palabras de agradecimiento…

Sirius asintió y salió, seguido de sus amigos. Con su natural carisma se ganó a todos los presentes. Coon incluso asintió una vez mientras lo escuchaba.

Cuando las personas empezaron a retirarse, Jeremy se acercó a Sirius y sus amigos.

– Es un poco tarde Sirius. Tengo que cerrar pronto…

– Ah sí –afirmó Sirius mirando a sus amigos, quienes empezaron a recoger sus cosas– no te preocupes, ya nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana.

– Nos vemos –Jeremy sonrió, Sirius le caía muy bien.

El grupo de amigos salió de la galería sonriente. Ted llevaba a su hija dormida en brazos. Como Sirius había dicho tenían mucho tiempo de no estar todos juntos por algo que no fuera directamente relacionado con la guerra, así que se quedaron en el restaurante del frente, donde juntaron algunas mesas.

– ¿Qué fue eso que oí sobre la plaza fija? –preguntó Sirius a Arya con curiosidad– ¿es una plaza en El Profeta?

– Sí –dijo Arya sonriendo– ya estoy terminando la práctica. Si consigo una buena historia pronto podría quedarme fija… Claro, eso no es fácil en estos días.

– ¿Fija en El Profeta? –repitió Sirius– ¡Eso es maravilloso! No cualquiera lo consigue.

– ¿Tú que crees? –dijo Remus mirando a su novia con orgullo– Arya es la mejor en su campo, y pronto va a probarlo.

– Y además, así podremos empezar a ahorrar dinero para la casa… –dijo Arya con expresión soñadora. El rostro de Remus se nubló y sus amigos sabían porqué. Habían acordado casarse hasta que los dos estuvieran bien colocados. Y en el caso de Remus eso estaba resultando todo un reto.

– ¿Se han puesto a pensar cómo han cambiado las cosas desde Hogwarts? –dijo Lily en tono pensativo, arrecostada al hombro de su novio.

– Sí… –dijo Remus– nosotros mismos hemos cambiado mucho.

– Eso definitivamente –contestó Arya sonriendo– antes de sexto año pensar en ver a Lily así con James habría sido una solemne tontería.

Lily sonrió. Aquello era totalmente cierto.

– Yo en eso no he cambiado –dijo James– ya desde antes de sexto estaba enamorado de Lily…

– Pero no pensabas en casarte ni a patadas –señaló Sirius.

– Y tú menos en tener una novia formal por más de dos años –contraatacó James.

– Apuesto a que Marian tampoco planeaba en ser novia de Sirius… –intervino Andrómeda. Marian sonrió.

– De hecho, a inicios de sexto año nadie habría dejado a Marian por voluntad propia con los merodeadores a menos que fuera para castigarlos y torturarlos… –dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su novia.

– Todo ha cambiado desde que estábamos en sexto –dijo Marian codeando ligeramente a su novio– y no sólo nuestra vida sentimental. En esa época no existía aún la ACLS, tú no te dedicabas en serio a la pintura, Arya no era periodista, Remus no era profesor, James y Lily no estaban entrenando para aurores… Éramos niños. Ahora estamos en las ligas mayores.

– Tienes toda la razón –dijo Remus– creo que aunque compitiéramos para ver la vida de quién a cambiado más no nos pondríamos de acuerdo.

-No lo creo –intervino Ted mirando a la pequeña Nymphadora– Andrómeda y yo les llevamos algo de ventaja…

– Nadie ganaría –dijo Lily– Todos hemos cambiado en distintos niveles.

– Sí… Aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian –replicó James.

La melancolía se adueñó del grupo por un momento, hasta que Ted y Andrómeda declararon que era momento de irse y llevar a Nymphadora a dormir a su cama. Se despidieron cariñosamente antes de utilizar la red de polvos flu del local.

James y Lily se despidieron después. Al otro día tenían entrenamiento desde temprano y a Claxton no le importaría que no hubieran dormido para hacerlos trabajar hasta agotarlos.

Remus y Arya se marcharon junto con ellos. Arya tenía que estar temprano en El Profeta al día siguiente. Remus tenía que salir nuevamente en busca de trabajo.

Sirius y Marian pidieron algo para llevar, para no tener que cocinar nada al día siguiente para el desayuno. Salieron y subieron a la moto del merodeador que estaba fuera de la galería.

– ¿Vamos directo a mi casa? –preguntó Sirius– está más cerca…

– De acuerdo –dijo Marian poniéndose el casco y abrazándose a su cintura mientras Sirius encendía la moto. Pronto se elevaron en el aire y unos 10 minutos después estaban en la preciosa casa de Sirius en Londres.

Cuando entraron, el chico se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala.

– Vamos… –le dijo Marian riendo– ¿no estarás cansado, o sí? Ni siquiera fuiste a la reunión…

– Estoy muerto –dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos.

– Supongo… –dijo Marian acercándose a él– pero valió la pena. La exposición es todo un éxito, sin importar que digan las críticas mañana.

Le dio un beso y le acarició el pelo hacia atrás.

– Sube a dormir.

– ¿No subes conmigo? –preguntó Sirius con voz chineada.

– Tengo que revisar unos papeles –respondió Marian– subiré en un minuto.

– Siempre dices eso y duras horas… –dijo Sirius en tono de queja antes de empezar a subir. Marian se rió, sacó unas hojas de la carpeta que andaba y empezó a leerlos. Cuando terminó su rostro estaba sombrío. Las cosas no estaban nada bien. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore…

Cuando subió, no encontró a Sirius durmiendo, estaba en el balcón de la habitación, apoyado en la baranda. Marian salió y se colocó de la misma manera, junto a él.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Nada –dijo Sirius negando– Estoy preocupado por Remus, eso es todo.

Marian asintió. Sabía que tanto James como Sirius la estaban pasando muy mal por su amigo.

– Conseguirá trabajo –dijo Marian tratando de sonar segura.

– Eso espero. Y si Arya no consigue esa plaza…

Marian le pasó un brazo por los hombros al oír su frustración.

– Están luchando por salir adelante. Lo lograrán. Anda, ve a dormir señor artista –le dijo suavemente– te mereces un poco de descanso. Al menos por hoy. Mañana no te escaparás de trabajar en la ACLS, ni de ir a la exposición en la noche.

– Yo no me _escapo_ de la ACLS –replicó Sirius ofendido.

Marian rodó los ojos.

– Sé que no. Vete a dormir.

– ¿Vienes? –preguntó Sirius tomándola de la mano.

– En un momento.

Sirius le dio un beso y entró a la habitación. Marian se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado. No sabía que tan acertado estaba lo que pensaba hacer al día siguiente, pero esperaba que al menos a corto plazo, funcionara.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido¡¡Espero sus comentarios con ansias!

Para quienes me decían que querían saber que había pasado con los personajes y que los extrañaban, aquí los tienen. Espero no confundirlos mucho con los cambios de tiempo, siempre al inicio del capítulo indicaré si las escenas se ubican en esta época que acaban de leer o si más bien volvemos al "presente" de Remus, donde, como bien saben, tendrá que hablar con Harry y contarle mucho de esta historia.

Bueno, espero sus reviews con ansias. Recuerden dejar reviews firmados para poder mandarles la contestación (lo que intento hacer lo más rápido posible) y si no dejar su correo para contestarles al correo. Espero que a todos les haya llegado el review reply del prólogo, porque es la primera vez que utilizo ese sistema.

El segundo capítulo está casi terminado, creo que pueden esperarlo para las dos primeras semanas de Enero… De momento me despido deseándoles ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!

Sara Fénix Black


	3. Capítulo 2: El Profeta

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Pam Waterston, David Claxton, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, Nick, Kyle Foley, Lawrence Steward y Elanor Lupin.**

Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capítulo de Memorias. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Espero que este también les guste.

Tengo una cosa que explicar sobre este capítulo y los siguientes. Como les había dicho en el anterior tendremos algunas escenas en la historia en sí y otras con Remus y Harry en el "presente". Las escenas de Remus y Harry estarán numeradas con números romanos solamente (I, II, III, etc.) y luego aparecerá el capítulo con su nombre respectivo, como verán en la publicación de hoy.

Sin atrasarlos más, aquí está el segundo capítulo.

* * *

I

_Dos días después de la entrega de las esferas a Remus Lupin_

Harry no podía creerlo todavía, dos días antes había recibido una nota de Remus. ¿Para qué necesitaba hablar con él? Dos días antes le había llegado una carta del hombre lobo donde le pedía que le dijera que día podía pasar a recogerlo a la casa de los Dursley y llevarlo con él. Ahora estaba esperando al último de los merodeadores sentado en la sala de la casa.

Remus por su parte estaba en camino. Esos dos días habían sido agotadores. Tras hablar con Dumbledore había vuelto a su casa y le había escrito a Harry de inmediato. Se conocía muy bien y sabía que si empezaba a darle largas al asunto sería el 31 de agosto y aún no habría hablado con él.

Tras recibir su respuesta y confirmar que pasaría por él a las 10 de la mañana, tuvo que pasar por el doloroso proceso de enfrentar sus propios recuerdos.

Entró al ático, tenía que buscar algunas cosas… Tras dejar de toser, debido al polvo acumulado, y apartar a las pequeñas arañas que habían hecho sus hogares sobre su viejo baúl del colegio, lo abrió. Dentro había una serie de rollos de pergamino, viejos cuadernos de su época en Hogwarts, artículos para bromas…

Corrió todos estos con una sonrisa. No era lo que buscaba, aunque le traían buenos recuerdos. A un lado del baúl habían dos cajas con líneas verdes y azules. El antiguo empaque de las cajas de calderos de chocolate. Hacía años que Honeydukes no los hacía así.

Remus las sacó con melancolía. Dudó un momento, con la mano sobre la tapa de una, dispuesto a abrirla. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y la dejó al lado. Si Harry quería… Si quería se las enseñaría.

Volvió a revisar el contenido del baúl y sacó una carpeta negra. La abrió y miró con melancolía su contenido. La cerró bruscamente y la puso sobre las cajas. Se limpió los ojos con algo de rudeza. Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que contarle todo a Harry…

Había tomado valor para revisar las cosas, asegurarse de que tenía todas las partes de la historia que iba a contarle al hijo de sus mejores amigos.

Ese día en la mañana había dejado las cajas, las carpetas y las esferas juntas y había ido a buscar a Harry a casa de los Dursley.

Lo encontró esperándolo pacientemente. Estaba algo pálido, un poco demacrado. La muerte de Sirius no le había sentado bien… Aunque parecía estar enfrentando la situación con valentía.

Remus no había entrado a la casa, Harry había salido diciendo a sus tíos que no sabía cuando volvería, sin esperar réplica. Tras saludar a Remus se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede profesor¿Por qué…?

-Ya no soy tu profesor Harry. – le dijo Remus por enésima vez desde que se habían reencontrado fuera del colegio – Vamos a ir a mi casa. Tal vez no es el lugar más acogedor del mundo, y disculparás el desorden porque hace mucho que no vivo realmente ahí, pero podremos hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Hablar sobre qué? – preguntó el chico intrigado.

-De… tus padres, y Sirius, y la primera guerra. – dijo Remus tras dudar un momento – Mereces saber que pasó, y… me corresponde a mí contártelo. Ahora, si vamos a un vacío callejón que vi en mi camino, podemos aparecernos allá…

Harry lo siguió sin decir nada. Sorprendido, muy sorprendido. Siempre había creído que a Remus no le gustaba hablar del pasado. Parecía un tema doloroso, no sólo para el hombre lobo, en realidad para todos los que habían vivido la primera guerra.

¿Qué iría a enseñarle ahora su antiguo profesor?

Horas después, Remus Lupin le contaba sobre su vida en Hogwarts con los merodeadores, y sobre cómo habían conocido a Lily Evans y otras dos chicas que nunca había oído mencionar en su vida, pero que al parecer, eran muy importantes para su padrino y para Remus: Marian Nowak y Arya Foley.

* * *

Capitulo II

**El Profeta**

* * *

Arya se alistó rápidamente al día siguiente de la inauguración de la exposición. Tras hacerse una cola alta y enviar una lechuza con un "_Buenos días, te amo" _a Remus, bajó las gradas de la casa para desayunar.

Muchas personas se extrañaban de que viviera todavía con sus padres, pero no podía desperdiciar dinero en su situación, ella y Remus estaban dispuestos a ahorrar. Además de que le gustaba vivir con su familia y cuidar, cuando tenía ocasión, de su querida hermana Natasha, quien tenía ya casi 3 años.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó entrando a la cocina. Le dio un beso a su hermanita y otro a su padre antes de sentarse y servirse un poco de jugo de naranja y panqueques.

-Hola cariño – la saludó su padre sonriente bajando el periódico– no te oí llegar anoche.

Kyle Foley, el padre de Arya, era un hombre de mucho prestigio en el mundo mágico por su trabajo periodístico. Había trabajado para El Profeta y ahora escribía en prestigiosas revistas temáticas y periódicos europeos. También tenía varios libros. Era un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos miel, como los de su hija, quien, junto con Natasha, era su mayor adoración.

-Oh, estaba en la inauguración de la exposición de Sirius¿recuerdas? – dijo Arya comiendo con apetito.

-Ah, claro. Vi un reportaje de Coon aquí adentro al respecto.

Arya lo miró expectante, pero su padre tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Supongo que Remus fue contigo.

-Sí – contestó la chica todavía pensando en la crítica de Coon – y volví con él.

Su padre asintió.

-¿Ya consiguió trabajo?

Arya negó con la cabeza, tenía la boca llena.

-Ni creo que lo haga pronto – dijo su padre volviendo al periódico con expresión escéptica.

-¿Qué… - Arya terminó de tragar – quieres decir?

-Un licántropo no va a encontrar trabajo fácilmente dulzura. No va a tener un buen trabajo ni en mil años.

-¡Eso no es justo! – replicó Arya, mientras el enfado se marcaba en su rostro, como siempre que su padre tocaba el tema desde que se había enterado de la condición de su novio – Sólo por su condición no puedes…

-Yo no soy el que lo está juzgando. – atajó su padre – Pero sabes que la comunidad mágica piensa así. Además, ni siquiera ha estudiado después del colegio… Ya me dirás que esperar de él…

-Padre – Arya estaba realmente molesta con la conversación – No me gusta que hables así de mi prometido.

-¿Prometido? – repitió su padre mirándola por encima del periódico – No veo un anillo en tu dedo.

Arya se levantó sin terminar el desayuno.

-No necesito un anillo.

Llevó su plato y lo dejó con los otros que ya estaban lavándose mágicamente. Salió de la cocina tras darle un corto beso a su hermanita y ni una mirada a su padre. Pasó a la sala a despedirse de su madre, quien estaba revisando el correo.

-Arya, cariño… No te enojes con tu padre. Sabes que él sólo quiere lo mejor del mundo para ti y no cree que Remus esté en capacidad de dártelo…

Arya le dio un beso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Remus es lo mejor del mundo mamá.

-----

James y Lily se habían levantado muy temprano. En realidad, no tenían opción. Ambos vivían en la Academia de Aurores, y tenían que levantarse a correr a las 5 de la mañana.

Ambos estaban muertos de sueño, pues la noche anterior habían vuelto muy tarde. Sin embargo, habían entrenado con energía. James tenía muy buena condición física desde el colegio, y Lily se había preparado al entrar en la Academia. Estudiaban en ella desde hacía año y medio, pero esa semana habían iniciado el entrenamiento práctico en forma. En teoría sabían todo lo necesario, pero les faltaba un año de práctica para formarse.

"De hecho" –había dicho Alastor Moody, el mejor auror de Inglaterra- "uno no empieza a formarse como auror hasta que empieza a trabajar como uno."

Tras correr y tomar un muy bien recibido baño, se encontraban en el comedor, dispuestos a tomar el desayuno.

-¡Hey Potter¡Deja algo para los demás!

Lily y James levantaron la vista para encontrarse con Kinsgley Shacklebolt, de su mismo nivel. Era un chico negro, alto, inteligente y fuerte. Los saludó y se sentó a su lado.

-Hey James, anoche te oí llegar tarde. ¿Cómo les fue en la exposición?

-¡Muy bien! – dijo James con orgullo – Sirius está teniendo mucho éxito.

-Supongo que sí – dijo el chico - ¿había gente de Hogwarts? Aparte de ustedes y Sirius, por supuesto.

La pregunta había sonado casual, pero Lily y James sabían que no lo era. Kinsgley había salido con Elisa Varilly, la mejor amiga de Marian, durante los dos últimos años de Hogwarts, pero habían terminado un tiempo después.

-Pues… Aparte de Marian, Arya y Remus sólo vi a Amelia Bones y a Pam Waterston. – respondió Lily – deberías ir. A Sirius le gustaría.

-Cuando pueda me daré una vuelta por ahí y dejaré una nota en el libro de visitas. Si es que sus fans no lo han llenado todo de corazoncitos ya…

James y Lily rieron. Momentos después, Claxton se acercaba a la mesa.

-Potter, Evans. Hoy trabajarán juntos de nuevo en la primera hora. Los espero a las 8 horas en la sala de pruebas.

-Sí señor – contestaron los dos formalmente. Claxton los miró unos segundos más.

-Espero que lo de ayer no se repita.

-No señor – dijo Lily al tiempo que daba una patada bajo la mesa a James, quien asintió mientras la espinilla le dolía terriblemente. Cuando Claxton se alejó miró a Lily indignado.

-¡Auch¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

-Te estaba hablando a ti también – le dijo Lily molesta – y te lo repito yo: que no vuelva a pasar lo de ayer. Sé cuidarme sola.

-Si lo sabré yo… Tú me mandaste a la enfermería¿recuerdas? – ante la mirada molesta de Lily continuó – Está bien. Prometo no sobreprotegerte en una práctica. Pero allá afuera, en el mundo real, puedes estar segura de que haré todo lo posible por protegerte.

-¡Pero…!

-Ya sabes lo que dijo Claxton – la cortó James – tenemos que saber lo que el otro va a hacer. Ya sabes lo que yo haré.

El merodeador se levantó a dejar sus cosas en la cocina. Lily miró su desayuno contrariada.

-----

Marian se despertó sobresaltada. Alargó la mano, era cierto. Sirius no estaba en la cama. Eso era extraño. Ella siempre se levantaba primero…

Se incorporó mientras se estiraba, terminando de despertar.

-¿Sirius?

-Aquí estoy.

Marian dirigió su mirada hacia el balcón de la habitación, donde estaba Sirius en ese momento. Llevaba la bata de levantarse encima de unos boxers y tenía en sus manos la edición matutina de El Profeta.

La chica se levantó y se puso su translúcida bata para acercarse a él.

-¿Y bien¿Qué dice Henry Coon?

Sirius suspiró y le dio el periódico. Marian lo miró de reojo, no parecía nada entusiasmado. Sin fijarse siquiera en la portada del periódico lo abrió buscando la sección de cultura, arte… Ahí estaba: "_Una estrella brillante, por Henry Coon."._

-El título es prometedor – dijo Marian con cautela. Sirius gruñó por toda respuesta. La chica continuó leyendo y frunció el ceño ligeramente – Te trató bien."_Aún tiene mucho camino por delante, mucho en qué trabajar y definitivamente mucho que mejorar, pero con su primera exposición Sirius Black ha llegado para quedarse. Ayer blablabla… trazos decididos y firmes, colores fuertes y violentos, Black nos muestra la violencia y la crueldad de la guerra en que la comunidad mágica se encuentra, las atrocidades que percibe de la limpieza de la sangre y la esperanza que brilla en la lucha… "_

Marian interrumpió la lectura y miró a Sirius extrañada.

-Es una crítica genial. Todo lo que tus pinturas expresan está aquí, atraerá a la exposición justamente aliados para la ACLS y…

-Me alegra que te guste la crítica – la cortó Sirius con cierta amargura– porque es para ti, no para mí. Sigue leyendo.

La chica levantó el periódico y siguió leyendo, aunque molesta por el tono que Sirius había utilizado.

-"_Los asistentes fueron cautivados por las hábiles palabras del artista novato. Sin embargo, cabe destacar la presencia entre ellos de una persona luchadora que concordará con mi apreciación del reflejo de la guerra que vivimos en las pinturas del señor Black, pues ella sabe de lo que hablo. Marian Nowak, la bella dirigente de la Asociación contra la Limpi…" _

Marian se detuvo y cerró el periódico con violencia. Miró a Sirius sin decir nada. El merodeador se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás.

-Aparentemente Coon creyó encontrar una manera de ganarse tu favor – dijo Sirius fijando su mirada en el periódico – tres cuartas partes del artículo son alabanzas para ti.

-Así más rápido le daré la entrevista – respondió Marian con una nota de odio hacia el periodista.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Esta vez fue Marian quien lo rompió.

-Aún así, la crítica de lo que es arte, fue buena. Opina que tiene que futuro y realmente lo que dijo es lo que expresan tus pinturas. Eres bueno.

Sirius sonrió levemente.

-Me habría gustado una crítica menos parcializada. Es obvio que quería ganarte y criticarme no consideró que fuera la mejor manera.

Marian puso el periódico de lado.

-¿Y desde cuándo te interesan las críticas? Es más, creí que no querías críticas.

El chico sonrió de medio lado.

-Soy un rebelde. Me gusta que me critiquen para no hacer caso…

Marian rodó los ojos y entró a la habitación.

-Ponte serio Miguel Angelo. Deberíamos empezar a alistarnos para irnos. Nos espera un largo día. Tienes que sentarte a estudiar lo que sucedió en la reunión de ayer.

Sirius entró al cuarto, dejando el periódico abandonado en el balcón. Empezó a comentar con burla.

-No lo leíste todo… ¿Sabías que Coon piensa que tienes unos ojos que "_reflejan la fuerza de la lucha y la delicadeza de una flor mejor de lo que la más perfecta pincelada del mundo puede lograr"_? Parece que te valoró más a ti que a mis pinturas… También dice que…

-¡Oh, cállate! – gruñó Marian con disgusto entrando a la ducha.

------

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí todavía? Si en una semana no tienes una historia no sabemos qué va a pasar contigo…

Arya levantó la mirada. Se encontraba en su escritorio, en un pequeño cubículo en El Profeta.

-Vamos Nick, con el montón de trabajo que da ser asistente no tengo oportunidad de salir a buscar una historia, y lo sabes.

Nick sonrió, sentándose en una orilla del escritorio. Era un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios. A pesar de que muchas decían que debería ser modelo, trabajaba como fotógrafo para el periódico desde que había salido de Hogwarts, tres años antes que la generación de Arya.

Comentó en son de burla.

-Vamos, la hija de Kyle Foley… ¿Cómo no va a conseguir una plaza en El Profeta?

Arya volvió a los papeles, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se llevaba muy bien con Nick.

-Las imitas muy bien. – comentó haciendo referencia a las otras aspirantes a una plaza fija – Sabes que ser hija de un periodista famoso como él más que ayudar, es una responsabilidad extra. Y en algunos casos, una traba.

-Sí, lo sé. – dijo en tono comprensivo el chico – Pero aquí estoy para ayudarte, amiga mía.

Arya levantó la mirada expectante. Nick sonrió y anunció:

-Te tengo una historia. Tal vez te interese, no es algo común.

-¿De verdad? – Arya lo miró escéptica - ¿de qué?

-Me encontré a un viejo amigo. Un hombre al que le tomé unas fotos hace unos años para un reportaje sobre criaturas mágicas. Está creando una escuela para seres mágicos.

-¿Escuela para seres mágicos? – el corazón de Arya empezó a latir rápidamente, pero eso no tenía que ver con la historia.

-Sí, ya sabes, para los que pertenecen a grupos marginados pero siguen formando parte de la comunidad mágica, como los hombres lobo.

La mirada de Arya brilló. Precisamente en eso estaba pensando. Sin embargo, Nick lo interpretó de otro modo.

-¿A qué es una buena historia? Puedo ponerte en contacto con mi amigo de inmediato. Si quieres la historia, es tuya.

Antes de que Arya contestara escuchó un revuelo fuera de la oficina.

-¡No, no me interesa hablar con el editor! Estoy buscando a Arya Foley.

La chica no podía creerlo. Se levantó y salió del cubículo para encontrar, de todas las personas a las que conocía, a la que más detestaba a los periodistas.

-¿Marian¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscarte a ti. –la líder de la ACLS miró a su alrededor con evidente molestia de la mirada que le dedicaban todos - ¿Te importa si hablamos en privado? Fuera de aquí, preferiblemente.

Arya asintió intrigada.

------

-¡Bien Evans¡Excelente hechizo paralizador¡Ahora¡Vuélvete¿De qué te sirve paralizar a uno si el otro te atrapa¡Así, muy bien¡Lo lograste!

Claxton estaba muy satisfecho del desempeño de Lily, quien se había lucido en el simulacro de situación de emergencia. Por otro lado, no estuvo tan contento con James, quien realizó el ejercicio después de que su prometida saliera del salón de prácticas con una sonrisa de orgullo. Horas antes, en el trabajo en parejas, lo habían hecho mucho mejor que el día anterior.

El salón de prácticas de aurores era un lugar muy especial. Básicamente se trataba de un gran espacio vacío bajo techo, donde el instructor de aurores montaba con magia las situaciones que los futuros aurores debían superar. Un muggle lo habría definido como un simulador. El día anterior James y Lily habían sido evaluados en una cueva, hoy la ambientación era una vieja edificación.

Claxton manejaba a su antojo el ambiente: clima, objetos, aparición de obstáculos, incluso se comunicaba mentalmente con quienes ejercían el papel de atacantes y organizaba con ellos antes de la práctica los movimientos. Así, cada situación de práctica estaba planeada al detalle. Cada estudiante recibía algún comentario del instructor al final de su práctica. Aunque James logró salvarse de la situación planteada, se encontró con un ceñudo Claxton al terminar.

-Impulsivo, Potter.

-Logré el objetivo –rebatió James.

-No dije que no haya resultado efectivo, esta vez. – respondió Claxton, marcando las últimas palabras – No siempre lo será Potter. Todos tenemos algo personal cuando luchamos, pero usted permite que sus sentimientos personales se entremezclen incluso en las prácticas y lo lleven a ser imprudente. Tiene que controlarse.

-¿Qué sentimientos personales? –dijo James frunciendo el ceño- Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, como todos.

-Sí, pensando en sus padres y sus abuelos ¿no?

James no respondió nada y salió del salón furioso. Claxton suspiró y pasó a la evaluación del siguiente.

------

Arya y Marian se instalaron en el café _muggle_ que se encontraba frente a la instalaciones de El Profeta, en una de las calles principales de Londres.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Arya intrigada. Marian no había comentado por qué estaba ahí en todo el camino.

Marian miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca. El mesero se acercó a dejarles una taza de café humeante a cada una. Cuando se alejó Marian le comunicó el motivo de su visita.

-Quiero que me entrevistes.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Arya fue evidente.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo que oíste. – dijo Marian haciéndose hacia atrás y removiendo su café – Voy a darte una entrevista.

Arya sintió que la emoción la embargaba. Si ella llevaba esa entrevista, la plaza en El Profeta estaba asegurada…

-Marian… Yo… No sé que decir…

-No tiene que ser hoy precisamente – dijo la chica levantando su taza – Me avisas cuando estás preparada y concertamos una cita para que la realices.

Tomó un trago mientras miraba, internamente divertida, las reacciones de Arya, quien con mucho esfuerzo consiguió decir.

-Marian, si lo haces sólo para ayudarme, no es nece…

-Ahórratelo Arya. –dijo Marian dejando su taza en la mesa de nuevo– Sabes que no tomaría una decisión así a la ligera y que cuando tomo la tomo es definitiva. Tengo que hablar con la prensa. La lucha no va tan bien como podría. Necesitamos proyección popular y la prensa es la mejor manera. Sin embargo, no voy a dar una entrevista a cualquiera para que diga lo que le dé la gana con mis palabras. Si voy a confiar en una periodista, serás tú.

Arya sonrió sin creerlo.

-Gracias Marian. Pero… Tenemos que hablar con mi jefe, él preferiría que la entrevista la realizara algún profesional y… Puede asignarme que ayude a…

-Oh no –Marian negó con aspecto determinado - No le daré la entrevista a ningún otro. De hecho, me parece buena idea hablar con tu jefe, quiero que eso quede claro: sólo haré la entrevista contigo. Esta, y cualquier otra en el futuro.

La sonrisa de Arya en ese momento era maravillosa.

-Podemos hablar con él apenas terminemos este café. No creo que la idea le haga mucha gracia, pero tener al fin tu entrevista… ¡Oh Marian¡Gracias de verdad! No sabes lo que va a significar esto para mí…

"_Oh, sí que lo sé" _pensó la líder de la ACLS sonriendo.

-------

-¿Remus cariño, eres tú?

-Sí madre, soy yo – respondió cansado el hombre, cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Remus Lupin vivía solo con su madre. Irónicamente, la excusa de que iba a cuidar a su madre que utilizaba en su época colegial durante la época de luna llena había dejado de ser una simple excusa. Su madre estaba bastante enferma y debía guardar reposo. Su padre había muerto mucho tiempo antes, cuando Remus estaba empezando el colegio, y ahora era su responsabilidad, como hijo único, cuidarla.

La casa era vieja y pequeña. Su familia nunca había sido de muchos recursos. Ahora el aspecto de su hogar no era muy bueno. Su madre estaba muy mal para hacerse cargo de ella y él hacía lo que podía, mientras no estaba fuera buscando empleo. A veces Arya le ayudaba un poco, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Unas pesadas y oscuras cortinas dificultaban la entrada de luz, ya que a su madre le molestaba. En realidad eso no era tan malo, pues no se veía tanto el deterioro del lugar.

Tras cerrar bien la puerta Remus se dirigió al cuarto de su madre, donde la encontró acostada en su cama, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa. Su pelo canoso y su mirada dulce le daba un aspecto adorable que hizo sonreír a su hijo.

-Hola madre. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien Remus, sólo un poco cansada, como siempre… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Muy bien – respondió con un nudo en la garganta, pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Mucho trabajo? Espero que pronto te den vacaciones… Trabajas demasiado.

-Lo sé –dijo Remus, esta vez sosteniendo con más dificultad sus labios curvados en la mueca dulce que pretendía ser una sonrisa cariñosa y tranquilizadora – pero puedo con ello, lo sabes. No quiero que te preocupes por mí madre. Todo está bien.

La mujer sonrió.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Remus… A pesar de todo, haz logrado salir adelante valientemente, como tu padre.

Remus la abrazó, no podía mantener su rostro frente a ella más tiempo sin que lo viera derrumbarse. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Y cuándo volverá por aquí ese encanto de novia que tienes? – preguntó separándolo de ella. Remus tomó aire para sonreír de nuevo.

-No lo sé. Ella también tiene mucho trabajo. Pero sé que vendrá en cuanto pueda, sabes cuanto te aprecia. –le estrechó la mano con cariño y se levantó del borde de la cama, donde se había sentado- Voy a hacer la cena, te haré tu plato favorito.

-Eres el mejor hijo que alguien puede tener, mimas demasiado a esta pobre anciana.

Remus le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Suspiró con fuerza. Aquello cada día era más difícil.

------

Lawrence Steward había contemplado con deleite la entrada de Marian Nowak a su oficina de editor principal del diario El Profeta, y había mirado intrigado a la chica que la acompañaba. Arya Foley, la hija del famoso Kyle Foley, pero a fin de cuentas, una principiante más.

Sin embargo, cuando Marian le explicó porqué estaba ahí, su rostro cambió. Le pidió a Arya que saliera, lo que la chica hizo algo nerviosa, y luego trató de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Señorita Nowak… El Profeta es un diario de prestigio, la señorita Foley es una principiante, no puedo dejar en sus manos una entrevista con la líder de la ACLS, la venimos buscando desde hace tiempo y es algo muy importante…

-Si le interesa no perderla, dejará que Arya la haga. – interrumpió Marian – Mire, señor Steward, entiendo su punto, pero escuche el mío con atención. Si quiere que hable con alguien de su periódico para conceder una entrevista, será con Arya Foley. No cambiaré de opinión.

Marian lo miró fijamente, sin ceder ni un momento, más bien intensificando la dureza de su mirada. En ese momento Lawrence Steward supo que estaba perdido si no aceptaba.

Sin embargo, Arya, que contemplaba la escena a través de las persianas al otro lado de la pared de la oficina de su jefe no tenía claro lo que sucedía, ya que el rostro de Marian le quedaba oculto. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué haces pequeña¿Stew te mandó a llamar?

-Ah, Nick… - dijo con una sonrisa al reconocer al chico – No exactamente… ¿recuerdas a la amiga que me llegó a buscar temprano?

-Sí, claro.

-Ella también me trajo una historia – explicó – una que definitivamente me daría la plaza en El Profeta.

-¿De verdad? – dijo el chico emocionado - ¿se puede saber cuál es?

-Es simple – dijo Arya sonriendo – el nombre de mi amiga, es Marian Nowak.

Antes de que Nick reaccionara la puerta de la oficina se abrió y una triunfante Marian salió con una sonrisa, mientras Steward se despedía derrotado con un simple "usted se pondrá de acuerdo con la señorita Foley".

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Marian miró a su amiga con aire resuelto.

-Ya oíste a tu jefe. Tú me dices cuando estés lista y yo te hago un espacio en mi agenda para hablarte. ¿No se necesita nada más, verdad?

Arya se contuvo a duras penas de abrazarla, pues sabía que eso no sería totalmente de su agrado, pero no pudo evitar esbozar su más dulce sonrisa.

-Eres un ángel Marian… Muchísimas gracias… Yo te aviso, sólo necesito la entrevista, y bueno, la foto para el reportaje la podemos tomar el mismo día¿verdad Nick?

Marian reparó por primera vez en el muchacho que se encontraba al lado de Arya, y todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro por un momento. El hombre pareció momentáneamente incómodo, pero sonrió.

-Hola Marian… Tanto tiempo.

Arya enrojeció un poco al descubrir su falta de educación de no presentarlos primero.

-Oh, lo lamento, bueno, por lo que veo ya se conocen…

-Sí – dijo Marian en tono frío, pero sonriendo cortésmente – No sabía que trabajabas aquí Nick.

-Soy fotógrafo del periódico – explicó el chico – y amigo de Arya. Sobre la foto del reportaje, sólo avísenme cuando será y ahí estaré.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamó Arya con alegría, sin embargo, no dejó de notar que algo sucedía, aunque Nick se apresurara a marcharse, diciendo que tenía algunos trabajos pendientes. Arya le dijo que lo vería en un rato, mientras Marian decía un frío "nos vemos".

Cuando el rubio hubo desaparecido, Arya la miró interrogativamente.

-Así que conoces a Nick.

-Claro, de Hogwarts. Estaba en mi casa. – dijo Marian restándole importancia al asunto –Es mejor que me envíes una lechuza para saber cuándo nos vemos, no sé dónde estaré en la noche, entre la galería, la ACLS y los apartamentos…

Arya sonrió.

-Eres una persona muy ocupada. Mejor escríbeme tú para decirme cuándo tienes tiempo, y me prepararé para la cita.

-Perfecto. Entonces… Nos vemos.

Marian se despidió con una sonrisa y salió de las oficinas rápidamente.

-----

¿Dónde estaba James? Lily había esperado infructuosamente para cenar con él. Cuando le preguntó a Kinsgley, este sólo pudo informarle que no lo había visto desde que salió de la práctica.

-Creo que discutió con Claxton de nuevo – le dijo Kinsgley antes de que Lily se alejara – lamento no ser de más ayuda.

-Ya lo encontraré, no te preocupes.

Lily subió rápidamente por las escaleras principales. Si James no quería ver a nadie probablemente había ido al techo del edificio. No se equivocó. Ahí estaba, sentado en el borde del muro, balanceando las piernas en el vacío.

-Te estuve esperando para cenar.

-No tenía hambre – dijo simplemente, sin voltearse.

-¿Qué sucedió? Me dijo Kinsgley que discutiste con Claxton.

-No fue exactamente una discusión –respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose para verla- No le gusta mi manera "impulsiva" de trabajar…

-Es un fanático de la disciplina – dijo Lily restándole importancia y acercándose a él, apoyándose con los codos en el muro donde él estaba – Ya hemos tenido profesores así.

-Sí… Lo sé.

-Entonces… - Lily lo miró con expresión tranquila - ¿se puede saber por qué querías estar solo¿O prefieres seguirlo estando y que te deje un rato?

-No… Quédate – dijo James tomando una de sus manos – Estaba pensando… en mis padres y mis abuelos.

El tono de pesar en la voz del chico era evidente, y el rostro de Lily se nubló también. Edna y William Potter, los amorosos abuelos de James, habían muerto bajo sospechosas circunstancias cerca de su casa, en el Valle de Godric, dos meses antes.

Lily no dijo nada, James continuó tras una pausa, ahora su voz cargada de resentimiento y desprecio.

-Él lo sabe… Claxton, sabe que fueron los mortífagos. Todos saben que los mortífagos los asesinaron… Pero, claro, no hay pruebas suficientes.

Lily estrechó con fuerza la mano de su prometido.

-A veces no es posible probar las cosas James. Aunque se sepa que fueron los mortífagos, no se sabe quienes fueron específicamente…

-Lo sé – dijo el chico asintiendo – pero no puedo evitar que me dé rabia. Los asesinos de mis padres salieron impunes, ahora los de mis abuelos… Y Claxton viene a decirme que mis sentimientos intervienen en lo que hago. Me pregunto si estando él en mi posición no lo harían también. Sé que en parte tiene razón, pero…

James suspiró sin completar la frase. Lily le pasó la mano por los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Los atraparemos James. Cuando acabemos el entrenamiento estaremos ahí afuera, ayudando a pelear contra Voldemort y todos sus malditos seguidores. Pero para eso tienes que entrenar duro, aprender a controlarte y conseguir esa placa de auror que queremos los dos.

El chico sonrió y la besó suavemente.

-Gracias Lily… Lo haré. Y no habrá una pareja de aurores como tú y yo, diga Claxton lo que diga. Lo prometo.

-----

Nick era pasado. Pasado muy lejano y olvidado. Enterrado como un oscuro secreto muchos años atrás. Tanto así, que desde finales de sexto año no había vuelto a dedicar un solo minuto a pensar en él. Y desearía no haber tenido que hacerlo de nuevo. Era una solemne tontería.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho después de su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts que en este momento pensaría así y estaría entrando a la exposición de Sirius Black, quien era su novio desde los últimos dos años, le habría dicho que era un demente.

Marian sonrió a Jeremy D´Alessio y entró a la galería, alejando a Nick de sus pensamientos. Encontró a Sirius sólo, mirando inquieto las expresiones de los visitantes que admiraban sus pinturas, que ese día, tampoco eran precisamente pocos.

Sirius se giró al sentirla llegar. Como siempre estaba muy guapo, vestía todo de negro y sonrió al verla.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – le preguntó después de un beso de saludo. Marian lo miró seria y contestó cortante.

-Trabajando.

Sirius la miró de manera acusadora.

-Eso lo sé. Sólo hacia la pregunta porque luego dices que me escapo de la ACLS y hoy pasé ahí todo el día, aunque no me viste… Esperaba que almorzáramos juntos.

-Tenía otros planes. Debiste preguntarme. – contestó la chica simplemente – Hay mucha gente hoy también.

-Sí… - dijo Sirius mirando a los visitantes, con una corta sonrisa – supongo que el buen comentario de Coon ayudó…

Marian no pudo dejar de notar que su novio sonaba algo decepcionado. Aunque decía que las críticas no le importaban, estaba segura de que le hubiera gustado otro tipo de crítica, al menos una no dedicada a su novia… Dudó un momento. Sabía que luego de arrepentiría por lo que tendría que aguantar, pero…

-No sólo Coon dio una buena crítica, – dijo finalmente – que tú sólo leas El Profeta, como la mayor parte del mundo mágico inglés, produciendo una gran tasa de ignorancia, no quiere decir que no hayan otras personas cultas que lean otros medios de información que casualmente, mencionan temas de arte también.

Sirius la miró intrigado, ignorando el comentario sobre la tasa de ignorancia, pues conocía muy bien a su novia como para ofenderse por un comentario así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Marian lo miró a los ojos un momento. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero… ¿sino para qué había malgastado el resto del día buscando eso? Metió la mano en la cartera y sacó un periódico arrollado. El "Europe Enchanted", el periódico mágico más prestigioso de Europa. Sirius lo miró sin creerlo cuando la mujer lo puso en su mano.

-Es el periódico para el que escribe Karl Bridger – dijo Sirius sin creerlo – el mejor crítico de arte¿no querrás decir que estuvo aquí…?

-Estás exponiendo en una galería famosa y parece que no había nada mejor que evaluar para esta edición… –dijo Marian simplemente. Sirius miró el periódico y luego a ella nuevamente. La chica sonrió – Disfruta el incienso, Miguel Angelo.

Lo más sensato era alejarse, pero no pudo evitar quedarse para ver como la sonrisa crecía en el rostro de Sirius poco a poco cuando encontró el artículo y lo leyó. Finalmente, el chico levantó la mirada hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias Marian.

-De nada – le dijo la chica separándose de él – sólo guárdalo¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – respondió Sirius con una gran sonrisa - ¿lo leíste¡No puedo creer que Karl Bridger estuviera aquí! Claro, dicen que se disfraza para hacer las críticas, pero su crítica dice que…

Marian miró hacia otro lado un momento. Sabía que eso sería de nunca acabar. Eso era por lo que sabía que se arrepentiría. Miró de nuevo a Sirius, quien se hallaba enfrascado en repetir sus partes favoritas de la crítica de Bridger para luego empezar a protestar.

-Claro, él puede decir que el cuadro once le pareció frío, pero yo creo que…

Marian sonrió. Bueno, tal vez no se arrepentía totalmente.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Espero con ansias sus comentarios, y también cualquier duda que tengan, ya que el próximo capítulo tendremos la escena II de Remus y Harry, y algunas dudas podrían resolverse en ella.

Espero que hayan tenido muy buenas fiestas y que estén disfrutando del primer mes del año. Sinceramente no sé cuándo estará el tercer capítulo, porque aún no lo he escrito, pero espero estarlo publicando en una o dos semanas.

¡Saludos desde Costa Rica!

Sara Fénix Black


	4. Capítulo 3: Noticias

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Pam Waterston, David Claxton, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Kyle Foley, Natasha Foley, Joanne Foley, Lawrence Steward, Web Sampieri, Gary Morwood, Elisa Varilly, Elanor Lupin y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores**.

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí está por fin el tercer capítulo. No me salía escribirlo y de repente me llegó la inspiración y pude terminarlo. Estoy muy feliz del resultado, así que no podía aguantar las ganas de publicarlo.

¿Ya recordaron a Nick? Bueno, ya verán más al personaje en el capítulo de hoy. Y el segmento II de Harry y Remus es un poco más largo.

En fin, aquí lo tienen.

* * *

**II**

_Noche del día de la llegada a la casa de Remus Lupin_

Harry apenas había intervenido en el relato de Remus. Sólo se había interrumpido para llamar a los Dursley y decirles que se quedaría con Remus al menos por ese día. Estaban sentados en unos sillones una pequeña salita, a un costado de la sala principal, cuyos muebles estaban cubiertos con plásticos. Aparentemente Remus no vivía ahí desde hacía dos años.

La historia era simplemente fascinante, Remus la estaba contando cronológicamente y Harry estaba totalmente sumergido en ella. No podía creer que había tantas cosas que no sabía y no había querido interrumpir al ex profesor, quien parecía transportado a un tiempo muy lejano al presente. Por momentos, Harry se preguntaba si recordaba que él estaba ahí.

Claro que lo recordaba. De no ser por él, Remus no estaría recordando todo eso. Era hermoso revivir esos momentos en Hogwarts, pero también era doloroso entrar al relato de la guerra ahora. El sonido del reloj, indicando las nueve de la noche, lo hizo detenerse.

-Por Merlín Harry, debes estar hambriento. La hora de la cena pasó hace rato… y no almorzamos. Voy a calentar lo que había alistado. Si me esperas un momento mientras voy a la cocina…

-Yo voy con usted – dijo Harry levantándose. Remus le sonrió y lo guió a través del pasillo hacia la cocina.

-¿Y bien¿Qué te parece lo que te he contado? – preguntó al fin el hombre, mirando a Harry curioso.

-Es… extraño – dijo al fin el chico – pensar que no sabía nada de eso sobre mis padres… ni sobre Sirius… Pero quiero saber más. Esas chicas, Marian y Arya¿qué pasó con ellas?

Harry tuvo la impresión de que Remus evitaba su mirada buscando algo inexistente en un estante alto.

-Ya llegaremos a eso.

-¿Y con la ACLS? Nunca he oído hablar de eso…

Remus suspiró y abandonó el estante, buscando ahora un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

-Te estás adelantando a la historia…

Harry se mordió el labio impaciente, ahora que había empezado a preguntar, le costaba contenerse. Trató de pensar en una pregunta sobre algo que ya le había contado.

-Si Sirius era pintor… ¿qué fue de sus cuadros?

Remus le pasó las dos botellas de cerveza mientras revisaba el asado que había preparado.

-Fueron destruidos, su mayoría. – contestó finalmente, con voz ronca – Después de que fue enviado a Azkaban… El odio del mundo mágico hacia él era mucho… Algunos se preservaron, supongo. Deben haber subido mucho de valor al ser destruidos la mayoría, pero eran pocos los que podrían querer un cuadro de la mano derecha de Voldemort en su casa.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo. Sin embargo, insistió.

-¿No quedó alguno?

Remus lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Supongo que tienes curiosidad por conocer el trabajo de Sirius, pero yo no tengo ninguno. Sin embargo, sí has visto al menos uno de los trabajos de Sirius. Uno de los mejores, he de decir, aunque tuvo nuestra ayuda.

El licántropo sonrió ante la mirada de estupefacción de Harry, por lo que aclaró.

-El mapa del merodeador Harry. Él lo dibujó. Nosotros lo hechizamos, pero lo trazos, son suyos.

Harry sonrió, y más que nunca deseó haber puesto más atención a los trazos del mapa…

-Si no te molesta, podríamos comer aquí – propuso Remus señalando una pequeña mesa – El comedor es algo sombrío.

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Bien. En ese mueble están los trastos, si fueras poniendo la mesa…

-Claro.

-Mientras, puedo contestar más preguntas, si no se adelantan mucho en la historia.

Harry sonrió y comentó.

-Dijiste que mis padres ya estaban comprometidos cuando iniciaron el entrenamiento… Se comprometieron muy jóvenes ¿no?

Remus asintió, llevando el asado a la mesa.

-Sí… Sucede en épocas de guerra. Pronto empezarás a notarlo. Cada vez más la gente se da cuenta de lo corta que es la vida y sienten más cerca la posibilidad de no estar más al día siguiente… Ese tipo de decisiones se hacen aún más fáciles. Aunque no fue exactamente el caso de ellos. El último día en Hogwarts ya lo habían acordado prácticamente. Luego James trabajó todo el verano, quería ganar él mismo el dinero para entregarle el anillo. Lo hizo el día de su primera clase de aurores.

Harry sonrió al tiempo que Remus lo hacía. Sin embargo, la historia que Remus le estaba contando no era precisamente alegre.

-¿Alguna vez probaron lo de mis abuelos¿O lo de mis bisabuelos?

-No de la manera que James quería… - Remus cortó el asado y le indicó a Harry que se sentara – Ya llegaremos a eso.

Harry dudó, tenía más preguntas, pero temía molestar a Remus.

-Vamos Harry – dijo Remus sirviendo los platos - ¿Qué quieres preguntarme sobre Arya y yo?

Harry se sonrojó un poco.

-Supongo que cuando siga el relato me daré cuenta del resto. – contestó Harry evasivamente, pues sabía que esa sería la respuesta que recibiría de Remus si hacia alguna de sus preguntas.

-¿Te agrada Arya? – preguntó Remus sin mirarlo.

-Sí… Su padre es quien no sonaba muy agradable – dijo Harry sentándose, al tiempo que su ex profesor.

Remus sonrió.

-No lo era, al menos no conmigo. Pero tenía sus razones… Un licántropo no es el hombre que deseas para tu hija…

-¿Cómo supo que era un licántropo? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad. El rostro de Remus se ensombreció.

-Era un hombre influyente. Consiguió una de mis solicitudes de trabajo. Umbridge había logrado pasar su primer decreto, y tenía que constar en las solicitudes laborales y… El señor Foley la consiguió.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué decir ahora, por lo que guardó silencio. Remus se quedó pensativo un momento y luego sonrió levemente.

-Pero no creo que mi pasado sea lo que más te interese – dijo al fin – y de cualquier manera estás logrando que me acerque peligrosamente a adelantarme en la historia, y no quiero que eso pase. Continuemos.

-Ok… Estábamos en el artículo de Arya sobre Marian. ¿Qué pasó con eso finalmente? - dijo Harry mirándolo expectante – supongo que el artículo solucionó muchas cosas¿no?

Remus bajó la mirada, y tras dar un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, continuó.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Noticias**

* * *

-¡Remus¡Remus¿Estás en casa?

Era de noche. Arya había tomado la red de polvos flu rumbo a casa de su novio apenas había salido del trabajo, a pesar de la invitación de Nick para ir a tomar algo con sus compañeros para celebrar la buena nueva.

-¿Arya? – Remus entró a la habitación de la chimenea. Venía de la cocina, secándose las manos en un improvisado delantal - ¿Qué pasa? No te esperaba. Baja la voz. Mami se acaba de dormir.

-Oh, lo siento. –dijo la chica bajando la voz, pero sin poder contener la emoción – ¡Te tengo una gran noticia!

Remus la miró intrigado. Conocía ese tono en Arya, era el que usaba cuando estaba realmente emocionada por algo, cuando había conseguido algo que anhelaba realmente… La primera vez que había oído ese tono en ella había sido cuando Sirius la había invitado a salir a Hosgmeade. Y eso había sido algo grande para ella muchos años atrás. Así que ahora debía ser algo realmente importante.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron de emoción cuando le pasó las hojas a Remus en que se encontraba impreso su primer artículo grande para El Profeta.

"**_Marian Nowak: una luchadora incansable _por Arya Foley, periodista"**

Remus parpadeó dos veces antes de leer el título de nuevo. Miró a Arya sin creerlo. La chica parecía a punto de empezar a pegar saltos de la emoción, pero se limitó a preguntarle.

-¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?

Remus miró el titular y de nuevo a su novia.

-¿Es lo que creo¿Lo conseguiste?

-¡Sí¡Conseguí la plaza! – la chica finalmente dio rienda suelta a su emoción y brincó al cuello de Remus, abrazándolo con fuerza - ¡Soy periodista formal de El Profeta! No más colaboradora, no, no ¡periodista!

Remus también la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de asimilar la información. Sabía que debía estar muy feliz por ella, pero había algo que no terminaba de agradarle de aquello…

Y Arya pareció notarlo.

-¿No te alegra? – preguntó incrédula, sin dejar de sonreír – Lamento si me puse demasiado efusiva, pero cuando Marian me buscó para esto no podía creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Ni siquiera después de acabar la entrevista lo podía creer, por eso no te había dicho nada. Pero al ver el borrador impreso no tuve la menor duda. ¿No es genial?

Remus sonrió.

-¡Sí¡Es genial! Felicidades Arya, y… creo que yo también la agradeceré esto a Marian cuando la vea. La verdad no sé que me sorprendió más. Estaba seguro de que podías lograr la plaza, pero Marian hablando con un periodista de El Profeta… ¡Eso no lo habría imaginado ni en mil años!

-Yo tampoco… No podía creerlo cuando estaba ahí sentada frente a mí diciéndome que quería que la entrevistara…

-Es genial – repitió Remus – me alegro de que las cosas te estén saliendo tan bien, de verdad. ¿Qué dijo tu padre? Debe estar loco de felicidad.

-No se lo he dicho aún – dijo Arya encogiéndose de hombros – sentí que eras tú el primero que debía saberlo… Además, te tengo otra noticia.

Remus la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué cosa? Si es algo igual de emocionante creo que no deberías arriesgar tanto mi pobre corazón…

-Pues sujétate bien, que sí es una noticia importante – dijo la chica al tiempo que sacaba un papel de la cartera y se lo tendía a Remus. El hombre leyó lo que ponía en él y le lanzó una mirada a su novia llena de interrogantes.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó sin entender.

-Es una dirección. – dijo Arya con una sonrisa no muy distinta a la de un merodeador cuando va a revelar la sorpresa en la que había trabajado por días. Y así era. – La dirección de una escuela, para ser exacta, que acaba de ser fundada.

-¿Necesitan profesores? – preguntó Remus con esperanza - ¿aunque sean como yo?

-Mejor aún – dijo la chica sonriendo aún más pronunciadamente – Por tu condición este lugar te interesa en particular.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con recelo, leyendo de nuevo la dirección.

-Es una institución nueva, con ideas novedosas… Es el Instituto Educativo para Seres Mágicos. – Arya observó que Remus no reaccionaba todavía, por lo que se apresuró a explicar – Dan clases a seres mágicos que tratan de integrarse a la comunidad mágica, y también a magos que han contraído enfermedades crónicas que los apartan de las opciones educativas, como los licántropos.

Remus asintió y tomó asiento mirando el papel. Arya se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Imparten distintas materias, educación entre ellas. Hablé con ese hombre, Web Sampieri – señaló el nombre que aparecía en el papel que había dado a su novio – y está interesado en conocerte. Cree que el lugar podría ser de utilidad para ti y tú para el lugar…

-¿Tú hablaste con él? – preguntó Remus mirándola extrañado - ¿por qué?

-A penas están empezando, no tienen muchos casos… – se apresuró a explicar, notando que su novio no estaba tomando esa noticia con tanta alegría como ella esperaba, de hecho, la alegría estaba bastante ausente de su expresión en ese momento - Pero es un amigo de Nick, y como él le dijo que quería hablar con él, yo…

Remus levantó la mirada como un resorte hacia ella y preguntó frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que arrugaba un poco el papel.

-¿Nick¿El fotógrafo?

Arya rodó los ojos.

-Sé que Nick no te agrada… Pero no tiene nada que ver con esto. Cree que el tema me interesa para un artículo. El punto es que él me hizo el contacto con este hombre, Web, y hablé con él. Estará encantado de conocerte, sólo debes ir a esa dirección en cuanto te decidas. Es una buena oportunidad.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que Remus bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia el papel.

-Lo pensaré. – dijo finalmente, con tono seco.

Arya cerró los ojos. Remus era _demasiado_ delicado con lo de la licantropía. Casi tres años de noviazgo y todavía trataba de mantenerla alejada del tema. Como si eso fuera posible…

-Es todo lo que pido. – dijo la chica recogiendo las hojas del reportaje – Debo ir a casa, papi me mataría si no le enseño esto antes de que vea el periódico mañana…

-Quería leerlo… - dijo Remus mirando con tristeza a la chica recoger las hojas.

Arya sonrió. El momento de tensión había pasado.

-Bueno, lamento informarlo que tendrás que leerlo hasta mañana en el periódico… A menos que quieras acompañarme a darle la noticia a mi padre.

Remus no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Si podía evitar un encuentro innecesario con Kyle Foley lo haría.

-No… Creo que mejor espero a mañana. Te daré mi más sincera opinión después de leerlo, aunque desde ya sé que es lo mejor que nunca he leído en ese periódico.

La chica terminó de recoger las cosas y lo besó antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.

-¡Espero tu comentario con ansias!

-Te aseguro que el mío no será el único que recibirás – dijo Remus cuando las llamas ya se ponían verdes.

-No, ya sé que recibiré uno de Sirius llamándome loca inconsciente por firmar algo así.

Arya desapareció en la chimenea y Remus se dejó caer en un sillón. Eso era lo que no le terminaba de gustar de la noticia, y hasta ahora caía en cuenta de ello: ahora su novia estaba en más peligro de lo que nunca había estado.

-----

La práctica de ese día era especial. No estaba siendo observada solamente por David Claxton, sino que le acompañaba un hombre quien, si bien no era aún una leyenda, estaba camino de serlo.

Alastor Moody era el mejor auror del momento. Muchos decían que estaba loco, y sus métodos de trabajo podían ser algo excéntricos, pero nadie se tomaba la caza de aurores tan en serio como él lo hacía. Ya le había costado varias heridas graves, la cantidad ascendente de cicatrices en su cuerpo lo probaban.

Lily se había entusiasmado mucho al verle ahí, era una especie de héroe para el mundo mágico. Todos los próximos aurores querían impresionarlo ese día, o casi todos. James trataba de ignorar su presencia. Él había dirigido las investigaciones de las muertes de todos los Potter y aún no había cazado a nadie.

Moody presenció todo el entrenamiento. Desde los ejercicios físicos hasta la simulaciones, tanto individuales como en pareja. Claxton había sido su mejor alumno, y estaba muy satisfecho de su labor en la formación de los próximos aurores. Era una pena que una terrible lesión lo hubiera alejado de la acción y lo hubiese recluido en la academia, pero también ahí era muy bueno en su trabajo.

Mientras hacían los últimos ejercicios, lejos de la supervisión de Claxton, este hablaba con Moody un poco aparte.

-En tu opinión David¿quiénes son los mejores¿quiénes prometen como aurores?

Claxton miró al grupo detenidamente mientras respondía.

-Todos son buenos, han pasado por un fuerte proceso de selección para llegar aquí. Sin embargo, creo que hay dos realmente especiales y uno que podría serlo.

Moody lo miró esperando los nombres. Finalmente Claxton lo miró a los ojos.

-Shacklebolt y Evans. Los dos están muy bien preparados tanto en lo teórico como lo práctico. Tienen espíritu de equipo, son luchadores y tienen mucho control sobre sí mismos y sus poderes.

Moody miró el grupo.

-¿El negro y la pelirroja entonces?

-Sí señor – dijo Claxton esperando la opinión de su jefe y amigo.

El auror miró al grupo detenidamente.

-Puedes tener razón… El chico me recuerda a ti en la academia. Y ella, tiene una energía especial. ¿Qué me dices de Potter?

Claxton suspiró, había temido esa pregunta.

-Es el tercero que mencioné. Sin embargo tengo serias dudas sobre él. No es malo, controla bien la magia, maneja la práctica un poco mejor que la teoría, pero… Es muy impulsivo, tiene esta idea de venganza, esta motivación personal que puede ser perjudicial para él o para el grupo. Creo que sería bueno para trabajos individuales, pero creo que puede poner en peligro a los otros sin querer.

-¿Falta de sentido común? – preguntó Moody mirando al pelinegro, quien golpeaba su saco de prácticas fuertemente, casi con rabia.

-Hum… No podría asegurarlo – dijo Claxton – falta del sentido del peligro tal vez… Es complicado. Ha pasado por mucho y no es una persona precisamente abierta para tratar temas personales… Además, su relación con la señorita Evans puede…

Sin embargo, Moody lo interrumpió antes de que acabara la idea.

-¿Has notado que la mayoría están tratando de lucirse hoy¿De parecer mejor a los otros?

Claxton asintió, siempre sucedía cuando un auror como Alastor iba a ver los entrenamientos.

-Potter no es uno de ellos. –continuó Moody – Entiendo tu preocupación por su motivación personal, pero bien canalizada puede ser positiva. Potter tiene una batalla consigo mismo aquí, no con sus compañeros.

El auror joven asintió una vez más. Sabía que eso era cierto.

-¿Trabaja con la señorita Evans, dijiste?

-Sí. Son inseparables. Van a casarse.

Moody hizo un ademán dando a entender que eso no le importaba.

-Ella es buena, y él también. Trabaja mucho ese dúo Claxton. Se pueden hacer muy bien el uno al otro. Podrían estar en la calle antes de lo pensado.

Esa última frase alarmó ligeramente al entrenador.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírlos – ¿son ciertos lo rumores Alastor?

-No oigo rumores. – contestó Moody – Pero necesitaremos refuerzos pronto. Hace solo dos días más de la mitad del escuadrón Morwood murió en una batalla contra un grupo de mortífagos. El mismo Voldemort hizo su aparición. Gary está preocupado, y creo que su próxima medida como jefe de aurores será llevar pre-aurores de refuerzo a los escuadrones.

Claxton miró a su grupo preocupado.

-No están listos Moody… No conocen mucho de lo que les espera afuera, la mayoría aún no ha visto un mortífago más que en las simulaciones…

-Potter conoce lo que le espera. Y ha estado en manos de los mortífagos. – respondió Moody volviendo a ver al moreno – Tanto él como Evans, son de la ACLS. Shacklebolt también. Me has dado buenas referencias suyas y mi amigo Albus también. Los quiero para mi escuadrón David.

-Pero…

-No sé cuando llegará la orden de Gary, pero cuando lo haga, no le asignes a ninguno de los tres a nadie más. Considéralos asignados.

Claxton no pudo más que asentir. Dio por terminada la práctica. Lily se despidió con una sonrisa de los dos al salir, seguida de Kinsgley, mientras James se quedaba entrenando un poco más.

Moody lo miró detenidamente antes de salir con Claxton. Esperaba no equivocarse con él.

----------

Arya no se había equivocado mucho con respecto a la reacción de Sirius al leer su artículo.

El moreno se encontraba en su apartamento tomando un rápido desayuno cuando la lechuza había llegado con el diario. Rutinariamente había pagado y había tirado el periódico en la mesa sin verlo. Se hizo tragado el jugo que bebía y se dirigió corriendo hacia el piso superior por sus cosas cuando se quedó paralizado. Sin creerlo volvió la mirada hacia la mesa. No lo había engañado la mente: Marian, su querida y valiente novia, estaba retratada en primera plana.

Leyó el texto ávidamente, sin creerlo. Cuando llegó al final soltó el periódico y se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber que hacer. ¿Por qué Marian no le había dicho nada¿Por qué, por Merlín, había dado esa entrevista¿A quién?

Al leer el nombre de Arya en la base del titular entendió en parte, pero su corazón todavía latía acelerado y nuevas ideas nada esperanzadoras llenaron su mente. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando su novia cuando hizo eso? Había solucionado un problema, pero pensar en cuántos podía haber creado no era nada tranquilizador.

Sin pensárselo mucho tomó el periódico y sin siquiera molestarse de recoger sus cosas o hacer un agradable viaje en moto hacia la ACLS se apareció en el edificio.

La ACLS no era muy grande. Se trataba de un pequeño edificio de dos pisos con unas cuantas oficinas y una sala de reuniones multiuso. Las paredes de color naranja claro daban un aspecto tranquilo al lugar, aunque pocas veces el ambiente del lugar era precisamente así.

Sirius respondió con un gesto de la mano los saludos de algunas personas. Subió de dos en dos los escalones, hasta llegar a las oficinas del segundo piso, donde se encontraba la de Marian. Se topó con Elisa Varilly en el pasillo. La chica también tenía un ejemplar del diario en la mano.

-¡Sirius! – exclamó sobresaltada – Creí que tenías una reunión en Gringotts¿qué…?

-¿Lo leíste? – dijo Sirius levantando el periódico frente a ella. La chica asintió y trató de replicar – Entonces ya sabes lo que hago aquí.

-Trata de calmarte antes de hablar con ella – le advirtió Elisa, pero Sirius siguió su camino sin poner atención, por lo que añadió casi gritando - ¡Entonces al menos insonoriza la habitación al entrar!

Sirius llamó a la puerta con impaciencia.

-Pasa – escuchó la voz de su novia en el interior. No se hizo de rogar. Marian levantó la mirada hacia él y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que ir a Gringotts para…

-No he olvidado mis obligaciones – la cortó Sirius poniendo el periódico sobre el escritorio – Pero quisiera que me explicaras esto.

Marian se restregó los ojos con los dedos pulgar e índice sobre el puente de la nariz. Había sabido, desde el momento en que decidió dar la entrevista, que ese momento llegaría.

-Es un periódico. Son unas hojas de papel en las que imprimen cada día las noticias del día anterior e información interesante para que todos los días las personas lo compren y lo lean.

-Marian.

El tono de Sirius era molesto. Marian lo miró impasible.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Sirius?

El chico comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Diste una entrevista. A El Profeta. Y al final da la impresión de que pretendes dar más.

-Solamente a Arya, pero sí, planeo hacerlo. – admitió Marian. Sirius parecía apunto de estallar, así que añadió frunciendo el ceño – No tengo que justificar ante ti todo lo que hago, aunque no creo que realmente necesites una explicación de por qué hice eso. Ahora, o te calmas o te largas de mi oficina, tengo mucho que hacer.

Sirius respiró profundo antes de replicar.

-Habíamos acordado que no hablarías con la prensa. En esta misma oficina nos convenciste de las razones para no hacerlo¡y eran muy buenas razones!

-La situación ha cambiado. Pensé muy bien lo que hacía…

-No me consultaste.

La tranquilidad que Marian había conservado hasta el momento se disipó y la chica se levantó echa una furia.

-¿Qué¿Consultarte¿Cómo te atreves?

-Me atrevo porque ese mismo día dijiste que YO me ocuparía de las relaciones públicas.

-¡Por supuesto señor popularidad! – replicó con furia, aunque una señal de alarma se había encendido dentro de ella, lo que Sirius acababa de reprocharle era cierto. Pero su calma se había ido momentos antes como para recuperarla – ¡Con tu maravilloso título de relaciones públicas no debería preocuparme al respecto! Yo soy la jefe aquí, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Oh no… Yo lo recuerdo, y todo el mundo mágico también después de esa apasionada entrevista. ¡Estás pidiendo a gritos que un maldito mortífago te lance un Avada Kedavra!

-¡Bueno, tal vez hacernos oír es lo que se necesite en este momento! – replicó con furia.

-¡Tal vez la ACLS debió decidir eso, y no sólo tú!

Se miraron con furia unos momentos, hasta que Marian replicó en voz grave.

-Muy bien… Casi te lo creo. Pero a ti no te molesta eso. Simplemente no puedes soportar que no te haya dicho a ti nada de lo que planeaba hacer.

Sirius asintió lentamente.

-Eso también me molesta. Pero no tanto como que hayas elevado de puesto tu nombre y de paso el de Arya en la lista negra de los mortífagos.

-Cobarde…

-Imprudente…

-Muchas veces te he acusado de eso también – dijo Marian haciendo caso omiso del insulto.

-Sí, pero yo no soy el jefe. – antes de que Marian replicara Sirius se dirigió hacia la puerta – Me voy a Gringotts. A menos que quieras ocuparte de las finanzas ahora también.

Sirius salió de la oficina dispuesto a aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon, mientras Marian temblaba de furia.

--------

James se encontró con su novia en el salón principal, a la hora de la cena. La chica estaba repasando los principios de venenos y antídotos en la actualización de uno de los libros que habían estudiado en las clases teóricas de la academia el año anterior. Nadie podía acusar a Lily de no prepararse y mantenerse al día.

La besó y se sentó a su lado sonriendo. Lily cerró el libro, marcando la página por la que iba, y lo miró.

-¿Sigue aumentando tu condición física?

-Sí – respondió el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Ya sabes, es el tiempo de recuperación el que lo indica **(1)** y lo he logrado reducir mucho.

-Me alegra – dijo Lily mientras se servía un pastelillo con jalea.

Ella no tenía mala condición física, pero no se tomaba los ejercicios tan en serio como James. Pero claro, ella nunca había sido una deportista. En cambio su novio sí, y había sufrido los meses que tardó en entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de la Academia… Claro, cuando lo logró no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra obtener la titularidad.

En ese momento llegó el correo. Si bien en Hogwarts las lechuzas solían llegar al amanecer, en la Academia de aurores la noche era la hora de su llegada. Lily suponía que para que no llamara la atención de los ciudadanos muggles de Londres la concentración de lechuzas en un lugar.

Una lechuza gris descendió hacia la pareja y se detuvo frente a Lily, quien recogió el sobre que le tendía y le dio un pedazo de pan antes de que se fuera.

-Es de Arya – explicó al tiempo que la abría. La leyó rápidamente – Qué extraño… Quiere que vea El Profeta de hoy sin falta. ¿Lo tienes?

James negó de inmediato.

-No, no volví a comprarlo, nunca me queda tiempo para leerlo. Siempre tienen unos cuantos en el salón principal. Podemos ir por uno cuando acabemos de comer.

-Sí – asintió Lily tomando otro panecillo – Tuvimos una práctica interesante hoy. Me gustaría saber de qué hablaban Moody y Claxton mientras hacíamos los ejercicios finales. A ratos sentía que me observaban.

Antes de que James replicara que él también lo había sentido, fueron interrumpidos.

-Evans, Potter – los chicos se volvieron a ver quien les llamaba, y su sobresalto fue grande al ver a Gary Morwood, el jefe del escuadrón de aurores hablándoles directamente a ellos - ¿Vieron El Profeta de hoy?

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-No hemos tenido oportunidad, señor – respondió Lily – pero pretendíamos hacerlo ahora.

-¿Ha sucedido algo importante? – preguntó James frunciendo el ceño, preocupado.

-¿No lo sabían? – preguntó el hombre con extrañeza – Creí que habría sido una decisión de la asociación al completo… En fin, díganle a Marian que se cuide. No tengo suficientes aurores para mandar uno a protegerla. De momento creo que estará a salvo, pero si planea seguir haciéndolo… Es bueno que se cuide las espaldas.

James y Lily intercambiaron otra mirada de preocupación.

-Gracias señor – dijo Lily educadamente – se lo diremos.

-Aunque tratándose de Marian… - James sonrió – Usted la conoce. Tendrían que mandar un buen grupo de mortífagos para poder con ella. Y si le sumamos a Sirius…

Morwood sonrió. Conocía muy bien a Marian desde la ocasión en que James y Sirius habían sido secuestrados por los mortífagos en la primer manifestación organizada por la ACLS, cuando todavía se encontraban en el colegio.

-Aún así, tiene que tener cuidado. Es una chica valiente, pero los mortífagos no son para tomarlos a broma.

-Eso lo sé. – replicó James – Y créame que ni para Sirius ni para Marian esto es una broma.

Morwood asintió.

-Bueno, denles mis saludos y mi advertencia. Y lean El Profeta. Un par de buenos aurores no puede estar desinformado.

El jefe de aurores se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y salió del salón. Algunos aspirantes a aurores cuchicheaban entre ellos, no era común ver al jefe de aurores allí, y no lo estaría solamente para hablar con Evans y Potter…

-Dicen que vino a ver a Claxton. – les informó Kisngley acercándose – Mataron muchos aurores la semana pasada, dicen que quiere llevar algunos de nosotros a campo.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Lily sin creerlo – ¡es una locura! Sólo estamos preparados en lo teórico y…

-Dicen que uno empieza a prepararse de verdad para ser auror hasta que sale a la calle. – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros – Si me llamaran estaría feliz de ir.

Lily lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Crees estar listo para eso?

-No necesariamente… Pero creo que lo haremos bien – dijo James confiado.

-¿Haremos¿Plural? – preguntó Lily incrédula.

-Claro, no pienso ir a ningún lado sin ti preciosa.

Lily miró hacia la mesa y luego a su prometido de nuevo.

-¿Realmente crees que podemos trabajar en la calle?

-Sí – dijo James sonriendo con seguridad - ¿tú no lo crees?

Antes de que Lily respondiera Claxton entró al salón y con un _sonorus_ en su voz anunció.

-A partir de mañana estaré llamando a mi oficina a todos los aspirantes a aurores que ya han terminado la fase teórica de entrenamiento en la Academia. Todos serán asignados al servicio de algún escuadrón de aurores para que inicien su práctica en campo abierto de inmediato.

Sin esperar réplica y dejando un polvorín de rumores en el salón Claxton se retiró.

Lily miró a James algo asustada y él le estrechó la mano infundiéndole confianza.

-Eres la mejor Lily. No tienes que preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que estás lista para esto. Más lista que yo, me atrevería a decir.

-Un grupo de aurores profesionales murió y piensan suplirlo con estudiantes – replicó Lily – Eso no habla muy bien de nuestra posición en esta guerra… Estamos perdiendo.

-Pero no dejaremos de darles pelea – dijo James en voz grave.

--------

Arya había pasado un gran día en la oficina. Muchas personas habían pasado a felicitarla, incluso algunos de los periodistas veteranos la habían halagado diciendo que escribía de una manera que hacía honor a su apellido Foley.

Incluso Steward la había felicitado por su primer artículo y había dicho que esperaba tener que agradecer a Marian Nowak un día por haberle hecho contratar a una de sus mejores periodistas.

Los ejemplares del Diario El Profeta se habían agotado a primera hora y había sido necesaria una reimpresión. Además, se añadieron extractos de la entrevista en El Profeta Vespertino. Marian Nowak era un personaje muy misterioso para la comunidad mágica, y era la primer ocasión de saber algo de ella.

Arya había disfrutado mucho al hacer ese artículo. No había sido fácil decidir qué preguntas hacer a Marian, y en especial como abordar los temas. Sabía que no era una entrevistada precisamente fácil, y que había temas a los que no se dignaría a contestar, como preguntas relacionadas con su vida personal.

Habían hecho la entrevista en la oficina de la ACLS. Marian había contestado con seriedad y profesionalidad a todo, había resultado bastante cómodo. Por lo menos hasta que había llegado Nick a tomar la foto.

Era imposible no notar la tensión que se creó en el ambiente en ese momento. Marian siguió las instrucciones del fotógrafo a la perfección. Su único comentario fue que salieran de eso rápido porque odiaba las fotos. Nick había querido tomar varias, pero Marian había aceptado un par y tras despedirse fríamente le había abierto la puerta de la oficina.

Arya estaba bastante intrigada al respecto, pero no había encontrado la forma de abordar el tema con Marian. En eso estaba pensando cuando un gran ramo de flores hizo su aparición sobre su escritorio. Un sonriente Nick apareció detrás de él.

-Flores para la nueva escritora del diario El Profeta.

-¡Son preciosas! – Arya se levantó para verlas y darle un abrazo a su amigo – Gracias Nick, no tenías que haberte molestado.

-No es molestia, te las mereces – dijo el chico sentándose en el borde del escritorio, como solía hacer - ¿y cómo ha sido el día de gloria?

La chica sonrió.

-Ha sido genial. Muchas felicitaciones, Remus me envió una carta llena de alabanzas a primera hora, Marian me envió una de agradecimiento y felicitaciones… Y ahora estas flores. Me tienen muy consentida.

Nick sacó un número del periódico y contempló la portada sonriendo.

-Casi nadie tiene su primer artículo en primera página…

Arya sonrió henchida de orgullo. Eso mismo le había dicho su padre el día anterior.

-Bueno, estarás feliz de que sea una fotografía tuya la que esté en primer plano también.

-Por supuesto. – el chico contempló la fotografía como si fuese su pequeña obra maestra – Ella es muy fotogénica. Su novio debe estar rabiando de celos, debe haber enamorado a medio mundo mágico con esta foto…

Arya sonrió.

-No creo que se le haya ocurrido eso todavía… Además, Sirius no es celoso.

Nick la miró sorprendido.

-¿Sirius Black?

-Sí – contestó ella extrañada - ¿por qué¿No leíste la crítica de Coon sobre su exposición? Ahí mencionaba que él y Marian salían. Salen desde el colegio de hecho.

-No leo nada de Coon, el arte no me interesa en realidad… No sabía que salía con él. Me extraña.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… Había escuchado que él había tomado mi campo en Hogwarts.

-¿Tu campo? – Arya lo miró sin entender.

-Ya sabes… - Nick sonrió con petulancia – El chico guapo y conquistador por el que suspira media escuela…

Arya sonrió y le dedicó una mirada piadosa.

-Déjame decirte que después de Sirius nadie recuerda que haya habido otro como él nunca… Y dudo que alguien tome su lugar.

La sonrisa de Nick tembló un poco.

-¿Dices que era mejor que yo?

-Bueno, según como lo veas, peor… Por ti supongo que suspiraban las de tu generación. Por él, todo el colegio y todas las alumnas de intercambio.

Nick frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso te incluye a ti?

Arya se ruborizó un poco.

-Me incluyó. Tiempo pasado. Sirius y yo salimos como un mes…

Nick asintió, asimilando la información recién recibida.

-Wow... No lo hubiera creído. A veces me parece que tú y ese Remus tienen toda la vida juntos.

Arya no notó la entonación especial con la Nick pronunció la frase.

-Pues no, fui la primer novia oficial de Sirius antes de Marian…

-Eso es lo que no entiendo – dijo Nick volviendo al tema original de la conversación – Marian Nowak con uno de mi tipo… Ya has visto que no le soy precisamente agradable.

Arya asintió.

-Sirius cambió mucho por ella. Tienen años juntos. Lo mismo que Remus y yo. ¿Por qué es que Marian no te quiere?

Nick pareció incómodo con el tema por primera vez y respondió evadiendo su mirada.

-Coincidimos en Ravenclaw… Era unos años menor, pero mi status de conquistador quiebra corazones creo que no le agradaba…

-Tampoco le agradaba de Sirius.

-Supongo… - la mirada de Nick parecía perdida en algo mucho tiempo atrás. Finalmente sonrió y miró a Arya alejando esos pensamientos de su mente – Pero no sé porqué estamos hablando de eso, yo estaba aquí para felicitarte por tu triunfo de hoy e invitarte a cenar para celebrarlo, ya que no fuimos por esas copas ayer.

-Oh, gracias Nick, pero voy a cenar con Remus hoy – respondió Arya tomando su agenda - ¿te parece si almorzamos mañana? Así podemos hablar de mi próximo artículo.

-De acuerdo – dijo el chico levantándose, dispuesto a marcharse – Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, hasta mañana y gracias por todo.

Nick le sonrió y salió del cubículo. Arya volvió a su trabajo. Unos minutos después le llegó una carta.

La abrió rápidamente, reconocía la letra.

Hola preciosa. No puedes imaginar la sorpresa que me llevé al ver El Profeta de hoy, y supongo que tampoco el disgusto que me ha dado la sorpresa. ¿Qué clase de loca inconsciente firma un artículo así? Sin embargo, te admiro por tu valor. Ten cuidado y sobretodo, felicidades! Primer artículo de primera plana. Asumo que quiere decir que tienes la plaza. Enhorabuena, te lo mereces. Tu amigo, Sirius.

Arya sonrió y guardó la nota en el sobre. Esperaba que el artículo no les causara más problemas de la cuenta a Sirius y Marian. ¿Quién iba a creer que el impulsivo Sirius no-me-importan-las-reglas-ni-el-peligro Black iba a ser tan obsesivo con la seguridad de su novia y amigos?

--------

Casi sin terminar de cenar, Lily y James se habían apresurado a hacerse con uno de los números de El Profeta de ese día, lo que no había sido tarea fácil, pues era la única hora libre y muchos de los estudiantes de la Academia la utilizaban para ponerse al tanto de las últimas noticias.

Cuando abrieron el periódico y vieron la foto de Marian en primer plano sonreír con seguridad y suficiencia entendieron.

James soltó un agudo silbido.

-Esto va a estar interesante… – comentó.

Shacklebolt se acercó a ellos y al ver la foto se interesó por el artículo de inmediato.

-Creí que la ACLS había acordado hacer pronunciamientos oficiales nada más – comentó interesado, sentándose junto a Lily.

-Así es – respondió la chica – pero es una entrevista personal, no es directamente sobre la ACLS. Marian dejó que Arya la entrevistara.

James sonrió.

-Al menos eso debe significar que Arya consiguió la plaza en El Profeta… Eso es bueno. Bien por Marian… con lo que odia los periodistas y los periódicos esto no debe haber sido fácil.

-No, pero si Arya tiene la plaza, es maravilloso. – dijo Lily sonriente – Ya era hora de que la suerte le sonriera a uno de los dos.

-Hey, ya que tú tienes el periódico léenos el artículo – propuso Kisgley. Lily miró a su alrededor, ya había varias personas más escuchando. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

Durante varios momentos de la lectura se vio interrumpida por exclamaciones de admiración o de miedo, no podía precisar bien la emoción que trasmitían sus compañeros al escuchar las atrevidas declaraciones de Marian, y sus peligrosas afirmaciones.

Sin pelos en la lengua había hablado contra la limpieza de la sangre, contra los magos en altas esferas seguidores de la doctrina que dificultaban el camino de las reformas de igualdad. Había acusado a los mortífagos por su cobardía de atacar siempre en números desiguales y no dar la cara por lo que creían. Pero lo más importante, era que había acusado la cobardía de aquellos que a pesar de estar en contra de la limpieza de la sangre ocultaban la cabeza como avestruces y no hacían nada al respecto.

Cuando Lily terminó de leer se hizo silencio en el salón. Todos los presentes habían estado prestando atención.

-Está loca – dijeron unos cuantos. A ese paso la líder de la ACLS no llegaría largo.

-Puede ser, pero es valiente – replicó otro aspirante auror asintiendo.

-¿Valiente o imprudente? – le preguntó otra chica negando.

-Valiente y arriesgada – dijo James tomando la atención del grupo – Se atreve a hacer lo que muchos no, a pesar de saber el peligro al que se enfrenta. Conozco a Marian, no es una inconsciente. Estoy seguro de que sabía lo que hacía.

Lily asintió y se levantó enseñando la portada del periódico.

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo, como miembro de la ACLS, me siento orgullosa de tener esta líder, y creo que a cualquiera le gustaría trabajar bajo la dirección de una mujer así.

La pelirroja dejó el periódico de lado, y se dispuso a salir del salón seguida de James. Sin embargo, algunas personas los detuvieron.

Varia gente quería saber cómo unirse a la ACLS.

* * *

(1) Esto lo aprendí en el libro Cuestión de honor, de Jeffrey Archer, por si la frase les suena conocida… Es un buen libro, lo recomiendo.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció¡¡¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios! Quiero saber en especial qué les ha parecido Nick… Y todas las dudas y opiniones que tengan, que me ayudan mucho a hacer el trabajo y me animan a seguir!

Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo. Espero tenerlo antes de fin de mes, sino, la primera semana de febrero espero poder publicarlo.

Saludos desde Costa Rica.

Sara Fénix Black


	5. Capítulo 4: Consecuencias peligrosas

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers–––– excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, David Claxton, Kyle Foley, Joanne Foley, Elanor Lupin, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores**.

Hola a todos!

El último día del mes, pero todavía logré publicar antes de que se terminara enero.

El capítulo de hoy creo que es el más largo hasta el momento, espero que la extensión no les moleste, porque eventualmente podrían crecer todavía más. Como ven en disclaimer sigue creciendo. Cada personaje nuevo que se menciona aparece, así que también les sirve como un listado de personajes.

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–

**III**

Remus se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa. Harry empezó a ayudarlo, y como el licántropo había detenido su relato, decidió empezar a preguntar.

–¿Entonces muchos aspirantes a aurores se unieron?

–Unos cuantos. – contestó Remus – Los que todavía querían hacerlo una vez pasada la euforia del momento… Pero la verdad es que después de la publicación del primer reportaje de Arya sobre Marian aumentaron las inscripciones a la ACLS.

Harry asintió al tiempo que ayudaba a limpiar la mesa.

–Hay una cosa que no entiendo – dijo preparándose para preguntar. Remus lo miró esperando – ¿Cómo funcionaba en realidad formar parte de la ACLS? Porque Marian y Sirius trabajaban ahí, pero por ejemplo mi madre era de la ACLS y no trabajaba ahí¿no? Sino con los aurores… Y usted tampoco trabajaba ahí¿o sí?

Remus asintió.

–Era complicado. En el colegio todos trabajábamos para la asociación, pero al salir cada uno tuvo que ocuparse de sus vidas. Una de las dirigentes de la ACLS de Francia, Sara Blackburn, tuvo que dejar del todo la asociación para dedicarse a sus estudios de abogacía por ejemplo. Otros, como tus padres y yo, dejamos el trabajo diario pero todavía formábamos parte. Y otros, como Sirius, Elisa y Marian trabajaban en la ACLS tiempo completo.

–¿Pero ustedes qué era lo que hacían para formar parte¿Dar dinero?

Remus se rió sarcásticamente.

–Con costos tenía dinero para sostenernos a mí y a mi madre... No. La ACLS tenía un fondo financiado con donaciones de los socios y benefactores que se ofrecían a contribuir de esa forma, pero tenía dinero propio. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de la herencia de Alphard Carter? La tercera parte de su fortuna, destinada a la ACLS, nunca se dejó de trabajar a favor de la asociación. Sirius se encargaba del dinero. Su parte de la fortuna y la de Andrómeda también estuvieron muy comprometidas en la lucha…

Harry no consideró necesario repetir su pregunta, a la que en realidad aún no había obtenido respuesta. Espero un momento y Remus continuó.

–Los socios que no trabajábamos a diario en la ACLS asistíamos a reuniones. Marian nos convocaba y discutíamos los temas de interés. Reformas de ley que se querían proponer, problemas que tenían que ver con la limpieza de la sangre, lugares donde era necesario trabajar… En las reuniones se presentaban las situaciones, se evaluaban y se buscaban las posibles soluciones y propuestas que estuvieran al alcance de la ACLS. Luego, las personas que trabajaban en ella llevaban a cabo lo acordado en las reuniones con la financiación de los socios y contribuyentes. O en algunos casos, socios que eran asignados en las reuniones para realizar alguno de los trabajos.

–Creo que entiendo. – respondió Harry – Todos los socios participaban de cierta forma, pero las personas que trabajaban en la ACLS llevaban a cabo casi todo el trabajo. ¿Eran sólo reuniones con el Ministerio o…?

–Había un poco de todo. – explicó Remus – Las reuniones en el Ministerio eran muy importantes, después de todo ahí estaba el poder en esos días… También había tratos con otros personajes importantes de la época. Esos eran el tipo de contactos que Sirius y Marian establecían en actividades como la exposición de arte. Lograban tratos con personas influyentes, Sirius tenía varios contactos en el extranjero heredados de su tío… A veces se ayudaba a socios que estuvieran en problemas, a víctimas de los mortífagos, y…

–¿Y? – preguntó Harry al ver que su ex profesor se había interrumpido de golpe.

–Bueno… Se puede decir que Marian quería formar un equipo que pudiera ser de refuerzo a los aurores. Personas como Gary Morwood y Bartemius Crouch no estaba de acuerdo… Insistía en que los aurores se sobraban y se bastaban y que los civiles no podían compararse a los entrenados aurores.

–Pero… – Harry frunció el ceño – Iba a mandar a estudiantes a pelear, sus fuerzas se iban mermando… ¿Por qué no aceptar ayuda?

Remus suspiró.

–Los aurores tenían mucho poder en ese tiempo. Ya te dije que algunos como Moody eran héroes para la comunidad mágica. No querían compartir esa gloria.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry expresó lo estúpido que eso le parecía. Remus sonrió.

–Como ves, el Ministerio ha sido así siempre.

–Pero Marian no se dejaría¿verdad? – replicó Harry – Digo, los convencería o haría algo por su cuenta¿no?

Remus se rió mientras terminaba de secar los platos que un simple _fregoteo_ se había encargado de lavar.

–Veo que empiezas a tener la misma fe ciega en Marian que muchos teníamos en esa época…

–¿No debería? – preguntó rápidamente Harry. Las últimas palabras de su ex profesor lo habían alarmado. Su rostro, como siempre, fue demasiado expresivo.

–A lo que me refiero, es a que todos confiábamos en ella de esa manera. En cierta forma parecía empezar a alzarse como una figura inspiradora de lucha. Poco a poco la ACLS fue siendo una señal de esperanza. Me alegra haberte transmitido eso, pero no me gustaría transmitirte el error que muchos cometían. Marian era fuerte, pero era humana.

Harry lo miró todavía sin comprender.

–¿Entonces¿Cometió algún grave error que llevó la ACLS abajo?

–No. – negó Remus – No es que no cometiera errores, pero lo que trajo la ACLS abajo no fue su culpa. Yo no lo veo así, al menos.

–¿Entonces qué fue? – preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

Remus sonrió.

–Nos adelantamos demasiado en la historia… Tal vez deberíamos seguir mañana…

–¡No! – Harry se sobresaltó al oír lo brusco de su tono – Yo… Lo siento profesor.

–Veo que realmente ha llegado a interesarte la historia…

–Sí, mucho. – respondió sin poder evitarlo, por lo que trató de contener su emoción – Pero supongo que ya estará cansado, después de todo el día de…

Remus alzó la mano para detenerlo.

–Está bien. Podemos avanzar un poco más. Prepararé unas tazas de café, no sea que el sueño nos venza…

Sin embargo, Harry estaba seguro de no necesitarlo para seguir escuchando.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–

**Capítulo IV **

**Consecuencias peligrosas**

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.

Arya había llegado temprano a casa de Remus. Cuando había dicho que iba a cenar con él no se refería a una salida a un restaurante lujoso, ni siquiera a una soda normal. Se refería a una de sus actividades favoritas: cocinar y cenar en casa de Remus.

Cuando llegó, su novio llevaba horas preparando la comida. Puso sus cosas en la sala y entró a la cocina a saludar.

–Y aquí está la triunfadora del día – exclamó Remus al verla llegar – ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

–Genial… – contestó la chica abrazándolo – Nunca había tenido un día así.

Abrazó a Remus y lo besó suavemente.

–Me alegro por ti… De verdad que sí – dijo Remus cuando se separó un poco de ella, antes de abrazarla y besarla de nuevo. Continuaron besándose hasta que la alarma de la cocina los hizo separarse.

–Lo siento. – dijo Remus deshaciéndose de su abrazo – Si no lo saco ya puede echarse a perder…

–Lo sé. – dijo Arya sonriendo – A veces me extraña que seas tan bueno y meticuloso para la cocina y las pociones por otro lado te den tanto problema. ¿Está despierta tu madre?

–No – contestó Remus con pesar – Anoche no durmió bien, así que hoy accedió a tomar la poción para dormir…

–Oh, lo lamento – dijo Arya con pesar – ¿Cuándo la llevarás a San Mungo de nuevo?

–No lo sé – contestó con sinceridad – No quiere ir. Dice que yo la cuido bien, y que nada pueden hacer allá para que mejore.

Arya suspiró. Elanor Lupin podía ser tan terca como su hijo, incluso un poco más…

Terminaron de preparar la cena y Arya se encargó del comedor. Casi nunca lo usaban, pues era grande y antiguo, obviamente diseñado para grandes comidas con muchos invitados… Y las dos cosas estaban ausentes del hogar de los Lupin desde hacía varios años. Sin embargo, para ocasiones especiales Arya lo arreglaba todo, iluminaba el lugar y lo hacía lucir perfecto para ellos dos.

Durante la cena, Arya al fin le relató con detalle a Remus todo lo relativo al famoso artículo. Su prometido la escuchó con atención, pero cuando cerró diciéndole que Marian había prometido que habría otras entrevistas en el futuro y que se las daría exclusivamente a ella el rostro del hombre se ensombreció.

–¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Arya – Pareces molesto…

Remus tomó aire y se armó de valor.

–Me alegra por ti que consiguieras la plaza en El Profeta y que tu primer artículo sea semejante éxito, pero… No puedo ocultar que también me preocupa mucho.

–¿Preocuparte¿Qué tenga un trabajo fijo y me esté formando una buena reputación te preocupa?

–No – replicó cortante ante el tono de enfado que empezaba a tomar la voz de su novia – Me preocupa el peligro que implica ser la periodista particular de Marian Nowak. Creí que era un artículo, suficiente para poner a los mortífagos tras tu pista… Pero si realmente serás la única a la que Marian conceda entrevistas, te convertirás en un blanco seguro para ellos. Y no sólo para matarte… Si creen que Marian te da más información de la que publicas será suficiente para que quieran atraparte y torturarte para obtenerla. O querrán ponerte bajo un _imperius_, o…

–Es suficiente Remus. – lo detuvo Arya – No es necesario que me digas todas las ideas atroces que se te ocurren. ¿Crees que no sé todo eso¿Que soy una inconsciente que se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento? Sé el riesgo que corro, pero todos tenemos que tomar riesgos.

–Leí el artículo – dijo Remus – y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Marian de no enterrar la cabeza como avestruces, pero tampoco me parece que debamos ofrecernos abiertamente como blanco de una maldición asesina, o algo peor.

–No sólo corro el riesgo por la ACLS – replicó la chica – ¡Es parte de mi trabajo como periodista!

–¿Va a protegerte El Profeta acaso¿Ah¿Va Lawrence Steward a cuidarte las 24 horas del día? Cuando un mortífago acabe contigo pondrán a otro blanco en tu lugar y punto.

Arya se levantó disgustada.

–No puedo creer que estés convirtiendo mi éxito en una discusión.

–Arya… Espera – Remus se levantó también – No quería convertirlo en esto, quería que disfrutáramos la cena y lo habláramos luego, lo lamento. Es sólo que me preocupa, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Sé que sabes lo que haces y eres una profesional pero… No quiero que nada te pase.

La chica cerró los ojos un momento y luego lo miró.

–Lo sé. Créeme que no correré más riesgos que los necesarios. Pero creo que las palabras de Marian deben llegar a la gente, y si no soy yo quien las lleve a ellos no van a llegar. Tengo que hacer esto. Además, me dio el trabajo que bien sabes que necesitábamos.

–Sí, y también sé que aunque alguien más intentara hacerlo por ti jamás lo haría tan bien.

Arya sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a su novio.

–Necesito tu apoyo en esto Remus. Es lo más importante para mí.

–Lo tienes – respondió de inmediato abrazándola – Sólo espero que realmente tengas cuidado… No te arriesgues más de lo necesario.

–No lo haré – dijo la chica en voz suave, su rostro estaba frente al de Remus, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Que tu próximo artículo sea sobre… sobre jardinería, o pastelería, o algo que no tenga que ver con la guerra…

Arya rió un poco.

–Me quieres alejar de todo lo divertido…

Remus ladeó un poco la cabeza.

–Bueno, no de todo… – se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

––––

Después de ducharse y vestirse tras los ejercicios matinales, el grupo de aspirantes a aurores de James y Lily tuvo que pasar al gimnasio del lugar, a esperar el llamado de Claxton.

James estaba bastante calmado en comparación con sus compañeros. Algunos parecían pensar que el escuadrón al que fueran asignados demostraría que tan buenos eran. Trabajar para Alastor Moody era el mayor anhelo de muchos ahí.

Otros, como Lily, estaban nerviosos por lo que les esperaba. Y unos pocos, como James y Kinsgley, trataban de calmar a los otros.

–A ver, pensémoslo fríamente – dijo Kinsgley – Nos quieren para que les aliviemos trabajo, no para que se los compliquemos.

–Así que no se arriesgarán a que seamos un estorbo –añadió James, quien jugaba distraídamente con una Snitch.

–Exacto – afirmó Kingsley, asegurándose de tener la atención de Lily – Así que no nos darán más trabajo que el de aliviarles el trabajo. ¿Y cuál es la parte pesada de ser auror?

–¿Pelear con magos oscuros? – preguntó James haciendo una extraña pirueta para atrapar a la escurridiza bola dorada.

–No, esa es la parte divertida – señaló Kinsgley.

–Papeleo. – contestó Lily con un dejo de esperanza – Nos encargarán del papeleo, cosas de oficina. Nos llevarán de observadores a misiones y eventuales colaboraciones.

James dejó de jugar de inmediato y suspiró con desaliento. Vaya avance en luchar contra las fuerzas del mal… De entrenar en un gimnasio a un escritorio lleno y acomodando papeles.

Mientras Kinsgley le sonrió a Lily.

–Exactamente eso estaba pensando.

–Porque exactamente eso se supone que es lo primero que se hace siempre al empezar la práctica de campo. – replicó Lily – Pero esta no es una práctica como las de siempre. No sabemos que nos espera.

–Pero sabemos que lo haremos lo mejor posible – dijo James atrapando con fuerza la Snitch y guardándola en el bolsillo – y tratándose de nosotros, es mucho decir.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Lo peor que puede hacer un auror es sentirse invencible. La arrogancia no ayuda aquí James.

–No es arrogancia cariño – dijo sentándose a su lado y abrazándola – estoy teniendo confianza por los dos, ya que te niegas a tenerla por tu cuenta.

–Ni siquiera sabes si nos van a poner juntos.

James frunció el ceño.

–¿Serían capaces de no hacerlo?

Antes de que Lily replicara Claxton entró al salón.

–¡Potter, Evans y Shacklebolt!

–Aparentemente tuvimos suerte – susurró Kinsgley mientras se acercaban al instructor y lo seguían a su oficina.

––––––––

Elisa Varilly se había dedicado de lleno a su trabajo en la ACLS desde la salida del colegio. No es que el sueldo fuera muy bueno, más bien era un pago simbólico, pero creía en la causa, y siempre daría su apoyo a Marian.

Además, no se dedicaba solamente a la ACLS, sino que estudiaba por el método a distancia Ciencias Políticas. No podía costear una Universidad, y esta forma le permitía trabajar en la ACLS de día y estudiar de noche. Claro que esto le quitaba casi todo el tiempo, por lo que se dedicaba a pocas cosas más.

Ese día al llegar a la ACLS sabía que tendría un día difícil. Ella trabajaba directamente con Marian, y sabía que su mejor amiga no estaba para nada de buen humor… Siempre pasaba cuando discutía con Sirius, y nadie más que Elisa deseaba que eso fuera en pocas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, el día empezó a transcurrir de manera bastante normal. Marian estaba muy ocupada revisando el informe sobre la última catástrofe de los aurores. O al menos, eso se suponía que hacía.

–Marian… ¡Hey, Marian!

La chica alzó la vista para ver su mejor amiga con un puñado de papeles en los brazos mirarla algo divertida.

–Lo siento, estaba concentrada en el informe. ¿Qué sucede?

–Ya veo lo concentrada que estás. He entrado tres veces en lo que va del día y no has pasado de esa página. – respondió Elisa sentándose frente a ella.

Marian alejó el informe de sí un poco, se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y sin levantar la vista comentó.

–Tal vez debí haberle dicho antes de que saliera el artículo… Después de dar la entrevista, pero que no se enterara hasta verme en la portada.

Elisa comentó en tono ligero.

–Sí, le habría gustado que se lo dijeras en persona.

Marian negó y volvió a acercar el informe.

–¿A qué venías?

–Te traje los papeles que me pediste… – contestó Elisa poniendo los archivos que traía en el escritorio.

–Gracias. ¿Ya llegó Sirius? Hoy tiene que dar su reporte de la reunión de ayer.

–Creo que está en su oficina – contestó Elisa – ¿Le digo que pase a dártelo?

–Estoy ocupada – negó Marian volviendo al informe – No creo que le moleste dártelo a ti.

–Sí, claro…

Elisa salió con el ceño fruncido. Se dirigió a la oficina de Sirius, llamó a la puerta y entró. Sirius se encontraba tras el escritorio leyendo un periódico. Aunque la chica no podía verlo juraría que era el del día anterior.

–¡Hola Sirius¿Cómo te fue con los gnomos?

El chico le sonrió y dobló el periódico.

–¡Como siempre! Esos sólo entienden de galeones y sickles… Pero nuestras inversiones van bien, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos en cuanto a dinero.

–Me alegra – dijo Elisa sonriente – ¿ya terminaste tu reporte?

–Sí – contestó Sirius levantando un fólder azul – Aquí está. Me quedé acabándolo en casa después de la reunión.

–Ya… Por eso no volviste ayer…

–Exacto – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

–Y yo que creí que tenía que ver con haber discutido con la jefa…

La sonrisa de Sirius se borró.

–Sí… Eso también. ¿Le llevarías el informe? No tengo ganas de pasar por otro round ahora…

–No, lo siento Sirius. – dijo Elisa levantando las manos – De hecho, venía a recordarte que se lo llevaras a Marian cuanto antes.

–Vamos Elisa… Nada te cuesta – Sirius puso su mejor cara de chineado, pero Elisa lo conocía muy bien.

–Tengo mucho que hacer, desde ayer están llamando personas para informarse sobre la asociación y llegando personas para asociarse. – Elisa le sonrió con una mirada cómplice – Además… ¿no prefieres tener una excusa válida para ir a verla? No puedes evitarla por siempre… Ni si quiera creo que quieras hacerlo.

Elisa le guiñó un ojo y salió de la oficina.

––––––

–Evans, Kinsgley, Potter… – Claxton repitió sus nombres al entrar en su oficina, tomando sus expedientes y poniéndolos frente a él – Por una u otra razón los tres se han destacado a lo largo de su formación… El auror Alastor Moody los ha pedido exclusivamente para su escuadrón.

El rostro de Lily brilló de felicidad, y la expresión de Kinsgley dejaba claro que se sentía complacido con la noticia. James, por su parte, no se inmutó.

Claxton evaluó sus expresiones un momento antes de continuar.

–Que esa información no salga de aquí. Para efectos oficiales han sido asignados a ese escuadrón por sus excelentes aptitudes. Alastor los espera hoy a las 4 de la tarde en punto, si no ocurre ninguna emergencia, en la oficina de aurores del Ministerio. Coordinarán con él su trabajo en el escuadrón y luego me darán un informe para reorganizar su trabajo aquí en la Academia. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los tres negaron, aunque miles de dudas habían aparecido en sus mentes en ese momento.

–Bien, pueden retirarse. – dijo Claxton – Estoy seguro de que estarán a la altura. Potter, quédese un momento por favor.

James asintió y se quedó en su lugar mientras su prometida y su amigo salían. Cuando se cerró la puerta miró al instructor esperando.

–Potter, usted y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias – dijo Claxton en tono grave – y sabe lo que opino sobre su manera de actuar en las escenas de crisis. Espero que mis recomendaciones no hayan sido en vano y me haya puesto atención. Ahora forma parte de un equipo que lo necesita.

–Lo sé – replicó James, incapaz de mantenerse en silencio – y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger a mis compañeros.

–Eso no lo dudo, – Claxton retomó la palabra, todavía serio – pero me parece importante que cuide de usted también. Muerto no será de mucha utilidad para su equipo. Sin embargo, lo que quería decirle, es que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, confío en su capacidad para ser un buen auror. Está trabajando con el mejor ahora. No desaproveche la oportunidad. Ahora sí, puede retirarse.

James salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. Trataba de poner sus ideas en orden. Alastor Moody podía ser el mejor auror, pero también era el auror que no había podido encontrar a los asesinos de su familia.

––––––

Sirius se detuvo frente a la oficina de Marian con el fólder en la mano. Elisa tenía razón, mejor tener una razón válida para establecer conversación con ella de nuevo y valorar el estado de la situación.

Llamó a la puerta con firmeza. Escuchó la voz de la chica diciendo "pase" en tono normal. Probablemente estaría leyendo algo… Entró rápidamente y se acercó al escritorio.

La chica levantó la vista y lo miró extrañada.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Trabajo aquí – dijo Sirius poniendo el fólder sobre el escritorio – y te traigo el informe que te debía sobre mi reunión de ayer.

Marian miró el informe y luego a él, al tiempo que hacía nota mental de hablar con Elisa. Luego lo pensó mejor. No tendría caso, su amiga terminaba haciendo de las suyas siempre…

–Bien. Ahora lo leeré.

–De acuerdo.

Sirius dudó un momento, no quería irse así pero Marian no parecía dispuesta a conversar. La chica lo miró de nuevo.

–¿Algo más?

–Hum… ¿Tal vez contarte como estuvo? – preguntó en tono dudoso. Marian se sintió incapaz de contestar una grosería, por lo que solamente comentó volviendo a lo que leía.

–Supongo que habrás hecho un reporte muy completo, no será necesario.

–Bien, entonces… Volveré a mi trabajo.

Sirius dio la vuelta para salir, pero cuando iba a llegar a la puerta se devolvió.

–No vamos a seguir así por mucho tiempo¿verdad?

Marian se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y lo miró sin decir nada. Sirius tomó aire, sabía que si él no empezaba estaría difícil resolver la situación.

–Lamento la manera en que te dije las cosas ayer. Estaba muy alterado, cuando vi ese reportaje perdí el control y me parece que no dije las cosas de la manera adecuada.

–O sea… Te disculpas por la manera en que dijiste las cosas, no por lo que dijiste – dijo Marian en tono pausado. Sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos. Sirius suspiró de nuevo.

–Déjame hablar sin empezar a gritarme o lanzarme maldiciones.

Por toda respuesta Marian asintió y dejó su varita sobre el escritorio. Sirius se sentó frente a ella.

–Te apoyé en lo de no hablar con la prensa pues me parecía realmente sensato. Sabes el peligro que implica algo así por impreso, es una provocación abierta a Voldemort y compañía. Cuando vi ese artículo no lo podía creer. Pensé en todo lo que podría venir detrás y me asusté mucho. Cuando Alphard…

Marian levantó una mano en una señal para detenerlo.

–Eso lo sé. – dijo cuando Sirius se interrumpió – Te conozco Sirius, sé que tienes miedo por mí, que temes que Voldemort y sus secuaces terminen conmigo como acabaron con tu tío. De hecho lamento haberte llamado cobarde, sé que tú no tendrías miedo de hacer lo mismo. Pero también sabía que reaccionarías así a que yo lo hiciera. Hasta cierto punto es halagador que temas tanto perderme.

Marian sonrió un poco, pero Sirius no lo hizo.

–Si lo sabías… ¿por qué esperaste a que saliera el artículo para que me enterara?

Marian suspiró.

–No debí hacerlo. Creo que ya tienes muy claro que no creo que deba darte cuenta de todos mis actos, y sé que lo aceptas, pero… En este caso, debí decírtelo.

Sirius no añadió nada. Conocía a su novia y eso parecía un principio de disculpa. Marian tomó aire, se levantó y continuó caminando de un lado hacia otro detrás del escritorio.

–En primer lugar, debí hacerlo por razones profesionales. Tienes razón, recuerdo haberte encargado de las relaciones públicas. En segundo, porque aunque lo hice en calidad de entrevista personal, fue algo que afectó a toda la ACLS, por lo que tienes razón y debí consultarlo al menos con la dirección de la asociación y… –Marian hizo una pequeña pausa antes de tomar aire y decir mirándolo a los ojos – Sobretodo porque sabía que reaccionarías así y no debí haber hecho esperar tanto la discusión.

El chico sonrió.

–Supongo que sí, la discusión era inevitable… pero me habría gustado que tú me lo dijeras.

Marian sonrió. Elisa realmente podía asustarla, conocía muy bien a la gente.

–Lo sé. Lo lamento Sirius. Pero no lamento haber dado la entrevista. Sé que es arriesgado, para mí y para Arya, pero no lo hice solo por ayudarla. Lo necesitábamos, no para provocar a Voldemort, sino para atraer nueva gente… Hacernos escuchar, llevar nuestro mensaje… Nos estábamos apagando y…

–Sí, sí, lo entiendo – dijo Sirius deteniéndola y levantándose también – Y la verdad estoy orgulloso de tener una novia tan valiente. Casi nadie saldría dando esas declaraciones sabiendo que pondrá a los mortífagos tras su pista…

–El miedo no va a impedirme hacer mi labor.

–Lo sé, y te admiro por eso – dijo Sirius acercándose a ella – Estuviste brillante en la entrevista.

–Gracias. – respondió la chica con una corta sonrisa.

–Entonces… – Sirius la miró a los ojos – ¿Estamos bien ya?

Marian sonrió.

–Se puede decir… Y con mucho trabajo por delante. Aparentemente la entrevista dio resultado. Ven a ver.

Se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y Sirius la siguió para ver los papeles que estaba leyendo cuando él entró.

–Son cartas de socios, solicitudes de conferencias… Elisa me dijo que desde ayer han aumentado las solicitudes de asociación…

–Y las donaciones. – añadió Sirius acercándole su informe – Los gnomos me lo comunicaron asombrados. El día de ayer entró más dinero a la asociación que en lo que llevamos del mes.

Marian comprobó los números admirada mientras Sirius se dedicaba a mirarla de cerca. Cuando ella se dio cuenta lo miró intrigada.

–¿Qué pasa?

Sirius sonrió y la besó.

–Nada. Sólo me alegra haber arreglado las cosas. ¿Cenamos hoy en la noche?

–Creí que tenías que ir a la exposición… – respondió la chica evasivamente pero sonriendo.

–Puedo sacar un momento para ir a celebrar con mi valiente novia…

Marian sonrió y asintió.

–De acuerdo.

Sirius sonrió complacido y añadió.

–Además, deberías acompañarme a la exposición, la mitad de las personas que llegaron ayer iban a verte a ti. Llevar unos formularios de asociación no sería mala idea.

Marian se sentó en el escritorio para continuar con los papeles.

–Sí claro… Primero tenemos mucho que hacer aquí. Hay que contestar a todos estos periódicos que me han enviado solicitudes para otras entrevistas para aclararles que sólo le daré entrevistas a Arya y…

Sirius se irguió sobresaltado y la chica se detuvo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Hiciste un contrato de exclusividad con El Profeta?

–¿Ah? No – contestó Marian – Fue algo verbal, de que sólo le daría entrevistas a Arya.

Sirius se tapó los ojos en un gesto desalentado.

–En que lío nos estamos metiendo Marian… Muchos de los periodistas que trabajaron en exclusiva para mi tío acabaron muertos antes que él… – la miró tratando de recobrar la compostura – ¿Te empeñas en darle entrevistas solamente a ella¿Aunque ya tenga el trabajo?

–¡Por supuesto! – replicó Marian frunciendo el ceño – No confío en otros periodistas. Es un tema muy delicado para dejarlo en manos de cualquiera. Arya conoce el peligro, y lo acepta.

Sirius asintió.

–En ese caso creo que debemos emitir un comunicado sobre la exclusividad. No sea que ahora que hablas con la prensa aparezcan más declaraciones a tu nombre que sean falsas… Hablaré con DuBois para ver que papeles legales deberíamos firmar para que quede constancia de ese acuerdo.

–Está bien. Además creo que deberíamos convocar una reunión de la asociación. – dijo Marian – Hay que hablar de esto, comunicar los resultados de la entrevista y presentar a los nuevos socios… Además, los mortífagos han estado muy activos, hubo una matanza de aurores hace poco.

–Sí, claro. – dijo Sirius – Le diré a Elisa que venga a planear eso contigo mientras voy por DuBois y me doy una vuelta por El Profeta. Y tú ten cuidado mientras tanto. Si la entrevista a repercutido tanto en nuestro campo, Voldemort no estará muy contento que digamos…

Marian rodó los ojos.

–Siempre tengo cuidado… Tú eres el imprudente de los dos.

–Hum… A veces no estoy tan seguro. No olvides la cena.

Le dio un beso antes de salir de la oficina rápidamente a buscar a su abogado particular, quien había trabajado para Alphard y ahora lo hacía también para Sirius y la ACLS.

Cuando Elisa lo vio sonriente y le dijo que subiera a hablar con Marian sobre una próxima reunión, la chica se dio por satisfecha. Todo se había arreglado. Al menos por un tiempo.

–––––––

Kinsgley, Lily y James llegaron con tiempo al ministerio. Tras pasar la revisión de varitas bajaron a la oficina de aurores.

–James¿estás bien? – le preguntó Lily en voz baja en el ascensor mientras su compañero fingía muy interesado en repasar unas notas de un libro que llevaba en la mano.

–Claro que sí Lily¿por qué? – le preguntó el chico extrañado.

–Ya sabes, trabajar con Moody… él ha trabajado lo de tus padres y tus abuelos… Te he visto ausente y pensativo todo el día…

James hizo una seña negativa con la cabeza.

–Lo sé. He estado pensando al respecto. De hecho me gusta la idea de trabajar con él por eso mismo. Las veces que he preguntado me han dicho que aunque la investigación no avanza no está cerrada, así que trabajando en el escuadrón tendré acceso a ella…

Al entrar en la oficina la chica replicó en voz baja.

–Moody no te pondría a trabajar en ese caso. Se supone que no debemos mezclarnos en casos que nos involucren sentimentalmente y…

–Todos los casos nos involucran, señorita Evans.

La pelirroja pegó un respingo y Kinsgley guardó el libro de inmediato. Alastor Moody estaba frente a ellos, pero en lugar de mirar a la chica esperando una réplica estaba observando el reloj.

–Están un minuto tarde con respecto a mi reloj, lo que perdonaré considerando que no están sincronizados todavía.

Sacó la varita y tras tocar su reloj apuntó al de los tres jóvenes frente a él.

–Problema resuelto. Síganme.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada y se apresuraron a seguirlo, ya que caminaba con una velocidad impresionante. Al entrar en su despacho la puerta se cerró tras ellos y tres fólderes volaron hacia ellos. James atajó el suyo con la habilidad propia de alguien acostumbrado a atrapar una snitch, lo que no le pasó desapercibido al auror.

–Esas son las notas que deben aprenderse sobre el escuadrón. La información que deben saber de sus compañeros de trabajo y los formularios que deben llenar para que ellos los conozcan.

–¿Sobrenombres? – preguntó Lily leyendo el formulario.

–Sí, para las misiones – dijo Moody como si fuera lógico – Además, deben firmar las autorizaciones para unas pruebas que le realizo a todos los que forman parte de mi escuadrón y…

–¿Prueba de resistencia a la maldición _imperius? – _exclamó con sorpresa Kinsgley leyendo la hoja de autorización. Pero Moody lo ignoró.

–Además, está la hoja para que pidan el día libre que quieren a la semana y el horario provisional de sus guardias la siguiente semana para que se lo den a Claxton y les acomode el horario de la Academia. Tienen que probarse las túnicas de batalla, traer un certificado de revisión profunda de varita de Ollivander, no queremos aurores con varitas defectuosas, y… ¡ah! Y conseguir el equipamiento para cada tipo de misión, en el fólder está la lista. Cuando traigan eso los asignaré en una investigación a cada uno y rotarán para hacer las guardias conmigo. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido señor – James era el único que había contestado con una sonrisa en los labios y la emoción a flor de piel. Eso era lo que él esperaba al entrar en la Academia. Esto era… ser auror.

Sin embargo, las caras de Lily y Kinsgley no demostraban tanta felicidad. El negro no escondía la emoción mezclada con la preocupación, pero la chica parecía francamente horrorizada.

–¿Hay algún problema, Evans? – preguntó Moody mirándola extrañado – Por cierto, evitémonos el "señor" y "señorita", con el apellido todos entendemos y hacemos esto más ágil.

Kinsgley y James asintieron, mientras la chica contestaba.

–Es sólo que creí que los aspirantes a aurores iniciaban su práctica en oficina con papeleo. No hemos llegado a la altura del entrenamiento de…

–Si ocupáramos refuerzos en la oficina para papeleo habríamos contratado secretarias, Evans. Si está aquí, es porque está lista, si no lo estuviera, estaría de secretaria. Mañana a las 7 horas aquí, con la revisión de varitas lista. Bienvenidos a mi escuadrón. Pueden irse.

–––––––

Sirius había hablado con Anthony DuBois y habían acordado que lo mejor era hablar primero con Arya de todos los detalles legales y luego con El Profeta. Sin embargo, el abogado había destacado que Marian había hecho un trato a nivel personal con el periódico, y sería necesario formalizar tanto este como un nuevo trato a nombre de la asociación en el que se definiera a Arya también como reportera exclusiva.

Además, había añadido que sería prudente llevar de inmediato una solicitud al editor del periódico de que no se publicara más información con respecto a la ACLS hasta que esta terminara la re–definición de la política de la asociación con respecto a los medios de comunicación.

Con este papel listo el merodeador se dirigió a las instalaciones del periódico cerca de la hora de almuerzo. Tras saludar a algunos conocidos en la recepción preguntó por la oficina de Lawrence Steward, el editor con quien debía hablar.

Al llegar a la oficina de este le solicitó a la secretaria verlo. El nombre de la mujer aparecía en una pequeña placa como Irene Becker.

–¿Quién lo busca? – preguntó la señora mayor con una amable sonrisa – En este momento está hablando con la periodista nueva, para encargarle su próximo reportaje.

–Ya veo, señora Becker – contestó Sirius con una sonrisa cordial y respetuosa, sin dejar de ser encantadora – Dígale que lo busca Sirius Black, en nombre de la Asociación contra la Limpieza de la Sangre. Puedo esperar a que termine con la señorita…

–Gracias señor Black. Un momento por favor. – contestó Irene con una corta sonrisa.

En la oficina de Steward, Arya trataba de convencer a su jefe de que no podía hacer un reportaje sobre todo el funcionamiento interno de la ACLS sin la aprobación de Marian y el consejo de la asociación.

–¡Tú eres nuestra reportera ahí adentro¡No necesitas autorización! Publica lo que ves.

–¡No es tan sencillo! – replicó Arya – Marian confía en mí, si hago eso sin consultarle sería el fin de nuestro trato. Le di la palabra…

–Palabras, palabras, no hay nada por escrito – replicó Steward – quiero que vayas y…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el comunicador mágico, donde Irene le notificó de la visita de Sirius. Arya sonrió al escucharlo. Estaba segura de que la llegada de Sirius significaría el final de esa discusión, aunque en realidad le sorprendía que estuviera allí.

Steward hizo pasar al joven de inmediato, quien no tardó en comunicarle lo decidido por la asociación tras consultar a su abogado.

–Lo estaremos visitando a finales de esta semana para revisar los papeles. – dijo Sirius por toda despedida, antes de volverse a Arya y susurrarle – Tenemos que hablar, te espero en tu cubículo.

Cuando el chico salió creyó escuchar algo sobre asignarle otro trabajo. Sonrió a Irene y le preguntó por el cubículo de Arya, al que se dirigió a esperarla.

Era un espacio acogedor. Le sorprendió el gran ramo de flores sobre el escritorio, y sonrió al ver el artículo del día anterior pegado en la pared. Se sentó detrás del escritorio y se balanceó en las patas de atrás de la silla mientras veía las fotos que tenía su amiga en el escritorio: una de Natasha, una de ella y Remus y otra del grupo de amigos del colegio, la que habían tomado el último día de clases.

Alzó esta última para verla con más detalle y algunos papeles del escritorio se cayeron. Cuando se agachó a juntarlos escuchó la voz de un hombre al entrar en la oficina.

–¿Lista para ir a almorzar preciosa?

Sirius se incorporó con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Claro cariño, si tú pagas.

Sirius soltó la risa ante la expresión de sorpresa del recién llegado. Su espíritu bromista le había ganado por un momento. Aunque en realidad no le había gustado la manera de llamar "preciosa" a Arya del rubio. Él lo hacía todo el tiempo y podía asegurar que el tono de este era muy distinto.

–Lo lamento. – dijo todavía riendo, levantándose de la silla – Estoy esperando a Arya, está en una reunión con el jefe.

–Oh, este… Sí, claro. – dijo Nick reponiéndose de la impresión y riendo un poco – Tu rostro se me hace familiar… ¿amigo de Arya?

–Sirius Black – se presentó dándole la mano – Te conozco también¿no? De Hogwarts. ¿Nick St…?

–Avalon – terminó el chico – cambié mi apellido por motivos artísticos.

–¿Artísticos? – repitió Sirius frunciendo el ceño sin perder del todo la sonrisa. ¿Así que artista también?

–Soy fotógrafo. Así que al fin hablo con el famoso Sirius Black… Hay quien me ha dicho que fuiste casi tan popular como yo en Hogwarts, supongo que por eso me recuerdas.

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció. Siempre había odiado que "en sus inicios" de chico popular alguna gente lo comparara con Nick, pero después los merodeadores habían sentado una nueva pauta en cuanto al significado de popularidad en Hogwarts y esas comparaciones habían pasado a formar parte del pasado.

–En realidad te recuerdo por mi prima. Te empeñaste en que fuera la única de tu generación que no te faltara de conquistar y ella se lo tomó de una manera bastante particular… ¿Bellatrix Black, la recuerdas?

Nick palideció visiblemente. Sirius sonrió con malicia. Una de las pocas ocasiones en las que admitía su parentesco con Bellatrix era al recordar la vena bromista cruel que había demostrado en su último año de colegio con Nick.

–Claro… – respondió el rubio tratando de disimular – ¿cómo está tu prima?

–No sé – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros – Tiene varios años como mortífaga, no tenemos contacto. Entonces¿para qué buscabas a Arya?

–Vamos a almorzar juntos. – contestó Nick algo a la defensiva – Soy su amigo. Trabajamos juntos.

–¿Ese es tu trabajo artístico? –una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro del merodeador – ¿Tomas fotos para el periódico?

–Sí. –contestó en tono seco – Tomé la de tu novia¿no te lo dijo?

Sirius miró el reportaje una vez más y sostuvo la sonrisa.

–No creo que lo considerara importante.

Nick lo miró detenidamente. ¿Sirius no sabía? O no sabía, o aparentaba muy bien.

–Me encantó fotografiarla. – dijo acercándose a él, también mirando el reportaje – Enamora a la cámara. Es una mujer muy bella.

–Lo sé – declaró Sirius volviéndose hacia él. Antes de que añadiera algo más Arya entró en la oficina. Ambos hombres la miraron y la chica sonrió.

–Nick, no te había visto en todo el día. Veo que te encontraste a Sirius… ¿Se conocían de Hogwarts?

–No en realidad. – contestó Sirius – Habíamos oído hablar del otro nada más.

–¿Ya te asignaron historia nueva? – preguntó Nick con interés. Arya asintió.

–Sí, tengo que escribir sobre las familias de los aurores que murieron en la última masacre… – explicó sin darle mucha importancia. Miró a Sirius intrigada – ¿Qué sucede Sirius?

–¿No puedo venir a conocer tu oficina? Es muy linda, acogedora y… ¿floreada?

Arya sonrió.

–Nick me las regaló ayer.

–¿Ah sí? – Sirius miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido, pero Arya no lo notó mientras acomodaba los papeles sobre el escritorio.

–Sí, por el nombramiento. – comentó la chica – Es quien más me chinea aquí…

Le sonrió a Nick, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con naturalidad.

–Muy considerado de su parte – se limitó a decir Sirius acercándose a ver el ramo con detalle.

–Por cierto – dijo Arya mirándolo – Peter te mandó saludos. Me envió una tarjeta de felicitación hoy temprano.

–Wormtail… Tenía tiempo de no saber de él – comentó Sirius.

–Hum… No es por molestar – intervino Nick – ¿pero vamos a ir a comer?

–Oh, este… – Arya miró a Nick y luego a Sirius quien se apresuró a decir.

–Tenemos que hablar preciosa.

Antes de que Arya contestara Nick se adelantó.

–No te preocupes, ve a hablar con tu amigo. Podemos almorzar cualquier otro día… Siempre estoy aquí para ti. Un placer conocerte finalmente Sirius.

Nick sonrió y salió del cubículo. Arya suspiró.

–Pobre, esta es la tercera comida que le tengo que rechazar… Entonces¿qué sucede?

Sirius todavía estaba viendo hacia la puerta del cubículo. Nick Avalon no le agradaba, y ese comentario le había agradado aún menos. Se volvió hacia su amiga, pero antes de decir nada aparecieron dos sobres azules frente a ellos con un chasquido.

Los dos sabían lo que significaba. Era la cita a una reunión de la ACLS.

––––––––

En un lugar aparte, lejos de las bulliciosas inmediaciones de el periódico El Profeta y el serio ambiente de la ACLS, fuera del alcance del Ministerio, se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy importante.

Varios hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro con una careta blanca formaban un círculo alrededor de su amo y señor. Lord Voldemort.

–¡No podemos permitir que una mestiza como esa salga diciendo esas cosas y quede impune! – la apasionada voz de Bellatrix Black se elevó en medio de los cuchicheos de los otros mortífagos.

–Creo que yo decido que podemos permitir y que no, Bella. – dijo Voldemort en voz suave pero con un tono profundamente amenazante.

–Lo sé mi señor… – dijo la mujer inclinándose – Las reacciones que ha provocado el artículo en cuestión según nuestros informes son preocupantes. ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

–Ya hemos amenazado antes a Nowak. – dijo el Señor Oscuro – No parece ser un método que la intimide.

–¿La atacaremos? – preguntó la voz de un joven complacido con la idea. Marian lo había rechazado en varias ocasiones en el colegio y nunca había dejado de resentírselo.

–No. – contestó rotundamente Voldemort – No ha hecho nada lo suficientemente importante como para dignarnos a matarla. Es un mosquito molesto de momento. Lleva años molestando, pero aparte de unas cuantas reformas de ley que serán basura cuando tengamos el poder no ha logrado nada. Lo que necesitamos es vigilarla…

–¿Vigilarla? – preguntó el mortífago a la derecha de Bellatrix – ¿Y a la periodista?

–Igual – dijo Voldemort en tono seguro – ¿Para que matarla ahora si pueden ser una fuente de información?

La mayoría de los presentes se miraron entre sí sin comprender, pero Bellatrix asintió con satisfacción, lo cual Voldemort notó.

–¿Comprendes mi plan, Bellatrix?

–Eso creo mi señor. – contestó con tono sumiso – Necesitamos espías al lado de ambas.

–Exacto. – Voldemort sonrió frente a la mortífaga. Era, por mucho, su favorita. La más lista y la más fiel, de eso estaba seguro – Es tu misión encontrarlos.

–Sí mi señor.

Bellatrix hizo una reverencia profunda, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se curvaba en sus labios.

Voldemort le dio la espalda mirando al resto del grupo, pero luego se volvió hacia ella.

–_¡Crucio! _– la mujer cayó en tierra retorciéndose de dolor. Voldemort sonrió y bajó la varita – Sólo para que no olvides que el que decide que nos podemos permitir, el que decide todo sobre tu vida y la de todo este grupo, soy yo.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que espero con ansias sus comentarios, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado! (y por los que espero dejarán después!).

El próximo capítulo está en proceso, ya voy por la mitad, pero no sé cuando este resfrío me deje pensar con claridad. Creo que podrá estar listo dentro de dos semanas.

Mientras tanto, les recomiendo una historia de una amiga mía. La empezó hace unas semanas. Se llama "Los juegos del destino". Tiene intriga, cierto suspenso y misterio pero también humor y unos personajes nuevos muy interesantes. Pueden encontrarla dentro de mis autores favoritos con el nombre de Rubymoon-Faith. En unos capítulos (aún no sé cuántos) hará una aparición estelar un personaje invitado que resulta ser mío. Si tienen tiempo les aconsejo que pasen por ahí.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Saludos desde Costa Rica!

Sara Fénix Black


	6. Capítulo 5: La reunión

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, David Claxton, Michael Nowak, Kyle Foley, Joanne Foley, Elanor Lupin, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que duré más de las dos semanas que dije, pero la inspiración se estuvo escondiendo de mí y no podía escribir. Sin embargo al fin terminé el capítulo y no quise hacerles esperar más, aunque supongo que muchos de ustedes estarán estos días con el libro 6...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores, que animan mucho. Veo que ya empiezan a manejar teorías de que puede haber pasado y de qué pasará... A ver que opinan después de este capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

**IV**

Remus dio un trago más a su taza de café y se levantó a lavarla junto con la de Harry, quien se había tomado la suya rápidamente y no había perdido detalle de todo lo que su ex profesor le contaba.

-Mis padres trabajaron para Ojo Loco. – Harry no parecía capaz de digerir esa información – Junto con Shacklebolt. ¿Fue por mucho tiempo?

-Sí – contestó Remus – Prácticamente toda su carrera en el cuerpo de aurores.

Harry lo miró con la boca entreabierta y dijo con tono resentido.

-Ninguno me ha dicho nunca nada al respecto. Shacklebolt ni siquiera me ha mencionado a mis padres… Sólo recuerdo que dijo que me parecía muchísimo a papá, pero todos lo dicen…

-Harry – Remus lo miró profundamente – No se los reproches. El pasado, la época de la guerra, es algo de lo que nadie quiere hablar. Nadie quiere recordar, es demasiado doloroso. Recordar que la guerra se terminó por un tiempo a costa de la vida de tus mejores amigos, de tus compañeros, de las personas que querías y valorabas, no es fácil. Pensar que la paz que estabas viviendo se la debías a la muerte de unas personas que habían significado tanto para ti, como tus padres, es algo tan, tan doloroso que nadie quiere hacerlo.

-Si mis padres les importaban tanto¿qué se hicieron todos después de que ellos murieron? – Harry se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho eso. Remus suspiró y dijo con voz ausente.

-Siempre me había preguntado por qué no nos habías reprochado eso. – lo miró con los ojos muy tristes – Dumbledore se encargó de ti. Todos creímos que era lo mejor. Todos tratamos de seguir nuestras vidas, de lamernos las heridas que la guerra nos había dejado y confiamos en que Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía contigo.

-Lo sé. – dijo Harry pausadamente – Lo siento, no quería decirlo así. Es sólo que… Ahora me entero de todo este pasado de mis padres y pienso que conozco a esas personas que fueron parte importante de él y yo no sabía nada. He comido con ellos, viajado con ellos… Ninguno hizo siquiera una alusión al respecto.

Remus suspiró una vez más y se sentó frente a él.

-Todos saben que conoces relativamente poco de tu pasado. Decir algo podía llevar a muchas preguntas difíciles de contestar. Pero mereces conocer tu historia, el pasado del que vienes. Eso lo sé y por eso estoy haciendo esto.

Harry asintió. En realidad podría haber seguido reclamando cosas, pero la mirada triste, cansada y hasta cierto punto culpable de su profesor lo detuvo. Por un momento Harry pensó en sí mismo contándole a algún hijo de Ron y Hermione todo lo que había pasado entre ellos desde el colegio y se puso en el lugar de su profesor. Sí, lo entendía, y no se sentía capaz de culparlo.

-Entonces… - Harry trató de utilizar un tono conciliador y alejar el reproche de sus palabras – Papá estaba feliz de trabajar con Ojo Loco pero mamá no.

Remus pareció aliviado del cambio en la dirección de la conversación.

-A Lily le encantaba la idea de trabajar con el mejor auror, pero ella siempre fue muy apegada a las reglas, a seguir los libros, la teoría, muy…

-¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Remus asintió.

-Sí. Y Ojo Loco siempre ha sido de seguir… sus propias reglas. Era un terreno desconocido para Lily. Yo en su lugar también habría estado asustado.

Harry sonrió.

-Un jefe como Ojo Loco asusta a cualquiera… Todavía recuerdo el día que dirigió mi escolta de casa de mis tíos a Grimmuald Place…

Remus sonrió también.

-Sí. No ha mejorado con los años, de hecho según Kingsley ha empeorado…

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento. Remus lo miró intrigado.

-¿Pasa algo Harry?

-¿Crees que ahora que sé casi todo, podría hablar con Kingsley al respecto? Parece que se llevaba muy bien con mis padres…

-Sí… - Remus miró a su alrededor pensativo – Todavía no sabes todo, pero… cuando acabemos, tal vez no le moleste tocar el tema.

-Bien. – Harry sonrió – Y cuando vuelva al colegio voy a revisar los archivos viejos de periódicos. Quiero ver ese entrevista de Arya a Marian… Provocó muchos líos…

Remus miró hacia la mesita donde tenía las dos cajas de Calderos de Chocolate y la carpeta. Se levantó y tomó la carpeta lentamente. La abrió con melancolía y sacó la primera hoja de la misma, para luego cerrarla a toda prisa y dejarla sobre la mesa de nuevo.

-No tendrás que esperar tanto. – dijo al fin Remus teniéndole la hoja, que crujió con el sonido típico de periódico viejo.

-¿Este es…? – Harry lo tomó sin creerlo. Desde el amarillento papel una chica castaña de ojos miel le sonreía de manera segura, transmitiendo una confianza y seguridad envidiables.

-Sí – dijo Remus con voz entrecortada – Yo… Guardo algunos reportajes de mi… De ella. También tengo el de los familiares de los aurores víctimas de la masacre… Podrás verlos luego, nos retrasaría empezar a ojearlos ahora. Pero… ya que querías ver este… Yo… Debo ir al baño un momento, ya vuelvo.

Harry no pudo dejar de notar la tristeza en la voz de su profesor. A pesar de que lo que más quería en ese momento era preguntarle si tenía más fotos, más cosas que mostrarle utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse. Por primera vez en el día se preguntó si su ex profesor no estaba excediendo sus fuerzas al contarle todo eso de manera tan detallada…

Sus ojos fueron de la firma de Arya en el encabezado del artículo al pie de la foto donde aparecía en letras muy pequeñas "_por N. Avalon"._ De lo poco que Remus le había contado, ese individuo no le agradaba para nada.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica en la foto una vez más. Así que esa era la famosa Marian Nowak. La mujer inteligente, valiente, difícil de tratar y altamente decidida de la que había estado enamorado su padrino por tanto tiempo… ¿Qué habría pasado con ella¿Por qué Sirius nunca la había mencionado? Ni Sirius ni nadie, lo que era sorprendente pensando que había sido tan importante en su época.

Su mirada recayó en la carpeta que su ex profesor había dejado sobre la mesa, al lado de esas intrigantes cajas verdes y azules. Si de ahí había sacado la noticia, era probable que ahí hubiesen más… Y la respuesta a muchas de sus dudas en ese momento. Cuando iba a poner el artículo de lado para levantarse a ver la carpeta escuchó los pasos de Remus acercándose.

Cuando el merodeador entró de nuevo en la cocina encontró a Harry leyendo el reportaje atentamente. Sonrió. Cómo se parecía a James… Estaba seguro que de haber durado un poco más lo habría encontrado cerrando la carpeta llena de noticias de la terrible guerra.

-Entonces¿ya tienes sueño o quieres continuar?

La obvia respuesta de Harry no se hizo esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

**Capítulo V**

**La reunión**

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Remus revisó la dirección una vez más. Sí, ese era el lugar. En realidad no era muy impresionante. Se trataba de una vieja edificación, probablemente la vieja mansión de alguna familia mágica desaparecida. Sus paredes eran blancas, o al menos lo habían sido, pues una enredadera la cubría casi por completo. Se encontraba en medio de un pequeño bosque y una larga valla, que Remus comprobó estaba cargada de magia, lo bordeaba.

Sin embargo no tuvo problemas para entrar. En el jardín de la casa (la parte de vegetación que estaba cuidada y no había sido abandonada como parte del bosque) se encontraba una persona trabajando. Remus se acercó a él para preguntar por el hombre del papel.

-¿Web Sampieri¿Quién lo busca? – preguntó el hombre secándose la frente y apoyando la pala que estaba utilizando en la tierra.

-Soy Remus Lupin… Arya Foley encontró este lugar por…

-¡Remus! Lo he estado esperando – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa simpática y extendiendo la mano para saludarlo – Tiene una novia encantadora. Yo soy Web.

Remus había tenido sus reservas sobre ir a ese lugar. Lo más probable es que terminara siendo otra frustración y no llegara a nada, y además, la idea de que el dueño fuese amigo del tal Nick… Sin embargo, Web parecía ser una persona agradable.

-Sí, gracias… Tengo entendido que ella habló con usted hace poco…

-Sí, vino y tomamos un té juntos. De hecho iba a invitarle uno. ¿O prefiere un chocolate?

Remus se preguntó si sería coincidencia o el hombre sabría que le gustaba el chocolate. Accedió y lo siguió. Dieron vuelta a la casa y entraron por la puerta posterior, que daba a una acogedora cocina donde había dos elfos domésticos llenos de trabajo. Les sirvieron dos tazas de chocolate y Web lo guió a una salita aparte.

-Como verá el lugar no es muy lujoso, pero nos encontramos bien. Entonces… ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?

Remus miró el rostro complaciente del hombre sin saber como empezar.

-Bueno, no sé de que habló con Arya…

-Arya es una buena chica. – intervino Sampieri al ver que Remus no sabía muy bien que decir – Me dijo que usted tenía una condición que le impidió acceder a las universidades mágicas para estudiar educación pero que había ido a Hogwarts. No me mencionó que era usted un licántropo, eso acabo de saberlo.

Remus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tosió un poco pues casi se atraganta con el chocolate.

-¿Cómo… lo supo?

Web sonrió.

-La forma de las cicatrices, el patrón de encanecimiento, la predilección por los sabores dulces –empalagosos, muchas cosas… Tengo toda mi vida trabajando con humanos infectados de esto y otras enfermedades mágicas limitantes y excluyentes…

Remus parecía sorprendido.

-Ya veo… Creí que este Instituto era nuevo…

-El Instituto lo es, – asintió Sampieri – me ha llevado mucho tiempo recabar los fondos… Pero he trabajado años alrededor del mundo con distintas especies y con magos infectados.

Remus asintió.

-Admirable. Nunca había oído de ese tipo de trabajo.

-No es algo común, por desgracia. ¿Cómo fue que ustedes lo supieron…?

Remus lo miró sorprendido.

-Su amigo, Nick Avalon le habló a mi novia del lugar…

-¡Ah, cierto, Nick! Trabajó conmigo tomando unas fotos para unos reportajes… Sí, él me habló de Arya antes de que ella viniera… Me lo encontré un día y le hablé del lugar para ver si podía tomar algo de importancia saliendo en las noticias, pero qué se le va a hacer. A la par de Quien-usted-sabe un pequeño instituto como este no es noticia interesante.

Web se encogió de hombros y Remus sonrió de manera comprensiva, pero volvió al tema que realmente le interesaba.

-Ella dijo que usted le había dicho que esta escuela me podía ayudar y yo podía ayudarla, o algo así. Pero no especificó cómo.

Web suspiró y lo miró serio.

-Sobre lo de ayudarle... Probablemente no sea lo que usted espera, pero es una oportunidad. Tengo el título de enseñanza. Tengo el permiso de trabajar como profesor y presentar alumnos a los exámenes del ministerio. Puedo prepararlo para el examen de capacitación de profesores. Es un examen que hace el ministerio a quienes quieren ejercer la profesión. No es tan bueno como un título universitario, pero tiene más peso que sólo el título de Hogwarts.

Remus asintió y preguntó.

-¿Y qué podría hacer yo para este lugar?

-Enseñar – contestó simplemente Web con una corta sonrisa.

-¿Enseñar? – los ojos de Remus brillaron - ¿Cuándo saque el título?

-De inmediato, en este mismo momento podría empezar. Remus, debe estar consciente de que el título de Hogwarts ya es algo con el que ninguno de los internados aquí puede siquiera soñar. Si me ayudara a enseñarles, a pasarles todo ese conocimiento que aprendió en el colegio… Sería más que suficiente. No pienso cobrarle por prepararlo si me ayuda con eso.

El corazón de Remus latía rápidamente. Era una gran oportunidad de hacer lo que realmente quería. Enseñar, ayudar a otros que sufrían desgracias como las suyas… Pero había una gran limitación.

-Me encantaría aceptar la propuesta señor Sampieri, pero…

-Llámeme Web.

-Web – retomó Remus – Pero necesito un trabajo remunerado.

El hombre lo miró pensativo.

-Dije que no le cobraría por las clases que le daré, no que no le pagaría por su trabajo. Es muy difícil encontrar personas dispuestas a trabajar con alumnos como ellos. De hecho contamos con poco personal. El medimago, los elfos domésticos, la conserje, mi asistente y yo. Eso sí, el salario no es precisamente alto y depende de los pagos de las mensualidades de las familias que tienen a sus chicos aquí. Lastimosamente, la mayoría de los internos fueron abandonados por su familia… O la perdieron. Tengo el caso de una niña de 8 años cuya familia fue asesinada por una horda de licántropos. Sólo ella sobrevivió.

Remus cerró los ojos con una expresión dolorosa, en parte por la tragedia de la niña y en parte recordando la suya propia.

-Pobre niña – dijo al fin – le será duro superar esto.

-Lo sé. – dijo Web también con un tono de pesar – Y creo que tú podrías hacerle muy bien a ella… Y a todos los otros también. Un graduado de Hogwarts que ha llevado su vida adelante en el mundo mágico… Serías un gran ejemplo a seguir.

Remus no contestó nada, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Web hizo aparecer unos papeles.

-Aquí está toda la información del trabajo que tendrías que hacer, sueldo incluido. Llévatelo y piénsalo bien¿quieres? Lamentablemente tengo que dejarte ya. Es hora del suplemento de sangre de Xavier. Hijo de un vampiro y una bruja… - añadió al ver la cara de extrañeza de Remus.

Suspiró y salió de la habitación. Remus leyó los papeles en silencio y luego se retiró, tras devolver la taza de chocolate en las cocinas.

------

-Está perfecto.

Era la quinta vez en el día que Sirius le respondía a Marian que le parecía el plan que había preparado para la reunión de la ACLS que sería ese día en la noche. La chica siempre lo leía de nuevo y le hacía más correcciones. Esta vez no fue la excepción y Sirius se preguntó desesperado que responder a la siguiente vez. ¿Qué es más que perfecto? Pero no se puede discutir con una perfeccionista al respecto.

Se encontraban en el apartamento de Marian. Era considerablemente pequeño comparado a la casa de Sirius, y no se caracterizaba por su orden precisamente. Papeles y libros se extendían por toda la casa. Parecía una extensión de la oficina de la ACLS sin el orden que esta tenía.

El apartamento tenía un dormitorio, una salita-comedor, una pequeña cocina y un patio de pilas compartido, aunque el otro apartamento no estaba ocupado. Sirius había sugerido en una ocasión alquilarlo él, pero Marian casi lo mata sólo por proponerlo. El hecho de tener sus casas a kilómetros de distancia le resultaba en cierta forma tranquilizador. Además, cuando discutían, que no eran pocas veces, era increíblemente cómodo.

En ese momento se encontraban en el dormitorio. Marian estaba sentada en un pequeño banco, trabajando en un pequeño escritorio (una cómoda que se había transformado en escritorio por los usos que le daba su dueña) mientras Sirius estaba en la cama sin hacer prácticamente nada más que leer el periódico y mirar a su novia trabajar.

-Ya debes estar aburrido. – dijo Marian empezando a leer de nuevo para sí el plan - ¿Por qué no vas a comprar el almuerzo? O para variar, cocinas algo.

-No estoy aburrido. – dijo en voz normal – Pero puedo ordenar algo a domicilio por el servicio de chimeneas de Wizard's. ¿Especial de reuniones?

Marian emitió un sonido indefinido mientras hacia una corrección. Sirius lo tomó como un sí. Se levantó, fue la chimenea, tras echar los polvos flu metió la cabeza y pronuncio el nombre del restaurante. Pidió dos órdenes de pollo cubierto en chocolate y almendras y una botella de vino. Momentos después recogió la orden que apareció en la chimenea y dejó el pollo en el horno caliente. Marian había dicho que ordenara la comida, pero dudaba que quisiera comer algo hasta estar contenta con el plan.

Entró de nuevo al cuarto, se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó. Le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

-Ya está nuestra orden…

Marian sonrió pero se apartó un poco.

-Ya casi termino.

-Ya veo… - Sirius la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, hundiendo la cara entre sus cabellos. El aliento sobre su cuello era desconcentrante. Marian bajó la pluma con la que escribía.

-Sirius… Sólo… déjame terminar esto. ¿No tienes nada que hacer para la reunión de hoy?

-Ya lo hice ayer…

-¿Todo?

-Todo…

-¿Comprobaste que estuviera bien? –el tono de Marian se hacía cada vez más apremiante, mientras Sirius seguía utilizando el mismo tono calmado y relajado - ¿Comprobaste dos veces?

-Sí…

-Entonces… ¡ve, encuentra algo que hacer y déjame en paz!

Marian volvió a las correcciones y Sirius suspiró. Tomó un papel y un lápiz y se sentó en el suelo, viendo a Marian de costado. El sonido del roce del lápiz con el papel hizo a la chica levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Dibujándote.

-No pienso posar como modelo, cuando acabe esto no me quedaré aquí sentada haciendo nada mientras dibujas.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No es necesario… Puedo dibujarte de memoria. Incluso mejor que una fotografía.

Marian rodó los ojos mientras Sirius recordó su conversación con Nick Avalon en la oficina de Arya. Ese tipo no le agradaba nada y quería averiguar más sobre él. La reunión de ese día podría ser una oportunidad.

-Y hablando de fotografías – añadió un momento después - ¿Conociste en Hogwarts al fotógrafo que trabaja con Arya?

La chica se volvió con el ceño fruncido y preguntó secamente.

-Sí¿por qué?

Antes de que Sirius contestara una lechuza llamó a la ventana del apartamento. Sirius se levantó y fue por ella.

-Es para ti – le dijo a Marian viendo a la lechuza que entró al cuarto y se posó sobre un armario.

-Recógela por favor… - la chica había vuelto al plan y tachaba otro punto - ¿De quien es?

Sirius la tomó y cuando vio el remitente tragó grueso. Dudó un momento.

-Es de… Michael Nowak.

Marian se tensó totalmente y frunció el ceño muy fuerte. Sin volverlo a ver, muy ocupada escribiendo una frase sustituta de la que acababa de tachar dijo:

-Bótala.

-Marian… Es tu padre.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa irónica.

-Tú no eres precisamente indicado para dar consejos familiares Sirius.

-Debe escribirte por el artículo¿no?

-Supongo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Para regañarme probablemente. Esa no es la primera que recibo desde que salió, ni la primera que boto.

-Bueno, debe estar preocupado…

-Por supuesto. – dijo la chica en un tono que daba a entender todo lo contrario, mientras revisaba la última línea del plan.

Sirius suspiró. Marian tenía razón con que él sabía poco de buenas relaciones familiares, pero por su parte prefería haber cortado del todo con la suya a tener una relación tan difícil como la de Michael Nowak y su hija.

-¿En serio quieres que la bote?

-¡Sí Sirius! –gritó exaltada, golpeando el escritorio y levantándose – ¿Para qué la voy a leer¿Para que me recuerde que desprecia lo que hago?

Sirius no dijo nada, sólo tiró la carta al basurero que tenía a su lado.

-Bien. – dijo la chica – Esto está listo. Vamos por ese pollo, tengo hambre.

Marian se dirigió la puerta y antes de salir señaló el basurero con la varita, prendiéndole fuego a la carta que le había enviado su padre.

-------

-No te tortures Kingsley. Casi nadie lo logra, menos en las tres primeras veces…

James y Kingsley se encontraban en el gimnasio de la Academia. Moody estaba en la oficina de Claxton para realizarles la prueba de resistencia a la maldición _imperius_, ya que dentro del Ministerio no era bien visto realizar ese tipo de maldiciones.

El chico de gafas había estado corriendo, pero al ver llegar a su amigo tan alicaído de la prueba se detuvo a hablar con él, mientras Lily iba a realizar la suya.

-Yo… Me hizo imitar a un avestruz. ¡Ni siquiera he visto una en mi vida!

James trató de no reírse, a pesar de la imagen de su gran amigo portándose como una avestruz por toda la oficina de Claxton, moviendo la cabeza igual y picoteando. Aunque le quedó la duda de cómo caminaba como una, pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Claxton le dijo a Lily que Moody lo hace sólo para saber a quien puede arriesgar más a ser tomado prisionero, así que desde cierto punto de vista fue algo bueno. Además, irás mejorando.

Momentos después entraba Lily corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Lo logré! – exclamó feliz, saltando sobre James, quien con costos logró mantener el equilibrio mientras le besaba en su ataque de euforia - ¡A la tercer vez le grité que no!

-¡Genial! – James la besó de nuevo, realmente feliz por ella.

-¡Lo sé! Dijo que casi nadie lo logra, que fue algo singular… ¡Cree que seré muy buena!

-Yo siempre he creído eso – dijo James en tono grave - ¿Me toca ir a mí?

Lily lo besó una vez más y puso las piernas en el piso, dejándolo libre.

-Sí. ¡Ve! Moody detesta la impuntualidad.

-Claro Evans – dijo James imitando el tono de voz de Moody y guiñándole un ojo antes de salir. Tuvo la impresión de escuchar a Kingsley felicitarla y a Lily invitarlo a seguir corriendo. Desde que había sabido que iba a trabajar en terreno la chica se había empeñado en entrenar casi tanto como James.

Cuando el chico entró a la oficina encontró a Moody esperándolo con la varita en la mano y a Claxton en la parte de atrás del lugar, observando.

-Muy bien Potter. – le dijo Moody indicándole que se ubicara en el centro de la oficina – Yo le enviaré la maldición _imperius _tres vecesClaxton estará presente para fiscalizar la prueba y asegurarse de que no le ordene nada… inapropiado. _¡Imperius! _

Antes de que James asintiera la maldición lo golpeó. Y escuchó la voz en su cabeza.

"_Brinca en un pie Potter… Brinca en un pie…"_

James empezó a relajarse, aunque una parte de sí le repetía constantemente "_No lo hagas James. ¡No lo hagas!"_

Sin embargo, brincó en un pie una vez. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se contuvo de soltar una maldición en voz alta.

-Tardó unos segundos en aceptar la orden – indicó Claxton.

Moody hizo una señal positiva con la cabeza y le hizo le lanzó nuevamente la misma orden. Pudo ver como la cara de James se contraía de furia, pero un minuto después, brincaba de nuevo.

-¡Maldición!

Esta vez no lo pudo contener. Se encontró con la mirada severa de Claxton.

-Tiene que controlar su temperamento Potter, o puede ser peligroso.

James no dijo nada, se preparó mentalmente, sabía que Moody atacaría de nuevo. Y la maldición no se hizo esperar. Su cara se contrajo nuevamente, y los aurores pudieron ver como se ponía cada vez más rojo. Nuevamente brincó al minuto, pero a la vez estallaron las ventanas de la oficina.

-¡Se lo dije Potter! – gritó Claxton levantándose, pues se había agachado tras el escritorio para protegerse de los vidrios. Uno de ellos había alcanzado a Moody en la mejilla, que sangraba un poco.

-Yo… Lo siento Moody – logró decir James mientras se reponía de la impresión. El auror se limpió la cara con la mano y el chico cayó en cuenta que a la par de sus cicatrices ese rasguño era equivalente en otro hombre al que podía hacerse afeitándose.

-Impresionante – comentó Moody – Tiene mucho poder Potter. Eso es todo. Ya tiene su horario, nos vemos mañana y recuerde el formulario con el sobrenombre.

James asintió y salió, mientras escuchaba al instructor de la Academia tratando de arreglar las ventanas con un hechizo _reparo._

Al llegar al gimnasio encontró a su novia corriendo y a su amigo en la gradería.

-¿Te cansaste? – le preguntó James extrañado.

-Me retó a unas carreras de velocidad. Después de la tercera decidí retirarme honorablemente… No hay quien le gane a esa chica.

James asintió. Nadie le ganaba a Lily en velocidad.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Kingsley con interés. James se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy seguro… Dejé sin vidrios la oficina de Claxton…

-¿QUÉ?

En ese momento llegó Lily y James les relató su prueba.

-Hey, no pongas esa cara – le dijo a su novia – A Moody no pareció molestarle lo sucedido. Y me recordó lo de los sobrenombres, lo que me lleva a… ¿ya tienen los suyos?

-Sí – dijo Kingsley sonriendo – Seré Orfeo.

-¿Orfeo? – preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño - ¿En qué te pareces a Orfeo?

-Bueno… - el chico hizo la cabeza de lado, pensando la respuesta – Pues no lo sé… Me gusta el nombre… Y vi esa película donde Orfeo era negro, y vivía en un lugar pobre y estaba enamorado de una chica de nombre extraño que…

Lily lo interrumpió.

-Sí, sí… Yo la vi también. Su nombre era Euridíce. Pero insisto, aparte del color… ¿Qué tienes en común con él?

Kingsley se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién dijo que tenía que tener algo en común? Bueno, los dejo, tengo que… hacer unas cosas.

James y Lily sonrieron.

-Anda pícaro, ve a alistarte para la reunión de la noche – le dijo James con un guiño.

El chico salió sin decir nada más.

-¿Y tú no tienes el tuyo aún? – le insistió James a Lily.

-¡No! Nunca me han gustado los sobrenombres… No sé como conseguir uno. ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar en Prongs?

-Oh… Yo no lo inventé. – la corrigió James – Todo empezó porque Sirius le decía Moony a Remus y él no quería ser el único con apodo, así que le puso Padfoot a Sirius, y Sirius decidió que todos teníamos que tener uno, así que me puso a mí Prongs y yo le puse a Peter Wormtail.

Lily sacudió la cabeza resolviendo el lío mental que le habían producido las palabras de su novio. Y entonces tuvo una idea.

-¿No me puedes inventar uno?

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí! No lograré llegar a uno bueno. Sólo… Haz uno bonito. ¿Por favor?

James la miró dudando…

-¿Te pondrás el que te invente?

-Bueno, tendría que oírlo pero…

-¿El que te invente? –insistió el chico – No te pondré algo horroroso, lo prometo.

La chica se mordió un labio.

-Vale, el que elijas.

-Bien – James sonrió y la besó – Aún tenemos un tiempo antes de tener que ir a alistarnos ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Pobre Orfeo que tiene que prepararse para su Euridíce… -soltó un falso suspiro y sonrió – Pero tú y yo podemos aprovechar mejor el tiempo. Y no, no me refiero a entrenar.

Le sonrió pícaramente y tomándola de la mano salieron del gimnasio.

-------

Elisa estaba recibiendo a los socios de la asociación que entraban por la puerta principal al salón. El lugar estaba muy lleno. Generalmente había algunos socios que no iban, pero después de la aparición del artículo era de esperar que llegaran. Además, la invitación enviada mencionaba que se trataría el tema.

-¡Hola Ted! – saludó al ver entrar al hombre con su preciosa hija en manos - ¡Hola Nymphadora¿Cómo están? Andrómeda está con Marian y Sirius. Están hablando con DuBois en la oficina de Marian.

La niña la saludó con un gesto de la mano al tiempo que forcejeaba con su padre para que la dejara en el suelo. ¡Ya estaba grande y podía muy bien solita! Pero su padre no quería tener que perseguirla ni que causara una catástrofe incluso antes de que empezara la reunión.

-La esperaré aquí abajo – dijo Ted haciendo una maroma para sostener mejor a la niña – Qué lleno está esto hoy… Y aún falta gente ¿no¡Nymphadora¿Quieres quedarte quedita?

-Quiero ir al baño – dijo la niña cruzando los brazos.

Ted suspiró. Ella siempre quería ir al baño. Elisa le sonrió comprensiva e iba a darle la dirección, pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

-Sé dónde está. La he llevado ya varias veces.

Se perdió entre la gente, y Elisa se volvió hacia la puerta de nuevo, y sonrió.

-¡Lily¡James¡Bienvenidos!

-¡Hola Elisa! – la saludó Lily dándole dos besos.

-¿Cómo va esa Academia?

-De locos… - contestó James – Trabajando como nunca. ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Arriba, con Marian, Andy y DuBois.

-Gracias. – dijo el moreno tomando la mano de Lily – Deberíamos ir a buscarlos.

-Claro – respondió la pelirroja – Nos vemos en la reunión.

-Nos vemos Euridíce – se despidió James con una sonrisa. Elisa lo miró extrañada, notando como su novia le daba un codazo en las costillas. Al volverse a la puerta se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Oh! Kings! Hola.

El muchacho la miraba con una sonrisa, dando gracias por su color de que no permitía que ella notara lo sonrojado que le había puesto el comentario de James que había alcanzado a escuchar.

-Hola Elisa.

Se miraron un poco incómodos. Ella fue la siguiente en hablar.

-¿Qué tal la Academia? James dijo algo de que tenían mucho trabajo…

-Muchísimo. Estamos trabajando con los aurores ya.

-¿De verdad? – la chica sonrió - ¡eso es maravilloso!

-Moody nos escogió para trabajar con él – añadió el chico con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de la chica, quien le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro sonriendo.

-¡Así se hace¡Pronto serás jefe del departamento y todo! Me alegro muchísimo por ti.

-Gracias… - la espléndida sonrisa de la chica expresaba una sincera alegría. Se reprendió mentalmente por quedarse viéndola - ¿Y tú que tal?

-Lo mismo de siempre – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – La carrera ya bastante adelantada, el trabajo aquí en la ACLS siempre interesante, además de que Marian y Sirius se encargan de que no sea aburrido…

-¿Siguen dándote trabajo?

-Sí, pero… Están mucho mejor que antes. La última pelea duró sólo un día. Pronto prescindirán de mí.

Los dos se rieron un poco. En ese momento bajó Andrómeda al primer piso, donde estaba el salón en el que se realizaría la reunión.

-¡Elisa! Te necesito.

-¡Claro, ya voy! – le respondió Elisa elevando la voz para que la oyera sobre el ruido de las conversaciones de los demás, se volvió hacia Kingsley – Fue bueno hablar contigo de nuevo, pero el deber me llama.

-Claro… Pero tal vez podríamos seguir hablando… Luego de la reunión claro.

Elisa lo miró atentamente unos momentos. Kingsley cruzó los dedos dentro del bolsillo de su túnica por no haber sonado demasiado desesperado.

-Podría ser… - respondió la chica con cautela – Un grupo de gente se reúne después de la reunión en Wizard's. Si termino temprano caeré por ahí. Nos vemos Kings.

Elisa y Andrómeda se encargaron de acomodar a todas las personas que habían llegado en el salón. James y Lily se sentaron con Remus, Arya y Ted, quien continuaba luchando con Nymphadora, quien se le había escapado y corría por el salón. Lastimosamente, era imposible dejar a la niña con cualquier niñera.

Y no es que la niña no pudiera separarse de sus padres. Es que era increíblemente traviesa. Ninguna niñera la había aguantado y los padres de Ted, aunque amablemente se ofrecían a cuidarla, eran muggles, y les sería imposible controlar lo que la pequeña brujita era capaz de hacer...

Unos momentos antes de que la reunión empezara oficialmente Nymohadora tropezó con la pata de una silla y cayó estrepitosamente. Ted aprovechó para alzarla de nuevo y sentarla en sus regazos. En ese momento Marian entró al salón, seguida de Sirius y DuBois. Sin tener oportunidad de decir nada todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos. La chica siguió seria, pero el rubor en sus mejillas demostró que en parte estaba complacida. Miró a Sirius quien le guiñó un ojo mientras aplaudía como los demás.

Cuando se encontró frente a todos sonrió con firmeza.

-Buenas noches a todos, gracias por venir y por esa calurosa bienvenida.

-¡Te la mereces, valiente!

Marian fulminó a James con la mirada, pero otras personas apoyaron la moción del chico, incluido Sirius.

-Gracias James y compañía. Hoy estamos aquí para tratar distintos temas de importancia, empezando por la publicación del artículo de Arya de una entrevista que ofrecí a El Profeta. Creo que ya que estamos en un momento de ovaciones, Arya se merece una también.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Cuando finalmente se calmaron Marian prosiguió. No tenía dificultad para mantener la atención de todos.

-A pesar de la emoción y las expresiones de aceptación que tanto ella como yo hemos recibido por dicho artículo, nos pareció necesario tocar el tema en sesión ya que fue el primer paso en un cambio en la relación de la ACLS con los medios de comunicación y queremos pedir la aprobación de los socios. El señor DuBois se ha encargado de los aspectos legales como siempre, y Sirius, como encargado de las relaciones públicas ha supervisado la operación y nos va a explicar a continuación lo que hemos hecho.

Sirius, DuBois y Arya hablaron después de la chica, y los presentes hicieron sus preguntas sobre el tema, debatieron y se terminó por aprobar el trato de exclusividad de las noticias de la asociación con Arya. Después se trataron otros temas, como qué tipo de ayuda dar a los familiares de los aurores muertos en batalla, lo que trajo a colación un tema discutido ya en otras ocasiones.

-Los aurores cada vez ven más mermadas sus filas. – intervino Amos Diggory, miembro de la ACLS desde su formación – Pronto no darán abasto, prácticamente ya no lo hacen. Nosotros podríamos hacer algo¡ya lo hemos hablado¿Por qué no hemos hecho avance en esa dirección?

Algunas voces apoyaron a Diggory. Marian impuso silencio con un gesto.

-Hemos trabajado en ello, como acordamos en la última reunión. Andrómeda y yo tuvimos una reunión en el Ministerio con Morwood y Crouch. La idea no está siendo aceptada. El Ministerio no quiere grupos de lucha externos. Hemos revisado la ley, nada impide ese tipo de asociación, pero eso es sólo el papel. Si lo hacemos, el Ministerio retirará su apoyo a la asociación y buscará la manera de cerrarla.

-¡Podemos ser discretos! – replicó Diggory – Los aurores no saben hacer nada…

-¡Hey! – protestó James levantándose – Estoy de acuerdo en que la ACLS podría hacer algo para dar apoyo en la lucha directa contra los mortífagos y Voldemort, pero no veo necesario denigrar el trabajo de los aurores.

-Lo que pasa contigo es que eres un simulacro de auror. - respondió Amos con desprecio – Si hicieran bien su trabajo nosotros no estaríamos discutiendo eso.

-Lo que pasa contigo es que eres un cabeza caliente que cree que porque sabe usar una varita puede ir a matar mortífagos. Te harían trizas en un minuto. – replicó James.

-¡Suficiente! – dijo Marian en tono frío – Los dos. Seguiremos trabajando con el Ministerio. No podemos darnos el lujo de que la ACLS pelee con dos frentes. No nos opondremos al Ministerio a menos que sea necesario. Debemos fortalecer la asociación y prepararnos para luchar cuando llegue el momento. Sin embargo James ha mencionado algo que Morwood nos dijo y que creo importante no ignorar. Aunque podamos formar un equipo para ayudar en la lucha directa, no todos podrían formar parte de él. No sin una capacitación adecuada. No voy convertir la ACLS en la carne de cañón de los aurores.

-¡Así se habla! – apoyó Lily.

Nadie se atrevió a replicar a la determinación de Marian sobre ese punto después de que aseguró que no abandonaría el tema y que ya tenían programada otra reunión con Crouch, cabeza del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Cuando la reunión se dio por terminada distintos grupos se dispersaron. Andrómeda y Ted volvieron a casa con Nymphadora, quien se había quedado dormida en media reunión. Remus, Arya, James y Lily preguntaron quienes querían ir a comer a Wizard's con ellos. Kingsley se apuntó de inmediato. Sirius dijo que ayudaría a Marian y Elisa a recoger y llegarían después. Jessica, amiga de Lily y Arya del colegió aceptó también la invitación.

Después de que todos se fueron y sólo quedaban Sirius, Marian y Elisa recogiendo un poco el salón y terminando de levantar el acta de la sesión, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Marian, Elisa, Sirius. Un placer verlos.

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar y acercarse a saludar con toda confianza.

-¡Hola profesor Dumbledore¿Cómo va todo¿Cómo está Fawkes?

-Fawkes de maravilla, ardió hace unos días, gracias por preguntar… Lamento haber llegado tan tarde a la reunión, pero algunos asuntos me detuvieron. Marian, me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras contigo. En privado de ser posible.

La chica asintió.

-Podemos ir a mi oficina. Ya terminamos aquí.

-¿Te espero? – le preguntó Sirius al verla dispuesta a subir con el director de Hogwarts.

-No – dijo la chica – Ve con Elisa a Wizard's. Te veo allá.

-De acuerdo.

Elisa y Sirius se despidieron y se dirigieron al local de la famosa cadena de comida mágica en la moto del segundo. El lugar estaba bastante cerca como para ir a pie, pero así no tendría que devolverse por ella luego.

-------

La comida había estado bastante entretenida. James y Lily fueron los primeros en irse, pues al día siguiente tenían que ver a Moody temprano. Kingsley sin embargo se quedó un poco más.

Marian llegó cuando James y Lily se iban. Se despidió de manera natural, pero tanto Sirius como Elisa notaron que estaba preocupada. Tras ordenar, se sentó y empezó a comer con desgana. Sirius le puso las manos en los hombros y empezó a hacerle un suave masaje.

-¿Cansada?

-Muerta… - replicó la chica cerrando los ojos – Realmente me viene bien ese masaje ahora…

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-Acabo de llegar.

-Podemos seguir el masaje en casa…

Marian sonrió y lo miró a los ojos con aspecto cansado.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Durante el masaje?

La chica negó.

-Mejor camino a mi apartamento… Prefiero disfrutar el masaje.

Sirius sonrió levantándose y poniéndose su abrigo.

-Vamos a mi casa. Tu cama está cubierta de papeles de la ACLS.

-Bueno… Así tendremos más tiempo de camino para hablar…

Marian se levantó también. Se despidieron de todos, después de que Remus le dijera a Sirius que al día siguiente tenía que hablar con él.

-Entonces¿qué sucede? – le preguntó Sirius a su novia ya afuera del local.

-Dumbledore me hizo una propuesta.

--------

Remus insistió en ir a dejar a Arya a casa, pues era muy tarde y además quería hablar con ella. Tomaron un autobús muggle y caminaron de la parada a la casa de la chica. Era una noche tranquila, con una luna recién empezando el cuarto creciente.

-Fue una reunión muy interesante – comentó Arya – Y la comida en Wizard's también. Lástima que Sirius y Marian se fueron temprano.

-Sí… Me sorprendió que Jessica fuera.

-Quería saber quién era el chico que me había llevado a la reunión. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que eso influyó en algo.

-¿El chico que te llevó a la reunión? – Remus la miró extrañado y se detuvo.

-En realidad nadie me llevó… – explicó Arya deteniéndose también – Nick iba en dirección a la ACLS y se vino conmigo. Estábamos discutiendo la foto para el próximo reportaje. Tenemos varias muy buenas.

-Debí suponer que era Nick.

-Vamos Remus… - Arya lo miró con reproche - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que él…

-… es tu amigo y compañero de trabajo? – terminó Remus por ella – Ya te he dicho que no me agrada. Es todo. Pero no desperdiciemos el tiempo hablando de él. Tenemos que hablar de otra cosa.

Arya iba a replicar, pero Remus continuó caminando y ella le siguió contrariada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Fui a la dirección que me diste.

-¿La que me consiguió Nick?

Remus la fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar al frente y continuar, ignorando la pregunta.

-Hablé con Sampieri. Me ofreció trabajo a cambio de prepararme para las pruebas.

-¡Genial¿Cuándo empiezas? – preguntó Arya entusiasmada, olvidando momentáneamente la breve discusión y abrazándose de su brazo.

-No sé si lo voy a aceptar Arya.

-¿Ah¿Por qué? – lo miró totalmente desconcertada. Él suspiró antes de contestar.

-Debería hacerlo. Siempre algo es mejor que nada. Pero la preparación no será corta y los exámenes son anuales. No podré empezar a trabajar en otros lugares con el título hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero tendrías un trabajo fijo¡Haciendo lo que te gusta! – exclamó la chica - ¡Ayudando a los otros! Es perfecto para ti.

-Sí. Pero el salario es una miseria. Claro, es más que no tener nada, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Remus se detuvo nuevamente para verla a los ojos.

-He pasado mucho tiempo sin trabajo. Mis ahorros están bastante gastados, y el dinero familiar es casi inexistente. No sé muy bien cómo lo he rendido hasta ahora. La enfermedad de mamá avanza cada día más, y los precios de los medicamentos y las consultas de los medimagos también aumentan. Si acepto este trabajo, ese salario con costos alcanzaría para mantenernos a ella y a mí.

-Bueno, sería mejor que quedarte del todo sin dinero – dijo Arya con lógica.

-Sí, pero no podría juntar un knut para nuestro futuro, y no sé cuándo podría empezar a hacerlo.

Arya agachó la cabeza un poco, comprendiendo la preocupación de Remus.

-¿Le ves otra salida a esto? – preguntó tratando de no sonar triste.

-Sí. Dejar mis pretensiones de enseñar y encontrar cualquier otro tipo de empleo. Mi condición me da una fortaleza física que me permitiría desempeñarme bien en labores de carga o de…

-Basta – Arya levantó la vista hacia él con determinación – Nada de eso. Acepta el trato con Sampieri.

-Pero…

-Sin peros – negó la chica – Es tu sueño Remus, es lo que deseas.

-¡También deseo un futuro contigo!

-¿Y quien ha dicho que no lo tendremos? – replicó con determinación – Tardaremos más en conseguirlo, cierto, pero… Yo no voy a ningún lado. Puedo esperar. ¿Y tú?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero…

La chica lo interrumpió una vez más.

-Acéptalo. De hecho, las cosas entre más nos cuesta tenerlas más las valoramos cuando llegan… No voy a discutir más esto. Elanor y tú necesitan esa entrada de dinero, y tú y yo nos tenemos el uno al otro, y eso es suficiente.

Remus asintió y le sonrió antes de darle un beso.

-Gracias Arya…

-Vamos a casa. – le dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano y empezando a caminar de nuevo – Se empieza a hacer tarde…

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Arya la puerta se abrió antes de que Remus pudiese darle siquiera un beso de buenas noches.

-Remus… Qué amable acompañar a Arya a casa…

-Señor Foley – saludó Remus con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Ya llegaron? – la madre de Arya se acercó a la puerta - ¡Hola Remus¿Cómo has estado? Pero Kyle, qué modales, pasa, pasa¿te apetece una taza de chocolate caliente? Ahora estaba haciendo un poco precisamente, para Natasha, que no podía dormir…

-Gracias señora Foley, pero…

-Llámame Joanne cariño, te lo he dicho miles de veces…

-¡Emus! – una niña pequeña salió corriendo de la casa y se tiró en brazos del chico.

-Hola Natasha… ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Arya me tiene que leer un cuento antes – dijo en tono testarudo.

-Pasa Remus – insistió Joanne Foley.

-No puedo señora… Joanne – replicó Remus al tiempo que bajaba a Natasha, quien se apresuró a abrazar a su hermana mayor – Es tarde y…

-Remus tiene razón. – intervino Kyle – Algunos tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir a trabajar mañana, y deberíamos acostarnos pronto. No es momento para visitas sociales, somos gente ocupada.

Arya fulminó a su padre con la mirada, pero Remus le estrechó suavemente la mano para evitar que dijera algo.

-Tiene razón señor Foley. No quiero llegar trasnochado a mi primer día de trabajo. Otro día vendré por ese chocolate Joanne. Y tú pequeña, pelea por tu cuento pero luego¡a dormir¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!

Remus se volvió hacia su novia y la besó suavemente.

-Buenas noches princesa. Hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana… Suerte en el trabajo.

-Gracias – la besó de nuevo, se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se alejó de la casa de los Foley.

Arya sonrió al verlo irse pero luego entró a la casa ceñuda.

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? – preguntó el señor Foley tras asegurarse de cerrar la puerta, mientras Joanne llevaba a Natasha escaleras arriba.

-Bien. Voy a subir a leerle a Natasha su cuento o no se dormirá nunca…

-Arya…

-No trates de excusarte, papá.

La chica subió las escaleras sin esperar la réplica de su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció?

Los capítulos me siguen quedando algo largos, espero que no les moleste. El próximo capítulo no sé para cuando estará. Entro a clases el 7 de marzo, pero prometo que intentaré avanzarlo mucho antes de entrar para no durar mucho en publicar.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias, que animan mucho a seguir!

Sara


	7. Capítulo 6: La primera misión

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, David Claxton, Clarice Hill, Michael Nowak, Kyle Foley, Joanne Foley, Elanor Lupin, Lisandro Bartoli, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, los alumnos de Remus y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

¡Logré terminarlo! No puedo creerlo. He estado totalmente ocupada con la Universidad y muy estresada, pero llegue al punto de estrés donde no podía hacer nada así que decidí aprovechar y escribir y lo terminé. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que me han animado mucho!

Tengo planeado el capítulo que sigue, así que nada más deben ser pacientes... Mientras tanto no sé si ya lo saben pero estoy publicando una historia con spoliers del sexto libro sobre Regulus Black. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Y no crean que le estoy quitando tiempo a Memorias para escribirla porque la tengo escrita desde que leí el sexto libro en inglés el año pasado.

Quiero hacer constar una cosa. Yo no desprecio a los abogados, de hecho les tengo mucho aprecio porque uno de mis hermanos lo es. Son requisitos del guión y lo siento, por favor nadie se sienta ofendido al respecto… (Lean un poco más y entenderán el porqué de esta aclaración.).

Ahora mejor dejo de acaparar su atención y los dejo con el capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

**V**

Harry estaba terminando de leer el primer artículo de Arya. La entrevista a Marian era realmente inspiradora. Era poderosa, transmitía una gran energía aún tantos años después. Y es que a pesar del tiempo, las cosas en realidad no habían cambiado. La causa seguía existiendo, igual que la guerra y las personas que se negaban a reconocerla y pelearla.

En ese momento Remus regresó junto a él. Tras haber terminado de relatar otra parte de la historia había recogido las cosas alegando que era ya muy tarde y que debía terminar de prepararle el cuarto para que pasara la noche. Se llevó consigo las cajas de Honeydukes, la carpeta y la bolsa de terciopelo con los recuerdos, dejando sólo a Harry con el artículo.

-Creo que puedes conseguir una copia en El Profeta – dijo Remus al entrar de nuevo a la habitación – Te daría esta pero… tiene un significado para mí muy…

-Está bien – le interrumpió Harry – No creo olvidar lo que dice de cualquier manera. Sólo me gustaría conservarlo por hoy, para releerlo.

Remus asintió.

-Tu habitación está lista. Sígueme.

Harry había notado desde que había llegado a ese lugar que la casa era grande, y evidentemente antigua. Al subir por las escaleras pudo apreciar que realmente no estaba en el mejor estado posible, pero parecía haber sido un lugar muy acogedor, y a su manera todavía lo era.

-No has hecho comentarios sobre lo último que te conté – dijo Remus mientras subían la escalera.

Harry sonrió.

-Me gustó saber lo de la prueba a la maldición _imperius_. –dijo con orgullo – Cuando el falso Moody me la hizo, yo logré impedirla también. Como mamá. Y cuando Voldemort lo intentó, le grité que no.

Remus se volvió con una mirada brillante de orgullo.

-Te pareces muchísimo a tus padres… Y no sólo en lo físico. Y también, aunque no sé si lo has notado, no sólo en los poderes.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió contestar. Remus debió notarlo porque cambió sutilmente de tema.

-Es curioso recordar todas estas cosas… Hay detalles en los que tenía años de no pensar. Es incluso sorprendente darme cuenta de cuantos recuerdos tengo. Supongo que preferirías que contáramos con un pensadero pero… Bueno, después podríamos hacerlo, pero en lo personal, me gusta esta forma.

-A mí también. – apoyó Harry con sinceridad – Y me gusta ver como ustedes se conocían entre sí tan bien.

Remus suspiró.

-Las cosas cambiaron un poco con el tiempo… Obviamente sino no hubiéramos cometido el error que cometimos. Pero esta era todavía una buena época.

-Todos tenían una vida muy ocupada… ¿Cómo se enteraban de qué hacía el resto?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Sacábamos tiempo para vernos… A veces nos reuníamos a comer algo y tu padre, que era el que estaba más ocupado desde que salimos del colegio con la Academia y con Lily, solía escribirnos. Peter lo hacía también.

Harry había sonreído, pero con la última oración sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse.

-¿Dónde estaba Wormtail por cierto? No lo has mencionado.

Remus suspiró al tiempo que llegaban frente a una habitación con la puerta abierta en la que le indicó a Harry que entrara.

-Peter no estaba en Inglaterra. Estaba en Francia estudiando.

-¿Qué cosa? – por primera vez Harry se preguntó realmente qué era Pettigrew, además de una rata traicionera.

-Derecho. Ya hablaremos de él. No falta tanto para cuando vuelve al país. Y volvió con una sorpresa bastante inesperada.

Harry lo miró bastante intrigado, pero Remus solamente sonrió.

-Esta será tu habitación. Espero no retenerte demasiados días, pero por lo que veo esta historia no será rápida de contar…

-No importa – dijo Harry sinceramente – Prefiero estar aquí que con los Dursley.

-Sirius decía que era una habitación muy cómoda. – dijo Remus con melancolía – Se quedó aquí después del regreso de Voldemort, antes de poner la base en Grimmuald. Bueno, creo que debería dejarte para que descanses.

-Profesor – le detuvo Harry antes de que saliera. Remus se detuvo y sonrió comprensivamente.

-Remus, Harry. ¿Qué sucede?

-Gracias por hacer esto. Es… como si me estuviera enseñando mi propia historia.

-Bueno, en cierta forma eso hago – dijo sin borrar la melancolía de su rostro.

-¿Lo extraña? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad, aunque añadió a manera de explicación – Enseñar.

-Sí – contestó con sinceridad el hombre lobo – Lo extraño. Y recordar el Instituto Educativo para Seres Mágicos… Despierta todo de nuevo. Después de Hogwarts esta es la primera oportunidad real que tengo de… enseñar algo.

-Puede continuar si quiere – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – La verdad, con la historia así no creo poder conciliar el sueño…

Remus lo miró un momento dudando pero terminó por ceder. Sabía que él tampoco podría dormir esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

**Capítulo VI**

**La primer misión**

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

-¿Saeta de fuego¡¿Me quieres decir de dónde rayos sacaste eso!

-Dijiste que usarías el sobrenombre que te inventara.

James y Lily estaban esperando su turno en las chimeneas de la Academia para viajar a la oficina de aurores. Tenían que estar a tiempo en la oficina de Moody ahora que sus relojes estaban coordinados, y Kingsley se había levantado muy tarde. Les había dicho que se adelantaran y que ya él conseguiría quien le diera campo en las chimeneas.

La pelirroja tenía en la mano el formulario que les tocaba entregar ese día, y que estaba prácticamente lleno… Exceptuando el espacio de sobrenombre.

-Sí, pero… ¿De dónde se te ocurrió ese?

- Conseguir uno no es tan fácil como crees– se explicó James tratando de ser paciente – Primero pensé en animales, pero no creí que te gustara que te comparara con uno, entonces pasé a pensar en tus habilidades y llegué a esto.

-¿Mis habilidades?

-Nadie en la Academia puede negar que eres la más veloz de nosotros. Tal vez no la que tiene mayor condición física, pero cuando se trata de carreras de velocidad, eres la mejor.

James le dedicó una sonrisa de orgullo.

-De ahí sacaste Saeta – concluyó Lily - ¿y el fuego?

-Por Merlín, Lily, no se supone que los sobrenombres necesiten explicación… – dijo James con frustración avanzando un campo más en la fila de las chimeneas. A esa hora estaban muy transitadas – Por tu pelo.

Lily asintió y miró de nuevo el formulario dudando. James le tendió su pluma con una mirada interrogativa.

-Si tienes otro mejor…

-Dame eso – Lily tomó la pluma que le ofrecía y lo escribió con su letra larga y estilizada.

La oficina de aurores parecía llena de actividad. Lily y James se las ingeniaron para llegar a los cubículos del escuadrón de Moody pasando junto a dos mujeres que discutían cerca de la puerta y evitando chocar con un chico que traía una torre de informes alzados.

-Potter, Evans, justo a tiempo. ¿Dónde está Shacklebolt?

-¡Aquí!

El negro venía corriendo, por poco se lleva consigo a una de las mujeres de la puerta e hizo peligrar los informes que traía el otro auror. Se notaba que se había alistado a la carrera sin preocuparse mucho por la combinación de colores ni nada.

Moody gruñó y dijo mirándolo de manera reprobatoria.

-Tarde.

Shacklebolt abrió la boca para protestar, pero ante un codazo del hombre de los informes se lo pensó mejor y la cerró de nuevo.

-¡Todos aquí!

Moody entró a su oficina seguido de los tres pre-aurores y los miembros presentes de su escuadrón. Las mujeres de la puerta y el auror de los informes entre ellos.

-Ellos son los practicantes – dijo Moody sin mayor ceremonia señalando a los tres chicos y tomando sus informes –Shacklebolt, Potter y Evans. A los que llamarán en las misiones… Orfeo, Prongs y Saeta. ¿Alguna pregunta? Bien.

Sin dar tiempo para contestar tomó los informes que el auror previamente había dejado en su escritorio.

-Los asignaré en las siguientes investigaciones. Shacklebolt, ataques a muggles. Trabajarás con los hermanos Preweett. Evans, asesinatos no resueltos, con Alice y Hill. Potter, fugitivos, con Frank.

Los aurores aludidos levantaron una mano para identificarse, mientras Moody repartía los informes entre los tres practicantes.

-Tienen que ponerse al día en los casos. –cuando se le acabaron los informes miró al auror alto y de cabellos claros que se los había llevado - ¿Esto es todo Frank?

-Claro que no, son sólo las bases, para que vean de qué va el trabajo.

Frank les sonrió tranquilizador. Parecía un hombre mucho más sereno y centrado que Moody, quien desvió su atención de los practicantes para leer algo que le acababa de entregar una de las mujeres que habían visto discutir en la puerta. Una chica de cabellos rubios cortos.

-Yo soy Frank Longbottom, ella es mi esposa Alice – añadió señalando a la otra mujer que habían visto discutiendo y luego a unos muchachos de aspecto divertido y de cabellos largos – ellos son Gideon y Fabian Preweett y ella es Clarise Hill.

La última era la mujer de cabellos rubios cortos que hablaba con Moody en voz baja, quien al oír su nombre levantó la vista y saludó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya está bien de formalidades sociales Frank – intervino Moody – Ya se conocerán. Hill tiene una información muy interesante. Parece que tenemos un centro de reunión de mortífagos localizado…

-¿Dónde? – preguntó James con los ojos muy abiertos de la emoción.

-No interrumpas Potter. – dijo Moody sin volver a verlo – Iremos hoy. Hablaré con Morwood para que nos una otro escuadrón. Todos listos a las 8 de la noche aquí con su equipo para ataque.

Hill, los Preweett, Frank y Alice asintieron. Moody miró a los practicantes frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No quedaron claras las instrucciones? A las ocho, aquí.

Los ojos de James brillaron de emoción, mientras que los de sus amigos transmitieron algo de miedo. Primer día e iban para un escondite de mortífagos…

-Moody¿crees que sea prudente? – intervino Frank con voz suave– No podemos vigilar a tres novatos si hay pelea…

-¿Crees que sea lógico ir a pelear con dos escuadrones mermados teniendo refuerzos? Han entrenado, están aquí, pelearán. A las ocho, todos. Crouch¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Todos volvieron a ver hacia la puerta, donde en efecto se encontraba Barty Crouch Jr.

-Hola Moody… Estaba buscando a Clarise.

El jefe del escuadrón no pareció contento con la respuesta, y continuaba mirando al chico con desagrado.

-Tú estás haciendo un internado de verano en el departamento de Misterios. –gruñó Moody – Quédate ahí, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Potter, Evans, Shacklebolt, reúnanse con sus compañeros de investigación para trabajar el día de hoy. Claxton sabe que no volverán hoy a la Academia temprano. Y tú Hill ve a deshacerte de ese.

Clarise salió rápidamente yéndose con Barty. Alice se acercó a Lily. Era una chica de su mismo tamaño, de grandes ojos negros y cabello oscuro.

-Potter, vamos a mi cubículo – llamó Frank saliendo de la oficina.

Kingsley también salió con los hermanos Preweett.

Oficialmente había empezado su trabajo como aurores.

------

Sirius se encontraba en la terraza de la tienda de Florean Fortescue en el Callejón Diagon tomando un batido de menta. Había acordado con Remus encontrarse allí a las 5:30 de la tarde para hablar. Estaba intrigado sobre qué noticias le traería su viejo amigo.

Sin embargo, había algo más ocupando su mente y que le tenía muy preocupado. Su conversación la noche anterior con Marian.

_-flash back-_

-¿Dumbledore quiere que formemos el grupo de lucha sin la aprobación del Ministerio? – preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que entraban en su apartamento. Marian le había explicado su conversación con Dumbledore durante el viaje de Wizard's a allí – Pero precisamente hoy hablamos de los peligros que significaría para la ACLS.

-No quiere que lo formemos _en_ la ACLS. – le corrigió Marian con tono cansado – Él va a formarlo, sólo quiere que lo ayude a encontrar gente dentro de la asociación para él. Y quiere que yo forme parte, por supuesto.

-Entonces, el trato no sería con la asociación, sino contigo. No le diríamos nada a los socios, sólo a los que queremos dentro del grupo.

-¿A qué hora te incluiste al grupo? – preguntó la chica al tiempo que se dejaba caer en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala – Sí, básicamente sería así. La ACLS no estaría involucrada directamente, excepto porque algunos de sus integrantes estarían en ese grupo.

-Eso sería cierto, pero las instalaciones de la asociación entrarían dentro del trato según lo que entendí.

-Sólo las usaríamos para las reuniones de ese grupo, para no levantar sospechas.

Sirius se pasó las manos por el cabello preocupado y luego se sentó junto a su novia.

-Estaría utilizando la ACLS para cubrir una asociación ilegal.

-No sería "ilegal". Simplemente el Ministerio no la aprobaría. En ninguna ley dice que…

-Ahórratelo – la cortó Sirius – Me sé esa parte, estuve en la reunión de hoy y te ayudé a buscar esa información.

Marian asintió. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Pronto sintió las manos de su novio masajeando sus hombros.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó Sirius - ¿Quieres aceptar?

-Sí… - contestó la chica – Pero sé que implicaría peligro para la ACLS. Si el Ministerio lo descubriera… Pero por otro lado Dumbledore me aseguró que no sería así. Y la cubierta de la ACLS sería temporal. Y… tenemos que luchar de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Sirius meditó unos momentos antes de responder.

-Creo que debemos hacer algo, y si esta es la vía que nos deja el Ministerio... Además, Dumbledore es la persona ideal para dirigir algo así y nos ahorraríamos controlar idiotas integrales como Diggory. Pero no me gusta la idea de arriesgar la asociación. Nos ha costado años llevarla donde está.

-Lo sé…

Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras Sirius continuaba el masaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hay para decidirse? – preguntó Sirius al rato.

-Veré a Dumbledore mañana. No quiere perder tiempo. Voldemort va muy rápido.

-Entonces tenemos poco tiempo...

-Lo sé, pero ahora no puedo pensar. Estoy demasiado cansada...

-Vamos al cuarto – dijo Sirius levantándose y extendiéndole una mano – Tienes que descansar, y a mí no me caería nada mal.

Antes de levantarse Marian miró la mesa de la salita y frunció el ceño.

-Recuerda quemar eso mañana. O no te preocupes, ya puedo ahorrarte yo el esfuerzo si prefieres.

La chica se levantó y subió las escaleras mientras Sirius miraba el sobre que le esperaba sobre la mesa. El remitente era Michael Nowak. Y el destinatario, Sirius Black.

-_fin del flash back_-

-Hola Sirius, perdona el retraso.

La llegada de Remus lo sacó de sus pensamientos, justo cuando iba a empezar el debate interior de por qué su suegro le había escrito. Ese día en la mañana no había encontrado el sobre, pero sí unos curiosos trozos de lo que parecía papel quemado. Marian "le había ahorrado el esfuerzo".

-¡Hola Monny! Te ves muy animado. Y ayer te oías muy misterioso. ¿Se puede saber que pasa?

Florean Fortescue se acercó en ese momento para tomar el pedido de una copa de helado de chocolate y alejarse con una sonrisa. Remus Lupin había probado todas las variedades con chocolate de la tienda.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, pero de momento, tengo una buena noticia que darte.

Sirius lo miró expectante.

-Hoy empecé a trabajar.

Todos los presentes en la tienda voltearon a ver ante la expresión de felicidad de Sirius, mientras un avergonzado Remus recibía sus felicitaciones. Poco después estaba contándole todo lo referente a su nuevo trabajo.

-… Son niños muy especiales. Bueno, aunque uno de los licántropos tiene casi 15 años y es algo violento. Pero la niña pequeña es la que me rompe el alma... Creo que es el lugar ideal para mí. – así terminó Remus su relato.

-¡Es maravilloso Moony, me alegro muchísimo por ti! Pero¿por qué no nos dijiste ayer¡¡¡Lo habríamos celebrado en Wizard's!

-Bueno, ayer no estaba seguro de aceptar el trabajo. – ante la mirada de incomprensión de Sirius añadió – Tenía que discutirlo con Arya.

-Oh, ya veo – asintió Sirius – Entonces no era de esto de lo que me tenías que hablar hoy. Es más, creo que hace un momento mencionaste algo de un favor.

Remus se puso muy serio ante esto último.

-Así es. Necesito pedirte algo.

-Sólo dímelo – dijo Sirius con semblante serio también. Era poco común por parte de Remus buscarlo para reunirse así y pedirle algo.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando ustedes se enteraron de mi condición, les hablé de un terreno que mi padre había comprado en campo abierto para que yo pasara las trasformaciones?

-Vagamente… - respondió su amigo tratando de recordar.

-Quiero venderlo. – dijo Remus mirándolo a los ojos – Y quería saber si podrías aconsejarme cómo hacerlo.

-¿Ah? – Sirius estaba muy sorprendido - ¿Venderlo¿Aconsejarte¿Qué…?

-Tú sabes sobre dinero, transacciones y esas cosas – se explicó Remus – Sé que alguien debe valorar el terreno, y pensé que tal vez podrías recomendarme a alguien o…

-¿Por qué lo quieres vender? – lo interrumpió Sirius.

-Necesito el dinero.

-Pero… Podrías hipotecarlo, o hacer un préstamo o…

-No necesito otra cuenta, Sirius. – negó Remus decidido – Necesito el dinero. Este trabajo no me deja mucho…

-¿Qué dijo Arya de esto? – preguntó intrigado el chico.

-No lo he hablado con ella. –contestó evadiendo su mirada – Primero quiero saber cuánto podría sacar de la venta. Ver si vale la pena.

Sirius asintió y sacó una libreta de su maletín.

-¿Puedo saber para qué necesitas el dinero?

Remus concentró su mirada en la taza de helados prácticamente terminada.

-Para mamá.

-Elanor… – Sirius cerró los ojos con pesar antes de preguntar – ¿No está mejor?

-No mejorará – negó Remus – Sólo queda esperar que… termine el proceso. No quiere ir a San Mungo para eso, tengo que costear los medicamentos y cada día están más caros… La guerra no hace la medicina precisamente más barata.

El rostro del chico Black se nubló ante esa última frase. Arrancó una hoja de la libreta después de garabatear algo.

-Ten. Es la dirección de DuBois. La verdad yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, él me ayuda siempre. Dile que yo te envié. Él te asesorará.

-Gracias – dijo Remus tomando el papel.

-No lo menciones – contestó su amigo haciendo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia – Cualquier otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes en decírmelo.

-Lo sé.

Los dos amigos se miraron por un momento, antes de que Sirius mirara su reloj.

-Merlín, lo siento Remus, tengo que irme. Le prometí a Jeremy llegar temprano hoy a la exposición porque él no podría llegar. Además aposté que lograría llegar a tiempo sin necesidad de aparecerme de emergencia. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Tengo que esperar a Arya. Quedamos en ir a comprar algo para cocinar y celebrar mi primer día.

-Me parece genial. – dijo Sirius recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose – Supongo que estará aquí pronto.

-Claro – dijo Remus mirando hacia el Callejón, esperando verla aparecer, y añadiendo con tono irónico – A menos que su querido compañero de trabajo viniera hoy "casualmente" para el Callejón Diagon…

-¿Nick?

El tono de Sirius, y en especial el nombre que acababa de pronunciar hizo que Remus levantara la vista rápidamente hacia él y preguntara con dureza.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Lo conocí – respondió Sirius algo sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo – Cuando estuve en El Profeta por lo del acuerdo de exclusividad. Y de Hogwarts un poco, claro.

-Por tu tono deduzco que no te agrada.

-No me agrada. – admitió Sirius.

-Ese tipo quiere conquistar a Arya.

Sirius conocía muy bien a su amigo. Sabía que no era una persona que tendiese a guardar rencores o a llevarse mal con los demás. Pero también sabía que cuando lo hacía, lo hacía muy en serio… Y el tono en que dijo la última frase le dejó muy claro lo que sentía por Nick Avalon.

-¿Le has dicho eso a ella? – preguntó curioso.

-Cree que soy un celoso paranoico – gruñó Remus.

-Bueno… Yo no lo creo. Digo, eres algo celoso, pero en este caso particular… – Sirius tomó asiento de nuevo, todavía con sus cosas en la mano – No creo que sea paranoia.

-¿Por qué¿Qué sabes de él? – Remus lo miró con intensidad, esperando una respuesta.

-No sé nada en concreto – se apresuró a clarificar Sirius – Pero a mí tampoco me agrada, y… su fama en Hogwarts no era la mejor, no sé si lo recuerdas.

-Sí – gruñó de nuevo su amigo – Pero gracias a ti, Arya tiene la idea de que los conquistadores se regeneran al madurar.

Sirius se sintió herido en su más profundo orgullo. Estaba bien que las fans de Hogwarts fueran capaces de compararlo con ese tipo, pero¡¿Arya!

Se levantó nuevamente.

-Dile a Arya, que tipos como Nick, nunca maduran. Nos vemos Remus.

-Nos vemos.

Sirius salió de la tienda con toda la dignidad posible y miró el reloj. ¡Maldición, ya era tarde! Empezó a correr hacia la galería tratando de tropezar con la menor cantidad posible de gente en el camino.

------

-Vamos Kings, no nos dejes en ascuas. Se veían muy "amigables" anoche y no llegaste precisamente temprano...

James estaba interrogando a Kingsley desde que habían vuelto a la Academia por su equipo para el ataque. En ese momento estaban de nuevo en el Ministerio, esperando a que llegaran todos para salir. Sólo faltaba Clarise.

-Después dicen que las mujeres somos las cotillas – dijo Lily en tono cansado – anda James, déjalo en paz.

-Claro, porque tú después le preguntas a Elisa y ya – dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

Antes de que Lily replicara Kingsley contestó.

-Déjalo Lily. No hay nada que contar. Estuve hablando con ella hasta entrada la noche y después la acompañé a una chimenea para que se fuera a su casa. Eso es todo.

-¿Cuándo la verás de nuevo? – preguntó James aún no satisfecho con la información.

-En la próxima reunión supongo... Ah, aquí llega Hill.

Lily le dio un codazo a su prometido para que se callara. En el momento que la auror se unió al grupo Moody los hizo reunirse para recibir las instrucciones.

La pelirroja estaba increíblemente nerviosa. No recordaba haberse sentido así ni siquiera para la prueba de ingreso a la Academia. La misión sonaba sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo podía ser increíblemente peligrosa. Y las miradas inquietas de Frank tratando de asegurarse de que los practicantes estuvieran siguiendo las instrucciones no eran principalmente tranquilizantes.

El sitio de reunión de los mortífagos era un edificio de apartamentos abandonado junto a una vieja plazoleta, y según los reportes, a punto de derrumbarse. Resultaba extraño que Voldemort utilizara un espacio de un lugar muggle para hacer reuniones, pero Clarise estaba ciento por ciento segura de la información que había conseguido.

Sin embargo, Lily había notado que Alice no lo estaba. Había pasado todo el día con ellas leyendo los trabajos que les tocaba hacer en las investigaciones inconclusas y haciéndoles preguntas, pero mientras leía las había escuchado discutir sobre si Clarise debía revelar su fuente, o no. Sin embargo, la chica era la mano derecha de Moody y este confiaba plenamente en su juicio. Y eso que no era propenso a confiar en nadie.

La misión resultaba sencilla. Se dividirían en dos equipos. Lily iría con Clarise Hill, Alice Longbottom y Fabian Preweett. James iría con Kingsley, Moody, Frank y Gideon Preweett. El grupo dirigido por Clarise revisaría la plazoleta en busca de hechizos protectores y hechizos utilizados en la zona mientras que el equipo de Moody ingresaría a inspeccionar el edificio "abandonado", donde esperaban encontrar reservas o quizá aparatos tenebrosos. Clarise había asegurado la existencia de potente fuerza mágica en el lugar y que estaría vacío esa noche pues se utilizaba más como reserva.

Morwood había decidido prestar solamente dos aurores de su mermado escuadrón para que hicieran guardia mientras los otros inspeccionaban, de manera que pudieran llamar refuerzos si las cosas se complicaban. Moody no estaba nada feliz con contar con un grupo tan pequeño.

Una vez distribuidas las instrucciones subieron a dos "cabinas auroras". Este era un artefacto especial de los aurores para viajar a sus misiones. Funcionaba parecido a un traslador, excepto que este llevaba a las personas adentro. Lily pensó que parecían un ascensor que en lugar de llevarlos a distintos pisos llevaba a distintos lugares.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta de su cabina, Lily sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano. Se volvió y James la besó.

- Todo saldrá bien. Nos vemos después de la pelea Lily.

-------

Marian bostezó lentamente. Estaba sola en su oficina. El día anterior había sido muy cansado pero tenía que seguir trabajando, y de paso, la propuesta de Dumbledore la tenía totalmente desconcentrada.

Y por si fuera poco, ese día le había llegado otra carta de su padre.

Esta no la había destruido todavía. La tenía sobre el escritorio y la miraba intrigada. En realidad podía saber que decía sin abrirla. Probablemente la llamaba imprudente por sus declaraciones y de alguna manera le hacía ver que la ACLS era una pérdida de tiempo y la invitaba a trabajar con él como había hecho cada vez que tenía ocasión desde que obtuvo sus EXTASIS.

Michael Nowak no era un hombre fácil de tratar. La madre de Marian había muerto cuando esta estaba pequeña y se había quedado sola con su padre, quien no tenía la menor idea sobre la crianza de niños.

Él sabía sobre muchas cosas que se podían reducir a una: negocios. Y aparte de las guarderías y las industrias de juguetes lo que sabía de niños era… nada. Además, sus mil y un ocupaciones no le daban tiempo para una niña. Así que optó por lo más lógico a su parecer.

A Marian no le era posible recordar a todas las niñeras que habían pasado por su casa hasta que Marian entró a Hogwarts. No se quedaban mucho tiempo pues si lo hacían empezaban a ganar derecho a un mayor salario, y nadie logra un imperio regalando dinero…

Porque de hecho, Michael Nowak era muy rico.

No era tan conocido en Inglaterra, pues sus negocios no se limitaban a este país, pero las compañías de las que era accionista y en las que invertía su capital sí que eran conocidas y prestigiosas.

Había amasado una gran fortuna y un imperio de negocios importantes, pero para su decepción, su única hija, quien debería ser la heredera de todo eso que tantos años le había costado lograr, la única indicada y con la capacidad de tomar su lugar cuando él faltara, no estaba interesada.

La verdad era que no conocía a su hija. Y ella no veía razón para intentar un acercamiento. Creció sin él y ahora no lo necesitaba. Los intereses de Marian eran otros. Causas más propias de su madre, como la lucha contra la limpieza de la sangre. Causas inútiles y llenas de peligros innecesarios para alguien de su posición.

Eso era algo que nunca había logrado meter en la cabeza de su hija. Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que su hija lo consideraba a él parte del enemigo. O al menos parte del problema. Así se lo había expresado en innumerables ocasiones, a pesar de que la capacidad de comunicación de los dos no era precisamente la mejor.

De hecho, Marian y su padre no eran tan distintos. Su capacidad de expresión de emociones era muy parecida, así como su testarudez, su empeño, su perseverancia, su astucia y su capacidad de liderazgo.

Pero¿por qué Marian lo consideraba parte del problema contra el que luchaba? No es que Michael fuera mortífago, o seguidor de la doctrina de la limpieza de la sangre... Simplemente no le importaba la guerra.

Es más, prefería que siguiera la guerra.

Y eso, Marian no podía perdonarlo.

La guerra significaba dinero. Su principal capital provenía de empresas farmacéuticas, encargadas de buscar curas a las nuevas maldiciones, producir pociones curativas y abastecer lugares como San Mungo de todo lo necesario. Durante la guerra los precios de todo eso se disparaban.

También tenía inversiones en empresas de construcción, y cada ataque de los mortífagos podía terminar en una ciudadela nueva por reconstruir...

Ah, y ni hablar de los inversionistas que asustados huían de Inglaterra... Michael Nowak sabía arriesgar y sacar provecho de los mercados que quedaban libres…

Y eso era sólo el inicio de la lista de beneficios que alguien como Michael Nowak recibía en tiempos así. Y no pensaba mover un dedo para tratar de detenerlos.

Era detestable. Marian incluso había llegado a renunciar a sus derechos sobre la herencia de su padre y vivía cómodamente con la de su madre, que había sido exclusivamente para ella.

-Nada te costaría abrirla. – la voz de Elisa sacó a Marian de sus pensamientos – Al menos ya sabrías que dicen todas…

-No voy a abrirla. –negó Marian alejando el sobre de ella – Tiene un dispositivo mágico para saber cuándo una ha sido leída.

-Bueno, si la abres y no respondes la señal sería muy clara…

-¿Señal? –repitió Marian despectiva – Mi padre no entiende las cosas ni aunque se las deletrees... Pero no sé, tal vez deba abrirla "y" responderla.

-¿Por qué? – Elisa la miró muy extrañada.

-Digamos que… Prefiero otro intercambio de palabras que lo que me temo que puede suceder.

Elisa se había mantenido de pie desde que había entrado a la oficina, pero al oír esto tomó asiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Marian la miró un momento antes de contestar.

-Papá le escribió a Sirius.

-¿Qué¿Para qué? – Elisa la miró realmente sorprendida.

-No lo sé…

-¿Sirius no te dijo?

-Quemé la carta antes de que tuviera oportunidad de leerla. – explicó Marian con un breve suspiro.

Elisa la miró severa.

-No puedes ir por ahí quemando la correspondencia de los demás. ¿Sirius se dio cuenta?

-Supongo. La vio anoche antes de acostarse y cuando se levantó ya no estaba. Pero ese no es el punto. Mi padre está tratando de aliarse con Sirius.

-¿Aliarse? – repitió Elisa sin entender.

-Sí… Lo conozco, debe estar siguiendo una estrategia y esa estrategia debe incluir convencer a mi novio de que valgo mucho para arriesgarme de esta forma y que podría ayudar de otras formas, convenientemente desde alguna de sus empresas, sin estar arriesgando mi vida. Y los dos se unirán contra mí y…

-Marian, Marian… Para – Elisa alzó las manos interrumpiéndola, pues había empezado a hablar cada vez más rápido – Estamos hablando de Sirius.

-Sí. Sirius el hombre más obsesivo del mundo en cuanto a mi seguridad se refiere.

-Sí… Y tú la mujer más paranoica que he conocido nunca. – dijo Elisa manteniendo un tono severo – Sirius sabe lo que sientes por tu padre y te conoce. Pero si estás preocupada por esto, habla con él.

-Por supuesto que lo haré – contestó retadora – Si mi padre tiene un plan de ataque no me quedaré sentada esperando a que haga efecto. Sólo que tendrá que esperar a mañana. Hoy viajaré a Hosgmeade para un pequeño encuentro con Dumbledore. Volveré mañana lo antes posible, pasaré la noche allá.

-De acuerdo. – dijo Elisa tomando nota mental – Y en serio, no creo que debas preocuparte por esa alianza extraña… Nunca has tenido ojo interior para estas cosas. Ya en el colegio te pusiste lo suficientemente paranoica sobre Sirius y de todas tus teorías extrañas ninguna llegó a cumplirse.

Marian asintió casi imperceptiblemente, tomó la carta y la quemó en el basurero junto a su escritorio.

-¿Y a qué venías? – preguntó mientras desaparecía las cenizas – No creo que tu gran ojo interior te dijera que quería expresarle mis paranoias a alguien. Ya sé, vienes a comentarte tu salida con Shacklebolt ayer.

-Estuvimos comiendo donde estaban todos ustedes. Que nos fuéramos de últimos no quiere decir nada… Pero no, no venía a hablar de eso. Quería preguntarte algo – dijo Elisa – De hecho, pedirte algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy sobrecargada de trabajo aquí. Últimamente soy secretaria, recepcionista, asesora en asuntos de política, hago investigación, en fin, soy multiuso y no doy abasto. Quiero contratar una asistente. Y si pudiéramos conseguir una secretaria, mucho mejor.

Marian la miró sorprendida.

-No sé si contamos con los fondos…

-El sueldo ya sabes que no es la gran cosa... Y hay varias personas dispuestas en medio de la euforia que queda, ya sabes… Mi carrera empieza a endurecer, no quiero descuidar nada pero no podría hacerlo todo bien.

-Ya veo… - Marian la miró evaluativamente – Creo que podríamos con la asistente.

-¿De verdad? – los ojos de Elisa brillaron de emoción.

-Sí. Si encuentras una adecuada, adelante.

-¡Gracias Marian! Voy a ver de inmediato la lista de solicitantes.

Elisa le sonrió abiertamente antes de salir de la oficina a hacer exactamente lo que había dicho.

-------

-¡Es una trampa!

James jamás olvidaría ese grito. Su escuadrón había encontrado presencia de magia oscura en el edificio y él se encontraba en el penúltimo piso con Frank y Moody, donde para su sorpresa habían encontrado un grupo de muggles torturados, pero todavía vivos.

Estaban atendiéndolos y haciendo trasladores para sacarlos de ahí cuando escucharon el grito, probablemente ayudado de un _sonorus, _llegar de la plazoleta. Era una voz de hombre, por lo que se trataba de Fabian. James se precipitó contra la ventana y entonces los vio.

Un grupo pequeño de encapuchados de negro con máscaras blancas se acercaba a los aurores en la plazoleta. Con un estremecimiento de horror distinguió a Lily entre los aurores con la varita en alto, repeliendo hechizos. Y frente a ella…

-¡Prongs¡No te quedes aquí¡Hay que sacar a los muggles de aquí¡Están atacando este edificio también!

-Él está abajo – dijo James por toda respuesta, sin separar su mirada de la plazoleta. – ¡Voldemort está aquí!

Sintió como Frank se acercaba precipitadamente. Alice estaba abajo. Fue entonces cuando los dos lo vieron: el inconfundible rayo verde golpeaba a una aurora en el pecho y esta caía con un golpe sordo.

-¡NO!

Sin esperar instrucciones James salió por la ventana y saltó de tres en tres los escalones de la escalera de incendios. Al llegar al suelo empezó a repartir hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Sólo miró una vez hacia atrás para toparse con la mirada ansiosa de Frank, quien se notaba deseoso de acompañarlo.

-¡Coyote! – la voz de Moody llamándolo llegó a James - ¡Deja al imprudente y ven¡Orfeo y Young harán los trasladores para estos pero hay que evitar que los mortífagos lleguen aquí¡Ya están en la escalera!

James se mordió el labio preocupado por haber dejado a su escuadrón solo, pero… ¡Lily estaba frente a Voldemort!

Los tres en la plazoleta trataban de huir a posiciones más ventajosas, pues los habían encontrado totalmente expuestos. Debían esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos llamados por el auror del escuadrón de Morwood.

Lily, con su rapidez característica había alcanzado un pequeño parque de juegos y se había deshecho de un mortífago golpeándolo con un subibaja que había hecho bajar sobre su cabeza. Lo ató antes de subir corriendo el tobogán en dirección contraria para evitar una maldición y enviar otro hechizo contra el mortífago que se acercaba.

Sólo que no era un mortífago.

-Carne fresca… Eso dijo mi informante… - la voz siseante la paralizó. Su mente corría a mil por hora, pero¿qué podía hacer? – Como si una novata pudiera conmigo…

La pelirroja logró evadir el primer hechizo, pero el segundo le dio en el hombro. Se inclinó y por poco resbala por el tobogán. Sin embargo, cuando Lord Voldemort levantó la varita de nuevo, Lily se dejó caer hacia atrás a como pudo levantando la varita frente a ella.

-_¡Bombarda!_

Su hechizo golpeó contra el tobogán que salió disparado hacia Voldemort, quien no se lo esperaba. La chica por su parte sintió su tobillo doblarse con dolor al caer con todo su peso sobre él, pero lo próximo que sintió fue un fuerte brazo levantándola.

-_¡Ferúla¡Nox maximus!_ ¿Estás bien?

Todas las luces del parque se apagaron y Lily sintió como el hechizo vendaba su tobillo al tiempo que echaba a correr con James. La sangre que salía de su hombro era abundante.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¡Agáchate!

Una serie de hechizos pasaron cerca de ellos. Voldemort estaba furioso y las luces se habían encendido de nuevo. El momento de oscuridad sólo había funcionado de distractor, pero ahora el mago oscuro los perseguía junto a otro mortífago.

Pasaron entre las hamacas y Lily jaló una con ella, al soltarla se balanceó con fuerza hacia atrás y oyó un quejido. Había golpeado al mortífago.

-¡Por Merlín¿Qué clase de infancia tienen los magos¿Nunca van a un jardín de juegos infantiles?

James se rió y se guindó del pasamanos un momento para que pasara bajo sus pies un hechizo. Sin embargo, al volver al suelo comprobó con horror que Voldemort se había cansado de la persecución y se había aparecido frente a ellos.

-¡Ve hacia atrás! – le gritó James a su prometida levantando la varita y poniéndose frente a ella.

-¿Estás loco? – Lily se detuvo. El tobillo le dolía y la herida del hombro seguía escociéndole. Pero eso era una insensatez - ¡No te enfrentarás sólo a él!

Lily no iba a dejarlo ahí. La chica se subió en el pasamano con la varita lista. Voldemort no podía defenderse en dos planos.

-Él primero y luego tú, sangre sucia. Quiero disfrutarte, tienes carácter. –dijo Voldemort mientras saboreaba con la punta de la lengua un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca. Lily comprobó con satisfacción que el tobogán había dado a su objetivo.

-¡No te atrevas a dirigirte a ella así!

James levantó la varita pero sin necesidad de decir un hechizo una herida apareció como un látigo en la cara del mago oscuro.

-¿Cómo te atreves!

Voldemort lanzó un hechizo tenebroso del que James se protegió al tiempo que Lily lo desviaba. El Señor Oscuro estaba furioso, pero antes de contraatacar una serie de explosiones resonaron a su alrededor. Estaban rodeados por los refuerzos.

-Esto no queda aquí. – amenazó Voldemort antes de desvanecerse a pesar de los distintos hechizos que los aurores enviaron hacia él.

-¡Prongs¡Saeta¿Están bien?

Con el rostro sucio y ensangrentado Alice Longbottom se acercó a ellos.

-Sí – se apresuró a decir Lily a pesar del dolor en su tobillo y la sangre en su hombro.

-No – dijo James – Ella está herida.

Moody y Frank se acercaron en ese momento.

-Saeta, al hospital. Águila te acompañará. Prongs, al edificio. –ordenó el jefe – Aún quedan muggles por sacar.

-Jefe – dijo Alice – Tenemos una baja. Gaviota está muerta.

-¿Clarise? – preguntó Moody con una expresión que con el tiempo Lily y James reconocerían como dolor. – Recoge su cuerpo. Llévenlo con ustedes. Prongs, no tienes todo el día, dejaste a Orfeo solo con los trasladores.

-Yo voy contigo – dijo Frank – Wet y Young se están encargando de los prisioneros y el resto de mortífagos ya se han marchado. Águila, cuídate. Nos vemos en la casa.

Le dio un beso corto a su esposa y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio. Cuando llevaba unos cuantos pasos se volvió.

-¿Vienes?

James asintió, pero primero abrazó y besó a Lily con emoción.

Habían escapado de Lord Voldemort por primera vez.

-------

Un majestuoso automóvil mágico se detuvo frente a la galería "Magic Color". El chofer se bajó del auto y con un suave movimiento de varita abrió la puerta trasera, por la que bajó un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y mirada dura.

-Gracias Lisandro. No sé cuanto tardaré, pero espera aquí.

Con paso firme y decidido entró al local. Era ya tarde y se cruzó con los últimos visitantes que iban de salida. Sus pasos retumbaron en la silenciosa galería, al igual que los que se acercaban de uno de los pequeños salones al lado del principal, en el que se encontraba.

-Buenas noches, estaba a punto de cerrar pero…

El hombre sonrió con suficiencia al ver como el otro se callaba al ver de quien se trataba y cerraba el libro que traía en las manos.

-Sirius Black – dijo el hombre simplemente. El moreno se puso totalmente serio antes de contestar con un saludo igual de seco.

-Señor Nowak.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Unas cuantas aclaraciones.

Un parque de juegos o jardín de juegos como lo he llamado aquí es un lugar con aparatos como las hamacas, los toboganes y los subibajas para que jueguen los niños. Supongo que ha quedado claro en la historia, pero no sé como los llamarán en otros países. Aquí se les llama comúnmente _play_.

Espero que no haya habido lío con los sobrenombres. Por si acaso los repito aquí ya que se seguirán usando: Alice es Águila. Frank es Coyote. Gideon Preweett es Young, y Fabian Wet. Clarise era Gaviota.

No sé si han fijado como la lista de mis personajes aumenta en el disclaimer conforme aparece, pero quiero recalcarlo hoy por si alguien no ha notado que Gideon y Fabian no son personajes míos, sino de JK Rowling.

Aparte de eso, tengo muchas ganas de ver qué opinan sobre el capítulo, en especial por la escena de la pelea, que fue la que más me costó hacer...

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. En el próximo capítulo veremos las consecuencias de la misión y de la llegada de Michael Nowak.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	8. Capítulo 7: Proposiciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, David Claxton, Clarice Hill, Michael Nowak, Kyle Foley, Joanne Foley, Elanor Lupin, Lisandro Bartoli, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, los alumnos de Remus y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

Hola a todos!

¡ Vacaciones de Semana Santa y capítulo nuevo¡¡¡Cómo estaba deseando salir! Gracias a Dios mis últimas clases no fueros realmente relevantes y me permitieron avanzar bastante. Parece que tengo la medida de la historia en la mente, porque la mitad la escribí a mano y al pasarlo igual quedó como siempre.

Supongo que recuerdan que habíamos quedado con que Remus quería vender una propiedad, Lily y James escaparon de Voldemort por primera vez y Michael Nowak había llegado a la galería.

No los hago esperar más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**VI**

-¿Se enfrentaron a Voldemort por primera vez en su primera misión!

Harry no podía creerlo. Durante la detallada narración de Remus sobre la primer pelea de sus padres había sentido como le faltaba la respiración en más de una ocasión, y la idea de que esa serpiente infecta hubiese insultado a su madre le había hecho hervir la sangre de cólera.

-¿Cómo sabe tan bien todo lo que pasó en esa batalla?

-Era una de las historias favoritas de James – explicó Remus restregándose los ojos con cansancio. – A la mayoría de los aurores les parecía una locura, pero una locura admirable.

-Pero supongo que papá tendría problemas con Moody por haberse ido así… - comentó Harry sin parecer que la idea le molestara mucho.

Remus sonrió.

-Le habría ido mucho peor con otro jefe… Moody estaba muy orgulloso de Prongs. Él lo había elegido y creo que pocas veces se sintió decepcionado de él. Ya llegaremos a eso.

La última oración la había agregado al ver la expresión de Harry que auguraba una próxima pregunta. El moreno asintió, resignado a las reglas del juego.

-Ese nombre… Saeta de fuego… ¿Tiene relación con la escoba? – preguntó haciendo caso a una de las dudas que había tenido desde hacía rato pero con la que no se había atrevido a interrumpir la historia.

Remus sonrió travieso.

-Sí. No voy a contarte eso todavía. Pero sí tiene que ver. Y mucho.

Harry estaba realmente intrigado por la sonrisa de Remus, pero al mismo tiempo supo que no conseguiría más información.

-Eso que Dumbledore le propuso a Marian fue la Orden del Fénix ¿verdad? Supongo que ella aceptó.

El rostro de Remus se ensombreció.

-Aún no se llamaba Orden del Fénix en esa época. Ese nombre lo adquirió un poco más adelante. Pronto vamos a entrar a ese tema, pero de momento tenemos otra cosa en la que centrarnos: la gran consecuencia de la muerte de Clarise Hill.

-¿Ella era una mortífaga? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño. Eso no le había quedado claro.

-Moody aseguró siempre y todavía lo hace que no. Que fue engañada y probablemente sometida a algún hechizo poderoso, tal vez una _imperius_. Creo que nunca se perdonó no haberse dado cuenta.

-Pero entonces… ¿Barty Jr. la engañó?

-Así es – asintió Remus – Moody logró sacárselo cuando él lo secuestró, en tu cuarto año. Barty salió con ella para tenderle una trampa a los aurores y por algún tiempo sacarle información sobre Moody, que era en definitiva el mejor auror y el que más problemas les daba. Fue parte de la iniciación de Barty con el grupo prácticamente.

-Entonces¿qué consecuencia tuvo la muerte de ella?

Remus sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

**Capítulo VII**

**Proposiciones**

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

San Mungo. Lily Evans odiaba ese lugar. Ahí el tiempo la vida llevaban un ritmo totalmente distinto. La agitación de que podría ser el último minuto y la espera constante de nuevos pacientes. El miedo a los ataques de Lord Voldemort se convertía en la expectación de nuevas víctimas y la esperanza de salvarlos. Y sin embargo, la desesperación se extendía también, pues las víctimas nunca acababan y las buenas noticias siempre se tardaban.

Lily suspiró.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó Alice, quien sostenía una venda que una medimaga le había dado para que presionara el hombro de la pelirroja.

-No, ya no tanto… – contestó la chica vagamente.

-¿Y la pierna? – preguntó Alice ansiosa.

-Estoy bien Alice… - contestó Lily con cansancio – La medimaga volverá pronto y terminará el trabajo. No te preocupes por mí. Ya lo hará bastante James cuando venga.

La auror sonrió, acomodando un poco el cabello de Lily para que no tocara la herida que empezaba a cerrar.

-¿Sobreprotector?

-No te lo imaginas…

-Tal vez sí. Si hubieras visto a Frank hace unos años… No debes preocuparte tanto, con el tiempo se acostumbrará.

-Lo dudo la verdad – la pelirroja se mordió el labio mientras Alice sonría con suficiencia, segura de lo que decía. - ¿Crees que tenga problemas por haber bajado a buscarme?

-No te preocupes por eso Lily. Ustedes nos han sorprendido muy favorablemente hoy. Escaparon de Lord Voldemort en su primer día.

-Tuvimos suerte…

-No – negó Alice enérgicamente – No se escapa de Lord Voldemort por pura suerte. Fuiste muy valiente.

-Lo ataqué con un tobogán – replicó Lily llevándose una mano a la cara algo avergonzada – No se me ocurrió nada más en el momento.

-Fue genial Lily. Mira, yo he peleado con Voldemort. Frank y yo lo enfrentamos hace un tiempo y contra él el mejor recurso es la creatividad y el valor de llevar acabo esas cosas. ¿Y quieres que te diga algo? Estoy segura de que en tu primer día te has ganado el respeto de Voldemort.

Lily sonrió amargamente.

-El sueño de mi vida… Dijo que me mataría después de James. Que quería disfrutarme.

-Ahí lo tienes – sonrió Alice orgullosa – Te respeta. ¿Todos los cortes que tenía en el rostro los hiciste tú?

-No – negó Lily – el corte profundo en su cara lo hizo James.

Alice la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo¿Usó un _saucio_ contra él? - El _saucio_ era el hechizo corto punzante por excelencia, pero no era tan sencillo hacérselo al Lord Oscuro.

-No – dijo Lily revisando la herida de su hombro, que había sido por un hechizo parecido – Se enfureció cuando Voldemort me insultó. A veces le pasa cuando se molesta. Bueno, cuando se emociona demasiado. La magia sin varita le sale entonces a la perfección pero sin proponérselo.

-Sorprendente – fue el único comentario de Alice, aunque se veía pensativa. ¿Preocupada tal vez? Y claro, era obvio que estaba triste aunque tratara de no preocupar a Lily, pero después de todo Clarise había sido su compañera mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees que ellos salgan rápido del Ministerio? – preguntó la pelirroja para distraerla.

-No lo creo. Les tomará toda la noche – respondió Alice –Deben encargarse de todos los muggles rescatados. Deben recoger la información que puedan dar sobre lo sucedido y sobre ellos mismos, pasarlos aquí a revisión y traer a los desmemorizadores. Pero no creo que hagamos el informe hoy. Conociendo a Frank, tratará de traerte a James lo antes posible. Y Moody querrá salir rápido para… para encargarse de lo de Clarise. Probablemente lo hagamos mañana.

-Yo… Siento lo de Clarise. No la conocí pero… Lo siento.

La morena asintió y sonrió un poco.

-Te habrías llevado bien con ella. Era una gran auror... No sé, no entiendo que pasó hoy. Yo estaba segura de que algo estaba mal con la misión, pero ella insistía en que todo estaría bien, y ahora…

Parpadeó furiosamente para contener unas lágrimas rebeldes. Lily puso una mano en su hombro comprensivamente.

-Fue una trampa Alice. Ya se investigará, pero no es tu culpa ni la de Clarise. A veces cosas malas le suceden a la gente buena. Eso es todo.

Alice sonrió levemente.

-No sólo serás una gran auror Lily. Eres una gran persona.

-¿Lily Evans? – la medimaga se acercó rápidamente – Estamos sobrecargados. Lo suyo no es tan grave, así que tendrá que esperar un poco más... La pasaré a una sala más cómoda.

Alice se inclinó hacia Lily.

-O sea, prepárate para pasar la noche aquí, sé lo que te digo.

---------

Atender la galería no era algo que le molestara. Más bien lo contrario. Había observado con detenimiento sus cuadros por enésima vez, había conversado con las visitantes, autografiado un par de panfletos e incluso se había tomado una foto con una visitante.

Vaya noche…

Cuando se acercaba la hora de cerrar le había entrado curiosidad por ver el libro de visitas, que estaba considerablemente lleno. Sonrió al ver la primera página, donde Marian había escrito con sus trazos firmes y resueltos.

"_Sirius: A continuación encontrarás opiniones serias, opiniones sinceras aunque sin valor artístico y probablemente unas cuantas declaraciones de amor. Recuerda que esas últimas no valen: ya estás ocupado. ¿Mi opinión? Ya lo sabes… No necesito un libro de visitas para decírtelo. ¡Arriba Miguel Angelo! Marian."_

Y la chica no se había equivocado. Una de las visitantes incluso había encantado su mensaje para que lanzara besos. ¡Cómo se iba a divertir leyendo ese libro con Marian!

Se encontraba terminando la lectura de los mensajes cuando escuchó a alguien ingresar en la galería. Miró su reloj extrañado. Era casi medianoche, tenía que cerrar…

Se dirigió al salón del que venían los pasos.

-Buenas noches, estaba a punto de cerrar pero…

La sorpresa que se llevó fue tal que casi deja caer el libro de visitas. El recién llegado sonrió con suficiencia al verle cerrar el libro.

-Sirius Black – dijo el hombre simplemente.

-Señor Nowak. – Sirius trató de sonar indiferente, pero fue obvio lo poco que le agradaba la visita.

Había algo en el rostro de Michael Nowak que siempre le hacía recordar a Marian cuidándolo durante las detenciones que le ponía el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tenía una determinación y un aire de superioridad del que era imposible escapar.

Aunque era posible intentarlo.

El señor Nowak no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a los ojos a Sirius. Era una especie de lucha. Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Le mandé una carta para comunicarle mi visita Sirius. Pero aparentemente tiene usted la misma política sobre la correspondencia que mi hija.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos.

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya sea por carta o en persona.

-Al contrario, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – rebatió Nowak con suficiencia – Los dos compartimos a la mujer más importante de nuestras vidas.

-No es una propiedad para compartir – replicó Sirius con tono severo, pero Michael lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó caminando un poco por salón, mirando los cuadros - ¿Por qué no contesta mis cartas¿Acaso hay que ser miembro de la ACLS para poder comunicarse con ella?

-Usted sabe por qué no contesta sus cartas – respondió Sirius cortante. Michael lo miró, deteniendo su recorrido. Sirius esperó un momento antes de contestar la otra pregunta – Ella está bien.

-¿Realmente cree que lo está? – Michael levantó una ceja de la misma manera que lo hacía su hija cuando algo le sonaba increíblemente estúpido – Justo lo que siempre quise para mi hija. Un hombre que considere que estar en peligro de muerte es estar bien.

Sirius se sentía en un duelo, y además, un duelo muy agotador. Sin embargo no cedió.

-Estamos en guerra, señor Nowak. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, todos estamos en peligro de muerte.

-Más razón para ser prudente.

-Más razón para ser valiente.

La replica de Sirius fue inmediata. De nuevo se miraron fijamente, como si se evaluaran mutuamente. Esta vez fue Michael quien rompió el silencio.

-No estoy aquí para tener esta discusión de nuevo. Vine hasta acá para hablar con usted en persona Sirius, sobre un punto que a ambos nos interesa y en el que estoy seguro de que podemos concordar perfectamente. ¿Tomamos asiento?

Antes de que Sirius respondiera el señor Nowak había hecho aparecer dos sillas. Tomaron asiento a la vez, Sirius con los brazos cruzados sosteniendo el libro de visitas. El señor Nowak con la misma postura que hubiese tenido en su oficina negociando un trato multimillonario.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente? – preguntó Sirius – No se ande con rodeos. Prefiero ir directo al punto.

El señor Nowak asintió.

-El punto es, Sirius, que mi hija es una imprudente. Usted lo llama valentía, pero tiene que aceptar que esa entrevista fue un llamado directo a los mortífagos para que la maten.

Sirius asintió un poco a su pesar, pero añadió.

-Fue arriesgado, pero necesario.

-¿Necesario? – Michael sonrió con burla - ¿Crees realmente que era necesario que Marian se pusiera a la cabeza de objetivos del movimiento oscuro¿Es necesario que sea ella precisamente quien se arriesgue?

Sirius se debatió un poco inquieto. Maldición, quería contradecir en todo al señor Nowak, pero eran cosas que muchas veces él mismo había pensado.

-Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Tenía que hacerlo? – repitió Michael – No Sirius… Ella quiso hacerlo.

Cierto. Ella lo había decidido.

-¿Y qué quiere? – replicó el moreno frunciendo el ceño y con cierta rudeza – ¿para qué está aquí¿Quiere que la convenza de que deje de hacerlo? Si conociera a su hija sabría de sobra que eso nadie puede hacerlo.

Michael sonrió. Lo estaba descontrolando, iba por buen camino.

-No. No es eso lo que quiero. Sé que es terca, que no va a cambiar de opinión. Pero no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras hay un grupo de asesinos locos detrás de ella para matarla.

-Marian no es una flor indefensa.

-¿Realmente cree que ella podría sola con una horda de mortífagos? Sabe que no… ¿Quién va a protegerla¿Su querida asociación? No me haga reír…

El tono burlón de Michael Nowak hizo brincar a Sirius.

-¡Yo moriría por ella!

-Oh claro – replicó tranquilamente con tono irónico Michael Nowak – Qué gran bien le haría eso…

Sirius se levantó de la silla con furia y se alejó de él. Michael hizo caso omiso a su comportamiento. Ahora que el moreno le daba la espalda concentrado en apagar las luces de otras salas y cerrar las cortinas de la galería con magia continuó en un tono algo más suave, más sugerente.

-¿No lo gustaría hacer más¿Saber que está siempre protegida¿Qué los mortífagos no puedan tocarla?

Sirius trató de simular que no oía, pero ese hombre estaba diciéndole uno a uno sus más profundos deseos.

-Vamos Sirius… No es imposible… Podría estar segura siempre, yo amo a mi hija, no quiero que nada malo le suceda… Y puedo evitarlo.

La varita en la mano de Sirius tembló.

-Usted tiene dinero, pero mis recursos son ilimitados. Puedo ponerle guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día, vigilar a todos quienes se encuentran a su alrededor, invertir en los mejores hechizos de seguridad, incluso conseguir señuelos que la sustituyan… Puedo asegurarme de que nadie pueda tocarla.

-Ella no quiere que usted haga eso – replicó Sirius con la voz algo ronca. Si él pudiera darle todo eso…

-Lo sé.

-Y si su plan es que lo reciba de mí, puedo adelantarle que tampoco dará resultado.

-No es eso lo que quiero. – dijo en tono terminante Nowak – Lo que quiero, es su ayuda.

Sirius se volvió lentamente.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

-Necesito que me ayude a llevar a cabo todo eso. Si le decimos algo a Marian ella lo rechazará, pero… ¿quién dice que tiene que saberlo? Si usted me ayuda podría acceder a su casa para poner seguridad, a la famosa Asociación, a la vida de mi hija… Todo sin que ella nos dé con la puerta en la cara.

El chico se volvió completamente, mirando a Nowak con un debate dentro de sí, lo que el hombre percibió.

-Ella estaría segura, justo como usted y yo la queremos. Y a la vez, ella no se enteraría de nada y no tendría problemas con ella. ¿No le gustaría eso?

_"Me encantaría…"_ fue el primer pensamiento de Sirius. Pero, no podía, si Marian se enteraba…

Pero¿no era el punto que no iba a enterarse¡Estaría segura¡Segura de los asesinos de los Potter, los asesinos de Alphard! Y podría seguir trabajando, y estar con él como si nada y él estaría tranquilo, sabiendo que ella estaba bien. No tendría miedo al no pasar la noche con ella de que no la vería de nuevo. No tendría esas horribles pesadillas…

Sólo tenía que hacer ese pequeño trato con Nowak. Eso era todo.

Miró al hombre que esperaba pacientemente su respuesta, disfrutando del debate interior que se reflejaba en el rostro de Sirius.

Michael Nowak…

Si Marian se enteraba… Pero no tenía que enterarse… Pero¿realmente importaba que se enterara¿Iba a hacer un trato con su padre¿Con ese ser manipulador y que ella tanto destetaba¿Ese hombre que siempre lo había despreciado¿Con el multimillonario Michael Nowak, dueño de las farmacéuticas que obligaban a su amigo Remus a hacer grandes sacrificios¿El hombre que había hecho sufrir tanto a tantas personas, empezando por su propia hija¿Traicionaría él así a Marian?

Si aceptaba el trato no importaba realmente si Marian se enteraba y no lo perdonaba nunca. Él mismo nunca podría perdonarse si lo hacía.

Miró de frente a Michael Nowak y dijo con tono determinado.

-No es mi culpa que usted no haya sabido ser un buen padre. No quiero su trato. Estoy con Marian, y la apoyaré en lo que ella decida. Si usted le ofrece su protección y ella la acepta seré muy feliz, pero sé que eso no va a suceder y usted también. Usted no valora el trabajo de su hija, no es capaz de ver lo valiente que es ella porque no es capaz de entender lo que ella cree. Yo nunca podría aliarme con usted, porque yo nunca la traicionaría.

Michael se levantó de la silla y lo miró con una expresión que más que de decepción era de lástima.

-¿Está seguro Sirius?

-Sí. – dijo con determinación – Y ahora hágame el favor de marcharse a seguir sintiendo que el mundo es suyo, a ignorar la guerra y hacer a los pobres sufrir. Déjenos en paz. Es hora de cerrar la galería, tiene que irse.

-Usted está dejando ir la oportunidad… Si algo le sucede…

-Ni siquiera lo intente. – lo cortó Sirius – No va a funcionar.

Michael Nowak se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida.

-Es su decisión Sirius. Si cambia de opinión, estaré dispuesto a escucharlo.

-No cambiaré de opinión.

-Nunca diga nunca.

Michael salió de la galería y se dirigió al auto que le esperaba.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó su chofer al recibirlo.

-Sí. – respondió el hombre – Tengo que escribir una carta ahora. Mañana irás a dejarla por mí, Lisandro.

-Sí señor.

-¿Sigue en Hosgmeade?

-Pasará la noche allá.

-Que no se comunique con él. Dudo que realmente le diga lo que acaba de pasar, no creo que sea tan suicida. Pero mejor prevenir. Ahora, vamos. Black se quedará ahí mucho más, pensando en lo que acaba de dejar ir.

Michael Nowak no se equivocaba.

---------

A primera hora de la mañana Arya se encontraba esperando nerviosa que su jefe, Lawrence Steward, terminara de leer su reportaje sobre las familias de los aurores que habían muerto en la última masacre. En parte estaba nerviosa por qué le parecería el artículo, y en parte porque ese día hablarían de su primera investigación y tenía una propuesta muy interesante. A Nick le había parecido muy buena cuando se la había explicado camino a la reunión de la ACLS.

Finalmente el hombre bajó las hojas.

-Está muy bien – dijo simplemente.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Arya un poco decepcionada.

-Ya veremos la reacción del público. No es como tu primer artículo, definitivamente, pero algunos lo leerán. Eres buena, tienes futuro. El otro día se lo dije al buen Kyle. Coincidimos en una cena.

Arya sonrió un poco. Sabía que su padre conocía a su jefe, pero tenía entendido que no le tenía en la mejor opinión posible. Creía recordar que su padre había intentado decirle algo sobre esa conversación, pero ella todavía estaba muy molesta por como había tratado a Remus hacia dos noches.

-Ahora tenemos que hablar de tus próximos trabajos. Te asignaré una historia, como hemos hecho hasta el momento, pero también debes empezar a investigar algo de tu interés. Ya sabes que la investigación es básica en cualquier periodista y nosotros la financiamos. ¿Has pensado algún tema?

La chica asintió emocionada. Lo había venido pensando desde… No estaba segura desde cuando le interesaba el tema, desde el colegio probablemente, desde que había conocido la historia de Sirius. Pero estaba decidida a que quería escribir sobre eso.

Tomó valor y le dijo a Steward su idea. La reacción de este no se hizo esperar.

-¿Familias mortífagas¡¿Estás loca! –al ver la determinación en el rostro de la chica añadió con algo de miedo – Eres una maldita suicida Foley.

-Mi primer artículo fue arriesgado. Y sería una investigación profunda, seria e importante. Todos saben que hay familias sangre limpia que apoyan y nutren el movimiento oscuro, solamente que los aurores tienen que apegarse a sus normas para trabajar. Yo no. Sé por ejemplo de los Black que…

-¿Los Black¿Quieres que nos maten a todos¿no?

-¡Tú pediste la entrevista con Marian y eso no era poco peligroso! – replicó la chica elevando un poco la voz para estar al nivel de la de su jefe.

-¡Nowak vende! –Steward la miró como si estuviera loca y negó con la cabeza añadiendo – Concéntrate en conseguir más información sobre la ACLS. Eso es lo que importa, para eso te tengo aquí.

-¡Creí que me tenías porque creías que sería una buena periodista! – saltó la chica ofendida.

Steward la miró atentamente.

-Lo serás si no te matan antes Foley. Tienes las agallas de uno bueno. Y la inconsciencia de los que duran poco.

-¿Me vas a dejar a hacer la investigación?

Su jefe la miró atentamente.

-Si realmente quieres hacerla, hazla por tu cuenta. No voy a financiar semejante suicidio. Si lo logras luego hablaremos de qué sería posible publicar. Y ve pensando en una investigación real y sensata que El Profeta pueda financiar. Sobre tu próxima historia, se rumorea que el equipo de aurores de Moody tuvo un problema anoche. Investígalo. Eso es todo Foley. Vuelve a tu trabajo.

Steward volvió a concentrarse en los papeles en su escritorio. Arya salió de la oficina no de muy buen humor y entró a su cubículo dando un portazo. Nick estaba ahí, sentado tranquilamente, esperando para saber cómo le había ido en la reunión.

-¡Ni un knut de apoyo! Estoy por mi cuenta. Sólo dijo que yo quería que me mataran. Y él no quiere correr el riesgo de que le maten…

-Cobarde… – comentó el rubio lentamente con una expresión comprensiva – ¿Y realmente vas a investigar por tu cuenta a las familias mortífagas?

-Sí. - respondió con firmeza yendo hacia el otro lado del escritorio y tomándose la cabeza con una mano, como si le doliera de sólo pensarlo - Poco a poco porque tendré que ocuparme de las investigaciones de aquí…Al menos lo intentaré.

Nick asintió y dijo en tono firme.

-En ese caso yo te ayudaré.

El rostro de Arya se iluminó.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! No sé de cuánta ayuda sea, pero para lo que me necesites, aquí estoy.

-¡Oh Nick! Claro que puedes ayudarme mucho. ¡Gracias!

Nick sonrió ante la evidente emoción de la chica, quien parecía apunto de abrazarlo para agradecerle. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Se trataba de Irene Becker. La secretaria con la que Sirius había hablado en su visita al periódico.

-Espero que ya la haya tranquilizado, señor Avalon… Escuché el portazo y decidí esperar a que lo hiciera para venir.

Arya le sonrió. Le tenía mucho cariño a la señora. De hecho, pocas veces se salía de sus casillas. Sólo personas como Lawrence Steward lograban hacerla enfadar a menudo.

-Para ti siempre estoy de buenas Irene – le dijo la chica - ¿Qué sucede?

-Ordené un poco sus papeles esta mañana y aquí está su correspondencia. Hay varias cartas de las familias que intervinieron en su reportaje agradeciéndole.

-Muchas gracias – respondió Arya recogiendo la correspondencia.

-Y señor Avalon, tengo que decirle que lo busca una reportera nueva del Corazón de Bruja. Creo que quiere que trabaje con ella.

-Claro, voy en un momento – dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla en que había estado y recogiendo sus cosas. La dulce secretaria salió tras dedicarles una breve sonrisa de cortesía. Cuando estuvo listo miró a Arya serio – Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo. Mándame una lechuza o llámame por chimenea cuando me necesites.

-Gracias Nick – Arya le dedicó una sonrisa de profunda gratitud.

-Nos vemos – Nick le guiñó un ojo desde la puerta y salió de la oficina de la chica, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

---------

-¿Ya están todos? – preguntó Moody una vez que encontró a Frank y James entre los muggles que habían llevado al ministerio. Les había tomado prácticamente toda la noche realizar la labor de transporte y recolección de información, así como el traslado a San Mungo de los heridos más graves - ¿Tienen sus datos?

-Sí –contestó Frank – Shacklebolt está tomando los últimos allá al fondo.

-Bien. Etiqueten y lleven al San Mungo a estos últimos. Los desmemorizadores ya están allá con los Prewett. Haremos el informe mañana, tengo que ocuparme de lo de Clarise. No vuelvan hoy, Morwood nos ha dispensado de la jornada para que nos dediquemos a esto. Así te dará tiempo de buscar una buena excusa para tu comportamiento Potter.

Moody se alejó rápidamente. Parecía muy preocupado con lo sucedido esa noche y la pérdida de su auror. James se encogió de hombros. Frank lo miró irritado.

-No te lo tomes a la ligera Potter.

James lo miró sorprendido por su tono frío, aunque de hecho había sentido a Frank muy distinto con él después del ataque.

-No me lo tomo a la ligera, pero no necesito una excusa, tenía mi razón para lo que hice.

-Sí claro – dijo Frank en tono irónico.

-¿Qué? – preguntó James frunciendo el ceño - ¡Mi prometida estaba ahí abajo¡Peleando con Voldemort¡Y había muerto alguien, estaban en desventaja¡No podía dejar a Lily ahí!

-¡Mi esposa estaba ahí abajo también! – replicó Frank con ímpetu. Algunos de los muggles los miraron asustados, todavía algo confundidos.

-¡Ella es una auror experta!

-¡Tú no Potter! – Frank estaba realmente alterado - ¡Perdimos a una auror y ti pudiste ser el siguiente por hacer lo que te dio la regalada gana!

-¡No iba a dejar a Lily sola!

-¡Tenías que hacerlo¿Crees que es fácil para mí quedarme viendo a Alice batirse a muerte¡No! Pero yo tengo mi lugar y ella el suyo. Cada uno tiene un trabajo que hacer y tiene que concentrarse en eso. Eso es lo que tú obviamente no entiendes. ¿Y crees que eso te da permiso de dejar a tu equipo en desventaja¡Es imperdonable!

La exaltación de James se aplacó un poco. Nunca ante un regaño de Claxton se había sentido tan intimidado. Sin embargo replicó.

-¿Querías que me quedara ahí, dejando que la mataran?

-¿No confías en ella acaso? – parecía que Frank creía haber sido lo suficientemente enérgico ya, así que esto lo dijo en tono firme, pero menos violento.

James bajó la mirada. Antes de pensarlo dijo en voz baja:

-No quiero perderla.

Frank asintió con comprensión pero replicó con firmeza.

-Con el trabajo que tiene, es una posibilidad que tienes que asimilar.

James no replicó. Frank le dio una palmada firme en el hombro.

-Ve por Shacklebolt. Llevaremos a esta gente al San Mungo y Gideon y Fabian se ocuparán de ellos. Con suerte podrás ver a tu prometida al amanecer.

---------

El segundo día de trabajo de Remus no estaba siendo más fácil que el primero. Había mucho que hacer en el Instituto, además de que ese día había tenido su primera lección con Sampieri.

Definitivamente se trataba de un hombre extraño. Sabía muchísimo de criaturas oscuras (más de lo debido, pensaba Remus), pero también sabía muchísimo de educación, de cultura mágica, de todo un poco.

La clase había estado muy interesante, y antes de que el licántropo se diese cuenta estaban haciendo planes para las clases que impartiría. ¡Qué bien se sentía eso!

-Me alegra mucho de que Avalon le haya hablado a tu novia de este lugar. – dijo Sampieri sonriente – Puedes ayudarnos tanto…

-Hago lo que puedo –replicó el chico complacido – Realmente me gusta…

-Te creo –respondió el hombre con un guiño – No estarías aquí con este sueldo de hambre de otra forma.

La sonrisa de Remus tembló un poco. Cómo le gustaría no tener que preocuparse nunca por el dinero…

-Y hablando de Avalon, tal vez me hizo caso y va a conseguirme una publicación sobre el Instituto – confesó con orgullo Sampieri. Remus lo miró sin entender: Arya no le había mencionado nada de un reportaje sobre el Instituto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Hoy tuve un contacto por chimenea – narró Web con entusiasmo – ¡Del Europe Enchanted!

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño, sin el entusiasmo que su jefe esperaba.

-¡Sí¡Del mejor periódico mágico de Europa! – recalcó Sampieri para asegurarse de que quedara claro.

-¿Y qué querían? – preguntó Remus tratando de sonar interesado pero no irritado. Podría haber apostado por la respuesta.

-Oh, información sobre el lugar en general – dijo Web con tono modesto – Así que me pulí para darles la mejor idea del centro. ¡Hasta les dije que teníamos a un licántropo que daba clases, para que después no dijeran que era imposible igualarnos oportunidades! El hombre sonó muy entusiasmado con esa información.

¡Maldición! Remus sonrió forzadamente recogiendo sus cosas.

-Me alegra Web. Tengo que ir a preparar mi clase. Mantenme informado.

Sampieri lo miró intrigado. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Remus solamente esperaba que eso no significara lo que creía.

---------

Marian se encontraba increíblemente cansada. El viaje a Hogwarts no era precisamente confortable, sin importar qué medio se utilizara. Le hacía mucha gracia caminar de nuevo por los pasillos del colegio. De algunos lugares tenía recuerdos un poco desagradables, pero otros eran muy buenos.

La oficina del director en sí no le era principalmente agradable, porque aunque en ella hubiese obtenido el permiso para formar la ACLS también en ella había pasado parte de la noche más agonizante de su vida después de la muerte de su madre: la noche del secuestro de Sirius y James.

La reunión había ido relativamente bien. Había tenido unos cuantos roces con Dumbledore, pero finalmente había aceptado el trato, haciendo prometer al director que tendrían el máximo cuidado posible de no perjudicar a la ACLS.

No estaba segura de que fuera la mejor decisión, pero el Ministerio no le había dejado otra salida. Tenían que organizarse, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, los aurores no eran suficientes… Pero a la vez ella no estaba en capacidad de dirigir algo así. Conocía sus limitaciones. Y estaba segura de que Dumbledore lo haría mucho mejor.

Había viajado de Hosgmeade directo a la Asociación, mandando su pequeña maleta vía chimenea a su apartamento. Entró a su oficina y se sorprendió de encontrar unas flores nuevas en un precioso florero cristalino. Por un momento pensó que serían un regalo de Sirius, pero no tenían tarjeta y por la manera en que estaba puesto le dio la impresión de que ahora formaba parte del decorado de su oficina.

Se dejó caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio y revisó con la mirada la nueva serie de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Marian contestó distraídamente, interesada en la confirmación de la cita con Morwood y Crouch que acababa de encontrar.

Una chica rubia, de rostro redondeado, maquillaje perfecto y ojos claros entró en la oficina. Llevaba una falda roja corta y una blusa blanca de tela muy delgada. Lucía una encantadora sonrisa y los golpes suaves del delgado y alto tacón de sus zapatos de diseñador llamaron la atención de la dirigente de la Asociación.

-¡Hola Marian! – saludó calurosamente la recién llegada – No creo que me recuerdes, soy Pam Waterston. Estuvimos en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo, pero yo estaba en Hufflepuff.

-Te recuerdo Waterston – contestó secamente Marian. De hecho, tenía una excelente memoria en cuanto a las mujeres que había visto rondando a su novio como mosquitos con hambre. Y a ella la había visto así solamente unos días antes, en la inauguración de la exposición.

La chica sonrió complacida, sin darse cuenta de la sequedad de su interlocutora, o al menos sin darle mayor importancia.

-Yo obviamente te recuerdo muy bien¿quién no va a recordar como nos ganaste a Sirius en sexto?

Marian contuvo una sonrisa que más que de triunfo era de burla. ¿Les había ganado a Sirius? Qué ingenuas… Como si hubieran tenido oportunidad.

-Sé que a la gente le gusta revivir el pasado, pero soy una mujer ocupada. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pam la miró sorprendida.

-¿Elisa no te lo dijo¡Soy su nueva asistente! Te traía esta carta que acaba de llegar para ti. La trajo un caballero con acento italiano muy guapo hace unos minutos.

Marian puso la carta que le tendió sobre el escritorio, mirándola buscando señas de que tratara de engañarla. Pero parecía decir la verdad…

-Supongo que pensaba mencionarlo cuando nos viéramos – fue su único comentario. Pam no se sintió impresionada por la falta de emoción de Marian: ella estaba lo suficientemente emocionada por su cuenta.

-Claro, la pobre tiene tanto trabajo aquí… pero yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarla, aunque hoy es mi primer día de prueba. Sirius dijo que le parecía muy bien que me uniera a la causa. Por que tu novio es un sol, estuvo aquí a primera hora, hablando conmigo. Por cierto que me pidió que te dijera…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entró Elisa.

-¡Hola Marian¿Qué tal el viaje? Veo que ya te encontraste con Pam.

-Bien – contestó la chica mirando un momento a su amiga - Acaba de darme la noticia que supongo venías a informarme – se volvió hacia la rubia de nuevo – ¿Qué te pidió que me dijeras?

Pam hizo un gesto de recordar algo que había memorizado.

-Que tenía que encargarse de unos negocios y que no iba a estar aquí durante el resto del día pero que tenía que hablar contigo urgentemente, que cenaran esta noche juntos.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Marian seria, algo preocupada por el mensaje. ¿Hablar con ella urgentemente cara a cara? Pam por su parte se mostró desconcertada por la pregunta.

-Pues… -la chica sonrió recordando un detalle - Es su casa supongo, porque me dijo que iba a cocinar.

¿A cocinar? Algo grave pasaba…

-¿Dijo la palabra casa? – preguntó Elisa, quien estaba acostumbrada a los mensajes de Sirius.

-Creo que sí – dijo la rubia asintiendo.

-Entonces es en la de él – dijo Elisa mirando a Marian con expresión de misterio resuelto. Pam contuvo una exclamación.

-¿No viven juntos? – al ser fulminada por la mirada de Marian enrojeció – Oh, lo siento, no es asunto mío. Mejor sigo con mi trabajo. Un placer verte Marian. Estaré en los archivos Elisa.

Pam se despidió con una sonrisa y salió. Elisa se acercó a su amiga confiada y tomó asiento.

-No me mires así Marian. No he hecho nada malo.

-¿Por qué Waterston? – preguntó la castaña con un tono que denotaba irritación.

-Porque era la más calificada para el puesto y tiene un historial impecable. Rechacé a varias con un pasado y una historia algo turbia. Pam tiene de mortífaga lo que tú y yo.

-¿Y de inteligencia?

Elisa ignoró el tono mordaz de su amiga.

-También. Y muy buen gusto, como tanto te molesta.

Marian fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, quien rió un poco.

-¡La racional, fría y segura Marian Nowak está celosa!

-Oh cállate – dijo Marian con fastidio – No estoy celosa, pero no me agrada la idea de verla como un abejón de mayo revoloteando alrededor de Sirius. Lo último que necesita es semejante alimento para el ego.

-Sí claro… – dijo con un tono de que no le creía absolutamente nada – El hecho de que Sirius nunca haya aceptado salir con Pam en Hogwarts debería tranquilizarte.

-¿Acaso crees que sé de memoria con quien salió en Hogwarts y con quien no? – preguntó Marian mirándola retadora.

-Sí. – respondió Elisa simplemente, ajena a la mirada molesta de su amiga – Pero vamos, dale la oportunidad a Pam. Es ideal para el trabajo, está estudiando archivística, su familia le ha dado un buen fondo para mantenerse así que no se queja del salario, es excelente en relaciones interpersonales, en un día a empezado incluso a mejorar el ambiente de las oficinas, es muy buena en hechizos de oficina y tiene experiencia como asistente.

-Era la asistente de la profesora de adivinación si no recuerdo mal. – dijo Marian en tono burlón – ¿A eso llamas experiencia?

-Marian. – por fin Elisa adoptó un tono serio – No seas ridícula. Es la persona ideal para el puesto y a Sirius le da absolutamente igual que esté aquí.

La chica cedió finalmente.

-No voy a echarla, te di libertad de elegir a tu asistente. Si crees que es la indicada…

Elisa sonrió.

-Lo es.

Marian estuvo tentada de decirle que la mantuviese alejada de la oficina de Sirius, pero se abstuvo de hacer ese comentario.

-Bueno, no veo porqué estamos perdiendo el tiempo en esto. Tengo algo muy importante que discutir contigo.

-¿Sobre la reunión con Dumbledore?

-Así es. Va a formar un grupo especial.– en un minuto Marian le explicó el plan del director – Tengo que buscarle personas dentro de la ACLS, y te quiero a ti ahí.

Elisa asintió.

-Dalo por hecho.

Marian sonrió complacida.

-No le digas a nadie. Algunos serán invitados, otros no. Sólo yo hablaré con ellos al respecto, no lo discutas con nadie. Ni siquiera con Sirius.

-De acuerdo¿cuándo será la primera reunión?

-En unas semanas creo. Dumbledore enviará la citación con su fénix, así que no te asustes si te aparece un sobre con una llamarada de fuego.

Elisa sonrió y se levantó para salir de la oficina.

-Lo estaré esperando. Mejor vuelvo al archivo, Pam está a penas en su primer día…

Marian no respondió.

-No seas mala con ella. – dijo Elisa ya desde la puerta – No es su culpa ser tan entusiasta…

La chica salió sin esperar una respuesta de su amiga, pues sabía que no iba a llegar.

Marian se mordió el labio inquieta. No desconfiaba de Sirius, sabía que no sería capaz de dejarla por esa rubia tonta, pero eso no hacía que le agradara la idea de verla ahí todo el día sonriéndose y riéndose con él.

En ese momento le prestó atención a la carta que Pam le había llevado y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

_Hija, por favor léela, no es como las anteriores._

_Si no lo haces por mí, que sea por la memoria de tu madre._

Eso era un golpe bajo. Incluso para un manipulador como Michael Nowak.

---------

-Te ves muy satisfecha de ti misma Bellatrix.

La mujer sonrió con malicia. Estaba terminando de vestirse para presentarse al Señor Oscuro. Rodolphus la contemplaba desde la cama con el semblante imperturbable.

-Lo estoy.

Se ciñó el traje y sonrió a su imagen en el espejo, a través del cual miraba a su esposo.

-Has viajado mucho últimamente. ¿Ya cumpliste la misión que te puso el Lord Oscuro?

-Se puede decir – dijo tomando la capucha para ponérsela – Tuve que hacer algunas variaciones, pero estoy segura de que él las aprobará.

-Te sientes muy segura.

-Lo estoy – repitió la mujer volviéndose hacia su esposo y dándole un sensual beso antes de pintarse los labios – Tendremos información de sobra, estoy segura. Y ya tengo alguna en mis manos. Sólo habrá que esperar un poco para obtener el resto.

-Al Señor Oscuro no le gusta esperar.

-Una parte de la misión está cumplida, y por la que hay que esperar vale la pena. Sobretodo después de anoche.

Con una sonrisa enigmática Bellatrix Lestrange, la mayor de los Black, se puso la careta blanca y salió de la habitación mientras su esposo sonreía. Los planes de su esposa siempre eran exquisitos.

--------

James había permanecido bastante taciturno y pensativo durante todo el traslado. Kingsley suponía que se debía a que quería estar con Lily. Frank estaba seguro de que estaba pensando en la discusión que habían tenido.

En realidad ninguno se equivocaba. La mente de James era un remolino en ese momento. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Frank, en Voldemort diciéndole a Lily que quería disfrutarla, en el rato del _Avada Kedavra_ derrumbando a Clarise, en Lily cayendo del tobogán, su hombro sangrante, su pierna entablillada…

Después de que admitieron al último muggle Frank lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya pregunté por Evans. Está en la zona de emergencias. Está bien. Vamos, Alice me espera allí.

James asintió y lo siguió. Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que el moreno habló.

-Siento haber dejado al equipo solo. No puedo decirte que lamente haber ayudado a Lily, pero… Sí lamento lo del equipo.

Frank lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Espero que no lo olvides la próxima vez.

-Yo también.

El auror sonrió. Había esperado un "no lo haré" de respuesta, pero esta había sonado muy sincera y eso le bastaba.

-Cuando controles tu disciplina estarás listo para ser un buen auror. Tienes la pasión necesaria y por lo que me contó Moody de tu prueba de resistencia a la _imperius_ eres muy poderoso.

James no respondió a esto último. Sabía que era poderoso, pero ese día nuevamente había perdido el control de sus poderes. ¡Precisamente peleando con Voldemort!

-¿Pasa algo más? – le preguntó Frank notando la expresión del moreno y empezando a preguntarse que tantas cosas habían en la mente del impulsivo James Potter.

-Nada importante. – negó el chico – Podemos hablarlo mañana al hacer el informe. ¿Te dijeron donde está Lily exactamente?

-Cortina A – respondió el auror tomando nota mental de volver sobre el tema al día siguiente.

Ya habían llegado al salón de personas atendidas en emergencias. James se dirigió a la cortina A con rapidez y entró en ella.

Lily estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, hablando con Alice cuando sintió que la tomaban por fuerza de la cintura y la besaban con pasión. Era sorprendente como a pesar de lo impetuoso del gesto James la sostenía con delicadeza para no lastimarle el hombro.

Alice recogió sus cosas y se abandonó en el reconfortante abrazo de su esposo, quien esperó a que los pre-aurores se separaran para despedirse.

-Los vemos mañana – les dijo Frank – Traten de descansar.

-Y felicidades, – dijo Alice antes de salir por la cortina – no todos los días se escapa de Lord Voldemort.

Cuando la pareja se fue, James besó de nuevo a su novia, tomándola de la cabeza, alisando su cabello. Se separó un poco de ella y le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien… Me dieron una pomada para la herida y ya me arreglaron la pierna.

James acarició suavemente el rostro de Lily, sin separarse de ella.

-¿Eso es todo¿No tienes que volver a revisión o algo así?

-No James, estoy bien. – el tono de Lily era cansado, sabía que su novio se pondría así, lo que le molestaba un poco, pero a la vez no podía dejar de sentirse bien al ver lo preocupado que se ponía por ella.

-Por Merlín, yo… - James la besó en la frente y empezó a hablar atropelladamente – Cuando vi caer a Clarise no pude aguantarme, tenía que ir contigo, tenía tanto miedo…

-¡James! – le detuvo Lily poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y replicando en un tono mucho menos solemne – Todo salió bien, aunque lo dudes sé pelear.

Ni siquiera el último comentario, con un tono un poco bromista hizo cambiar el semblante de James ni su tono serio.

-Sé que eres genial. Puedes acabar con Voldemort una y otra vez con todos los juegos infantiles del mundo pero… ¿no ves que me da miedo perderte?

Lily se quedó muda, profundamente conmovida por el tono utilizado por su novio. Se miraron a los ojos largo rato, hasta que él repitió suavemente.

-No quiero perderte, Lily.

-Lo sé – contestó la chica con un nudo en la garganta – Pero¿qué podemos hacer? Nuestro trabajo es peligroso, y…

-Cásate conmigo.

Lily se interrumpió y lo miró entre confundida y sorprendida.

-Ya me habías pedido eso James. Sabes mi respuesta.

James puso las manos en sus hombros.

-Quise decir, cásate conmigo, ya.

-¿Ya? – los ojos verdes esmeralda de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente – James, habíamos dicho que al salir de la Academia planearíamos con calma y…

-¿Qué nos detiene Lily? Tenemos la casa que heredé de mis abuelos, hemos ahorrado estos años, ya estamos trabajando en campo, y… - James la tomó de la barbilla para asegurarse de que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – si uno de nosotros muere, quiero que ya estemos casados.

Lily sonrió dulcemente y le lanzó los brazos al cuello para besarlo apasionadamente. Cuando se separó de él este la miraba expectante.

-¿Eso es un sí?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Igual tenemos que esperar a preparar las cosas, en un mes tal vez esté todo listo…

-¿Un mes¿Aquí no tienen una capilla? – dijo en tono impaciente el moreno pero sonriendo feliz, sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura.

Lily rió un poco.

-No podemos casarnos sin nuestros amigos… ¿Qué diría Sirius si no es el padrino de bodas?

-Puedo enviarle una lechuza…

Lily lo besó por toda respuesta.

-O aparecerme en su casa, arrebatárselo a Marian y traerlo…

Lily lo besó de nuevo.

-O igual, ya será el padrino del primer niño…

La pelirroja lo besó nuevamente. La cortina se abrió en ese momento y la medimaga que estaba atendiéndola entró de nuevo.

-Veo que se siente mejor, señorita Evans.

-Mucho mejor – dijo la pelirroja con una encantadora sonrisa - ¡Voy a casarme!

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

¡Y eso es todo!

¿Qué les pareció? Tengo especial interés en conocer su opinión sobre la última escena de Lily y James y la conversación de Sirius con el señor Nowak.

Además, el capítulo plantea un par de enigmas del que espero ver sus hipotesis... ¿Qué planea Bella¿Qué sospecha Remus?

Estoy muy feliz de haber logrado terminar este capítulo, espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga. Trataré de avanzar el capítulo 8 ahora en Semana Santa, ya veré como me acomodo con los trabajos de la U.

¡Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, que tengan una feliz Semana Santa!

Sara Fénix Black


	9. Capítulo 8: Una muy buena noticia

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, David Claxton, Clarice Hill, Michael Nowak, Kyle Foley, Joanne Foley, Elanor Lupin, Lisandro Bartoli, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, los alumnos de Remus y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están?

Ya sé, tarde muchísimo! Pero es que realmente no tenía tiempo para sentarme a escribir en la computadora, todo por la universidad… La mayor parte de este capítulo lo escribí a mano en la parte de atrás de los cuadernos de distintas materias y ahora que estoy en vacaciones me senté a pasarlos y ponerlos en orden.

Quiero darles muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, realmente me encantan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, aunque sea poco a poco. Espero ahora en vacaciones poder adelantar bastante.

Como sé que tarde mucho y la línea temporal está algo enredada en el capítulo anterior y este, realicé un pequeño resumen para que se ubiquen bien en la historia.

No los atraso más y los dejó (¡al fin!) con el capítulo VIII.

_En capítulos anteriores… _

Lily y James se enfrentaron a Voldemort la misma noche en que Sirius recibió la visita de Michael Nowak en la exposición. Durante la madrugada de esa noche Lily estuvo en el hospital y James trabajando, pero cerca del amanecer Frank lo llevó con ella y James le pidió que adelantaran la boda lo antes posible, lo que la pelirroja aceptó con gusto.

Al escuadrón de Moody le dieron ese día libre. Ese mismo día, ignorándo lo sucedido la noche anterior, Marian volvió de Hogwarts, donde había cerrado el trato de Dumbledore para ayudarlo a formar un grupo de lucha contra el movimiento oscuro utilizando la ACLS de cubierta. Al llegar a la asociación se encontró con que Elisa había contratado a Pam Waterston, una de las más fieles admiradoras de Sirius, como su asistente. Esta le dio el mensaje de que Sirius quería hablar con ella esa noche de algo importante.

Arya también llegó a su trabajo ignorando lo sucedido para hablar con su jefe sobre la investigación que quería realizar sobre familias mortífagas. Su jefe se negó tras lo que Nick se ofreció a ayudarla. En la discusión con su jefe, este le informó que aparentemente algo había sucedido con el escuadrón de Moody. Remus, quien el día anterior había hablado con Sirius sobre sus problemas económicos y su deseo de vender un terreno que poseía para obtener dinero, inició el día con una lección con Sampieri y luego se fue a preparar la lección que daría ese mismo día.

A todos les esperaba la noticia de lo sucedido con sus amigos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**VII**

-¿Y se casaron¿Así como así? – Harry estaba vivamente emocionado y miraba a su ex profesor sin creerlo.

-Sí – respondió Remus – inmediatamente empezaron los preparativos. La boda fue un mes exacto después de ese enfrentamiento.

-Pero por lo que dice, papá lo habría hecho ahí mismo si hubiese habido quien los casara…

Remus sonrió.

-Sí, lo habría hecho. La idea de las bodas tipo Las Vegas le agradaba mucho… Pero Lily quería una boda con todas las de la ley, así que todo lo que consiguió fue adelantarla mucho. Además no sólo Sirius los hubiera matado…

Harry sonrió un poco melancólico ante ese comentario.

-Debe haber sido un gran día el de la boda…

-Lo fue – asintió Remus – uno de los mejores en la época de la guerra.

El joven sonrió un poco más. Había temido que Voldemort la hubiese arruinado de alguna manera.

-¡Y coincidió con su entrada al Instituto casi! – recalcó Harry – Era una buena época para ustedes.

Remus no pareció tan convencido de esto. De hecho, Harry vio que su rostro se tornaba melancólico.

-Pues... En el momento la vivimos como tal. Habían problemas y situaciones que estaban surgiendo y a futuro serían problemáticas, pero no les prestamos atención en ese entonces.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó el pelinegro - ¿Eso que mencionó del papá de Marian tiene algo que ver¿O buscar gente nueva en la asociación?

Remus negó.

-No… No tiene que ver con eso. Me sería imposible precisar cuándo empezó a planearse algo en el lado oscuro. Excepto porque la obsesión de Voldemort por tus padres empezó después de ese primer encuentro. En especial tenía interés en Lily.

Hábilmente Remus había desviado la atención de Harry, a quien la idea de Voldemort obsesionado con su madre le desagradaba intensamente. El licántropo se reprendió mentalmente, no debía haber dicho eso. Pero era difícil al revivir el pasado no revivir…

-¿Pero, y cómo les dieron la noticia a ustedes? – la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

**Capítulo VIII**

**Una muy buena noticia**

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Pocos momentos después de que Nick saliera de su oficina Arya había tomado conciencia de lo que Steward había dicho. ¡El equipo de Moody!

En un momento se encontró en la Academia de aurores. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Lily y James! Cuando preguntó por ellos la enviaron a sus dormitorios. El de Lily estaba vacío, así que se dirigió al de James, y de camino se encontró con Kingsley.

-¡Kingsley¿Está todo bien¿Qué pasó ayer¿Dónde están Lily y James?

-¡Cálmate Arya! – el chico le puso las manos en los hombros y habló en tono tranquilizador – Todos estamos bien. Ellos están en la oficina de Claxton con él y Moody.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

Kingsley la miró incómodo.

-Lo siento Arya, pero Moody nos prohibió hablarlo con nadie fuera del cuerpo de aurores.

Arya pareció desubicada por un momento, por lo que Kingsley añadió.

-Lo siento Arya, no es nada personal. Hubo acción, pero estamos bien ahora. Vamos, te acompaño a buscarlos.

Bajaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la oficina James y Lily venían saliendo. Moody había venido preguntarles qué recordaban de lo sucedido con Clarise, específicamente.

Arya se lanzó a abrazar a Lily apenas la vio. La pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo sorprendida.

-¡Arya¿Qué haces aquí? – James intercambió una mirada sorprendida con Kingsley mientras la castaña soltaba a su amiga y abrazaba a su prometido.

-Mi jefe me dijo que algo había pasado con su escuadrón. ¡Estaba preocupada! Salí de inmediato del periódico.

-¿Periódico? – la voz de Moody tronó a sus espaldas. Había salido de la oficina al escuchar las palabras de la chica. James y Lily se volvieron a verlo mientras el auror revisaba con la mirada de arriba abajo a la castaña - ¿Tú eres Foley?

-Sí señor – contestó de inmediato – Arya Foley, periodista de…

-El Profeta – terminó Moody por ella – No quiero periodistas aquí. El periódico sabrá lo que tenga que saber cuando yo diga que puede saberlo.

-Arya es mi mejor amiga – intervino Lily – Está aquí para verme, no para sacar información.

Moody la miró escéptico.

-Entonces más te vale que no vea información exclusiva en el periódico, Evans. Supongo que la veré luego, señorita Foley.

Moody entró a la oficina y lo escucharon empezar a hablar con Claxton.

-Sería mejor irnos, antes de que Claxton decida darnos uno de sus sermones también – dijo James tomando a Lily por los hombros y empezando a caminar - ¿Qué tal un desayuno en el Callejón Diagon?

-¿No tienen que ir a trabajar? – preguntó Arya extrañada.

-Nosotros no – respondió Lily con pesar, sin embargo, su mirada brilló momentos después y miró a su novio sonriente – Pero igual tenemos mucho que hacer…

Arya la miró suspicazmente.

-Lily¿tienes algo que decirme?

La pelirroja sonrió aún más.

-Vamos por ese desayuno – insistió James – ahí te daremos la buena noticia.

--------

Sirius sabía que ese sería un día muy complicado. No había podido dormir prácticamente nada pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Cómo le diría a Marian lo sucedido? En especial si no quería que a media historia su novia lo matara o matase a su padre…

Se había encontrado una carta de Gringotts que le indicaba que requerían su presencia en la central, por lo que pasó por la ACLS rápidamente y le dejó un mensaje a Marian con Pam para verla en su casa ese mismo día en la noche. Luego se arrepintió de haberla elegido de mensajera, habría sido más listo buscar a otra: necesitaba a Marian de buen humor. Pero bueno, al menos ya estaba obligado a contarle lo sucedido.

Por que bueno, también estaba la opción de no decirle nada… Pero tenía la suficiente valentía Gryffindor para hacerlo. ¡Si en realidad no había hecho nada malo¿Cierto?

A media mañana, mientras tomaba un café pensando cómo salir ganando en el negocio que discutían recibió una curiosa nota.

"_Pad. Tenemos algo muy importante que hablar contigo. Por favor almuerza con nosotros en Wizard's en el Callejón Diagon a medio día. Besos. Lily y Prongs."_

Bastante intrigado devolvió la lechuza con una respuesta afirmativa y muchos signos de interrogación. Poco antes de mediodía suspendió la reunión hasta la tarde y pasó a buscar al gnomo encargado de sus finanzas personales y le explicó detalladamente la próxima operación económica que quería realizar.

-De acuerdo, señor Black. Se puede preguntar¿para qué quiere un terreno vacío en Kent?

Sirius negó con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Tú sólo espera las ofertas y supéralas. Duplicalas si es posible. Comunícate con DuBois directamente. Que la compra salga bajo el nombre que él te diga. Mi nombre no debe aparecer en ningún lugar.

-Como usted mande, señor Black.

Sirius salió muy satisfecho del banco. Al menos una cosa iba bien. Ahora sólo esperaba que lo que Lily y James tuvieran que decirle fueran buenas noticias.

--------

-¡Buenos días profesor Lupin!

-¡Hola profesor Lupin!

-¡Qué bien le queda esa túnica profesor! Es un color que va muy bien con sus ojos…

Remus no podía dejar de sonreír ante los saludos y sonrisas de sus nuevos alumnos. ¡Sus primeros alumnos! Era un grupo variado, pues había desde niños pequeños hasta algunos adolescentes, entre las que se encontraban unas cuantas chicas que le dirigían miradas nada disimuladas y cuchicheaban entre ellas. La que parecía su líder, una chica llamada Ileana, era quien había dado tan positiva valoración a su túnica.

-¿Profesor Lupin?

Remus miró hacia abajo, a donde había escuchado la voz, para encontrarse con los grandes ojos de la pequeña Rose, la niña que había sido atacada de bebé por un licántropo y su familia había muerto. Ahora la niña tenía 7 años.

-¿Sí, Rose?

La niña levantó una mano hacia él con una flor roja y grande.

-Para usted. Es de mi jardín.

Remus sonrió enternecido y tomó la flor con cuidado.

-Es preciosa Rose, gracias.

Hizo aparecer un florero con agua y puso la flor en el escritorio. La niña sonrió complacida y se dirigió a su campo. Cuando Remus estuvo seguro de que estaban todos se acercó al centro de la clase y los cuchicheos cesaron.

-Buenos días chicos¿cómo están? Hoy vamos a empezar por algo sencillo, quiero que escriban un cuento sobre un chico que quería ser "normal" o bien hagan un dibujo de cómo imaginarían que este chico querría ser . Tienen media hora. Luego les explicaré lo que he planeado para este curso.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí extrañados y empezaron a trabajar. Se oían risas y comentarios entre los distintos grupos de amigos.

-¿Tendremos que leérselo a todos profesor? – preguntó Ileana con una sonrisa.

-No Ileana, sólo yo lo leeré. Por favor, cuando terminen, pongan su redacción en el escritorio.

Cuando todos terminaron, Remus se dispuso a explicarles su plan para las clases.

-Empezaremos por Criaturas Mágicas, eso lo tenemos más cerca y nos será más fácil. Luego hablaremos de la clasificación de hechizos, maldiciones, contramaldiciones y magia blanca protectora. A lo largo del curso iremos integrando historia de estos procesos. Y por favor, recuerden que este curso tiene un énfasis PRÁCTICO.

Todos los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas de emoción. Cuando Remus dio por terminado la clase salieron comentando con entusiasmo entre sí. El mismo Remus estaba muy entusiasmado. Era poco pero creía tener un buen grupo.

-Vaya… Tienes grandes planes Remus.

Web Sampieri acababa de entrar en el aula. Había escuchado desde la puerta el plan que el licántropo le explicaba al grupo.

-Para ser grande, debes pensar en grande – respondió Remus con una de sus frases favoritas.

Web le dedico una mirada que el hombre lobo no supo interpretar. Era una mezcla de admiración y preocupación.

-Sabes… Creo que nunca había tenido a nadie trabajando aquí que tomara a estos chicos tan… en serio.

-¿Por qué no iba a tomarlos en serio? – preguntó Remus sorprendido por el comentario.

-Bueno… alguna gente cree que sólo necesitan lo más básico. Tú estás haciendo un curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, nivel Hogwarts, y además intensivo.

-¿Para eso me contrataste no? – respondió Remus frunciendo el ceño – Estamos en guerra, y ellos no se libran de eso. Deben estar preparados para hacerle frente. Además, sólo por su problema no les debería estar vedada una educación completa, aún en tiempos de paz.

Web sonrió.

-Pensamos igual Remus, pero aún eres muy joven y entusiasta… Tal vez debas medirte más.

-Tengo todo planificado – respondió Remus con seguridad – Creo que saldrá bien. Lo he pensado mucho, de hecho te tengo algunas propuestas según lo que he visto…

Web lo miró pensativamente.

-Hum… ¿Qué te parece si recoges tus cosas y vamos a almorzar? Yo invito, y ahí hablamos de tus ideas.

Remus sonrió y asintió. Sampieri salió del aula pensativo mientras el joven terminaba de recoger. En ese momento le llegó una lechuza blanca: la lechuza de Lily.

_"Querido Remus, tenemos una gran noticia que darte…" _

--------

Sirius entró al restaurante y encontró a James en el piso superior, muy concentrado en algo que tenía en la mano.

-¡Prongs! – exclamó acercándose, sin prestar atención a que su amigo guardaba rápidamente lo que tenía en la mano y preguntando con apremio - ¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Por qué tanto misterio¿Y dónde está Lily?

-Lily estará aquí en un minuto – dijo James serio – Quería hablar contigo a solas primero.

-¿Qué sucede? – Sirius estaba intrigado.

-Ayer peleamos con Voldemort.

Sirius abrió la boca y parpadeó dos veces sin decir nada. Miró a James de hito en hito.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con voz ronca, visiblemente preocupado.

-Sí Paddy… - respondió James con un tono resignado, como si lo hubiera esperado. Sirius lo miró suspicazmente.

-Lily está bien también… ¿Verdad? Sino no estaríamos hablando tranquilamente.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Siéntate. Lily está bien ya. Tiene unos cuantos rasguños propios de un auror bueno nada más.

Sirius lo miró esperando. Eso no podía ser todo. James tomó aire y asintió.

-Vale, casi me muero de miedo. – confesó mirando a su amigo de nuevo – Creí que la mataría. Otra auror murió. Lily estaba a su lado cuando cayó.

Sirius sintió su corazón sacudirse con fuerza, pero no interrumpió el relato.

-Corrí a ayudarla – continuó James – dejé al equipo solo y la ayudé a escapar de él. O eso intenté. Los refuerzos llegaron a tiempo. Pasó la noche en San Mungo pero está bien.

-Escaparon de Voldemort… - repitió Sirius con un nudo en la garganta. Sin pensarlo se levantó y abrazó a James. Alguien con su historia sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Anda, no seas sentimental – le dijo James sonriendo un poco y apartándolo – Tengo buenas noticias.

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Buenas noticias?

-El peligro de muerte es uno de los mejores estimulantes para el pensamiento – dijo James sonriendo un poco – Y después de lo que pasó ayer me di cuenta de que no quiero perder a Lily… y…

James se calló para hacer efecto, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Sirius entrecerró los suyos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Pad¿recuerdas una promesa que hicimos una vez…?

Entonces Sirius recordó lo que su amigo tenía en las manos cuando él había llegado. Si no se equivocaba, era una caja azul pequeña. Una caja para anillos. Abrió muchísimo los ojos y contuvo una exclamación de felicidad.

-¡Prongs¿Cuándo?

-En un mes.

Cuando Lily entró acompañada de Arya al segundo piso de Wizard's vio a Sirius abrazando a James por segunda vez.

-Creo que ya le dieron la buena noticia – comentó Arya con tono alegre. Sirius la oyó y separándose de James la abrazó con una sonrisa.

-¡Arya preciosa! No sabía que estarías por aquí. ¡Claro, la flamante madrina! – exclamó – ¿Has pensado lo bien que nos vamos a ver juntos¡Casi mejor que los novios!

-¡Hey! – protestó Lily. Sirius la abrazó inmediatamente.

-Ah, no te pongas celosa Lily, tú también estarás preciosa – dijo en tono de broma, pero una vez que la había abrazado le preguntó al oído en tono preocupado - ¿De verdad estás bien ya?

La pelirroja no pudo fingir más enojo y lo abrazó también por toda respuesta.

-Y ahora¡vamos a celebrar! – exclamó James con la intención de liberar a su prometida de los preocupados abrazos de Sirius. Sabía lo delicado que era ese tema en especial para su amigo – Los invitamos a los dos para ir hablando algunas cosas.

Arya y Lily empezaron a hablar de inmediato de todo lo que habían visto en su breve recorrido por el Callejón Diagon. La castaña había avisado en su oficina que estaba cerca de los aurores esperando el reporte de la noche anterior, lo que no era completamente mentira. Al mismo tiempo Lily había enviado lechuzas a sus amigos más cercanos con la noticia.

-¡Sí! Definitivamente iré con Madame Malkin para los vestidos de las damas también – afirmó Lily ante la pregunta de su amiga, cuando ya estaban terminando el almuerzo – y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

James asintió, no pensaba contradecir a su novia en los planes. El día tenía que ser muy especial para ella.

Sirius comentó con suficiencia.

-No te preocupes Lily, todos estaremos de maravilla para la foto.

-¡Fotos! – exclamó Arya - ¡Necesitamos un fotógrafo¡Yo conozco a uno muy bueno!

Lily y James la miraron con interés. La pareja estaba sentada a la par y tiernamente tomados de la mano. James no perdía un momento para estar lo más cerca posible de su prometida.

Sirius, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

-¿No te referirás a Avalon, verdad?

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué no¡Nick es genial! Y lo haría con mucho gusto. Si le digo estoy segura de que aceptaría encantado.

-Me pregunto por qué... – masculló Sirius antes de tomar un gran trago de su copa de vino. Arya lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece que has hablado con Remus...

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-No sé porqué dices eso. Solamente no creo que Avalon sea para este tipo de trabajo.

-¡Es muy bueno! –replicó Arya– Tú viste lo bien que quedó la foto de Marian...

El chico sonrió con suficiencia.

-Es Marian. No podía quedar de otra manera.

Antes de que Arya replicara Lily intervino. No le gustaba el rumbo que aquello estaba tomando, y por la mirada de James comprendió que a este tampoco.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento Arya, ya veremos que hacemos con eso.

-¿Alguien quiere postre? – preguntó inmediatamente James, seguro de la respuesta negativa, pues todos estaban repletos – Bien, voy a pagar la cuenta.

-¡Nada de eso! – reclamó Sirius – Ustedes son los homenajeados. ¡Yo invito!

Se levantó seguido de su amigo, discutiendo quién debía pagar la cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron lejos de la mesa Sirius detuvo la discusión con un comentario en tono serio.

-Si no quieres ver sangre en tu boda, no acerques a Avalon y Remus.

-¿Quién es Avalon? – preguntó James en otro susurro.

-¿Recuerdas a Nick, el Ravenclaw? – James asintió – Ese. Luego te cuento todo, de momento, sólo sigue mi consejo. No lo dejes ir a la boda.

James miró a su amigo sin entender, pero sabía que este le explicaría todo luego. Ahora tenían que volver a la mesa con las chicas. Cuando llegaron prestaron atención a lo que estaban hablando.

-¡Hay tanto que hacer! – dijo Arya con entusiasmo. De hecho irradiaba casi tanta felicidad como Lily - ¿Tengo alguna función en especial como madrina¿Quieren que guarde los anillos?

-¡Hey! – reclamó Sirius – ¡Eso me toca a mí!

Lily, Arya y James intercambiaron una mirada que Sirius ignoró para preguntar emocionado.

-¿Me llevo los anillos desde hoy? Vi que los andas.

James lo miró suspicaz.

-No lo sé Sirius…

El chico lo miró intrigado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hum… Te los doy, si se los das a Marian para que los guarde – respondió James en tono de condición.

Sirius tomó una postura de enfado fingido.

-Yo sé cuidar las cosas.

-Sí, y las guardas tan bien que luego no sabes donde las pusiste – replicó Arya. Sirius iba a contestarle, pero al ver el rostro de sus amigos se dio cuenta que era una discusión perdida.

Suspiró resignado.

-Vale, se los daré a Marian…

_"Como si no tuviera mucho que resolver con Marian antes de darle unos anillos de matrimonio…"_

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de sólo ver lo que había pensado.

--------

-¡Lily y James se van a casar en un mes¿Puedes creerlo?

La chica castaña miró a su amigo y compañero de habitación sorprendida por la noticia.

-Vaya… Bueno, querías planear tu vuelta a Inglaterra para esa época.

Peter Pettigrew asintió. Volver… En parte desearía no hacerlo. Si no tuviera que volver no tendría porque pensar tanto en esa decisión que había tomado. Pero tenía que volver. Ya había terminado sus estudios en Francia, y ahora debía volver a trabajar.

-Sí… ¿Tú ya habrás terminado para entonces verdad?

-Es probable, tal vez me falte recoger algún que otro promedio – dijo la chica volviendo al libro que estudiaba.

-¿Vendrías conmigo?

Peter había pensado mucho como pedírselo, pero la ocasión de la boda parecía perfecta. La chica pareció pensarlo.

-No lo sé Peter, no conozco Inglaterra y…

-Te serviría de guía turístico – interrumpió el chico.

-Pero… Debo buscar trabajo, y…

-Igual tendrás que empezar de cero en cualquier país – trató de convencerla él – Y en Inglaterra tienes amigos que podemos ayudarte. ¿No quieres verlos a ellos de nuevo?

La chica sonrió. Realmente quería verlos de nuevo. Haberse encontrado con Peter había sido un milagro. No muchas personas querían relacionarse con ella y él había sido muy bueno.

-De acuerdo Peter. Iré contigo.

--------

Cuando Sirius llegó a su casa supo que Marian ya había llegado al ver la luz del cuarto encendida. Suspiró y tomó aire. Aún faltaba la parte más dura del día...

Ni siquiera se preocupó por encender las luces. Subió la escalera rápidamente y abrió la puerta del cuarto. La luz estaba encendida pero era tenue. Marian estaba caminando de un lado a otro del cuarto, con una hoja en la mano.

Algo no andaba bien.

-Hola – dijo deteniéndose en la puerta. La chica se detuvo y lo miró también.

-Hola – respondió secamente, su mirada era fría y no le invitaba a acercarse, lo que prudentemente no hizo.

-¿Te fue bien en Hogwarts? – preguntó dudoso.

-Sí – respondió nuevamente en tono seco para añadir luego en tono peligroso – ¿Y cómo ha estado todo por aquí¿Ha pasado algo importante?

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Lo sabes¿Cómo…?

-Mi padre me escribió.

Sirius se tapó la cara y entró a la habitación hasta sentarse en la cama.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Marian acercándose – ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Sirius levantó la mirada hacia ella hasta verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué te dijo él?

La chica estrechó con más fuerza la hoja que sostenía, arrugándola más.

-¿Por qué preguntas¿Temes que me haya explicado cómo te sentaste con él a negociar sobre mí? Oh sí, hasta buena impresión le causaste – con una nota de furia en la voz levantó la hoja y leyó – _"Fue una reunión muy interesante, Sirius sería un gran hombre de negocios, lo hubieras visto negociando sobre tu bienestar incluso lo habrías admirado". _

Aparte de la furia que se notaba en su voz, Sirius miró con dolor que en su mirada había cierto resentimiento.

-Marian, yo no…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – le interrumpió la chica.

-Ya – contestó de inmediato el chico – Venía dispuesto a hacerlo. Te deje dicho que nos veríamos aquí para hablar.

Marian desvió la mirada.

-¿Y qué pensabas decirme¿Justificarte diciendo que no aceptaste el trato?

-¡Tú sabes que no haría ningún trato! – exclamó Sirius incorporándose con ímpetu - ¡No te haría eso!

-¡Entraste en el juego de mi padre!

-¡Y tú lo estás siguiendo¿Para qué crees que te envió esa carta sino?

Marian se mordió el labio inferior antes de replicar.

-¡Sé cuando está tratando de manipularme¡Pero creí que habías comprendido lo que te había dicho sobre él¿Por qué le pusiste atención¡Dice que se sentaron a hablar tranquilamente!

-¡Llegó a la galería! – trató de defenderse Sirius – Entró como si fuera el dueño del mundo y empezó a hablar y hablar y yo…

-¡Y tú a escuchar!

-¡No podía echarlo¿Querías que sacara mi varita y lo echara como me sacabas tú de la biblioteca en el colegio¡A veces no se puede! Después de todo es tu padre Marian.

-Oh, déjate de excusas. ¡Lo querías oír! – acusó Marian acercándose un poco más a él.

-Tu padre es un gran orador, como tú. Hace que uno se interese por lo que dice y…

-No me compares con él – lo interrumpió Marian colérica, fulminándolo con la mirada – Él es un manipulador, busca lo que cree que te puede atraer, con lo que te puede ganar y una vez que lo logra no te deja ir. Lo oíste una vez. Lo oirás más. ¡Sabía que esto pasaría!

Con un arranque de furia gritó estas últimas palabras. Le dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó al otro lado, dándole la espalda a Sirius, respirando agitadamente. Sirius la miró suspicaz, empezaba a entender su enojo... Aparentemente no era sólo con él… ¿Estaba molesta consigo misma también?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabías? – preguntó tras un momento, sin moverse de donde estaba, mirándola.

-Por la carta que te envió el otro día – respondió la chica más sosegada – no la leí, pero… Supuse que esto era lo que seguía.

-Ya veo… ¿Pensabas decírmelo? – Sirius utilizó un tono de voz suave, sin reproche o sorpresa.

-Sí. Pero mi padre se adelantó…

Sirius se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el lado que tenía más cerca, pero sin dejar de mirarla aunque ella aún no se hubiese vuelto. Esperó un momento antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Sabía que esto iba a molestarte, pero déjame contarte lo que pasó. No te quedes con su versión.

La chica se volteó ligeramente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te propuso?

-Me ofreció colaborar con él para protegerte sin que tú te dieras cuenta. Tenía buenas ideas… Tenerte protegida las 24 horas del día… Tengo que admitir que la propuesta era altamente tentadora.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que te ofreciera todo eso a ti. Que desearía que tuvieras todas esa protección pero que apoyaría tu decisión, y que ya podía suponer cual era.

Marian sonrió para sí antes de volverlo a ver de nuevo, esta vez con una corta sonrisa en los labios.

-No le debe haber hecho gracia tu respuesta.

-No lo hizo – respondió Sirius más tranquilo con la sonrisa de la chica.

-Gracias Sirius.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme.

La chica desvió la mirada. Tal vez su reacción había sido algo exagerada… Aunque no lo admitiría incluso se avergonzaba un poco.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? Creo que Waterston dijo algo de que ibas a cocinar…

Sirius tomó una de las manos de la chica, con las cuales se apoyaba en la cama.

-Llegaste primero que yo… Si tienes hambre puedo hacer algo pero… Creo que eso puede esperar.

Tomó una de sus manos y la jaló suavemente, sonriendo un poco. Ella le sonrió a su vez y acercándose un poco por encima de la cama le dio un beso. Después de todo, Sirius era algo que su padre no podría quitarle. Se separó de él y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue con Dumbledore? – preguntó Sirius suavemente. No la veía desde antes del viaje y la verdad estaba muy interesado al respecto.

-Bien. Acepté el trato. Estamos dentro. - Sirius sonrió al oír el verbo en plural. - ¿Y cómo estuvo todo por aquí?

-De locos, como siempre…

-¿Pasó algo importante? Aparte de la visita de mi padre, claro.

-Pues… James y Lily se enfrentaron a Voldemort anoche y ahora decidieron casarse en un mes.

-¿QUÉ?

Sirius sonrió antes de empezar a contarle la historia. A pesar de Michael Nowak, todo volvía a la normalidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

**VIII **

Remus se detuvo al ver a Harry bostezar disimuladamente.

-Creo que ahora sí es mejor que nos detengamos Harry. Los dos necesitamos dormir un poco.

-Pero… ¡La boda! – reclamó el moreno tratando sin éxito de abrir los ojos por completo - ¡Quiero saber!

Su ex profesor se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

-Si quieres estar lo suficientemente despierto para disfrutarlo y que yo esté lo suficientemente despierto para contarlo bien, debemos dormir un poco antes. Vamos, prometo despertarte temprano.

Harry asintió vencido por los argumentos tan válidos de Remus y por el cansancio.

-Buenas noches Harry. – Remus agitó su varita apagando la luz de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Buenas noches profesor…

Remus abrió la boca para corregirle, pero se contuvo. Cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se dirigió a su habitación. La verdad, extrañaba que le dijeran profesor, pero más aún, tener alguien al lado que le deseara las buenas noches justo antes de ir a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

¡Y eso es todo por hoy!

Ha quedado más corto que los anteriores, pero es que me pareció mejor dejarlo ahí. El próximo capítulo será la boda y espero acabarlo pronto, ya que ocurren algunas otras cosas. Sé que hubo poco Lily y James, pero en el próximo habrá más, lo prometo.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

¡Saludos desde Costa Rica!

¡Ah, y felices vacaciones a quienes tengan la dicha de estar en ellas!

Sara Fénix Black


	10. Capítulo 9: Todos quieren ¿casarse?

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers–––– excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, Jessica Nylon David Claxton, Clarice Hill, Michael Nowak, Kyle Foley, Joanne Foley, Elanor Lupin, Lisandro Bartoli, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, los alumnos de Remus y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

¡Hola a todos!

Perdonen que haya durado tanto en publicar, pero tuve unas vacaciones complicadas y duré más de lo que pensé en este capítulo. Además de que resultó más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero, creo que el resultado está aceptable. Así que… ¡a leer!

Espero que recuerden donde habíamos quedado… En el capítulo anterior hay un resumen de por donde íbamos y ahora ya saben lo que viene: la boda.

Bueno, ya los he hecho esperar bastante… ¡Adelante!

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

**IX**

Un fuerte estruendo despertó a Harry la mañana siguiente. ¿Qué rayos sucedía en la planta baja de la casa?

Se puso las gafas, tomó su varita y bajó a toda velocidad, algo sucedía y Remus podía necesitar su ayuda. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejó congelado en el hueco de la puerta de la cocina.

Remus acaba de atrapar una gran lechuza blanca con las puntas de las alas rosadas.

–¡Harry! Disculpa, no pretendía despertarte aún.

–No hay problema profesor – dijo con un bostezo – ¿de quién es esa lechuza?

Remus finalmente había logrado controlarla y quitarle la carta que llevaba atada a la pata.

–¿Con esos colores, de quién crees?

Harry la miró con atención.

–¿De Tonks tal vez?

–Exacto – respondió Remus abriendo el sobre y leyendo la carta rápidamente – Hum… parece que la tendremos de visita más tarde. Dumbledore está preocupado de que nuestra charla lleve mucho tiempo y te quedes demasiado aquí, que no es precisamente más seguro que Prive Drive para ti.

–¿Y envía a Tonks por eso?

–Es una auror entrenada de la Orden… – especificó Remus – Supongo que por eso la envía. Aunque no me extrañaría que se haya ofrecido, es muy voluntariosa y después de lo de Sirius pues… Creo que no le gusta estar desocupada, y hay mucho que hacer. Igual, algo de vigilancia no está de sobra. No quiero que nada interrumpa nuestro relato.

Harry asintió, aunque interiormente se preocupó. ¿Afectaría la presencia de un tercero el relato de Remus? Más pensando que ella, aunque de manera muy indirecta, estaba relacionada con la historia.

–¿Tienes hambre? Preparé un desayuno fuerte. Después de la experiencia de ayer sé que necesitaremos fuerzas.

–De hecho me podría comer un hipogrifo… Pero tengo que ir al baño primero.

–Búscame en la cocina. Desayunaremos juntos.

Harry asintió y salió hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de lavarse la cara y los dientes rápidamente empezó a sentirse más despierto, pues tras descubrir que el escándalo se debía solamente a una lechuza tan loca como Pig pero más grande, el sueño había vuelto a él.

Bueno, después de todo tenía que ser temprano. Remus no lo había llamado cuando se levantó y él había prometido levantarlo temprano. Cuando miró el reloj lanzó una exclamación contenida.

Cuando Remus levantó la vista al oír los pasos de Harry acercarse se encontró con un semblante molesto.

–Creí que había prometido llamarme temprano.

Su ex profesor lo miró tranquilo.

–Así es Harry. Pero como los dos estábamos tan cansados decidí utilizar la definición de temprano de tu padre y de Sirius.

Harry iba a replicar pero Remus lo interrumpió con un gesto.

–Lo digo en serio. Si hubieras visto lo que costaba levantarlos en el colegio… McGonogall los amenazó tantas veces en dejarlos durmiendo en el aula para que así llegaran a tiempo… No te preocupes Harry: tenemos tiempo, y una hora más una hora menos no habría hecho gran diferencia, aún falta bastante. Y además quería preparar un desayuno adecuado para la ocasión.

–De acuerdo… – el chico no estaba muy convencido, pero al dirigir su mirada a la mesa sus ojos brillaron. ¡Era un desayuno espléndido! – ¡Vaya, profesor¡Se ve delicioso!

–Deja de llamarme profesor Harry – replicó Remus en tono calmado – Vamos, siéntate y come, que se enfría.

Harry no se hizo de rogar.

–¡Cocina muy bien¿Dónde aprendió?

–Aprendí de mi madre. Y vivir solo ayuda a irse perfeccionando.

–Yo espero vivir solo pronto – declaró Harry – cuando salga de Hogwarts. Sé cómo encargarme de una casa…

Remus sonrió.

–En eso le llevas ventaja a tu padre. Solía desesperar a Lily…

Harry sonrió con melancolía.

–¿Cuándo va a seguir contándome lo de la boda?

–Ahora mismo si quieres.

–¡Adelante!

–Bien, pero pásame el sirope de chocolate para mis panqueques primero.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–

**Capítulo IX La Boda**

**Todos quieren… ¿casarse?**

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–

El día de luna llena era muy especial para Arya. Solía salir rápido de la oficina para pasar las últimas horas del día con Remus. El chico tenía acondicionado el sótano de la casa desde hacía tiempo, pues no le gustaba marcharse muy lejos de su madre, ya que debía despertarse al día siguiente a atenderla.

Arya lo acompañaba y después de que él bajaba y ponía los hechizos de seguridad apropiados iba a la habitación de Elanor y se hacían compañía hasta que la madre de Remus era vencida por el cansancio. Al hombre lobo le preocupaba demasiado dejarla sola, por lo que su novia se quedaba ahí toda la noche y atendía a los dos Lupin a la mañana siguiente antes de irse para su trabajo.

Esa noche Elanor parecía bastante animada. Como siempre, su humor variaba junto con los síntomas de su enfermedad. Pero ese día estaba muy atenta a todo lo que Arya le contaba sobre los preparativos de la boda de su mejor amiga, que estaba cada día más cerca.

–…Sólo espero que Sirius no haya perdido los anillos. ¡Ah, y compramos el vestido¡Es precioso! James se muere por verlo, ha intentado de todo para hacerlo pero Lily no lo ha dejado. ¡Hasta me lo dio a mí para que lo guardara porque está segura de que en la Academia él encontraría la forma de verlo! Y los vestidos para las damas son preciosos, color plateado y sin mucho adornos, muy sobrios, voy a traerle el mío un día. Y combinan de manera perfecta con las túnicas de ellos, Sirius se probó la de él el mismo día que yo mi vestido y se ve genial.

Elanor asintió.

–Me alegra. ¿Dónde será la boda?

–En la casa de James. Bueno, la que era de sus abuelos. Es preciosa, estuve ahí para una fiesta de Navidad. Es un cuadro perfecto. Se va a ordenar el jardín y se darán el "sí quiero" frente al portal principal. Un día de estos iremos a terminar de definir la decoración. Sólo falta Marian de pasar a probarse el vestido, ella no es precisamente colaboradora en estos momentos, dice que tiene mucho trabajo. Yo también lo tengo, pero ahora tengo muchas ideas para la boda, y claro, Lily con el entrenamiento y el trabajo de auror no tiene mucho tiempo, pero yo…

Elanor sonrió.

–Trata de calmarte cariño. Tú tienes muchas ideas, ya lo capté…

Arya se sonrojó. Tenía horas hablando de la boda, la pobre señora debía estar cansada ya.

–Bueno, es que las bodas me entusiasman.

–Se nota – replicó la señora Lupin dejando de lado su taza de té.

Arya sonrió y se levantó para recoger.

–Sólo no pierdas de vista una cosa – continuó Elanor después de un momento – es la boda de Lily. No la tuya.

La chica se quedó quieta y la miró extrañada.

–Eso lo sé.

–Arya, sé que tienes muchas ganas de tener tu boda, y que tú y Remus lo han hablado y piensan en un futuro formar un matrimonio.

–Así es – la chica sonrió satisfecha con esa perspectiva.

–¿Por qué no lo han hecho aún?

La sonrisa de Arya tembló.

–Pues… ya sabe, la situación económica, y la situación social tampoco está muy bien y…

Elanor sonrió y la interrumpió con un gesto.

–Tu amiga Lily y su novio también tienen sus problemas. Pero lo están haciendo ahora, se casan en pocos días. Es su momento Arya, están listos. Tú y Remus por otro lado… Son una pareja preciosa, y realmente me pareces una buena chica para mi hijo, pero no debes forzar las cosas. No es su momento aún, no están listos. Dices que hay problemas y situaciones ahora… noticias: las habrás después también. Pero no veas las de este momento como un estorbo que no les permite casarse. Miralos como un obstáculo que deben superar para llegar a estar listos para hacerlo…

Arya asintió y se dirigió a la puerta con la bandeja.

–…si es que llegan a estarlo.

Elanor la miró fijamente después de su último comentario, pero la chica no volteó a mirarla. Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras sí.

––––––––

Sirius llegó al apartamento de Marian tarde. Había estado con DuBois revisando los documentos para la compra del terreno, el cual finalmente había salido a la venta. Encontró a su novia en su cuarto, revisando una lista de nombres.

–¿Qué haces? – le preguntó después de saludarla con un profundo beso y sentarse a su lado.

–Reviso con qué personas he hablado de la ACLS para el grupo de Dumbledore y reviso si he dejado a alguien por fuera de los que creo que realmente pueden servir. He hablado con todos estos y han dicho que sí.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? – Sirius dirigió su mirada al pergamino que tenía su novia con curiosidad.

Marian tomó la lista y leyó en voz alta.

–Potter, Evans, Foley, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Varilly y los Tonks.

–Pues me parece bien, todos son conocidos y de mucha confianza.

–Sí… –Marian miró la lista atentamente – Son pocos…

–Se pueden buscar más, no veo el problema. La ACLS es grande.

Marian negó.

–Dumbledore dijo que sólo aquellos por los que pondría la mano en el fuego.

Sirius la miró serio.

–¿No confías en la mayor parte de la asociación?

–¿Pondrías a Diggory en la lista? – la replica de la chica no se hizo esperar. Se levantó y guardó la lista en la gaveta de su escritorio.

–La dejaré así. Está bien para el inicio. Solo le prestaré más atención a todos y si aparece algún nuevo candidato, lo hablaré con Dumbledore.

–¡Buena idea! – Sirius le sonrió tranquilizador – ¿Ya terminaste?

–Por hoy sí. ¿Te quedas a pasar la noche?

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Crees que podría negarme a esa proposición?

Marian sonrió y terminó de recoger su cama con un toque de la varita.

–¿Y qué tal tu día?

–Bien. Los negocios en marcha, Pam redecoró mi oficina, hablé con Andrómeda sobre la reunión con Crouch de la otra semana, y fui a donde Madame Malkin a probarme mi túnica para la boda.

–¿No habías ido ya? – la preguntó extrañada la chica mientras se dirigía hacia el clóset para cambiarse.

–Sí, pero Arya insistió en hacerle algunos ajustes.

Marian resopló.

–¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Sirius extrañado. Su novia desvió la mirada mientras revisaba su agenda del día siguiente.

–Nada, es sólo Arya que me estresa demasiado.

Sirius sonrió.

–¿Lo hizo otra vez?

El tono irritado de su novia borró su sonrisa.

–Como ha hecho todos los días de la semana… Ya sé que tengo que ir a probarme el maldito vestido. No la necesito de recordadora. Iré cuando tenga tiempo.

–Todos hemos tenido que sacar tiempo para ir…

–Yo sacaré el mío, me comprometí con Lily – replicó ella con el mismo tono irritado.

Sirius sonrió de nuevo. Él conocía a su novia.

–Sólo que entre más insiste Arya menos quieres ir¿no?

Marian no contestó, pero Sirius sabía que había dado en el clavo.

–¿Qué te parece si cenamos mañana en el Callejón y aprovechas para ir?

La chica lo miró extrañada.

–¿No tenías algo que hacer mañana en la noche?

–Tengo que ir a la galería por las pinturas, pero puedo ir más temprano. Sólo tengo que firmar y las mandan a la casa.

La exposición había sido todo un éxito, pero había terminado el fin de semana anterior. Ahora tenía que recoger sus pinturas y hablar los términos para dejar abierta la posibilidad de exponer su próximo trabajo.

–De acuerdo. –respondió mientras cerraba su armario y se volvía a mirarlo– Espero no atrasarme porque mañana veo a Dumbledore en la asociación para darle la lista y eso me va a correr todo el trabajo del día.

Sirius hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.

–Sólo trata de que llegar antes de que Madame Malkin cierre. – tras pensárselo un momento agregó – De acuerdo. Trataré de entretenerla todo lo posible.

–Sólo espero que Arya no esté por ahí – respondió Marian mientras entraba al cuarto de baño y tomaba su cepillo de dientes – no soportaría que empiece a opinar sobre cómo me queda o se le ocurra algo que quiera cambiarle.

Sirius sonrió. Realmente Arya estaba… demasiado entusiasmada con la boda.

–Si así es con la boda de Lily, no quiero ni saber como será con la suya – continuó la castaña. Sirius oyó el agua del tubo correr y empezó a alistarse el también.

–Tanto hablar de bodas te hace pensar¿no crees?

–¿En qué? – preguntó Marian acercándose a la orilla de la puerta al tiempo que se secaba la cara – ¿En cómo es posible que haya gente que todavía se case?

Sirius sonrió y entró al cuarto de baño mientras ella salía a la habitación y descubría la cama.

–Me refería a… no sé, mi mejor amigo se va casar, hace menos de tres años salimos del colegio… Y resulta que eso es lo que quieren.

–A ver Sirius¿te vas poniendo filosófico? – preguntó Marian mientras recogía la túnica de su novio, que había dejado sobre la cama. Al hacerlo, una pequeña caja negra cayó de su bolsillo. La chica la abrió y miró un par de anillos de matrimonio. Cerró la caja y la encerró en su mano al oír a su novio entrar de nuevo en la habitación y acercarse a ella.

–¿Te interesa el matrimonio?

Marian lo miró fijamente sorprendida. ¿Hablaba en serio¿Podría ser que…?

–Sabes que no.

Sirius sonrió y la besó.

–De acuerdo.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado y con agilidad se pasó hacia su lado.

–¿Y a ti? – preguntó la chica precipitadamente escondiendo los anillos tras su espalda.

–Tampoco.

–Entonces¿a qué viene la pregunta?

–A nada – respondió el chico con una sonrisa – sólo me aseguraba que seguíamos igual.

Marian lo miró con cierta preocupación, pero él ya se estaba acomodando en la cama con agilidad.

–Vamos, deja de pensar en eso y metete en la cama – la invitó con una sonrisa pícara – te aseguro que estarás mejor que allá afuera…

La chica sonrió y se acercó a la cama. Rápidamente guardó la caja en su mesita de noche. Ya pensaría en eso luego.

––––––––

James y Lily estaban pasando unos días realmente agitados. Claxton parecía dispuesto a recordarles que a pesar de estar haciendo ya práctica todavía eran estudiantes de la Academia, y para James, Lily y Kingsley estaba resultando particularmente duro, ya que ningún otro auror ponía tanto trabajo como Moody. Al menos ninguno otro pre-auror tenía tres guardias a la semana y sesiones con su compañero para casos especiales. Y ninguno, aparte de Lily y James, planeaban casarse en menos de un mes.

Ese día en su hora de almuerzo en el ministerio se habían sentado a comer unos bocadillos que Lily había preparado para llevar y empezaron a revisar un largo pergamino. Tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo libre lo mejor posible. James leía y Lily respondía y tachaba.

–¿Lugar?

–Nuestra futura casa.

–¿Quién nos case?

–Dumbledore, como le prometió a tu abuelo que haría con todos los Potter.

–¿Padrinos y escolta?

–Arya se encarga. Me hizo algunas consultas sobre los trajes, no sé que te parece si…

–Como tú decidas estará bien… ¿Decoración?

Lily respiró hondo antes de contestar.

–Se supone que el fin de semana acabamos de definirlo todo. Arya me dijo que sólo le avise a qué hora estamos libres.

–¿Estarás libre a alguna hora? – preguntó James extrañado – Yo no, entrenamiento en la mañana, guardia en la noche, reunión con Frank a alguna hora…

–Podemos hacerlo después… – dijo Lily con normalidad.

–No te preocupes, igual puedes ir con Arya, después me dices que definieron.

Lily resopló y sus ojos centellearon, pero James no se dio por enterado y pasó al siguiente punto.

–¿La cena?

–Tenemos que decidir el menú – respondió Lily. Miró a su prometido esperando, podía adivinar, la respuesta era…

–Lo que tú quieras estará bien.

–¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso!

La pelirroja había arrugado la hoja y lo miraba con furia. James la miró extrañado.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡Decir que lo que yo decida está bien¿Quieres involucrarte un poco?

James la miró sin entender.

–Estoy involucrado, soy el novio.

–¡Pues haz algo útil! – la chica estaba muy enfadada, y sus ojos verdes esmeralda prácticamente chispeaban – ¡Todo lo decido y lo escojo yo¿Es tan difícil dar tu opinión?

–Pero… – James frunció el ceño – sólo quiero que todo te parezca perfecto, que sea un día especial para ti y…

–¡Es que no tiene que ser un día especial para mí! –lo interrumpió la chica levantándose y dejando el arrugado pergamino en la banca – ¡es un día especial para los dos! O se supone que debería serlo.

Con estas últimas palabras se dio la vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo, encontrándose con la mirada reprobatoria de Moody.

–¡Evans! No quiero estos espectáculos durante las horas de trabajo.

–¡Me quedan cinco minutos de almuerzo! – dijo la pelirroja de mal humor sin detenerse, alzando la mano en que tenía el reloj frente a su jefe, mientras seguía su camino.

James la miró atónito y recogió el pergamino.

Desde el cubículo del frente, Frank y Alice habían presenciado toda la discusión.

–Vaya carácter de chica – comentó Frank mirando a su esposa – Nunca había visto a nadie hablarle así a Moody…

–Ni siquiera se atrevió a contestarle… Ella me agrada. Será buena.

–¿Buena auror, o buena esposa? – preguntó Frank con curiosidad. Alice sonrió.

–Creo que las dos cosas. Si Potter se despierta, claro. A ese paso veo la boda alejarse…

–No te preocupes por Potter – dijo Frank recogiendo sus cosas para dirigirse a su cubículo, se terminaba la hora de almuerzo – es de aprendizaje lento, pero aprende.

––––––––

–¡Vamos Marian¿No dijiste que Sirius te esperaba antes de que Madame Malkin cerrara?

Elisa apresuraba a Marian desde la entrada de la ACLS. Su amiga salió despacio, seguida de Pam, quien les dedicó una sonrisa.

–¿Es hoy que vas a probarte el vestido para la boda de James y Lily¡Me encantan las bodas! –exclamó la chica rubia con entusiasmo – Ya tengo pensado cómo será mi vestido en la mía y todo.

Marian desvió la mirada con obstinación¿quién le había preguntado por eso? Pero Elisa preguntó cortésmente, interesándose en la conversación.

–¿Tienes novio, Pam?

–No, aún no – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – pero eso no me impide ir planeando un poco… ¡Suerte con el vestido Marian!

Pam se fue rápidamente en dirección contraria a la de las chicas. Elisa miró a Marian, quien seguía viendo en la dirección que Pam se había marchado.

–¿Pam te parece el tipo de chica que se casa? – preguntó Marian empezando a caminar junto a su amiga.

–No creo que hayan "tipos de chicas" que se casan – respondió Elisa sorprendida.

Marian suspiró.

–Espero que esta boda pase pronto. El matrimonio empieza a hartarme ya. Todos hablan sólo de eso. Hasta Sirius.

Elisa se detuvo y la miró sorprendida.

–¿Sirius te ha hablado de matrimonio!

Marian hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–No me lo ha propuesto si es lo que crees. Ni creo que piense hacerlo pronto. O eso espero. Pero sí ha estado... reflexionando sobre el tema.

–Bueno, mientras los dos sigan claros con lo que quieren no le veo nada malo a que reflexione un poco. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Su amiga desvió la mirada¿cómo se podría decir lo que le preocupaba?

–¿Te preocupa que… Sirius cambie de opinión? – aventuró Elisa.

–Es una manera de plantearlo.

Elisa esperó un momento por si la castaña quería agregar algo a su comentario.

–Encontré unos anillos en su túnica – continuó Marian – Deben ser los de Lily y James, después de todo le toca al padrino guardarlos, aunque no sé quien en su sano juicio se los dejaría a Sirius. Pero en el momento fue extraño.

–¿Te imaginaste casada con Sirius?

Marian abrió los ojos con horror y Elisa se rió.

–Vamos Marian, ustedes están muy jóvenes y ninguno se lo ha planteado como posibilidad. Te preocupas en vano. Pero puedes "reflexionar" con Sirius, tal vez te tranquilice. ¡Ah, ahí está!

Elisa saludó cariñosa a Sirius antes de despedirse de Marian y seguir su camino a hacer unas compras.

–Te tomaste tu tiempo… – le reprochó Sirius, aunque estaba sonriendo – Tuve que utilizar todo mi encanto para entretener a Madame Malkin, quería cerrar temprano hoy. Te está esperando dentro con todo listo.

Marian le dio un beso antes de entrar a la tienda.

Sirius esperó con paciencia mientras su novia se probaba el vestido. Se alegraba de tener un momento de descanso, porque a pesar de su encanto era difícil hablar con Madame Malkin lo suficiente para que atrasara el cierre de su negocio durante casi media hora.

Ahora la modista estaba simplemente entusiasmada haciendo los ajustes necesarios al traje de Marian, el último de los de aquella boda. Marian era una cliente exigente pero el vestido le sentaba bastante bien.

–¿Qué le parece señor Black?

Sirius se volvió y miró a su novia imponente en el vestido color plateado.

–No es un color en que acostumbre verte, pero estás guapísima, bueno, eres guapísima – dijo mirando a su novia a los ojos antes de dirigirse a la modista – pero el vestido es una maravilla.

Madame Malkin sonrió complacida. Marian se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de dirigirse a ella.

–Creo que ya acabamos. Sirius¿esperas afuera a que me cambie?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa pícara, pero la mirada severa de su novia le impidió dar la respuesta que estaba pensando. Asintió, se despidió amablemente y salió a esperar a la chica frente a la tienda.

En ese momento una lechuza negra se acercó a él. Sirius la miró con extrañeza. Conocía la lechuza, pero le resultaba extraña la hora en que esta llegaba. Peter no solía enviar correspondencia nocturna.

Cuando Marian salió encontró a su novio muy interesado leyendo la misiva.

–Ya estoy lista – dijo abrigándose bien y mirando con curiosidad la carta – ¿Y eso?

–Una carta – respondió Sirius sonriendo por lo que leía, sin verla.

Marian rodó los ojos con irritación. Sirius levantó la mirada y lo notó.

–Es de Peter. – aclaró – Parece que tiene todo listo para venir para la boda de James. Pero quiere saber si sé de algún departamento que pueda alquilar… ¿Al lado de tu apartamento…?

–Está ocupado ya – respondió Marian sin dejarlo terminar la pregunta.

–¿De verdad? – Sirius frunció el ceño – ¿Desde cuándo?

–Hace unos días – respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Caminamos hacia el restaurante? Hace frío aquí afuera.

Sirius empezó a caminar automáticamente.

–¿Quién está ahora en ese apartamento? No tendrás un mortífago de vecino ¿verdad¿Ya lo comprobaste?

–Son un par de chicos. Pasan poco tiempo ahí. No les he puesto mucha atención. –restándole importancia al asunto. Sirius tomó nota mental de echarle un ojo a los vecinos de su novia.

–Vaya… Yo que guardaba la esperanza de que un día aceptaras mi propuesta de pasarme a vivir a tu lado.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Tan mala idea te parece? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver la reacción de su novia.

–No tan mala como si decidieras pedirme matrimonio.

Sirius se sobresaltó y la miró asustado.

–No planeo hacer eso. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno, cuando una novia encuentra unos anillos de matrimonio en la ropa de su novio se pregunta esas cosas… – Marian sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de Sirius que en ese momento palidecía rápidamente. – Pero creo que lo que sucede es que tengo los anillos de la boda de James y Lily en mi apartamento. A menos que sí tuvieras ese tipo de planes.

Sirius abrió la boca sin decir nada y tras unos momentos la cerró de nuevo. Había palidecido considerablemente.

–¿Cómo…?

–Se salieron del bolsillo de tu túnica el otro día.

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Me has salvado la vida! Ay, si James llega a pedírmelos y no los tengo…

–La verdad no sé porqué te los dio en primer lugar – dijo Marian sonriendo con suficiencia.

–Porque prometí dártelos a ti para que los guardaras. Y más o menos eso fue lo que hice¿no?

Marian lo miró reprobatoriamente y negó con la cabeza.

–Ya te los daré el día de la boda.

Sirius sonrió.

–El día de la boda está cerca.

–Por dicha… – respondió la chica en voz baja. Realmente el tema la estaba hartando.

–Parece que todo esto te molesta – observó Sirius – ¿A que yo tenía razón y todo esto hace pensar más de la cuenta?

Marian sonrió. Era su oportunidad de saber qué pasaba realmente por la mente de su novio.

–Llevas días con eso¿qué tanto has estado pensando?

Sirius se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

–¿Realmente quieres saber?

Ella lo miró a los ojos con firmeza y asintió. Sirius la miró serio y empezó a explicarle con una seriedad poco usual en él.

–He pensado que James y Lily se aman y quieren casarse, y que eso los hará felices porque es lo que realmente desean. Es… su camino¿me entiendes?

Marian asintió no muy segura de seguir lo que su novio quería decir. Sirius tomó aire antes de seguir.

–Pero… Yo no necesito eso, o al menos no ahora. Y por lo que sé de ti, tú tampoco. Te amo, y tú estás aquí oyéndome y aguantándome por lo que asumo que tú también – Marian sonrió ante ese comentario y asintió – y estamos juntos disfrutando nuestros momentos y peleando el resto del tiempo y… No necesito nada más. Y no por eso nos queremos menos, es sólo… un camino diferente. No necesitamos un ritual que diga que pertenecemos el uno al otro…

–Bueno, eso de pertenecerle a alguien… – interrumpió Marian, pero Sirius la calló con la mirada.

–Me gusta lo que tenemos y cómo lo tenemos. ¿Y a ti?

–Sí, me gusta – asintió la chica. Sirius sonrió y fue a besarla, pero ella le puso una mano en los labios y lo miró interrogante – ¿Pero si alguno cambia de opinión luego?

–Entonces… Discutiremos al respecto – respondió el chico ladeando un poco la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros – y probablemente haremos lo que tú quieras.

Marian sonrió y apartó la mano que la separaba de su novio, acortando la distancia entre ellos y besándolo con ternura.

––––––––––

Lily estaba acabando de revisar el expediente que la tenía de cabeza. Junto con Alice debía encargarse de los casos incompletos y… la muerte de los Potter era uno de ellos.

Sintió que alguien entraba al cubículo. Sabía reconocer esos pasos en cualquier lado. Cerró el expediente y lo sepultó con otros esperando que le hablara.

–Lo siento Lily.

La pelirroja sonrió un poco antes de girar la silla para quedar de frente a su prometido.

–Moody no quiere escenas en horas de trabajo…

James sonrió un poco y le enseñó su reloj de pulsera.

–Según los relojes mágicamente sincronizados hace un minuto terminó la jornada laboral. Además, no quiero una escena, sólo disculparme.

Lily sonrió un poco también. Alice no estaba en la oficina, así que tenían el cubículo sólo para ellos.

–De acuerdo.

James se sentó junto a ella, en la silla de Alice.

–Lo siento mucho Lily. Sólo quería que todo estuviera a tu gusto, que fuera un gran día para ti y no me di cuenta de que en realidad me estabas pidiendo que hiciera esto contigo.

–Será un gran día para mí – le dijo Lily cuando vio que no iba a agregar nada más – Pero lo será porque es nuestro día. Y espero que sea maravilloso porque lo hayamos planeado juntos.

–Lamento haberme portado así. – dijo James gravemente.

La chica le sonrió un poco. Esto le dio valor al moreno, que sacó de su bolsillo un papel algo arrugado, aunque había tratado de aplanarlo: el pergamino que su novia había dejado botado tras su discusión.

–Así que estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste que faltaba. Hablé con Madame Rosmerta y me ofreció varios menús. Aquí tengo la lista. Ah, y hablé con Frank, tengo una hora libre el sábado para ir con ustedes a lo de la decoración. También se me ocurrió que…

Lily se rió y James se detuvo sorprendido.

–¿Qué pasa?

La chica lo tomó del cuello de la túnica y lo besó.

–Eso es lo que esperaba de ti. Vamos, lo discutiremos camino a casa.

James sonrió, la besó de nuevo y la ayudó a recoger sus cosas. Salieron de la oficina debatiendo si era mejor carne de pollo o carne de res para el menú. Al llegar al ascensor se despidieron con una sonrisa de Frank y Alice, quienes intercambiaron una mirada entre sí. A veces, les parecía ver en esa joven pareja su pasado.

––––––––––

El tiempo que faltaba para la boda pasó con una velocidad asombrosa. Marian evitó a Arya todo lo posible, y se dedicó a la preparación de la reunión con Crouch, la cual se vio aplazada en dos ocasiones por el funcionario del ministerio, y la próxima fecha señalada era la semana después de la boda. Marian esperaba que al fin se diera o se veía capaz de buscar al mago y lanzarle una maldición.

Arya por su parte se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ayudar a su amiga con la boda, aunque las últimas decisiones tardaron más en tomarse pues James se involucró mucho en el planeamiento. Tanto, que Claxton le dijo que sospechaba que sólo saldría bien en los exámenes finales si le preguntaba cómo escoger el pastel para una boda.

Sirius también se involucró a su forma. Parte de su regalo era costear ciertos elementos extra de la fiesta, y para uno de ellos en particular había necesitado la ayuda de Peter. Remus por su parte estaba dedicado a el trabajo en el instituto, el cual iba muy bien. Sin embargo, estaba enterado de muchos detalles ya que durante el último mes la boda era el tema favorito de su novia.

Por eso, cuando ella le invitó a ayudarlos a decorar el día de la boda, no pudo negarse. Habían pasado casi todo el día asegurándose que cada rincón de la casa quedara perfecto. Finalmente Arya había estado conforme y ahora se encontraba en un cuarto del piso superior ayudando a Lily a vestirse. Él estaba con Sirius en otra habitación, alistándose para la boda.

–Peter dijo que llegaban justo a tiempo para alistarse y venir a la boda – le contaba Sirius a Remus – ¿A ti te dijo con quién venía?

–No – respondió Remus intrigado – Sólo que estaba deseando que la conociéramos. De hecho, creo que me dijo algo de que te sorprenderías.

–¿Yo? – Sirius frunció el ceño extrañado – Ni idea de porque… Espero que vengan pronto.

–Yo el que espero que venga pronto es James – dijo Remus mirando preocupado el reloj.

–Es temprano – Sirius siempre había sido el más relajado en cuanto al tiempo se refería – Además, así se libró de tener que decorar. La única vez que he tenido una jefa más exigente en decoración fue cuando Marian nos llamó a arreglar el Gran Comedor para el primer baile de la Asociación. Arya está demasiado entusiasmada con esta boda.

–Lo sé – contestó Remus con un suspiro. Acaba de terminar de alistarse y se había acomodado en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Sirius lo miró arqueando las cejas.

–¿Y ese suspiro?

–Nada, que tienes razón. Lleva días hablando prácticamente de sólo eso.

Sirius lo miró con curiosidad.

–No pareces entusiasmado con la idea.

Remus desvió la mirada, fijándola en algún punto del suelo. Sirius se incorporó alarmado.

–¿No quieres casarte?

–No es eso – respondió el chico incómodo – Quiero casarme… Algún día, en el futuro.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

–¿Pero con Arya?

–Claro que con Arya. – respondió Remus mirándolo de nuevo.

–¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? – preguntó Sirius – Se casarán cuando tengan los medios para hacerlo, ese es el plan¿no?

Remus suspiró. En realidad, sentía que los medios económicos no eran todo lo que hacía falta.

–Sí, ese es el plan.

–¿Pero…?

Sirius lo miraba con insistencia. Remus maldijo el momento en que había abierto la boca.

–No hay pero Sirius… Es sólo que Arya ha estado agobiante con el tema. No quiero pensar cómo se pondrá con nuestra boda. Ni cómo se pondrá en unos minutos si se da cuenta que James aún no llega…

Fue el turno de Sirius de suspirar. Remus podía ser demasiado cerrado en sí mismo, y esa manera de desviar el tema tan bruscamente quería decir que no estaba dispuesto a discutir más sobre el tema. Así que mejor le seguía el juego. No quería una discusión antes de la boda y la verdad, aunque a los dos los quería mucho como amigos, no era asunto suyo.

–Espero que llegue pronto. Aún no puedo creer que no le dieran el día…

–Le dieron el día en la Academia – lo corrigió Remus – Pero tenía guardia con su compañero de escuadrón y Moody se negó a admitir el cambio porque le daba tiempo suficiente para trabajar y venir luego a la boda.

Antes de que Sirius expresara molesto lo que pensaba de Moody escucharon la llegada de alguien en la chimenea del piso superior de la casa. Momentos después James entraba corriendo, con la cara teñida de tizne y un lente roto.

–¡Detesto la red flú!

Sirius se rió al ver el aspecto de su amigo, pero Remus tomó los anteojos y los reparó.

–Vamos – le dijo Sirius entre risas abriendo la puerta del baño, James nunca había sido bueno con la red flú – Dúchate rápido que apestas. ¡Y sácate el carbón del pelo!

James entró rápidamente en la ducha. Momentos después estaba fuera poniéndose su traje para la boda.

–Es la primera vez que veo que el novio llega más tarde que la novia. Lily llegó hace una hora para alistarse – comentó Remus mirando como James intentaba infructuosamente de peinarse, bueno, dar algún orden a su desordenado cabello.

–¡Es culpa de Moody¡Nos tuvo horas revisando todos los desechos recogidos del último escondite donde encontraron magia negra! Por Merlín que los mortífagos son unos mugrientos indecentes¿cómo pueden trabajar en medio de tanta basura?

–¿Encontraron algo? – preguntó Sirius con interés mirándose en el espejo y preguntándose si Marian ya habría llegado.

–Algunos objetos con magia oscura – dijo James haciendo por segunda vez el nudo de su corbata – Frank estaba particularmente interesado en un par de ellos. Pero creo que además estaba harto de verme mirar el reloj cada 30 segundos.

Deshizo el nudo de la corbata por enésima vez. No le salía bien. Remus se apiadó de él y tomándola se dispuso a hacer el nudo.

–¿Nervioso Prongs? – preguntó Sirius acercándose.

El chico de anteojos asintió. Sirius sonrió.

–La chimenea está en la habitación de la par. Yo tengo bastantes galeones en mi bolsillo y le pedí a Gringotts una cuenta bajo un nombre falso. Tú me dices y te cubro la huida…

James lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No gracias Paddy… Estoy seguro de que me quiero casar.

–Lo sé – dijo el chico sonriendo – Pero es mi deber como tu mejor amigo darte la opción…

–No – dijo Remus mirando a su amigo – tu deber como mejor amigo es traer los anillos…

Sirius sonrió nerviosamente. James se rió.

–Creo que mi mejor amigo delegó ese deber en su novia… O al menos eso me prometió que haría.

El moreno de ojos grises miró hacia la puerta del cuarto.

–Claro que… Voy a buscar a Marian. Subo por ustedes cuando sea hora de bajar.

Sirius apuntó a sus dos amigos con los dedos índice de sus manos antes de salir rápidamente en busca de su novia. En las escaleras se encontró con Arya, quien había bajado a ver a los invitados y ayudar a Elisa a acomodarlos.

–¡Hola guapísima! – dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar sobre si misma – Estás radiante. ¿Cómo está la novia?

Arya sonrió complacida.

–Tú también estás guapísimo. La novia está… no exactamente nerviosa, más bien ansiosa. Con ganas de que esto empiece y a la vez…

–Sí, lo entiendo – la interrumpió Sirius – Dile que el novio ya llegó, aunque con el escándalo que hizo supongo que ya se dio cuenta.

Arya sonrió.

–Se lo diré.

–Y vigílala – dijo Sirius siguiendo su camino hacia las escaleras – No sea que le dé el síndrome de la novia fugitiva.

–Tú concentrate en encontrar a tu novia, que es la única dama de honor que no ha llegado.

Sirius bajó rápidamente las gradas, y miró entre los invitados. ¿Dónde se había metido Marian? Ya tenía que estar ahí, se iba a atrasar porque tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, pero ya era hora de que estuviera ahí… De hecho, el director era el encargado de la ceremonia.

Antes de encontrar a su novia sin embargo miró a alguien a quien tenía años sin ver.

–¡Wormtail!

Se acercó rápidamente al hombre de baja estatura que se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa, aunque algo incómodo con aquel sobrenombre que quienes estaban cerca relacionaron de inmediato con él al ver a Sirius llegar a su lado y abrazarlo dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

–¡Me preguntaba si llegarías a tiempo! Remus está arriba con James. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

–Muy bien Sirius, muy bien – dijo el chico sonriendo – ¿cómo va todo para la boda¿Está James muy nervioso?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

–Lo normal. Todo está bien, claro, mientras encuentre a Marian, porque ella tiene los anillos.

Peter lo miró sin entender.

–Larga historia – dijo Sirius restándole importancia al asunto – Hablamos en la fiesta, de verdad tengo que encontrarla. Ah, por cierto¿dónde está tu famosa pareja?

Antes de que Peter contestara un grito llenó el salón y los presentes abrieron pasó a un torbellino rosado que corría en dirección a los chicos.

–¡TÍO PADDY!

Sirius se agachó justo a tiempo para atajar a la pequeña Nymphadora, quien se enredó en el ruedo de su vestido y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque el chico la atrapó hábilmente y la levantó.

–¡Hola preciosa¡Pero qué lindo tono el de tu pelo¿Qué dijo mami de ese color?

–Que se lo dejara castaño, pero tratar de convencerla de algo es muy difícil… más si luego vienes tú y le dices que se ve bien así. – la voz de Andrómeda respondió a la pregunta, se acercaba a Sirius con una sonrisa.

–Es que se ve bien. Claro, si tú le dijeras que no me diga Paddy… – Sirius levantó la vista para saludar a su prima, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la mujer que la acompañaba. Él la conocía. La había conocido años atrás, para la muerte de su tío.

–¿Sara¿Sara Blackburn? – sonrió sorprendido y puso a Nymphadora en el suelo lentamente – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ella es mi acompañante – dijo Peter con orgullo. Sirius se acercó a saludar a al chica, quien le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

–¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! – dijo la chica sonriéndole – A ti y a Andrómeda claro. Le pedí que no te dijera nada para sorprenderte.

–¡Lo hiciste! – respondió Sirius aún sin creerlo. Señaló a su amigo y preguntó en tono de broma – ¿Y qué haces con este?

–Somos amigos, compañeros de universidad – explicó la chica. Aunque ninguno de los presentes lo notó, la cara de Peter se ensombreció ante ese comentario. Sin embargo, la conversación se vio interrumpida con la llegada de una persona más al grupo.

–¡Tía Marian!

Nymphadora, momentáneamente olvidada por el reencuentro, acababa de abrazar por las piernas a la recién llegada. La atención de Sirius se desvió hacia su novia. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Luego la miró de arriba abajo.

–Eres la más guapa de la boda sin duda. Creo que sólo James puede discrepar…

La chica sonrió un poco, pero miró a Sara. ¿Quién era esa chica a quien su novio parecía tan feliz de ver?

–Ah claro, ustedes no se conocen – dijo Sirius entendiendo la mirada de su novia – Marian, ella es Sara Blackburn. La mejor amiga de Andrómeda¿recuerdas? Ella estuvo conmigo en Francia durante lo de mi tío. Y supongo que recuerdas a Peter.

Claro que recordaba a Peter… El único merodeador que aunque siempre estaba con sus amigos nunca se había asociado a la ACLS. Le sonrió fríamente. En cuanto a Sara, la recordaba. La co–fundadora con Andrómeda de la ACLS de Francia. La saludó cortésmente y luego miró a su novio.

–Supongo que antes de este conmovedor encuentro me estabas buscando. Lo siento, Dumbledore me atrasó un poco.

–No te preocupes – dijo Sirius restándole importancia – Pero sí te buscaba. James preguntó por los anillos… Y Arya por las damas de honor, sólo faltabas tú.

Marian le dio la caja de los anillos.

–Ahí los tienes. Ahora, creo que debes ir a buscar al novio… Eres el mejor amigo. ¿Recuerdas?

Sirius tomó la caja y le dio un beso a su novia. Se volvió hacia Sara, Andrómeda y Peter.

–Hablamos en la fiesta. Tienen que explicarme esto.

Luego se agachó y le sonrió a Nymphadora.

–Y tú pequeña¡pórtate bien durante la ceremonia! Que tienes que poder quedarte a la fiesta para que bailes conmigo.

La pequeña asintió y lo abrazó antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sirius se levantó y miró a Marian.

–¿Subes conmigo a ver a la novia?

Marian asintió. Tomó el brazo que galantemente su novio le ofreció y miró un momento a Peter y a Sara antes de subir con él, preguntándose que traería la llegada de esos dos a Inglaterra.

––––––––––

Lily suspiró mirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero del cuarto principal de la que ahora sería su casa. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban enmarcados por la preciosa tiara que había usado su madre en su propia boda. Además, el juego de gargantilla y aretes de esmeralda de su abuela los hacían brillar de una manera especial.

Petunia probablemente no perdonaría que su abuela le hubiera dado ese juego a ella, por ser la que tenía los ojos iguales a ella, o más bien por ser la niña de sus ojos. La hermana de Lily no podía asistir a la boda pues se hallaba en Estados Unidos con su prometido, quien estaba realizando un entrenamiento para su trabajo en la fábrica de taladros.

La madre de Lily había bajado momentos antes, junto con Arya, quien había ido a su hermanita Natasha, quien debía haber llegado con los señores Foley ya. Sirius y Marian habían subido un momento, pero el chico debía volver con el novio y ella debía ir al jardín, antes de que a Arya le diera un paro cardiaco. Así que Lily se había quedado sola por primera vez desde que había llegado a la casa.

Había sido difícil encontrar el vestido perfecto, pero finalmente lo había encontrado. Era un vestido blanco impecable, que en la parte superior marcaba el busto, y luego caía en una enagua muy amplia de gran caída, con una cola corta que tendría por portacola a la preciosa Natasha Foley.

Al fin había llegado el día. El día de convertirse en Lily Potter.

En algún momento de su vida eso habría sido su mayor pesadilla. No sabía cuando exactamente eso había cambiado y ahora le parecía que era algo que eventualmente tenía que ocurrir. Lo más natural del mundo era convertirse al fin en la esposa del James Potter.

James Potter. El chico con quien había chocado su primer día en el tren de Hogwarts. El primer mago sobre el que Arya le había dicho que nunca debía temer que la discriminara por su sangre. El presumido capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Aparentemente el líder de los merodeadores. El chico con más admiradoras del colegio (después de Sirius Black, habría acotado su mejor amigo).

James Potter… ¿cuántas veces se había negado a salir con él¿Cuántas veces se había negado sentir algo por él? Y cuando al fin había admitido que a pesar de sus esfuerzos se había enamorado de él, el temor terrible de perderlo. La peor noche de su vida había sido sin duda la del secuestro de James. Le daban escalofríos de sólo recordarlo. Pero no lo había perdido. Había vuelto sano y salvo.

El noviazgo por otro lado había sido muy interesante. Lily sonrió en este punto de sus pensamientos. ¿Tendrían alguna idea todas las fans de James de cómo era su ídolo en realidad? Ella lo había descubierto poco a poco. Había mucho más en él que su cuerpo escultural, su humor desenfrenado y su inteligencia para las batallas verbales. Había descubierto su ternura, su cariño, su lado sufrido… Y estaba dispuesta pasar el resto de su vida con él. ¿Cuánto sería eso? Si por Voldemort fuese muy poco, pero… Ya se encargarían ellos de que fuera suficiente.

–¡Ya están todos aquí! – la voz de Arya interrumpió sus pensamientos – Está todo listo y si quieres llegar al momento de la puesta de sol… Ya le dije a Sirius que bajara con los chicos y James. Sólo faltas tú.

Lily se volvió hacia su amiga serena. Recordar todo lo que había vivido con James era suficiente para olvidar cualquier nervios o ansiedad.

–De acuerdo. ¿Ya está aquí mi portacolas?

Natasha se acercó tímidamente. Llevaba un vestido blanco con una cinta marfil en la cintura. Le sonrió a Lily y con las explicaciones de Arya tomó la cola como debía.

–¿Lista? – le preguntó Arya a su mejor amiga. El plan era aparecerse en los jardines, donde sería la ceremonia.

–Sí.

Arya agitó su varita y momentos después aparecían en los jardines de la casa. Lily contuvo una exclamación. La decoración era preciosa. El mismo lugar le daba un punto especial. Se encontraban a inicios de otoño, y el sol estaba por caer, de manera que el reflejo dorado de los rayos del sol sobre las hojas del jardín le daban una magia que ni mil magos juntos podrían conseguir.

La decoración era sencilla. Unas cadenas de flores decoraban la fachada de la casa y el improvisado altar. Un grupo de sillas cómodas se habían acomodado para los invitados y al cada lado de estas habían unas antorchas listas para encenderse cuando el último rayo de sol desapareciera.

La música comenzó a sonar mágicamente. Vio como sus mejores amigas desfilaban lentamente sobre la alfombra de flores que la llevaría hasta el altar donde la esperaba James. Jessica fue la primera, seguida de Marian. Las dos erguidas y formales, como cabía esperar. Aunque Lily estaba segura de que Sirius le guiñaría el ojo a Marian al llegar esta adelante y haría algo para tentarla a romper su solemnidad.

Luego desfiló Arya. La chica estaba radiante. Lily de verdad le agradecía todo lo que la había ayudado para la boda. No sabía cómo había sacado tiempo del periódico para hacerlo, pero sabía que ella sola con la Academia de aurores y el trabajo para Moody, no podría haberlo hecho sin ella. Esperaba que pronto se llegara el día para su amiga y para Remus.

Cuando Arya llegó al final del pasillo, era su turno. Ya podía ver libremente el altar, y a James, quien la esperaba radiante. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Era una sensación imposible de explicar para la pelirroja en ese momento. Casi sin notarlo caminó en medio de las personas más importantes de su vida: sus padres, sus amigos de colegio, sus nuevos amigos de trabajo…

Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el altar. James la esperaba de pie, con los ojos brillando de admiración y sobretodo amor. Sirius estaba a su lado, un escalón más abajo, igual que Arya estaba del lado donde Lily le correspondería dar el sí quiero.

Antes de que se diera cuenta llegó a su lado. James le sonrió y la tomó de las manos. Le dio un beso en cada mejilla antes de volverse los dos ante Dumbledore, quien les sonrió cálidamente.

–Bien, bien, bien. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar una unión que todos hemos estado esperando desde los primeros años de colegio de este par de amigos nuestros.

Algunas risas se escucharon. Lily se sonrojó un poco mientras James se erguía orgulloso. Él siempre lo había sabido.

–Se supone que antes de proceder con el rito debería hablarles sobre el amor, el matrimonio, y lo maravilloso de que hayan decidido unir sus vidas el día de hoy. Pero no voy a hacerlo.

Para aquellos que no habían tenido a Dumbledore de director aquello resultó alarmante, pero los chicos simplemente sonrieron esperando.

–Porque si alguien sabe lo que es el amor, son ustedes dos. Lo vienen cultivando desde hace ya muchos años y es él quien los trae hoy aquí, dispuestos a unir su vida para siempre. Y es él quien los ayudará a salir adelante cada día, como el matrimonio Potter que serán desde hoy hasta el final de sus días.

James y Lily se miraron entre sí con ternura. Dumbledore sonrió.

–Sirius¿tienes los anillos?

El orgulloso padrino le entregó la caja a su ex director, quien la abrió y los contempló un momento agitando su varita sobre ellos, pronunciando unas palabras.

–Por favor, tómense de las manos.

La pareja lo hizo emocionada. Dumbledore puso la caja sobre las manos de ambos y con la varita la hizo flotar sobre ellos.

–Si escribieron sus propios votos…

James asintió. Tomando a su futura mujer con tanta fuerza que los nudillos le quedaron blancos comenzó a hablar con gravedad.

–Lily, siempre supe, de alguna manera, que tú eras para mí. A todos les pareció muy engreído de mi parte, y en realidad lo era, pero en el fondo sabía que mi destino estaba contigo. –conforme James hablaba, una luz dorada salía de los anillos y envolvía las manos de ambos – Ahora, los dos lo sabemos, y te prometo que de hoy en adelante te voy a demostrar mi amor día a día, y nada nos separará. Prometo ser un esposo fiel, devoto y que siempre, siempre estará contigo. Nunca te sentirás sola. Te amo.

La luz dorada se hizo tan fuerte que muchos de los presentes cerraron los ojos un momento. Cuando el destello disminuyó, la sortija dorada estaba en el dedo anular de Lily.

La chica sonrió, tomó aire y miró a James a los ojos. Era su turno.

–Por mucho tiempo tuve miedo de esta relación. Lo sabes, lo sé, lo sabe todo Hogwarts que por mucho tiempo huí pero… no podía hacerlo por siempre. Porque yo también te amo y sé que mi camino está junto a ti. Y no sé donde nos lleve, pero nos llevará juntos, porque yo prometo amarte y respetarte hasta el día de mi muerte y más allá si es posible.

El destello dorado apareció una vez más y el anillo apareció en la mano de James, al tiempo que la caja desaparecía. Unas notas de una curiosa música sonaron en ese momento, llenando el aire de una alegría muy especial.

–Muy bien – dijo Dumbledore sin esconder la alegría en su voz – Por el poder que el Ministerio de Magia me confiere, y la promesa que ustedes han realizado en un vínculo mágico irrompible, los declaro marido y mujer. James, puedes besar a la señora Potter.

El moreno no se hizo de rogar y abrazó a su esposa para besarla apasionadamente. Todos los presentes alzaron las varitas y centellas de colores llenaron el cielo prácticamente anochecido. Algunos como Arya lloraban sin disimulo, y otros como Sirius peleaban contra alguna lagrimilla rebelde.

Bajo un arco de luces mágicas de colores llenas de buenos deseos, James y Lily entraron a su casa, seguidos de los amigos que los acompañarían para celebrar el día más feliz de sus vidas.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–

¿Y bien¿Qué les ha parecido¡Espero sus reviews! Muchas gracias por esperar tanto para poder leerlo y en especial gracias a amsp14 por sus correcciones y comentarios: todos saben que el capítulo no está listo sin ellos. ¡Gracias!

El próximo capítulo está en proceso… Ya verán la fiesta de la boda, no los dejaré sin ella. ¿Y qué les parece los avances en el presente? Pronto llegará Tonks…

Sara Fénix Black


	11. Capítulo 10: La fiesta de bodas

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers–––– excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, Jessica Nylon David Claxton, Clarice Hill, Michael Nowak, Kyle Foley, Joanne Foley, Elanor Lupin, Lisandro Bartoli, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, los alumnos de Remus y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están todos?

Este capítulo me ha llevado bastante tiempo, lo siento, pero recuerden que la universidad no me deja muchísimo tiempo disponible y algunas escenas se me resistían. Espero que lo disfruten, tengo muchas ganas de leer sus comentarios!!!

Pero antes del capítulo me parece importante recordarles los siguientes puntos, que espero que recuerden pero si no, mejor se los señalo.

**Unos cuantos aspectos importantes... **

**(1) **Las escenas de Remus y Harry se ubican DESPUÉS del quinto libro pero ANTES del sexto.

**(2) E**n el capítulo "Celos" de Esa chica es mía es el baile de la ACLS. En este, Sirius va con Arya como su novia todavía, pero bailando con Marian se da cuenta de que está enamorado de ella y de que ha hecho un dibujo de él y ella. Arya se da cuenta también y terminan, lo que consterna a todos sus amigos quienes se van del baile. ¿Lo recuerdan?

**(3) **William Potter es el abuelo de James, con quien vivía durante Esa chica es mía y organiza junto a Alphard Carter la primer fiesta de la ACLS.

Bien, eso es todo. Ahora, los dejo con el capítulo.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

X

-¡¿Dumbledore casó a mis padres?!

Remus se había levantado recoger la mesa y a hechizar los platos para que estos se lavaran a sí mismos.

-Sí – respondió con una sonrisa – y según su promesa, te casará a ti si aún está con nosotros… y si decides casarte.

Harry ignoró el último comentario de su ex profesor. Estaba muy interesado en la boda de sus padres y no tenía el más mínimo interés en pensar en alguna eventual boda suya. Si ni siquiera podía con una relación… Por un momento se imaginó a Cho Chang vestida de novia llorando a moco tendido sobre el velo del vestido, arrecostada en su hombro mientras Marieta le decía que no podía casarse con un mentiroso y trastornado como Harry Potter. Rechazó esa imagen mental con asco.

-¡Nunca lo habría pensado! No sabía que era tan cercano a mi padre. Aunque claro, si guardaba su capa de invisibilidad y todo… Pero por lo que me ha contado, diría que era cercano a Marian más que a cualquier otro.

-Marian fue su mano derecha un tiempo, pero tenían sus diferencias. – dijo Remus asegurándose de que la cocina quedaba perfecta de nuevo – Era una relación estrictamente de trabajo. Con James y Lily la relación se estrechó una vez formada la Orden, en especial porque ellos dos eran muy buenos en su trabajo y Voldemort tenía especial interés en ellos. Pero Dumbledore ya tenía una cercana relación con el abuelo de James. Él participó en la lucha contra Grindelwald y trabajaron juntos.

Harry escuchaba eso sin creerlo. Remus sonrió.

-Sí Harry, los Potter siempre se han visto mezclados en ese tipo de luchas. Aunque ninguno tanto como tú.

-Mi bisabuelo… ¿El que se quedó con mi padre después de la muerte de mis abuelos¿El que se llevaba tan bien con Alphard Carter?

Remus asintió.

-Sí, William Potter… Alphard, Dumbledore… Todos tienen cierta relación. Pero no estamos en esa historia.

-Cierto – Harry trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la boda – Nunca había oído del rito que utilizó Dumbledore. La verdad nunca me había preguntado cómo era una boda mágica.

-De hecho ese rito fue especial – aclaró Remus – Sabes, pronto llegaremos a eso, pero la Orden del Fénix no es solamente un grupo de lucha. Mejor no nos adelantemos.

-De acuerdo… - Harry sonrió un poco - ¿Nick no fue el fotógrafo de la boda al final verdad?

-No – dijo Remus con un tono que indicaba que a pesar de los años sus sentimientos por el fotógrafo no habían cambiado.

-Yo tengo unas fotos de la boda – declaró Harry – Ahí vi por primera vez a Sirius joven, en la foto de mis padres con los padri… ¡Arya está en esa foto!

De repente Harry había caído en cuenta de eso. Nunca se había preguntado quién era la chica castaña de expresión dulce que se encontraba al lado de Lily en la foto. Siempre se había concentrado en su padrino. Primero con odio y luego con cariño.

Remus lo miró sorprendido, luego comprendió.

-Ah, claro, el álbum que te hizo Hagrid…

Harry lo miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-¿A quién crees que le pidió Hagrid algunas fotos?

El chico comprendió y sonrió.

-¡A usted!

-Así es.

-¿Y tiene más fotos?

Remus cerró los ojos. Le extrañaba que Harry no hubiera preguntado por ellas antes.

-Sí, unas cuantas. Pero… podemos verlas luego¿no crees? Aún no te he hablado de la fiesta y sucedieron algunas cosas interesantes. Aunque prométeme que no te reirás al ver a Tonks después de lo que voy a contarte.

Harry iba a replicar, pero la expresión de su ex profesor le dio a entender que no era momento de sacar las fotos de su olvido y además… quería saber qué tenía que contarle sobre la auror de cabellos color rosa chicle.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

**Capítulo X**

**La fiesta de bodas**

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

-Mi señor…

-Bellatrix. Ponte de pie.

La mortífaga se levantó lentamente, fijando su mirada en el suelo, pero con la espalda erguida dignamente. Era una figura estilizada e intimidante, pero se mostraba sumisa y servil frente al Señor Oscuro.

-¿Ya está aquí?

-Sí, mi señor. Ha llegado hoy.

-¿Le has hablado?

-Aún no. Por eso estoy aquí mi señor. Esperando instrucciones.

Voldemort caminó un poco frente a ella antes de responder. Siempre lo hacía, ponía nerviosos a la mayoría, pero no a Bellatrix.

-Es tu plan Bella. Decidiste hacerlo así y yo te di libertad de hacerlo. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Sabía que ella no se desviaba nunca de sus intenciones originales. Si podía confiar en que un mortífago cumpliría al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, ese mortífago era ella.

-Entrar a la ACLS. Conseguir información desde adentro, vigilando a Nowak.

-Sabes que Nowak se cubre bien los pasos. Es cuidadosa con las personas a las que deja acercarse.

-Pero mi primo no, mi Señor. –en este punto Voldemort sintió en la voz de la mujer el especial desprecio que guardaba para su primo y su hermana, los traidores de su propia sangre - Él es el punto débil de Nowak. Creo que a través suyo podemos llegar.

Voldemort guardó silencio unos momentos que se hicieron eternos para Bellatrix. Finalmente, asintió.

-Espero que pueda seguir tus planes. Si logras filtrar la ACLS, ganarás mi favor con respecto a otros mortífagos. Te recompensaré.

Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron con placer, lo que Voldemort percibió a pesar de que la mujer tenía la mirada fija en el piso. Conocía a su mejor mortífaga… Le encantaba su ambición y sus planes. Si su nuevo proyecto lograba entrar a la Asociación le daba la sensación de que daría muy buen resultado.

La mujer se inclinó de nuevo y salió del salón rápidamente.

Habría que esperar a ver si lo lograba.

––––––––

La cena había estado sencillamente deliciosa. Madame Rosmerta siempre había sentido debilidad por James Potter, así que se había lucido con el menú que los novios le habían solicitado. El interior de la casa había sido acondicionado con varias mesas redondas y una mesa principal en la que se encontraban los novios, los padrinos y sus respectivas parejas.

Los invitados no eran muchos, pero todas eran personas importantes y queridas para los Potter. En una misma mesa se encontraban los padres de Lily y los señores Foley, junto a Natasha. En la mesa de al lado se encontraban los Tonks (incluida la pequeña Nymphadora, muy bien sujeta por su madre para que no corriera entre las mesas durante la comida), y Sara Blackburn con Peter.

Algunos amigos del colegio se encontraban en otra mesa, la mayor parte de ellos conocidos de la ACLS que seguían activos. Entre ellos estaban Elisa, Kingsley, Jessica y Pam, entre otros. Los novios también habían invitado con mucho agrado a sus compañeros del equipo de aurores. Frank, que había llegado un poco tarde, acompañaba a Alice. Los hermanos Prewett tenían turno de vigilancia por lo que no podían asistir y Moody se había excusado. Aunque los Potter tal vez no lo sabían, el resto del equipo estaba seguro que después de la muerte de Clarise, Moody tardaría mucho en ser el mismo de siempre, si alguna vez lo hacía.

Cuando los platos desaparecieron mágicamente apareció una copa llena de burbujeante champán frente a todos excepto frente a los niños, a los que les apareció una copa llena de chocolate. Nymphadora tomó el suyo inmediatamente, aunque su madre se lo quitó y lo puso en la mesa de nuevo ganándose una mirada airada por parte de su hija, quien se cruzó de brazos y no levantó la vista cuando desde la mesa principal Arya comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos… Supongo que todos están extrañando el brindis, pero el padrino insistió en que por favor lo dejáramos para después de la comida así que… aquí estamos.

James y Lily le dirigieron una mirada intrigada a Sirius. ¿Qué estaría tramando? El chico solo les dirigió una sonrisa traviesa. La pelirroja miró entonces a Marian, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Sabía que su novio planeaba algo, pero había estado muy misterioso al respecto.

Arya levantó su copa y miró a los recién casados con una sonrisa.

-Conozco a Lily desde los 11 años. La conocí en el Callejón Diagon y desde el primer momento congeniamos. En Hogwarts tuvimos la suerte de estar en la misma casa y con los años nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Creo que no es un secreto para nadie que por mucho tiempo Lily detestó a este hombre que tiene hoy a su lado… He de confesar que en algún momento empecé a conocer mejor a James y me di cuenta de que no era tan terrible como Lily creía y… estoy orgullosa de pensar que algo tuve que ver con esto. Pero en realidad, todo fue trabajo de James. Sé que les irá muy bien, porque sé que se quieren y van a saber llevar el día a día juntos como han hecho hasta hoy. Quiero que brindemos por eso: por un futuro feliz para los novios. ¡Salud!

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron. Algunas personas lanzaron exclamaciones de "¡vivan los novios!", entre ellos el padrino, quien se había puesto de pie en ese momento.

-A ver, no se lo tomen todo¡falto yo de hablar! – algunas personas sonrieron. Sirius se aclaró la garganta y se volvió a ver a los novios – Lily, no sé que le hiciste a mi mejor amigo, pero en cierta forma supe desde el colegio que o bien llegaba este día o James acabaría muy mal… Está loco por ti desde… no sé, desde siempre creo. ¡Y cómo sufrió! Y cómo sufrimos nosotros oyéndolo hablar de ti todo el día… Pero me alegra que hayas visto al final de todo que detrás del bromista e irresponsable merodeador que es mi amigo hay un gran hombre. Y James… Lamento decírtelo, pero… Los chicos y yo siempre supimos que serías el primero de nosotros en caer. Esta chica te atrapó desde hace años… ¡Salud!

Todos tomaron un nuevo sorbo, pero para su sorpresa, Sirius parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando.

-No sé si ustedes conocen la historia de estos dos. El sexto año fue crucial ¿saben? Ese año se formó la ACLS. No me vean así, no estoy haciendo propaganda. – aclaró – Lo importante sobre ello es que se organizó un baile al que James invitó a esta señorita con quien acaba de casarse… Pero ella no aceptó, como era costumbre. Sin embargo, durante el baile ella accedió a bailar con él, lo que sí era una novedad pero… No pudieron bailar.

Sirius lograba mantener a su auditorio atento. Algunos incluso reflejaron una expresión de consternación en este punto. El elegante padrino se alejó de la mesa principal y se acercó a la puerta de la casa.

-Vamos, vamos, síganme. Lily, James¡vengan!

Todos se miraron curiosos entre sí. James se levantó y le dio la mano a Lily. Los dos se dirigieron afuera, seguidos por el resto de los invitados. En el jardín, las sillas desde las que habían presenciado el enlace habían desaparecido y sólo quedaban las antorchas que brillaban muy suavemente. Ya había oscurecido, pero algunas personas lograron distinguir algo sobre el césped.

-Ese día no lograron bailar por culpa mía. – continuó Sirius mirando un momento a Marian y Arya – Y aunque James cree que no me había enterado lamento decirle que sí lo hice y me sentí bastante mal por eso. Era el grupo favorito de Lily, lo que James había esperado toda la vida y… Decidí que ese tenía que ser mi regalo: devolverles ese momento. James, Lily… aquí lo tienen.

Sirius agitó la varita y las llamas de las antorchas refulgieron con fuerza. Entonces, todos pudieron ver lo que había en el jardín. En lugar de las sillas había una pista de baile y al fondo del jardín…

-¡The Merlin Rock's Peregrins! – exclamó Lily sin creerlo. La melodía que empezó a sonar todos la conocían, había estado de moda en su época colegial. James sonrió a su amigo sin creerlo y tomando la mano de su esposa la llevó a la pista de baile.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho del efecto de su regalo. Arya se acercó a él precipitadamente.

-¿Así que era eso lo que tramabas? Vaya forma de echar al traste el vals…

-Eso pueden bailarlo después – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo los contactaste? – preguntó Arya sin creerlo todavía.

-Oh, eso se lo debo a Peter. Él me hizo el contacto. Yo los convencí. Parece que no suelen venir a bodas…

La chica miró hacia la pista de baile sonriendo al ver a Lily y James bailar.

-Se supone que los padrinos deben ser los segundos en salir a la pista – dijo Arya mirando a Sirius significativamente.

-Tendré que cumplir mi deber entonces.

Sirius la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista. Momentos después vio a Marian bailando con Remus y la pista empezó a llenarse. Con un hábil movimiento, después de la segunda canción, cambió de pareja con su amigo. Marian lo miró fingiendo severidad.

-¿Así que eso era lo que tramabas? Bonito momento para recordar…

-Eso esperaba que me lo reprochara Arya, no tú. Fue la primera vez que bailamos juntos.

La chica sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso no lo he olvidado.

Tras darle un rápido beso en los labios a su novio se entregó al baile sin reservas, como todos los presentes.

––––––––

Tras bailar un gran rato con el grupo, James y Lily abandonaron la pista para compartir un poco con los invitados, que estaban deseando felicitarlos de nuevo personalmente. Para satisfacción de ambos, se encontraron a Elisa y Kingsley hablando animadamente, junto a Frank y Alice. Cuando habían decidido la distribución de las mesas había sido decisión unánime dejar al pre-auror y a la chica juntos, pero verlos lejos de la mesa todavía en compañía era un buen indicador.

Tras intercambiar una mirada cómplice el nuevo matrimonio se acercó sonriendo a las cuatro personas que hablaban entre sí de un tema tan intrascendente como la escoba que había salido al mercado tres días atrás: la "Nimbus _future_"

-¡Es el nuevo diseño de la WaKon! – estaba diciendo Kingsley emocionado.

-Dices que es muy veloz – aseguró Frank emocionado – Pero terriblemente cara…

-Con todo lo que hay que comprar para la casa y tú pensando en escobas… - le regañó cariñosamente Alice.

-¡Bien que te gustaría tener una! – le reclamó Frank – Eras la mejor golpeadora de la escuela.

Alice sonrió traviesa.

-No te pasa que te ganara aquel partido…

-¿Ustedes fueron compañeros en el colegio? – preguntó Elisa con interés.

-Sí. Hogwarts generación 70' – respondió el auror con orgullo – Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, premios anuales.

-Vaya… - dijo Kingsley admirado – Parece que en el colegio se forman más matrimonios de la cuenta¿no?

-Salen muchas parejas, pero en realidad pocas sobreviven– dijo Alice con naturalidad. En ese momento James y Lily se acercaron a intervenir, para alivio de Kingsley, quien ante ese último comentario se había incomodado un poco. Elisa continuaba imperturbable y sonrió al verlos llegar.

-¡Lily¡James¡La ceremonia ha estado preciosa! Y ese vestido es divino Lily… Te luciste con la elección.

Lily sonrió.

-Eso comentó Pam hace un rato… Veo que conociste a nuestros amigos del trabajo.

-¡Ah sí! Nos estaban hablando de su vida de colegio. ¿Sabías que ellos jugaban Quidditch, James?

El chico los miró asombrado.

-¿De verdad¡Yo también! Cazador y buscador de Gryffindor. Capitán del equipo en sétimo año.

-¿Y tú Lily? – preguntó Alice sonriendo.

-Espectadora de primero a sétimo –respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros – me siento más segura en tierra…

Todos rieron.

-¿Dónde está Dumbledore? – preguntó Frank con curiosidad – No lo veo desde el brindis.

-Tenía cosas que ir a hacer – dijo James – Creo que ya sé porqué es amigo de Moody… Nunca paran.

Alice sonrió comprensiva.

-Tienen que tenerle paciencia a Moody… Les aseguro que aunque sea algo excéntrico es el mejor de los aurores del momento. No quiero hablar mal de nadie, pero… Por un tiempo no se tomaron a Voldemort con la seriedad que deberían. Ahora, muchos están paralizados por el miedo. Muchos han muerto, pero de nuestro escuadrón, sólo Clarise. Los otros fueron transferidos. Moody puede desesperar un poco, lo sé, pero es el mejor.

-Tengo paciencia – replicó James – Pero es que sólo un día de luna de miel…

-No te quejes, les dio luna de miel – señaló Frank – Supongo que lo de Clarise…

Alice le dio un codazo disimulado que sin embargo Lily notó.

-En fin – dijo el auror cambiando de tema – Tienen un día para disfrutar antes de volver al trabajo y la Academia, y es más de lo que les ha dado a otros.

-¿Van a seguir viviendo en la Academia? – preguntó Elisa frunciendo el ceño - ¿En cuartos separados y todo?

Lily suspiró.

-Trataremos de venir a casa siempre que podamos, pero nos queda poco tiempo, y en la Academia están todas las instalaciones para practicar …

-Pueden utilizar la red flu – propuso Elisa.

-Se ve que no has tratado de llegar al Ministerio por la Red Flu a la hora de entrada al trabajo – dijo James frunciendo el ceño – A menos que estés en el centro de Londres o tengas una conexión especial como la de la Academia puede durar un buen rato. Además, mantener la casa no es tan fácil. Pero bueno, ya nos las arreglaremos.

El tono de James era confiado. Muy confiado, pensó Lily preguntándose cómo se las arreglarían para tener una casa en orden y seguir con la academia, el escuadrón y ahora la organización de Dumbledore. Porque aunque James tratara de ayudarla, pasaría el tiempo antes de que aprendiera a hacer alguna labor doméstica aceptablemente, tomando en cuenta que aún era capaz de quemar las ensaladas…

-¡Lily¡James¡Las fotos!

La pareja se giró para ver a Sirius, quien los llamaba animado junto a un fotógrafo de aspecto muy profesional. La pareja sonrió y se excusó para dirigirse hacia el padrino y la cámara que les esperaba. Arya se acercaba en ese momento, junto con su hermana, quien debía sujetar la cola del vestido de la novia.

Mientras tomaban la foto de los novios, Arya y Sirius esperaban a un lado. Después seguía la foto con los padrinos.

-Así que insististe en traer tú al fotógrafo… - dijo la chica en tono de reproche. Sirius le sonrió.

-Es uno de los mejores… Un profesional. De hecho, un artista.

-Sólo lo trajiste para que no viniera Nick.

-Arya. – Sirius la miró de frente, serio de repente – Es cierto, yo no lo quería aquí, y Remus tampoco. Pero piénsalo un momento. ¿Lo habrías querido tú aquí¿Habrías querido esa discusión con Remus en la boda de tu mejor amiga?

La chica bajó la mirada sin contestar.

-Eso pensé. – dijo el moreno sonriendo de nuevo – Ahora¡a sonreír para la foto! Algún día el pequeño Cornamenta la verá orgulloso de sus guapísimos padrinos…

––––––––

-Tu hermanita no parece estar divirtiéndose mucho…

Después de las fotografías la fiesta había seguido con normalidad. Sirius y Marian estaban quemando la pista, pues aunque a ambos les encantaba bailar juntos pocas veces tenían la oportunidad, así que estaban aprovechando la ocasión. Remus y Arya por su parte habían dejado de bailar y estaban tomándose una copa a un lado de la pista. Al otro lado, casi en la entrada de la casa, se encontraba Natasha, quien miraba con cierto anhelo a las parejas que bailaban. Un gran bostezo se escapó de su boca.

-Es tarde – dijo la chica – debe estar cansada…

-Yo diría que está aburrida – dijo Remus mirándola con atención. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Natasha seguía por todo lado al torbellino rosado con blanco llamado Nymphadora Tonks.

-Esto no es precisamente una fiesta para niños…

-Pues Nymphadora parece divertirse.

Arya dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña, quien en ese momento estaba guindando de la pierna de su querido "tío". Él le había dicho que bailaría con ella y no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Vio como Sirius le decía algo a Marian y luego alzaba a la pequeña. Marian sonrió y salió de la pista de baile a buscar algo para refrescarse.

-Es distinto… - dijo Arya mirando a su hermana de nuevo, quien estaba jugando despistadamente con la cinta de su vestido – Andrómeda deja a Nymphadora bastante libertad. Yo entiendo a Natasha, mi madre no me dejaba hacer nada que pudiera ensuciar mi vestido cuando estaba así de pequeña. Hasta que no entré a los campamentos fui como ella. "Una damita perfecta".

El anhelo en los ojos de Natasha fue claro cuando Sirius puso a Nymphadora en el suelo y empezó a darle vueltas. Muchas personas miraban ya a la inusual pareja. Remus dejó su copa a un lado y se limpió las manos.

-Las damas perfectas pueden bailar. ¿Te importa si saco a tu hermana?

Arya sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Eso le hará mucha ilusión.

Remus se dirigió hacia la niña, quien se volvió sonriente al oír su voz a su lado.

-¡Emus!

-Cariño, tienes que aprender a pronunciar la "r"…

Joanne Foley había aparecido al lado de su hija, quien realizó una mueca indefinida. Remus la miró comprensivo.

-Aún está pequeña, Sra. Foley. Pronto aprenderá a decirla.

-Te he dicho que me llames Joanne – le replicó la señora sonriéndole. Remus se inclinó formalmente.

-Lo siento… Joanne. Venía a ver si a su encantadora hija le apetecería bailar.

La señora Foley sonrió a su pequeña.

-Tendrías que preguntárselo a ella.

Remus se agachó al lado de la pequeña.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

La niña sonrió¡al fin algo divertido después de la comida!

-¡Sí!

Remus la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista. Pronto, los presentes se entretenían viendo a dos merodeadores bailando con dos niñas pequeñas, de dos años y tres años respectivamente. Dos niñas muy distintas entre sí, como se podía ver a simple vista.

Nymphadora Tonks era la máxima expresión de la alegría infantil. Con un cabello rosa chicle espléndidamente brillante, una mirada traviesa y un espíritu inquieto que no le permitía quedarse más de 1 minuto en la misma posición y más de 10 sin meterse en algún problema, era el centro de atención de cualquier lugar donde estuviera. Correr, brincar, golpearse, rasparse un poco y rasgar un pantalón nuevo cada semana era parte normal de su vida. Aunque su madre trataba de controlarla un poco, la verdad no podía negar que se parecía mucho a ella y a su primo Sirius.

Natasha Foley, por otra parte, a pesar de ser un año mayor que Nymphadora se veía obligada a actuar como si tuviera unos cuantos más. Y es que los Foley, después de todo, eran una familia bien posicionada y la niña crecería para ser toda una dama de éxito. Así que un vestido con volante de encajes, un peinado discreto y correcto y actividades muchos menos riesgosas llenaban los días de la menor de la familia.

No dejaba de ser una niña como todas las demás, a quien le gustaban las golosinas, jugar y de vez en cuando hacer alguna pequeña travesura. Y más allá de la dama que su madre quería formar probablemente seguiría los pasos de su hermana: más liberal que su familia de origen, pero sin perder esa manera de ser sosegada. Sin embargo, al lado del torbellino que era Nymphadora con apenas dos años, cualquiera se veía opacado.

Cuando la canción terminó Nymphadora hizo una graciosa reverencia ante los aplausos de algunos de sus espectadores. Luego salió corriendo hacia su madre y se abrazó a sus piernas algo chillada, para luego correr en busca de su padre.

Sirius sonrió, le encantaba su pequeña sobrina. Tenía un espíritu muy parecido al de su prima como él la recordaba, como la graciosa Andy… Buscó a Marian con la mirada y la encontró hablando con Elisa y Kingsley. Sonrió levemente. Mejor se llevaba a Marian y le dejaba el camino libre al estudiante de auror…

Remus por su parte acompañó a su pequeña bailarina fuera de la pista. La niña sonrió a su padre y corrió hacia este.

-¡Papá¿Me viste con Emus?

Kyle Foley miró a su hija antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el licántropo.

-Sí, te vi cariño.

-¿Baile bien?

-¡Estuviste maravillosa! – el señor Foley le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su hija, pero su mirada se volvió nuevamente fría al mirar a su yerno – Aparentemente el señor Lupin tiene algo especial para tratar a las mujeres de la familia Foley. Les resulta… cegadoramente encantador.

Natasha lo miró sin comprender. Su padre le sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué te parece si vas por un pastelillo de fresa más? Anda, te doy permiso.

La niña sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa de los postres. ¡Hacía rato quería un pastelito! Pero ya le habían dicho que no más comida… Sin embargo, ahora tenía permiso.

Remus miró a Kyle Foley en silencio, preguntándose qué quería su interlocutor.

-Así que ya estás… trabajando – dijo tras un momento el periodista.

-Así es – respondió Remus lo más amablemente que le fue posible – Ya tengo cerca de un mes de estarlo haciendo.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

Remus sonrió recordando a sus alumnos y los pequeños avances que día a día le hacían sentir mejor.

-Sí. Me encanta. Realmente fui afortunado de encontrar ese trabajo.

Kyle negó brevemente y una sonrisa indolente apareció en sus labios.

-Oh Remus, Remus… ¿Crees que no sé en qué trabajas?

-Al contrario señor Foley – contestó con voz grave Remus – Sé que lo sabe.

-¿De verdad? – el hombre le miró arqueando una ceja.

-Sé que llamó a Web Sampieri, diciendo que le interesaba hacer un reportaje sobre el colegio. Supongo que me localizó gracias a sus contactos. No sé si Nick Avalon es uno de ellos, pero tampoco hay muchas escuelas donde requirieran mis servicios, así que creo que pudo encontrarme por su cuenta. Y por cierto, Sampieri sigue esperando su visita para el anunciado artículo.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Foley.

-Así que te crees muy listo… Dime Remus, con un trabajo como ese, con esa miseria de ingresos y tu gran cuenta en Gringotts ¿Cómo piensas mantener a mi hija?

El licántropo dudo un momento antes de contestar. No quería discutir con él durante esa ocasión, pero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Tenía que contenerse o sino…

-La verdad es que no tienes donde caerte muerto, y quieres arrastrar a mi hija a eso… ¿Te imaginas realmente una ocasión como esta para ti y mi hija? Una ceremonia galante, con varias damas de honor y varios padrinos, con música en vivo, decoración fina, comida para tantos invitados y todo esto que a mi hija tanto le gusta… No puedes dárselo Remus. Si lo tuvieran, sería porque yo lo hubiera pagado y no voy a hacerlo. No para que vivas a costa de que mi hija te mantenga.

Remus no pudo contenerse ante esto. Su rostro poco a poco se había visto distorsionado por la cólera, pero esa había sido la gota que derramara el vaso.

-¡Eso no es así¡Usted es un…!

Antes de que Remus pudiera decidir entre todos los calificativos mal sonantes que le calzaban a Kyle Foley, un gran estruendo paralizó a todos en la fiesta. La mirada de todos se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la comida… O donde se había encontrado.

––––––––

Lily había subido a cambiarse después de tomar las fotos. Era tarde ya, y pronto podría irse con James a disfrutar de la noche de bodas. Estaba en el cuarto principal de la casa, el que de ahora en adelante sería el cuarto del matrimonio Potter. Lastimosamente la Academia y las exigencias de Moody no les dejarían pasar mucho tiempo allí.

Se quitó el vestido de novia con ayuda de magia. Arya se había ofrecido a ayudarla pero había preferido hacerlo sola. Se puso lentamente el vestido azul con el que pensaba irse. No podía dejar de sonreír, la boda había resultado perfecta después de todo…

Cuando acababa de darse los últimos retoques y recogía el ramo para bajar, oyó un suave "clic" en la puerta. Al volverse, se encontró con su esposo que le sonreía tranquilamente.

-¡James¡Me asustaste!

El chico amplió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

-Sólo quería un momento a solas con mi esposa…

Ella sonrió a la vez, mientras el moreno la abrazaba y la besaba.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? – preguntó James en un susurro al separarse de ella, chocando su frente con la de ella suavemente – no es que no me guste la fiesta, pero…

Lily sonrió, lo entendía perfectamente, pero…

-Tengo que lanzar el ramo James. Y hay que partir el queque…

James la escuchaba mientras le daba cortos besos en el cuello, el cual quedaba al descubierto con aquel vestido.

-Dale el ramo a Arya directamente, se lo ha ganado… Y ya han comido mucho, no necesitan queque…

-James… - la pelirroja río y lo empujó un poco - ¡James! Vamos, ya casi acaba esto. Tiro el ramo, cortamos la primer tajada y nos vamos de aquí. Quiero ver qué me tienes preparado para esta noche.

El chico sonrió con malicia separándose de ella.

-Lo verás, no te preocupes. Te tengo una gran sorpresa planeada. ¿Es… absolutamente necesario que hagamos esas dos cosas antes de irnos? Tenemos chimenea en este piso…

Lily entornó los ojos.

-No nos iremos hasta que hagamos eso.

James suspiró.

-Ahora entiendo porqué la gente hace las bodas más temprano.

-¿Porque no tienen un jefe maniático como Moody que los haga trabajar el día de tu boda? – preguntó con fingida inocencia Lily. Esta vez fue la pelirroja la que se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de su esposo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… No quiero ni pensar que pasé las horas previas a mi boda rebuscando entre basura de mortífagos…

-Pobre… - Lily se acercó y le dio un corto beso – Espero que no recuerdes sólo por eso el día de tu boda…

-Oh no, te aseguro que no… - la abrazó de nuevo - ¿Y no crees que puedan esperar por el queque y el ramo? Aquí estamos muy bien tú y yo, nadie va a interrumpirnos…

Se inclinó para besar de nuevo los labios de su esposa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Por un momento creyó que era producto de su imaginación, pero una nueva llamada terminó por atrapar la atención de la pelirroja quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

––––––––

Lo que había producido aquel afortunado estrépito había sido consecuencia de un antojo.

Un lógico y delicioso antojo, habría añadido Nymphadora Tonks de poder intervenir.

Cuando se había acercado a su padre este había dicho algo sobre que pronto se marcharían. Pero eso no le había sonado nada bien a la pequeña. Había escuchado muy bien que el queque lo partirían hacia el final de la fiesta, y si se iban ya, ella se quedaría sin queque.

Después de separarse de su padre, se había mezclado entre los invitados, lo que era bastante fácil con su corta estatura, hasta llegar a la mesa de postres donde se encontraban las bandejas de bocadillos dulces y bebidas que rápidamente desaparecían y eran sustituidas por otros.

En el centro de esta mesa se encontraba el queque de tres pisos que había sido la obsesión de la pequeña desde su aparición. Lo que más le llamaba la atención, eran una deliciosas gomitas que brillaban como diamantes sobre el lustre blanco.

Podía ser que le guardaran queque. Conociendo a tío Paddy le llevaría un buen pedazo luego. Pero… ¿quién le aseguraba que llevaría una gomita también? Ella quería una gomita, y la quería de una vez.

Se acercó a la mesa. Era muy alta y ella no lograba alcanzar lo suficiente para tomar una gomita. Miró a su alrededor pensativa. Ahí habían mesas, y sillas, y si la gente estaba bailando, las sillas estaban vacías… Pero aún así, las sillas pesaban lo suyo y ella no las aguantaría. Aparte de que resultaría sospechoso.

De repente notó algo que podría servirle. Debajo de la mesa habían unas cajas que aunque la pequeña no lo supiera correspondían a la vajilla utilizada. Estaban bien escondidas, pero una sobresalía por el borde del mantel. Podía subirse en una y de ahí intentar alcanzar… ¡una deliciosa gomita!

Sin pensarlo mucho se dio a la tarea de probar suerte. La caja parecía aguantarla, pero aún así le quedaba un poco largo el queque. Solo tenía que estirarse un poco más, un poco más, ya casi, casi de puntillas…

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Ah!

Nymphadora se sobresaltó ante esta pregunta y miró sorprendida a la niña frente a ella. Antes de que procesara de que se trataba de la niña que había estado bailando con el amigo de su primo perdió el equilibrio y se agarró de lo único que tenía a mano: el mantel.

Después del gran estruendo todos se giraron a la mesa principal para ver a una pequeña de pelo rosado llena de lustre y pedazos de pastel, rodeada por bocadillos y copas que momentos antes contenían champán. La niña sonrió nerviosa y rápidamente se metió la ansiada gomita en la boca.

-¡Nymphadora! – Andrómeda se acercó corriendo mientras Sirius se destornillaba de la risa junto a Marian, Sara y Peter, con quienes habían estado hablando con su prima. Ted se acercó también más preocupado que enojado, y Arya se acercó para alejar a su hermanita de la escena y preocuparse por el desastre sucedido con la mesa principal.

-¡Remus, ayúdame a arreglar esto!

Así fue como por el afortunado accidente, el licántropo miró con rabia contenida a su suegro antes de dirigirse a ayudar a su novia. Ya tendrían esa conversación después. Y de no ser porque Arya no lo perdonaría si lo hacía, habría intentado que fuera para luna llena.

––––––––

Al abrir la puerta Lily se encontró ante una avergonzada Andrómeda y su hija, quien la miraba con cara culpable, pero sin poder esconder una sonrisa muy parecida a las que la pelirroja había visto en cara de su novio y el padrino de su boda en otras ocasiones.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue…

-¿Eso es lustre? – preguntó James acercándose y tomando un poco de la pasta blanca que tenía la niña entre el pelo - ¡Nymphadora¿En qué lío te metiste ahora?

Andrómeda los miró avergonzada compadeciendo por primera vez a su madre por todas las vergüenzas que la había hecho pasar…

-Es… es lustre de su queque de bodas – dijo la castaña – Nymphadora ha tenido un accidente y… ¿Querías decirles algo Nymphadora?

La niña asintió tratando infructuosamente de quitarse el lustre del pelo, logrando que sus manos se llenaran de dulce y se las chupara sin lograr sacarlo del todo. Alzando hacia ellos las manos mielosas preguntó educadamente.

-¿Dónde está el baño?

James no pudo contener la risa mientras Andrómeda reprendía a su hija con una mirada. La niña lanzó una exclamación y se encogió de hombros, diciendo de manera pausada, como si le costara recordar las palabras.

-¡Ah! Lo… siento.

James se agachó junto a ella mientras Lily le decía a Andrómeda que utilizara el baño para limpiar a la niña con toda confianza.

-¿Esto quiere decir que nos dejaste a todos sin queque? – le preguntó James serio. La niña tomó un poco más de lustre de su cabello y se lo ofreció inocentemente. El merodeador sonrió. - ¿No quedó nada de queque?

La niña negó y James le sonrió.

-Gracias Nymphadora, estás disculpada. – el merodeador se levantó y tomó a Lily de la mano – Una cosa menos cariño. Vamos a tirar ese ramo.

––––––––

La tradición _muggle_ de que la novia tire el ramo al final de la fiesta no es, en realidad, una tradición originalmente _muggle_. Y el hecho de que el ramo le cae a la próxima novia, es una mentira que tanto el mundo mágico como el mundo _muggle_ comparten. En el segundo, el ramo lo atrapa la que brinca más y mejor. En el mágico, el ramo está hechizado para llegarle a aquella persona que más lo desea.

Por lo tanto, cuando Lily lanzó el ramo no había muchas dudas entre los presentes de que este viajaría directamente hacia las manos de Arya Foley.

La castaña lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, y corrió a despedirse de su amiga quien para desesperación de James se estaba despidiendo de todos antes de marcharse. Sirius y Remus estaban con el moreno, quien aguardaba paciente a que Arya y Jessica dejaran irse a Lily.

Cuando los novios se fueron Sirius y Marian se despidieron de sus amigos. Habían bailado demasiado y estaban algo cansados. Sirius por su parte se habría quedado, pero ya que Marian quería irse prefería marchar con ella: aun quedaba mucha noche.

Remus por otro lado, se fue aparte de la fiesta. No estaba de humor. Esa discusión con Kyle Foley no había sido nada buena y el hecho de que el ramo viajara hacia Arya... Era cierto que el hechizo buscaba a quien más lo deseaba, pero la tradición decía que además era el próximo en casarse. El próximo…

Se recostó a un árbol mientras veía como los invitados se iban dispersando y desapareciendo. Le dolía la cabeza, no entendía que le pasaba, aún faltaba para luna llena, pero no se sentía bien… Se restregó los ojos con los dedos pulgar e índice, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con su novia caminando hacia él, con el ramo en la mano.

-Ahí estás – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa - ¿Te estabas escondiendo? Mis padres se fueron hace un momento, Natasha quería despedirse y no te encontró.

-Oh, lo siento – dijo Remus con una media sonrisa de disculpa – Es solo que ya estaba cansado de la fiesta.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando me llegó el ramo? – preguntó Arya sonriente – Estaba esperando que te acercaras a celebrarlo…

La chica se acercó a besarlo, pero al hacer contacto con sus labios se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó extrañada.

-Nada – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé… Te siento extraño – dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño – Me llegó el ramo y no pareces feliz.

-Pues el ramo no significa gran cosa¿no? – Remus se arrepintió del comentario al ver la expresión de su novia – Digo, ya sé que tienes muchas ganas de casarte, y has estado demasiado entusiasmada estos días, era lógico que te llegara.

La expresión de Arya le dio a entender que no había mejorado nada con su comentario.

-¿Yo tengo muchas ganas de casarme? – preguntó la chica controlando el tono de su voz - ¿Y tú no?

-No dije eso. – dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño – Solo que tú estás demasiado entusiasta estos días.

-Por lo que veo me toca tener el entusiasmo de los dos – replicó molesta - ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? – preguntó sobresaltado. No le gustaba que ella se enterara de las discusiones con su padre, no solían sentarle nada bien – Nada, solo estoy cansado. Me alegra que al fin pasara esta boda, tal vez ahora todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con la normalidad? Obviamente todo será distinto para ellos ahora – dijo la chica muy extrañada de la actitud de su novio.

-Lo sé, me refería a ti… a nosotros – dijo el chico corrigiéndose rápidamente.

Ella arqueó una ceja y lo miró esperando una explicación.

-Es que has estado tan metida con lo de la boda... Resultaba agotador Arya. Cualquiera diría que estabas planeando tu propia boda.

-Bueno, estuve planeando la que podía planear – respondió la chica de mal talante. Sin embargo, ahora fue ella quien se arrepintió de su comentario al ver a Remus bajar la mirada.

-Sabes como están las cosas Arya.

-Lo sé – dijo la chica asintiendo – No quise decir eso, es solo que me encantan las bodas.

-Eso ha quedado muy claro… – dijo el chico esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Así voy practicando para la nuestra.

La sonrisa de Remus tembló.

-Vamos a ver con qué recursos contamos para entonces Arya.

-Usaremos los que tengamos – dijo la chica con confianza – y será la mejor boda que hayas visto.

Remus desvió la mirada y preguntó.

-¿Si el dinero no fuera un límite, te casarías conmigo ahora mismo?

-¡Por supuesto! – respondió la chica sonriendo. Él asintió pero no sonrió. Ella lo miró extrañada y se acercó más a él tomándolo de la barbilla y haciendo que la viera a los ojos. – ¿Tú no?

-No lo sé Arya – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros – Quiero casarme contigo pero… No siento que este sea el mejor momento de nuestras vidas para casarnos.

La chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú empezando en el periódico, yo en la escuela, poco dinero, mi madre enferma, la guerra… – el chico se acarició la sien derecha, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza – No es un buen momento.

Arya se acercó a él un poco más.

-Vamos Remus, no lo veas todo tan negro… Y no te preocupes, llegará el momento. Es cuestión de esperarlo, y prepararnos.

El chico levantó la mirada y la fijo en la de su novia. ¿Cómo decirle que cada día veía más lejos la boda¿Cómo decirle que a veces se planteaba si alguna vez llegaría ese día¿Cómo decirle que cada vez sentía que llegaría el día en que aquel sería un lejano y olvidado plan?

-Estoy cansado Arya – repitió – Eso es todo. ¿Te ayudo a recoger y nos vamos?

La chica asintió y le sonrió tímidamente. El chico también sonrió y le dio un tímido beso en los labios antes de tomarla de la mano y dirigirse hacia la casa de los Potter… La conversación había terminado pero los dos tenían un extraño sin sabor en los labios … o tal vez en el corazón.

––––––––

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

-¡Espera, espera!

Lily se mordió un labio impaciente. James la había obligado a cerrar los ojos para preparar sus sorpresa. Le había puesto primero un hechizo en los oídos para que no oyera la dirección, y tras quitárselo le había hecho prometer que no abriría los ojos hasta que él le dijera. La había hecho caminar a oscuras hasta lo que le parecía el centro de un salón y ahora lo oía correr de un lado a otro y agitar la varita.

-James…

-Un momento preciosa – lo sintió acercarse. Oía sus pasos y distinguía su olor con igual facilidad. Sintió como la tomaba de las manos – Ahora puedes ver.

La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hermoso cuadro. Estaban en una especie de apartamento por lo que podía ver, pequeño, acogedor y sencillamente amueblado. El chico había puesto candelas flotantes aromáticas por todo el lugar, que le daban un brillo cálido y especial. Un camino de pétalos de rosa llevaba hacia la habitación, y una suave música llenaba el ambiente.

-¿Dónde estamos James? – preguntó la chica con un susurro, como si temiera romper la magia con su voz.

-En nuestro nuevo apartamento en Londres.

Lily lo miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?!

James sonrió satisfecho.

-Estaba ayudando a Sirius a buscar apartamentos para Peter y nos encontramos este, y pensé que tenía que ser nuestro. Es pequeño, cómodo y estamos a una cuadra de la Academia. Podemos viajar sin problema y no tener que quedarnos en los dormitorios. Y podemos estar juntos…

La chica le sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo lenta y profundamente. Luego se separó un poco preocupada.

-¿Pero… qué haremos con la casa?

-Puede seguir cerrada como hasta ahora, los elfos domésticos se encargarán de ella. Y podemos ir allá si alguna vez tenemos un tiempo libre.

-Piensas en todo…

El chico sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

-A veces no puedo evitar ser tan listo.

La chica rió.

-Supongo que esperas un premio por eso…

El chico ladeó la cabeza un poco.

-No estaría mal… Pero hoy la que merece un premio eres tú.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad mientras sentía que su esposo la abrazaba por la cintura y la levantaba en brazos.

-Por casarte conmigo. –la miró a los ojos con adoración – Gracias Lily. Gracias por ser mi esposa.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo – dijo la chica sonriendo con ternura.

-Pero voy a hacerlo cada día… Te amo Lily.

-Y yo a ti, James.

El chico la besó apasionadamente y la llevó por el camino de rosas que llevaba a su habitación, la habitación del matrimonio Potter.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

¿Qué les pareció?

Confieso que me divertí mucho con las dos niñas en el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Y perdonen lo cursis que están Lily y James, pero hay que entenderlos... es su boda...

Espero sus reviews con ansias!!!

Sara Fénix Black

PD: El próximo capítulo va despacio... el que avisa no es traidor... creo que habrá que esperar... La U está imposible. :S 


	12. Capítulo 11: No todo es una luna de miel

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK** **Rowling y Warner Brothers–––– excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, Jessica Nylon, Hilary Swanne, Harold, Edna, Leticia y William Potter, David Claxton, Clarice Hill, Michael Nowak, Kyle Foley, Joanne Foley, Elanor Lupin, Lisandro Bartoli, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, the Merlin Rock's Peregrins, los alumnos de Remus y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

Hola a todos!!!

Sé que me he atrasado mucho en la publicación, pero una vez que tuve listo el capítulo no me atreví a publicarlo hasta que no funcionaran los alerts, no quería que se les pasara la publicación y se me quedaran atrás.

Solo para refrescar su memoria, les recuerdo que el capítulo anterior había terminado con la boda de Lily y James, evento para el cual volvió a Inglaterra Peter Pettigrew acompañado de Sara Blackburn, vieja conocida y amiga de Sirius y Andrómeda.

Espero que lo disfruten.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

**XI**

Remus se había quedado pensativo después de contarle a Harry sobre la fiesta de la boda de sus padres. Le había contado las hazañas de la pequeña Tonks mientras él tenía una breve discusión con Kyle Foley... Pero la verdad no había querido extenderse sobre ese tema. Aún hoy podía recordar la sensación después de su conversación con Arya. No había sido una discusión, pero… había dolido. Era como una cortada con papel. Pequeña, casi invisible, pero increíblemente molesta.

Sin embargo, no había estado tan mal recordar la boda. Recordaba con especial cariño a Natasha y a Tonks. ¡Qué par de mujeres más distintas! No sabía que había sido de Natasha, pero cuando se había reencontrado con la segunda un año antes con el ingreso de la chica a la Orden había resultado tal y como la esperaba. Seguía irradiando la misma alegría de vivir que pequeña, a pesar de la época en que vivían.

Y tenía el carácter de su madre, porque la manera en la que se había enfrentado a Sirius cuando este trató de negarle el ingreso a la Orden… Remus sonrió con melancolía. Sirius había tenido razón en alegar que apenas era una pre-auror, pero Tonks había tenido razón al decir que eso no significaba nada: Tonks seguía ahí, y Sirius…

Un movimiento de Harry le recordó la presencia del chico. Por un momento se había quedado ensimismado. El moreno lo había notado, pero le parecía que debía estar recordando cosas muy intensas en ese momento.

-Lo siento Harry. En fin¿qué te pareció la boda de tus padres?

-¡Maravillosa! – respondió el chico sonriendo – Eran buenos tiempos…

Remus negó un poco pero sonrió un poco más ante la emoción del chico.

-De hecho, no lo eran. En esa época había cada vez más asesinatos, más desapariciones misteriosas, más ataques de mortífagos… Poco a poco empezaba a dispersarse el miedo a decir el nombre de Voldemort, decían que sus seguidores cuando oían a alguien nombrarlo lo mataban con terribles torturas… Los hijos de muggle eran perseguidos como nunca. De hecho la primera investigación oficial de Arya en el periódico fue sobre el tema. Por aquí la tengo…

Remus abrió la carpeta y sacó una serie de páginas engrapadas.

-Creo que son estas. Si las lees verás lo horrible que era… Pero nosotros lo estábamos pasando relativamente bien. Excepto por Marian, quien este tipo de noticias le hacían enfadarse cada vez más con Crouch, quien no dejaba de postergar su ansiada reunión.

-¿Por qué lo hacía?

Remus resopló.

-Creo que Crouch nunca quiso a Marian. Creía que se ella quería robarse su gloria, quería hacerlo quedar mal o algo así. Morwood la apreciaba, pero su fidelidad estaba con Crouch: aparentemente era la forma de ascender en el ministerio. Luego todos cayeron con él, como siempre en estos casos.

Harry asintió. Si Marian no quería a Crouch desde esa época, para cuando lo de Sirius… Se sintió tentado a preguntar, pero se contuvo. Remus no quería adelantarse mucho en la historia y eso sería adelantarse demasiado.

Leyó por encima los artículos de Arya. Estaban muy bien escritos y a pesar de narrar hechos espantosos no caía en el amarillismo. Distaba muchísimo del tipo de artículos publicados en El Profeta en la actualidad.

-Son noticias horribles.

-Eran cosas horribles las que había que comunicar. Aunque era más horrible aún lo que Arya investigaba por aparte. – asintió Remus – Tus padres vieron muy de cerca ambas cosas… Después de su brevísima luna de miel no tuvieron mayor descanso. Moody los hacía multiplicarse para atender todos los casos que se les presentaban. Tu madre solía estar muy estresada porque con la cantidad de casos que entraban la cantidad de casos sin resolver que le llegaban a ella y Alice era cada día mayor.

-¿Y pudo la ACLS hacer algo¿Llegó Marian a tener la reunión con Crouch? – el tono de Harry era preocupado.

Remus sonrió un poco.

-Sí, ella solía conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Ya vamos a llegar a eso – dijo Remus recogiendo las hojas de periódico de las manos de Harry – la reunión fue una semana después de la boda.

-¡Genial! –de repente Harry recordó otro detalle que su exprofesor había nombrado - ¿Y esa mujer que vino con Peter, siguió cerca de ustedes? Nunca la había oído nombrar.

-Muy cerca – respondió Remus – En especial de Sirius, y de los Tonks. Y de Peter por supuesto.

-¿De Peter? – Harry frunció el ceño, pero Remus no agregó nada al respecto.

-Sí. Todos tuvimos una época muy intensa entonces.

-¿De verdad? Casi no me habla de usted¿no le afectaba a la escuela todo esto?

-De hecho que sí…

La sonrisa de Remus se volvió melancólica como momentos antes.

-Mejor te sigo contando.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

**Capítulo XI**

**No todo es una luna de miel**

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

-Vamos Nicky cariño… Nada puede ser tan malo. ¿No dices que la chica ya casi está en el bote?

Nick Avalon había empezado a trabajar desde hacía un mes con la nueva periodista de "Corazón de Bruja", quien a la vez tenía años de ser su amiga. La misma mujer que había competido con Arya por la plaza que esta tenía ahora. Su única oportunidad había sido en la prensa del corazón y esta no le disgustaba precisamente. Tenía una pluma mordaz y un ingenio peligroso. Su nombre, Rita Sketter.

La revista pertenecía al periódico El Profeta, por lo cual no resultaba extraño que Nick, como fotógrafo de este último trabajara también con periodistas de la revista. Por esta razón, Arya no le había puesto mucha atención al hecho de que su amigo trabajara con ella de vez en cuando. No sabía que los dos se conocían de antes, que eran muy amigos y mucho menos que ella era el objetivo de muchas de sus conversaciones.

-Vamos Nicky… ¡Alegra esa cara! Hay poco trabajo, pero creí que estabas buscando algo de sangre limpias para ayudar a Foley en su investigación ¿no?

-Sí – dijo el chico sin ánimo – aunque esa boda en la que anda hoy la ha tenido como loca. Ha cumplido todo lo del periódico pero la investigación no ha empezado formalmente.

-Bueno, hoy irá a la boda y ya se le pasará – comentó la mujer.

-Sí, va con Lupin. – el desprecio en la voz de Avalon era evidente.

-Ay… Mi pobre Nicky… - Rita le acarició el brazo con suavidad. – Pero mira el lado positivo de la boda... Tendremos la noticia… ¿Nowak fijo iba verdad? Mira que si no perdemos media noticia. Puede tener un contrato de exclusividad sobre lo que ella dice, pero cualquiera puede mencionar que estuvo en un evento social...

-Todos sus amigos iban – el fastidio fue esta vez lo que dominó la voz del chico, quien no había puesto atención a los alegatos de su amiga. Nadie más estaba en la oficinas de la revista a esas horas, por lo que podían hablar con total libertad.

-¿Iba a ir con alguien, no? – Rita solamente quería confirmar la información para su reportaje.

-¿Con quién va a ser? Con ese engreído de Sirius Black… - Nick prácticamente escupió el nombre. El breve intercambio de palabras que había tenido con el moreno y los comentarios de Arya sobre él le habían hecho detestarlo.

Rita asintió satisfecha y retocó la redacción del artículo.

-Vaya, qué desprecio… creí que al que no soportabas era a ese… Lupin.

Nick se encogió de hombros al tiempo que revisaba una serie de fotos que tenía al frente.

-Lupin, Black… Son todos del mismo tipo. Y este Potter que se casa hoy no es muy diferente.

-Potter... – a la mujer casi se le caen las gafas de la emoción al recordar en lo que estaba trabajando - James Potter, el nieto de William Potter e hijo de Harold Potter. Es una gran exclusiva: el único sobreviviente de los Potter, una familia mágica de prestigio, padres y abuelos mártires de los mortífagos. Nowak, cabeza e imagen de la lucha contra la limpieza de la sangre en la boda, con Sirius Black el artista que triunfó en la Magic Color el mes pasado… ¡Nick¡Esto será un éxito!

-A Arya no le va a gustar… - suspiró el chico. Pero la mujer le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

-Pero a los lectores, sí. Y a mi editor. Hace siglos que no se publica sobre la familia Potter, pero los mártires de guerra son siempre recordados con cariño y venden muy bien. Esto de sacar en un recuadro lo de la muerte de Harold y Leticia Potter es buena idea. ¡Y se venderá como pan caliente!

Nick sonrió ante la emoción de su amiga.

-Recuerda que las fotos van en anónimo. Lo último que necesito es que Arya me pierda la confianza y lo sabes. No tendrías esta exclusiva de otra forma.

Rita arrugó el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero por lo que las quieres anónimas es para no perder tus oportunidades con ella. Si es que las tienes.

-Oh, no te preocupes, las tengo.

Nick sonrió confiado y le pasó dos fotos.

-Creo que esas servirán.

Rita las vio y sonrió. Claro que servirían.

––––––––

-Ay, James, cuidado, cuidado... ¡ay!

El matrimonio Potter cayó en el salón de su nuevo apartamento saliendo de la chimenea. Lily golpeó suavemente a su esposo con los puños mientras él reía, aunque pronto los dos se vieron contagiados de una risa incontrolable.

-¡Tonto! – dijo la chica entre risas acostándose en el pecho de su esposo y dejando de pegarle – Te dije que no era buena idea besarse con la Red Flu en acción… ¿Te golpee?

-No cariño, solo me caíste encima – dijo James acariciando su pelo – y no puedes culparme por tratar de hacer mejores los viajes por chimenea…

Lily se incorporó para responderle pero lo que vio la dejó helada.

-¡¡James!!

El chico se volteó a como pudo desde el suelo para mirar el resto del apartamento y averiguar qué había perturbado a su esposa.

Y entonces lo vio.

-¿Qué rayos…?

El apartamento estaba lleno de lechuzas con sobres de todo tipo y tamaños. Los esposos se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron a ellas. Una de las lechuzas se acercó a Lily con un sobre rosado en la pata. La pelirroja lo trató de soltar, pero este al sentir el contacto se desató solo y se abrió.

-Es una tarjeta musical – dijo James por explicación, aunque la tarjeta había sido muy clara al empezar a cantar felicidades por su matrimonio, de parte de… ¿Hilary Swanne?

-¿Esa no era la disque presidenta de tu club de fans de Hogwarts? – preguntó Lily extrañada. James asintió.

-Sí, pero no tengo idea de cómo pudo saberlo. ¿Crees que todo esto es por la boda?

Lily realizó un gesto de incertidumbre y tomó otra carta. La abrió y empezó a leerla.

-"_Querido James. Cuando lo leí en Corazón de Bruja no lo podía creer. ¡te casaste con esa arpía de Evans! Nunca sé que le viste a esa estúpida pelirroja sabelotodo… Cuando te hartes del matrimonio recuérdame, puedes llamarme cuando sea que yo estoy dispuesta a… "_

-Déjala – dijo James molesto, tomando la carta de manos de su esposa y rompiéndola.

-¿A qué se refiere con que lo leyó en Corazón de Bruja?

-Vamos a verlo.

James se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta del apartamento, donde le esperaba su ejemplar de El Profeta del día y el número semanal de la revista que bien sabía que a su esposa le gustaba revisar.

Lily se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras veía sobre su hombro cómo James pasaba las páginas… Hasta que se vieron a si mismos sonriendo desde dos de las páginas centrales.

-¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo Lily mirando la revista y luego a todas las lechuzas - ¿Quién…?

-Rita Skeeter – leyó James frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Esa mujer¡Es la que quería el puesto de Arya!

-Parece que ya tiene otro. Lo que no entiendo es porqué puede haber querido dedicar un artículo a nuestra boda ni porque…

James se calló. Su esposa vio que había dado vuelta a la página y había encontrado dos fotos: una de sus abuelos y otra de sus padres. Lily observó el rostro de su esposo, que estaba pálido y boquiabierto. Lo abrazó con fuerza desde atrás.

-Vamos James… - dijo con voz suave, quitándole la revista de las manos - No vale la pena. Saquemos estas lechuzas de aquí y alistémonos para el trabajo. Moody no nos perdonará después de darnos un día libre para la luna de miel.

James asintió y sacó la varita.

-Ve a alistarte cariño. Yo me encargo de las lechuzas.

-James… ¿estás bien?

El moreno asintió.

-Tan bien como puedo estar mientras sus asesinos estén libres.

-James…

-Ve a alistarte – repitió James sonriendo – Estoy bien.

Lily bajó la vista y se dirigió a la habitación. Recogió las cosas y se metió a la ducha. Abrió el grifo y se colocó debajo del agua cerrando los ojos. Ella sabía, ella tenía que decirle…

Desde que había acabado de revisar los casos sin resolver lo había sabido. Pero Alice le había advertido que no debía decir nada. Era trabajo, y era material confidencial, sólo para quienes trabajaban con él.

Pero no podía más. Tenía que hablar con Moody.

––––––––

-No lo entiendo – dijo Arya cerrando el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja de ese semana - ¿Por qué Skeeter tenía que sacar esa nota sobre la boda? Y recordar todo lo de las muertes de los Potter a la vez… Es un poco sensacionalista.

Se encontraba en su oficina con Nick. Ya que había terminado la locura de la boda y que había entregado su artículo de la semana se encontraba a la espera de que Steward le asignara su nuevo trabajo. Mientras tanto, su amigo la acompañaba, como acostumbraba hacer.

Nick asintió. Así escribía su amiga Skeeter. Sin embargo, era buena. La revista se estaba vendiendo como pan caliente y habían recibido muchas cartas alabando el artículo. Su amiga había hecho de esa simple y familiar boda un acontecimiento de importancia nacional.

Arya no le prestó atención a la fugaz expresión de admiración que había aparecido en el rostro de su acompañante.

-Y esas fotos… ¿De dónde sacó fotos del colegio¿Y esa de ellos en la Academia? Justo lo que los mortífagos necesitan: información para encontrar a mis amigos. ¡Ellos estaban muy molestos cuando encontraron tanta lechuza en su casa! Y había varias de fans de James del colegio que no trataban muy bien a Lily…

Nick sabía de dónde habían salido las fotos. La de colegio se la había dado Hilary Swanne, la presidenta en esa época del Club de Fans de James Potter. La otra la había tomado él mismo al día siguiente de que Rita se la pidiera. Eso de tomar fotos de encubierto le gustaba.

-Bueno Arya, los Potter han sido figuras públicas…

-Debido a sus asesinatos – añadió la chica.

Nick se acercó a ella y suavemente le masajeó un hombro.

-Estás muy estresada Arya… ¡Yo que esperaba que en la fiesta de la boda te desestresaras!

Arya frunció el ceño, gesto que al rubio no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Salió algo mal en la fiesta? – preguntó con tono preocupado mientras seguía el masaje, el cual no parecía desagradar a la chica.

-No… Bueno, una niña botó el queque de bodas hacia el final de la fiesta, pero a todos les pareció muy gracioso. Incluidos los novios.

-¿Entonces? – Nick dejó el masaje y se inclinó a su lado. Arya cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Es una tontería, es solo… bueno, tuve una especie de discusión con Remus.

Si Arya hubiese estado atenta habría notado el brillo en los ojos de Nick ante esa declaración. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba perdida en la fotografía que tenía en el escritorio de ella y su novio. Nick trató de mantener la compostura.

-Oh, vaya… Bueno, mejor no pregunto, no es asunto mío pero… Ustedes son una pareja muy buena, no creo que fuera nada importante. Dudo que nadie sea tan tonto como para enfadarse contigo.

Arya lo volvió a ver y le sonrió.

-Me tienes demasiada estima Nick. Además, ninguno está enojado en realidad, no es que nos hallamos peleado. Fue solo una… conversación sobre el tema de la boda. Nuestra boda.

Nick apoyó los codos en el escritorio de la chica y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Si quieres hablar de ello…

Arya sonrió un poco más.

-No es gran cosa. Es solo… Creo que Remus no está tan entusiasmado como yo con la idea de casarnos.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó con genuino interés. Aquello se ponía interesante.

-Algunos de sus comentarios… - la chica se encogió de hombros – En realidad lo entiendo, tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ahora con su madre enferma, y el nuevo trabajo… Es lógico que no quiera pensar en boda ahora.

Nick frunció el ceño. Ella misma lo disculpaba. Si supiera exactamente qué le había dicho…

-Pero bueno, eso no te quita a ti el derecho a estar entusiasmada con las bodas. Él debe entender eso.

-Él entiende – dijo la chica con más seguridad de la que sentía – Es sólo que… Bueno, tú me viste, estuve demasiado entregada a la boda, y eso parece que le molestó.

Nick sonrió de medio lado.

-No veo porqué. A mí me resultabas muy interesante.

Arya sonrió y le desacomodó el cabello al tiempo que se levantaba a buscar un material a su archivo.

-No lo digas sólo por tenerme contenta Nick. Ya le dije a Steward que te quería conmigo en exclusiva para la investigación que me asignó.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es?

Arya se volvió y le sonrió con orgullo.

-Según me comunicó Irene Becker hoy en la mañana, en cuanto haya un nuevo ataque masivo de mortífagos el jefe va a enviarnos. Quiere un especial sobre ese tipo de ataques. Creo que por eso no nos ha mandado a ningún lugar hoy. Está esperando…

Antes de que Nick replicara la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a su jefe, Lawrence Steward.

-¡Foley! Hay un ataque en Kent. Estás asignada. Avalon, ve con ella.

––––––––

Ese había sido un mal día para la comunidad mágica de Kent. Los mortífagos la habían tomado como objetivo. Las razones eran claras: era la comunidad mágica con más población de sangre sucias, después de la que habían arrasado semanas antes.

Lord Voldemort seguía ampliando su reinado de terror, sus ataques eran impredecibles y en cada uno disminuía el número de aurores. Eran tan fáciles… acudían como abejas a la miel al oír de un ataque y al menos uno buscando gloria y grandes hazañas cometía alguna estupidez que le costaba la vida.

En todos esos ataques, solo dos aurores habían llamado la atención del Señor Oscuro. Y solamente una había ganado su respeto. No sabía quien era, aunque ya había puesto a sus espías en el Ministerio a buscarla. Sin embargo, no habían podido darle noticias de ella. No figuraba en la lista de nuevos aurores.

Por eso, resultó una suerte para Tom Riddle que durante el ataque una estúpida sangre sucia que quería matar se hubiera tratado de esconder en un kiosco de revistas. Tras hacer estallar el pequeño local, Lord Voldemort rió cruelmente mientras miles de hojas de ejemplares de El Profeta y de Corazón de Bruja caían a su alrededor.

Y entonces la vio. Frente a sus ojos, en una hoja que caía como en cámara lenta. La atrapó con sus alargados dedos y leyó ávidamente su contenido. Sus ojos se elevaron y buscó entre sus mortífagos hasta que encontró a la mujer que buscaba.

-¡Lestrange!

La mujer se acercó y realizó una profunda reverencia.

-Encontré a la mujer. Mira quién es su compañero.

Bellatrix tomó la hoja que le tendió Voldemort, y desde ella le sonrió la joven pareja de James y Lily Potter. Los labios de Bellatrix se curvaron en una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Potter. Mi espía puede decirle todo lo que quiera sobre él.

Voldemort también sonrió, mientras sus ojos refulgían de ambición.

-De Potter lo único que me interesa es matarlo como al resto de su familia. Es ella a la que quiero.

Bellatrix hizo una nueva reverencia. Por qué el Señor Oscuro estaba tan empeñado en encontrar a esa mujer le resultaba incomprensible, pero ella no estaba ahí para evaluar los deseos de su señor, sino para cumplirlos.

-Como usted desee, mi señor.

––––––––

Una semana después de la boda todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Marian había dejado de estresarse y quejarse sobre Arya y tenía toda su concentración en la próxima reunión con Crouch, la cual iba a realizarse, al fin, esa semana; después de mucha espera.

Para asegurarse de que la reunión no fuera nuevamente cancelada, Marian concedió una pequeña nota a Arya en la que, con la excusa de hablar sobre los terribles ataques de los mortífagos en poblaciones como Kent la semana anterior, mencionaba como parte de los intentos de la ACLS en la lucha la próxima reunión con el dirigente de seguridad mágica.

Nadie había descansando en la ACLS preparando el papeleo, y Sirius se las había ingeniado para mantener a su novia lo más centrada posible. Sin embargo, él también tenía que prepararse para la reunión, y mientras se encontrara en el mismo lugar que ella era imposible hacerlo por la cantidad de trabajo que le daba para hacer.

Así que esa tarde, dos días antes de la esperada reunión, Sirius se encontraba en su casa, repasando tranquilamente los archivos y cifras que debía manejar de memoria para la reunión.

Sin embargo, cuando no llevaba más de una hora estudiando, sonó el timbre de su casa. Acudió a ver quien era su visitante y al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con su amigo, Peter Pettigrew.

-¡Sirius, amigo¿Cómo estás? Pase por la ACLS y Pam me dijo que estabas en tu casa.

Sirius lo abrazó y lo dejó entrar sonriente.

-Sí, prefiero alejarme un poco de Marian cuando anda tan estresada. Ocupaba estudiar unas cosas. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Peter se sobresaltó. De hecho, estaba ahí por algo específico, pero pretendía que aquella fuera una visita casual en la que… surgiera el tema. Sin embargo, se controló de inmediato.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que hace años no estoy en el país… No sabía que tenía que tener un motivo concreto para venir.

Sirius sonrió.

-Claro que no. Anda, acompañame a la cocina. Creo que mi elfina preparó algo delicioso para el café. Siempre lo hace, más sabiendo que estoy estudiando.

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde efectivamente les esperaban unas buenas provisiones. Se sentaron a comer y Peter le habló un poco sobre sus estudios y que había aprobado con el resto de la clase, aunque Sara Blackburn se había graduado con honores.

-¿Y que hay de ti Sirius? – preguntó el más pequeño de los merodeadores acomodándose con confianza en su asiento - ¿Has hecho algo más que correr tras Marian en la ACLS¿Qué me dices de tu exposición?

-¡Fue un éxito! – Sirius sonrió, dispuesto a presumir sobre su rotundo éxito en la Magic Colors, el cual había quedado en el olvido después de todos los últimos acontecimientos.

-Eso leí en el Europe's – declaró Peter – Una buena crítica de Bridger… Lamento haberme perdido las pinturas, me habría gustado verlas.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo – replicó Sirius levantándose con energía – Sígueme.

Peter no se hizo de rogar. Que Sirius estuviera de buen humor y con el ego un poco alto era necesario. Atravesó junto a él la gran casa. Los largos pasillos le permitieron ver con atención la casa de la que tanto había presumido su amigo cuando la había comprado. Era enorme, llena de cuadros hechos por él mismo.

No entendía por qué Marian no vivía ahí con él, si cada diez pasos se topaba con algo de la chica. Claro, no le mencionó el tema a Sirius pues sabía que era un asunto delicado. Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta de madera oscura que Sirius tocó con su varita para que se abriera.

-¿La tienes asegurada?

Sirius asintió.

-¡Bienvenido a mi taller!

Cuando Peter entró no podía creer lo que veía. Se había esperado un salón grande, con varios cuadros y cajas embaladas...

No eso.

La habitación estaba mágicamente extendida, como las cocinas de Hogwarts. No había un solo cuadro embalado. Todos flotaban en la habitación, en continuo movimiento, por encima de sus cabezas. Había aproximadamente 13 taburetes con pinturas a medio hacer que se acercaban a Sirius, pero este las rechazó a todas con la mano.

Cuando fue conciente de que tenía la boca abierta estúpidamente de par en par la cerró y volvió a ver al pelinegro que lo miraba complacido.

-¿Qué te parece?

Peter no tuvo que fingir nada de su respuesta.

-¡Maravilloso¿Has hecho todo esto?

Sirius asintió orgulloso.

-¿Querías ver las de la exposición, no?

Agitó su varita y los cuadros que flotaban se reorganizaron. En un momento todos los cuadros que habían sido expuestos en la galería se organizaron alrededor de Peter, en la misma posición que habían sido expuestos.

Mientras el más pequeño de los merodeadores los miraba con atención, Sirius se dedicó a caminar entre sus obras de arte, de vez en cuando movía la varita y las reacomodaba de distintas formas, o se paraba frente a una en la que estaba trabajando y le hacía algún retoque.

Las imágenes ante los ojos de Peter lo impresionaron. Bridger había tenido razón. Era el retrato puro del sufrimiento de la guerra y la discriminación sin llegar a lo amarillista o lo grotesco. Pero él no soportaba verlo. Bajó la vista y tras dar el tiempo suficiente se acercó a Sirius, quien estaba rodeado del grupo más grande de pinturas que se había formado.

-¡Son geniales Sirius! – dijo entrando al círculo alrededor de su amigo – Bridger se quedó corto en la descripción y…

Peter se calló cuando se dio cuenta del tema de las pinturas que lo rodeaban y la cara de Sirius. Las miró una a una. Desde todas lo miraban los ojos profundos y dominantes de Marian Nowak, en algunos cuadros molesta, en algunos imponente, en algunos radiante y en otros incluso tierna.

Unos de los cuadros se escondieron al ver que alguien les trataba de ver, y Peter sospechó que nadie, aparte de Sirius podía hacerlo. Cuando este notó que sus cuadros privados se escondían se dio cuenta de que Peter le acompañaba de nuevo.

-¿Me decías algo Wormtail?

El aludido negó lentamente.

-Estás mal de la cabeza Sirius.

El animago no lo negó, solo sonrió y agitó su varita para que los cuadros se revolvieran de nuevo.

-¿Y bien¿Qué te pareció?

-¿Tu obsesión por Marian o la exposición?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Más te vale no opinar sobre mi novia. Y poder dibujarla de memoria, no es una obsesión, es arte.

Peter río.

-Muy buena. Te hace pensar mucho ¿sabes?

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

-¿En qué?

-Pues… - Peter tomó aire, era el momento – De hecho ya lo había venido pensando desde que estaba en Francia. Con todo lo que está pasando, yo…

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa. Sirius le hizo una seña y se dirigió a la puerta. Peter le siguió contrariado. Con la memoria de Sirius tendría que hacer toda una nueva introducción para el tema. Sirius abrió la puerta cuando llamaban por segunda vez y lanzó una exclamación alegre.

-¡Sara! No te esperaba, pasa, no vas a creer quien está aquí.

Peter era quien no se lo creía. ¿Qué hacía Sara ahí? Sintió que la sangre empezaba a hervirle. En realidad, lo sabía…

-¡Sirius¿Quién está? – cuando la chica vio a Peter sonrió y se acercó a saludarte - ¿Así que esta era la importante visita que tenías que hacer?

Peter asintió y la saludó con un abrazo.

-Así es. ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí?

Sara miró a Sirius sonriendo.

-Venía a ver a un viejo amigo… y a pedirle un favor.

El aludido la miró fijamente unos momentos. ¿Qué querría ella de él? Señaló con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

-Vamos a comer algo. Ya hablaremos de ese favor.

Mientras Sara comía y los chicos, con tal de que no lo hiciera sola, comían nuevamente, hablaron mucho sobre Francia. Sirius se entretuvo con las anécdotas de sus amigos sobre la Universidad y algunos chistes de abogados. No fue hasta que la elfina encargada de la cocina le preguntó si los invitados cenarían ahí que se dio cuenta que había gastado toda la tarde de estudio con ellos.

-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó al ver el reloj. Se suponía que debía ver a Marian, pero si llegaba donde ella sin haberse estudiado todo… - ¿Vieron la hora que es?

-Sí, es tarde – asintió Sara – Tal vez sea el momento de pedirte ese favor…

Sirius la miró interesado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es… sobre la ACLS.

Sara se detuvo un momento para tratar de leer la expresión en cara de Sirius, y esta no le pareció prometedora.

La ACLS era un tema sensible en lo referido a Sara Blackburn. Ella había sido quien, junto a Andrómeda Black, habían formado la segunda ACLS, en el colegio Beauxbattons de Francia. Sin embargo, terminando los estudios Andrómeda había sido madre de una pequeña metamorfomaga y se había casado con su novio inglés, Ted Tonks. Esto la había hecho marchar a Inglaterra y unirse, no más cumplir su pequeña tres meses, al trabajo junto a Marian.

En Francia había quedado a cargo Sara Blackburn, con los fondos suficientes para salir adelante gracias a la herencia de Alphard Black, y con suficientes miembros para seguir trabajando. Pero la chica estaba sola. No contaba con recursos para viajar a Inglaterra y manejar todo en conjunto con la ACLS de ese país, por lo que solamente mantenía contacto vía lechuza y en ocasiones por chimenea con Andrómeda. Con Marian había tenido un trato mínimo, pues la líder inglesa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de establecer la ACLS en Inglaterra como una institución nacional y no una simple organización colegial.

De esa manera, Sara se encontraba repudiada por su familia, sin dinero propio y abandonada por su mejor amiga que ahora vivía casada y feliz en Inglaterra, con una labor enorme y difícil por delante que no sabía como realizar… Y entonces se le apareció la oportunidad de aprovechar una beca para realizar el sueño de su vida y salir adelante: estudiar derecho...

No la desaprovechó. Sin embargo, la beca exigía tiempo completo y un trabajo extra… Y para la ACLS pues... no había tiempo. Ella se dedicó a la carrera y la ACLS de Francia desapareció pues nadie quiso hacerse cargo. Hacía falta valor para ello. Pero perder la ACLS de Francia fue un duro golpe para la de Inglaterra.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sirius tras un suspiro.

-Quiero volver – dijo Sara directamente, sin dar rodeos, como era su estilo – Quiero entrar a la ACLS de Inglaterra.

Peter se sobresaltó y se apresuró a añadir.

-¡Eso era lo que iba a decir yo antes de que llegaras!

Sirius los miró alternativamente y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no decidido eso. Le das la solicitud a Elisa o Pam, ellas proceden a hacer el estudio y Marian decide.

-Exacto – dijo Sara mirándolo fijamente – Marian decide.

Sirius hizo la cabeza para atrás.

-Si crees que puedo influir la decisión de Marian, estás demasiado equivocada.

Sara se acercó a él.

-Mira, quiero volver y necesito trabajo. He pensado que si… Bueno, si ofrezco mis servicios como abogada para la Asociación, podría volver y además hacer algo útil.

-Y de paso conseguir empleo – añadió Peter. Sara se giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Lo último que ocupaba era que pensaran que sólo quería hacerlo por el trabajo. Peter no entendió el mensaje en la mirada de su amiga y replicó - ¿qué? Es una excelente idea. Precisamente la que le iba a proponer yo a Sirius antes de que llegaras.

Sirius rodó los ojos. No sabía a quien le tenía Marian más recelo, si a Peter o a Sara. Convencerla de que cualquiera de los dos trabajara para ella... Todavía de su ingreso no era difícil, pero ya de trabajo...

-Peter, no creo que haya espacio para dos abogados en la ACLS – replicó Sara molesta. Peter se mordió un labio. Genial, lo último que quería era que ella se enfadase con él... ¡Menos frente a Sirius!

El moreno suspiró.

-No creo que Marian esté dispuesta, Sara.

-Lo sé, por eso pensé que si tú primero hablas con ella haya más posibilidades…

-Eso es cierto – apoyó Peter, quien le tenía pánico a Marian Nowak aunque no se atrevería a reconocerlo – Nos harías un gran favor...

Sara estuvo a punto de reclamarle por incluirse en su plan, pero luego se lo pensó dos veces. Después de todo Peter era el amigo de toda la vida. Tal vez por él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sirius miró fijamente el suelo mientras pensaba. Se imaginaba la reacción de Marian si cualquiera de los dos llegaba a decirle semejante propuesta... Y no era una visión muy alentadora. Ahora, si él lo intentaba… Lo más sería una pequeña discusión... Por un amigo de toda la vida y por la chica que tanto lo había apoyado tras la muerte de su tío.

-Vale – dijo levantando la mirada – Pero no prometo nada.

Sara le sonrió encantadoramente y le dio un largo abrazo. Peter retuvo un gruñido de disgusto y sonriendo le agradeció chocando la mano con él. Se marcharon poco después, mientras Sirius entraba a su pequeño despacho para seguir estudiando mientras cenaba.

¡Por Merlín, todo lo que le faltaba!

––––––––

Remus estaba lleno de trabajo. El programa que había planteado para sus alumnos exigía una cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo extraordinario, pero estaba muy orgulloso de los avances de sus pequeños.

Ileana, aparte de ser una excelente evaluadora de modas y afinar cada vez más sus halagos hacia el joven profesor, se había convertido en una excelente contrincante para cualquier animal mágico. Rose por su parte hacía maravillas de hechizos con su magia poco controlada a su corta edad.

Poco a poco Remus había conocido las tristes historias de sus alumnos, quienes a pesar de no ser muchos formaban una representación perfecta del rechazo que recibían por parte de la sociedad mágica aquellos que habían sido infectados o bien descendían de seres mágicos cruzados con humanos. En especial, como notaba Remus con horror, aquellos que no contaban con recursos económicos.

-No es justo – le decía Remus a Web Sampieri en su clase de ese día – Ileana es excelente en hechizos, Jenna puede ser descendiente de arpías pero es increíblemente pulcra, y su astucia la podría llevar lejos. Jason puede controlar a voluntad convertirse en oso o no, puede controlarlo. Erick tiene un carácter difícil pero es muy fuerte y astuto también como humano, no solo como tigre, y en luna llena puede encerrarse como yo, como los otros hombres lobo.

-No te puedes comparar a ti con los otros – lo detuvo Sampieri. Acababan de terminar la clase y estaban recogiendo las cosas – niños como John mantienen rasgos de lobo a pesar de que no haya luna, chicas como Gabriela, descendientes de cíclopes no serán nunca bien aceptados con solo un ojo. Una chica como Giselle que se convierta en cisne cada noche nunca se adaptará… Y sobretodo, ninguno tiene la familia que tú tuviste.

Remus bajó la mirada.

-No es justo que no tengan oportunidad.

-Tú no la habrías tenido si tu padre no hubiera tenido suficiente dinero para que el ministerio le diera el permiso de tu asistencia a Hogwarts – señaló Sampieri – Por más que Dumbledore te aceptara ya estabas registrado en el control de criaturas mágicas¿no? Ahí nunca dan esa clase de permisos, si tu título vale es porque lo obtuvieron… Y eso no es barato. Legalmente nunca te lo darían.

Remus cerró los ojos. Era cierto, todo eso era cierto. Toda la plata de la familia se había ido en él, en buscar posibles curas, en integrarlo a la sociedad, en Hogwarts…

-Lo siento – dijo Sampieri al ver su expresión – Es sólo que no quiero que caigas en el error de compararlos contigo. Tú tuviste una gran oportunidad, y ahora eres tú quien puede darles una a ellos enseñándoles. Nosotros, esta escuela… Es todo lo que tienen.

Remus suspiró.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que a veces los recursos son tan pocos… Ellos necesitan mucho más de lo que podemos darles.

Sampieri sonrió.

-Eres un maestro con vocación Remus. No te preocupes tanto. He estado haciendo algunas negociaciones, encontré a algunas personas interesadas en apoyar el proyecto. Quizá nos entren algunas donaciones pronto.

Remus arqueó una ceja.

-¿De verdad¿De parte de quién?

Su jefe y mentor sonrió aún más, de manera despreocupada, terminando de recoger las cosas y levantándose para marchar.

-Nuestro benefactor prefiere mantener el secreto. Yo me encargo de eso. Quizá pronto tus alumnos tendrán los libros de texto que dijiste que querías para ellos, y mucho más.

Web Sampieri salió del aula con una expresión que demostraba que se sentía muy satisfecho de si mismo. Remus por su parte se sentía muy emocionado. ¡Si contaran con más dinero qué no podría hacer por esos niños!

––––––––

-¿Qué quieres Evans?

Lily se levantó al oír la voz de Moody tras ella. Había estado esperándolo pacientemente en su oficina, mientras este iba a la reunión de jefes de escuadrón con Morwood.

-Le dije esta mañana que quería hablar con usted, señor.

Moody entró a la oficina, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó tras él, mientras recargaba los codos en la mesa y miraba a la pelirroja insistentemente.

-Lo sé Evans. Mi pregunta es sobre qué.

La pelirroja tomó aire y puso un expediente sobre el escritorio. Moody lo miró un momento. Sin necesidad de abrirlo supo cual era.

-Potter. ¿Qué pasa? – su tono se volvió irónico – ¿Tienes algo para resolver el caso?

-Es una burla – dijo la chica molesta – No se puede resolver, y a la vez sabemos lo que pasó.

-¡Cierto! Harold y Leticia Potter fueron atacados por el grupo de limpieza de sangre que evolucionaría para convertirse en los mortífagos y asesinados cerca de la casa de la familia. Edna y William Potter fueron atacados en su residencia por mortífagos con la presencia del mismo Voldemort y fueron asesinados. Sin embargo, no podemos decir de la varita de quien salió el _avada. _

Lily asintió, el brillo de sus ojos indicaba lo molesta que estaba.

-Eso lo saben casi desde el inicio.

-Así es.

-Y hay cientos de casos así.

Moody asintió.

-No veo a qué quieres llegar con esto Evans.

La pelirroja lo miró intensamente. Moody pudo notar lo molesta que estaba.

-¿Por qué no citamos a las familias y les decimos eso?

Moody sonrió.

-Claro… _"Señor, señora, sabemos que a su hijo lo mataron los mortífagos pero no sabemos quién y en vista que además de incompetentes para hallar al asesino de su hijo no podemos detener a los mortífagos el asesino quedará impune"_. ¡Por favor Evans!

El auror se había molestado y se había levantado. Lily se levantó a la vez.

-¿No cree que sería… bueno para esas personas saber que su caso no se ha abandonado sino que no se puede hacer más?

-¡Nuestro trabajo no es hacer sentir mejor a las personas!

-¡Es resolver los casos!

-¡No! – Moody puso las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó sobre ella – Es detener magos tenebrosos. Para eso resolvemos los casos, para que no estén ahí afuera dañando a más personas. ¡Ese es el trabajo!

-Pero Alice y yo y estos casos… ¡Tratamos de resolverlos!

-¡Sí Evans! Porque aunque cada uno de ellos por separado sea un dilema inconcluso, juntos nos pueden llevar a algo, tal vez a alguien. ¿Quieres hacer sentir mejor a las personas¡Hazlo atrapando magos tenebrosos que no le roben más seres queridos a nadie!

Al tiempo que gritaba esa última frase golpeó la superficie del escritorio con el puño. Lily se estremeció al tiempo que las cosas sobre el mismo se tambaleaban. Un portarretrato cayó de la mesa y Lily se agachó a juntarlo cohibida. Y entonces vio la foto en él.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Yo… - levantó la mirada hacia Moody y puso la fotografía sobre el escritorio – Lo siento, yo…

-Usted tiene que volver a su trabajo Evans. Tome su expediente.

La pelirroja lo tomó y salió rápidamente de la oficina. Alice la miró entrar al cubículo muy alterada.

-Por Merlín, Lily¿qué hiciste?

––––––––

La reunión con Crouch sería al día siguiente. La noche anterior Marian se había dedicado a estudiar y repasar sus notas de manera incansable, aunque le había sentado muy mal que Sirius no fuera a pasar la noche con ella. Generalmente él lo tenía ya todo aprendido y se iba a escucharla estresarse, a decirle una y mil veces que todo estaría bien y a resistir con una sonrisa que ella lo callara.

Pero la noche anterior sólo habían hablado por la chimenea. Sirius le explicó que había tenido visitas en la tarde y le faltaba mucho por repasar, por lo que mejor se quedaba en casa y se veían al día siguiente. Obviamente ella le había dicho que no importaba, que lo importante era que lo estudiara todo, pero la verdad… Algo de falta le había hecho.

Eso lógicamente no había ayudado al ya alterable humor de Marian en vísperas de una reunión importante, y Elisa lo sabía. Pero no tenía más opción que decirle la razón por la que había ido a buscarla a la oficina. Y cuando lo hizo, obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

-¡¿Qué?! – Marian la miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado - ¿Tienes examen mañana¿A la hora de la reunión¿No puedes posponerlo?

-Lo siento Marian – dijo Elisa sinceramente – Lo intenté pero no es posible.

La chica apoyó la frente en sus manos, mientras los codos se apoyaban firmemente en el escritorio. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Te necesito como asistente mañana. Entre Sirius, Andrómeda y yo no podemos manejar todos los papeles en orden.

Elisa suspiró. Aún faltaba decirle lo más difícil.

-Lo sé, y lo siento Marian, no puse ese examen ahí a propósito y hasta hoy he hecho lo imposible por cambiarlo, no pude lograrlo. Pero… No te preocupes. Tendrán asistente mañana. Ya le he explicado todo a Pam.

Marian levantó la mirada sorprendida.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Elisa mantuvo la calma.

-Que ya le expliqué todo a Pam. Será una buena asistente mañana.

-¿Waterston? – los ojos de Marian chispearon – ¡De ninguna manera! Necesito a alguien de confianza.

-Ella es de confianza – rebatió sus amiga.

-¡Que yo confíe en ella! – corrigió Marian - La admití como tu asistente, no como la mía.

Elisa suspiró y se puso en pie.

-Lo siento Marian. Es lo que hay. O llevas a Pam de asistente, o no llevas a nadie.

La chica salió sin esperar más réplicas de su amiga. En las escaleras se topó con Sirius, quien venía subiendo los escalones de dos en dos despreocupadamente.

-¿Cómo está? – le preguntó Sirius señalando con la cabeza la puerta de la oficina de su novia. Elisa resopló.

-Te lo puedes imaginar.

Sirius se extrañó de la expresión de Elisa, pero la chica no se quedó a charlar, sino que siguió bajando las escaleras. Pam la esperaba al pie de las mismas al parecer algo nerviosa. Sin entender lo que sucedía se dirigió a la oficina de su novia.

Entró con una sonrisa, y sin hacer caso a la expresión cansada y molesta de Marian le dio un fuerte abrazo y la besó con adoración.

-¡Buenos días! – la saludó separándose a penas un poco de ella.

Marian arqueó una ceja.

-Vaya humor para haber pasado la noche estudiando…

Sirius le guiñó el ojo y le puso sobre el escritorio una bolsa con algunas golosinas.

-De hecho es por eso. Lo repasé todo y ya puedo pasar el día contigo.

-Te dije ayer que no importaba – replicó cortante al tiempo que corría las golosinas y volvía a sus papeles.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, si prefieres que me quede en mi oficina…

La chica abrió la bolsa, tomó un chocolate y la dejó a alcance de su novio.

-No dije eso.

Sirius sonrió y se instaló en un sillón en la oficina de Marian. Notaba a su novia extraña, pero sabía que no servía de mucho preguntarle qué le pasaba. Ya se lo diría ella.

Sin embargo, estaba muy poco comunicativa. De vez en cuando él hacía algún comentario, pero ella le contestaba de manera bastante cortante. Hasta que hizo un comentario que la hizo olvidar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ah, luego tengo que contarte de la visita de Sara y Peter ayer. Por lo que me dijeron quieren proponerte algo interesante.

La pluma en manos de Marian se detuvo y la chica lo miró fijamente.

-¿Sara y Peter¿Esas fueron tus importantes visitas?

Marian no tenía en alta estima a ninguno de los dos amigos de su novio, por lo que la declaración de este no le resultó precisamente agradable.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Sí. Mis amigos que acaban de llegar al país…

Marian realizó un gesto de indiferencia. La verdad, por ella podían seguir en Francia sin problema.

-Ah ya – replicó volviendo a lo que leía, al tiempo que se tensaban todos los músculos de su cara.

-¿No quieres saber lo que te quieren proponer?

Marian se detuvo un momento. Levantó la vista y cerró la carpeta que leía.

-No sé porqué presiento que de cualquier manera piensas decírmelo ahora.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho de tener su atención.

-Pues… Ya sabes que los dos estudiaron leyes. – Marian asintió animándolo a seguir y no andarse por las ramas – Y que en este momento ninguno está afiliado a la ACLS.

Marian torció el gesto. Esa era una de las razones más importantes por las que ninguno le agradaba.

-Lo sé.

-El punto es que ahora quieren unirse – explicó Sirius sin detenerse mucho – y querían proponerte hacerlo trabajando con la asociación como abogados.

La chica cerró los ojos un momento.

-Que lo olviden.

Volvió a abrir la carpeta sin esperar respuesta, aunque Sirius se levantó de golpe.

-¿No vas a pensarlo?

-No tengo qué – replicó ella sin mirarlo – Ya tenemos abogado. DuBois¿recuerdas?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Pero eso no quita que podamos tener otros asesores, que trabajen exclusivamente y…

-Olvídalo ¿quieres? – dijo Marian bruscamente y levantando la vista hacia él – no quiero ni a la desertora ni al cobarde aquí.

Sirius escuchó los dos adjetivos como pedradas dirigidas contra sus amigos.

-¿Cómo los llamaste?

-Como lo que son – Marian le dedicó una corta y cínica sonrisa – Y si quieren escuchar bien mis razones, que se atrevan a presentarme su propuesta ellos mismos. ¿Por qué te mandan a ti en su lugar? Porque son un cobarde, y una desertora.

Una línea de enfado se marcó fuertemente en la frente de Sirius.

-No insultes a mis amigos.

-No los insulto, les doy el calificativo que merecen – Marian volvió su vista a la carpeta. Nada debía distraerla – Si quieren trabajo, que lo busquen. Y si quieren que tú se los busques, llévalos con DuBois. Tal vez él quiera a dos principiantes con esas adorables características.

Sirius tomó aire. No debían tener una discusión, no el día anterior a la reunión…

-¿Cuándo vas a perdonar a Sara? Tenía sus razones para dejar la ACLS. Y Peter… tenía otras cosas en la cabeza en el colegio. Por Merlín, Marian, esta propuesta dentro de tus ideas es algo parecido a buscar "reformarse".

-¿Dentro de mis ideas? – Marian cerró de nuevo la carpeta y se levantó - ¿y qué crees que piensa cualquiera con sentido común sobre ellos¡Tú eres el ciego que cree que todos sus amigos son perfectos! Olvídalo Sirius. Si se quieren unir, que dejen la solicitud, pero que no crean que pueden unirse para tener una fuente de trabajo y un salario. No hacemos obras de caridad a su tipo.

-¡¿Obras de caridad¡Están ofreciendo trabajo voluntario! Y… ¡deja de insultar a mis amigos¿Qué te pasa?

-No¿qué te pasa a ti¡Están buscando currículo! Y te están utilizando para eso. ¡Ingenuo! Llamas a cualquiera amigo. Tienes años de no verlos, a ninguno.

Sirius se dirigió a la puerta y la miró resentido.

-¿Sabes? Tienes muy pocos amigos como para que puedas entenderlo. Mejor te dejo trabajar tranquila. Creo que seguiré tu consejo e iré a buscar a DuBois.

El chico salió dejando atrás a una Marian furiosa y resentida. Salió como una exhalación de la oficina, dejando a una sorprendida Pam en el camino. La rubia se acercó a Elisa con una mirada interrogante, mientras la mejor amiga de la líder de la ACLS suspiraba.

-Déjalos Pam. Ellos se entienden. A la larga esto será bueno. Marian estará como una fiera mañana en la reunión.

––––––––

Era tarde ya en la oficina de aurores. James se había marchado con Frank a realizar una revisión en Kent con motivo del ataque sucedido allí y Kingsley estaba con los hermanos Prewett en uno de los lugares donde se especulaba podría ser el próximo ataque.

Lily estaba en la oficina con Alice, acordando el horario de guardias de la próxima semana. La pelirroja no le había explicado qué había sucedido en la oficina de Moody, aunque la mujer lo sospechaba. Cuando terminaron se levantó para marcharse, pues ya lo tenía todo listo.

-¿No quieres ir a comer algo? Así nos hacemos compañía mientras ellos vuelven – propuso Alice con bastante pereza de ir a cocinar a su casa para ella sola, con la incertidumbre de a qué hora y en qué condiciones volvería su esposo.

Lily asintió.

-¡Claro! Pero… tengo que entregar esto a Moody primero.

Alice dudó un momento antes de proponer

-Yo puedo llevárselo…

La pelirroja se mordió un labio. Resultaba tentador, pero… No, tenía que hacerlo ella.

-Ya lo haré yo. Espérame junto a la fuente mágica, ya llego.

Ambas mujeres salieron, pero Lily se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Llamó a la puerta dos veces antes de oír la ronca voz de su jefe.

-Entre.

Lily obedeció y le tendió los papeles que llevaba.

-Los informes que quería, señor.

-Gracias, Evans.

Moody le señaló con la cabeza una pila de papeles sobre la cual ponerlos. Lily lo hizo y lo miró dudosa.

-Yo… lamento lo que sucedió ahora.

Moody hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-No, en serio lo siento – insistió la chica – Yo no sabía que usted y…

-Evans, los temas privados no son parte del trabajo – replicó el auror de manera cortante.

-Oh… Lo siento.

Moody la miró con atención. Se notaba realmente preocupada e incómoda.

-Evans… No era algo público. Espero que guarde la discreción del caso.

-Por supuesto.

Moody suspiró y sacó la fotografía de la gaveta con llave de la oficina. La sacaba de vez en cuando mientras trabajaba y ese día temprano cuando Lily llegó a la oficina había olvidado guardarla. Mirando la fotografía comentó.

-Nadie está seguro en estos tiempos. Hágame caso Evans. Esté siempre alerta. No se puede saber por dónde saldrá el peligro. Nadie está a salvo ni de un _Avada _ni de un _imperius_. – guardó la fotografía de nuevo.

Antes de que Lily reaccionara Moody la miró a los ojos.

-Supongo que su visita de la mañana se debía a que quería hablar con Potter sobre la investigación de los casos de su familia.

-Sí, señor – dijo Lily con un suspiro.

-Puede hacerlo – aprobó el auror – Sólo con él, bajo el concepto de que es información clasificada.

-¡Gracias señor! – exclamó la chica.

Moody rodó los ojos. Lily resultaba demasiado formal para su gusto.

-Puede irse Evans…

La pelirroja sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia él.

-Jefe… Lamento lo de Clarise.

-Yo también Evans.

La pelirroja le dedicó una corta sonrisa y un asentimiento antes de salir a buscar a Alice, quien la esperaba paciente junto a la fuente de la comunidad mágica.

––––––––

-¿Tienes algo para mí, Bellatrix?

-Sí mi señor – respondió la mortífaga con orgullo – tengo información sobre ella.

-Escucho.

-Su nombre de soltera es Lilian Evans. Es de origen muggle. Está en entrenamiento, por eso los espías del ministerio no la encontraron en el registro de aurores. Es preaurora del equipo de Alastor Moody junto a su ahora marido. Fue Prefecta y Premio Anual. Es considerada la mejor alumna de la generación.

Voldemort hizo una mueca de disgusto. Desde que la había visto había sospechado su origen, y al ver su expresión al llamarla sangre sucia estaba seguro de no haber fallado.

A pesar que el día de su enfrentamiento era Potter quien había demostrado un poder increíble y un descaro inigualable para enfrentarlo, era ella la que había capturado su atención. No podía especificar qué era exactamente lo que tenía: su valentía, su iniciativa, su imaginación… Era una persona que sabía utilizar los recursos que tenía alrededor, una mujer que no tenía reparos en enfrentarlo.

Era la clase de persona que no quería como enemigo, y de no ser por su sangre, la clase que querría en su grupo.

-¿Gryffindor?

-Sí, mi señor.

Voldemort volvió a mirar la foto que había conservado con él.

-Así que el heredero de los Potter se ha casado con una sangre sucia… - distraídamente acarició el lugar de su cara donde Lily le había herido con el tobogán – Ninguna sangre sucia humilla a Lord Voldemort. Pero tampoco cualquier sangre sucia es capaz de enfrentarlo.

-¿Quiere que la matemos, mi señor?

-No. – Lord Voldemort la miró y sus ojos refulgieron – Solo vigilala. No quiero que nadie la toque. Ya la encontraré de nuevo un día y entonces…

La sonrisa malvada en el rostro del Señor Oscuro hizo a Bellatrix estremecerse de placer.

––––––––

Aunque fuera difícil de creer, visto la frecuencia con que lo hacía, odiaba pelear con Sirius. Lo odiaba porque luego se sentía así, terriblemente sola y sin valor para disculparse.

Marian estaba sola en su apartamento. Había repasado sus notas incansablemente, pero no estaba segura. Siempre le pasaba igual, por lo que sabía que al día siguiente todo saldría bien. Bueno, todo lo relativo a la reunión.

Pocas veces temía que una discusión como la que había tenido con Sirius terminara con su relación. De hecho, creía que podían superar cualquier cosa. La discusión de ese día probablemente no sería de las más trascendentales… Si no se repetía.

La chica suspiró. Realmente para Sirius Black, no había nada como sus amigos. Y le gustara o no, Peter Pettigrew había sido su amigo antes de que ella llegara. Para él, los amigos eran su familia. Y si alguna vez tuviera que decidir entre ella y ellos, no estaba segura de cuál sería el resultado. Prefería no averiguarlo.

De cualquier forma, nunca tendría que decidir entre ellos. A ella le gustaban sus amigos y con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en sus propios amigos también, aunque Sirius siguiera contando solo a Elisa como su amiga. Sin embargo, Peter y su aversión a la ACLS en el colegio por las represalias que podía sufrir por ello, así como sus comentarios estúpidos, lo lento que era para entender las conversaciones con chispa… No le agradaba.

No debía haberlo insultado. Ni a él ni a Blackburn.

Frunció el ceño. Bueno, también Sirius debía haberlo sabido antes de decírselo. ¡Y no debió decir eso último sobre ella! Ella tenía amigos. No muchos, pero no necesitaba más.

Volvió a concentrarse en las hojas, o a intentarlo al menos.

Momentos después se detuvo, pero porque algo apareció en la chimenea llamando su atención. Se acercó a ver qué sería de manera confiada. Años atrás, cuando continuaba teniendo una cordial y abierta relación con Morwood, o sea, antes de que Crouch fuera su jefe, el jefe de aurores le había instalado un acceso protegido a la Red Flú.

Cuando vio de lo que se trataba lo tomó extrañada. Un "especial de reuniones", como lo llamaban ella y Sirius: una orden de pollo cubierto de chocolate y almendras junto a una botella de vino. Una tarjeta lo acompañaba:

"Lo sabes todo, y estarás perfecta mañana. Todo saldrá bien. No te olvides de comer aunque yo no esté ahí.

_Sirius. _

PD: sé que tienes amigos, y además, un novio estúpido.¿Tregua por la reunión?"

Marian simplemente sonrió.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

¿Qué les pareció?

Inicialmente iba a incluir la reunión con Crouch aquí, pero ya el capítulo estaba demasiado largo y decidí dejarlo ahí.

Espero con ansias su opinión, por favor, dejen un review...

Sara


	13. Capítulo 12: Crouch vrs Marian

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK** **Rowling y Warner Brothers–––– excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, Jessica Nylon, Hilary Swanne, David Claxton, Clarice Hill, Michael Nowak, Kyle Foley, Joanne Foley, Elanor Lupin, Lisandro Bartoli, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, the Merlin Rock's Peregrins, los alumnos de Remus del Instituto Educativo para Seres Mágicos y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

Aunque no lo crean, después de meses de ausencia… Aquí estoy.

¡La segunda actualización de Memorias del año! Lamento haber durado tanto, pero entre el curso de verano que llevé, el semestre pesadísimo que estoy llevando y que me pasé de casa, el tiempo se me hizo muy corto para escribir, y la inspiración tuvo sus altos y bajos.

Pero bueno, al fin está el capítulo listo, y la esperada reunión está aquí. Vamos a hacer un breve repaso de lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento, no sea que estén algo perdidos en la historia. Al menos espero que alguien la recuerde y siga leyendo…

_En capítulos anteriores… _(¡me encanta cuando dicen eso en las series!)

Lily y James finalmente se casaron, y tras un día de luna de miel, volvieron al trabajo de aurores. Lily está encargada junto a Alice de los casos no resueltos, entre los que se encuentra el asesinato de los padres de James (muertos antes de entrar él al colegio) y de sus abuelos, quienes fueron asesinados después de haber salido él del colegio. Todos saben que murieron a manos de los mortífagos pero no se ha podido condenar a nadie por los crímenes, aunque James mantiene la esperanza mientras la investigación está abierta. Sin embargo, gracias a su trabajo Lily descubre que se mantiene abierto ese tipo de casos por la información que pueden aportar a otros, pero no hay esperanza de resolverlo. Tras un altercado con Moody, obtiene permiso para informar a James.

Por su parte, Sirius y Marian tuvieron una discusión el día anterior a la esperada reunión con Crouch debido a que Sirius quería ayudar a sus amigos Peter y Sara a entrar en la ACLS y Marian no los soporta. Al final del capítulo anterior, Sirius se disculpó con una carta. Finalmente, Remus y Arya han pasado con muchísimo trabajo, y el primero manifestó la preocupación a su jefe, Sampieri, por la falta de recursos para enseñar a sus alumnos.

Tras este breve repaso, los dejo con su capítulo….

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

XII

Harry se había indignado bastante al saber la manera en que Rita Skeeter había utilizado la boda de sus padres y el asesinato de sus abuelos y bisabuelos para lograr un éxito de ventas. A Remus le había costado varios minutos sentarlo y calmarlo, pues se había levantado y había empezado a lanzar maldiciones sobre la periodista.

-¿Entonces ese Nick trabajó con ella? – preguntó Harry un poco más calmado, pero con claro resentimiento en su voz.

-Creo que sí. – declaró Remus – Cuando Skeeter empezó a tomar renombre fue constantemente su fotógrafo, y parecía ser que se entendían muy bien.

-¿Arya lo sabía? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño. Remus imitó el gesto de Harry inconscientemente.

-No nos adelantemos, Harry.

El chico suspiró y su pensamiento pasó a otro de los temas que Remus había mencionado en la última media hora.

-¿Alguna vez se resolvió el caso de mi familia¿O mi madre tenía razón y no se podía resolver del todo?

Remus ladeó la cabeza.

-Creo que ya te dije una vez que se resolvió pero de una manera extraña. Digamos que… oficialmente no. Nunca. Tu madre tenía razón. Pero en cierta forma James decía que sí lo había hecho. Ya llegaremos a eso.

Harry suspiró de nuevo. ¡Era tan frustrante¡Él quería saberlo todo ya!

-Mi madre era justa¿verdad? – preguntó Harry con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos – se preocupaba por los demás, siempre quería lo mejor para todos sin excepción… Como cuando la vi en el pensadero de Snape. Estaba defendiéndolo aunque él nunca se lo agradecería.

Remus sonrió.

-Sí, así era Lily. La defensora del indefenso. Por eso, no lo olvides, fue la co-fundadora de la ACLS junto a Marian en el colegio. Luego se dedicó a su carrera, Marian se bastaba y se sobraba para dirigir la asociación, pero gran parte del espíritu de la misma había sido inspirado por tu madre. No se hizo auror por cualquier cosa.

Harry sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Me va a contar ahora que pasó en la reunión con Crouch?

Remus asintió.

-Sí, ya vamos a llegar a eso.

-¿Marian estuvo mucho tiempo peleada con Sirius?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Te sobrarían los dedos de la mano para contar cuántas veces esos dos estuvieron peleados más de dos días.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Los tres tenían parejas muy estables, verdad?

Remus suspiró.

-Sirius y Marian eran estables dentro de lo que cabe, otra pareja no habría aguantado su ritmo. Lily y James sí eran bastante estables, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos entre academia, escuela y vida personal, pero se complementaban tan bien que creo que más bien extrañaban cuando no estaba uno. Discutían, claro, con el carácter de Lily y las actitudes inmaduras que tenía tu padre a veces… Y bueno, Arya y yo… - Remus se detuvo un momento y suspiró – El trabajo nos tenía bastante embebidos. Nos costaba un poco sacar el tiempo para vernos y eso, pero sí… Éramos estables en el sentido de que peleábamos realmente poco.

Harry notó que la mirada de Remus había adquirido un brillo nostálgico. ¿Qué habría pasado con Arya Foley? Tratando de animarlo pensó rápidamente en algo para preguntar. No le fue muy difícil.

-Supongo que la escuela era muy exigente. ¿Cómo eran los alumnos?

Remus sonrió de repente con cariño, aunque su mirada fue cruzada por una sombra de dolor que desapreció rápidamente.

-Eran extraordinarios. Pensar que los apartaban por lo que eran... Es imperdonable.

Harry trató de formular la siguiente pregunta de la manera más respetuosa posible.

-¿Y ellos… Digo, ellos tenían… características especiales?

Remus rió.

-¿Si eran híbridos todos? – preguntó con un deje de burla. Harry se irguió con una chispa de enfado.

-¡Claro que no lo decía como Umbridge!

Remus rió más y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se calmara.

-Sí, la mayoría tenía "características especiales" como yo – contestó – Teníamos un chico mitad vampiro, una chica con herencia de cíclope, otra que era una mujer cisne, creo que dos chicos hombre-tigre y dos hombre-oso. Tres hombre-lobo, aunque una era la niña que te he nombrado, Rose. De ellos Rose y uno de los chicos eran como yo, contagiados, o sea, controlados por la luna. Hay otro tipo de híbridos que pueden transformarse a voluntad, que era el caso de un hombre tigre y un hombre oso.

-¿Eran como animagos? – preguntó Harry interesado. Remus negó.

-No. Tenían que aprender a controlar al animal dentro de ellos, la transformación era a voluntad de quien fuera más fuerte, el animal o el hombre en él. Unos de ellos conservaban características animales en su forma humana. Ah, y la chica cisne, eso no se ha podido explicar nunca muy bien. Ella no dependía de la luna llena, sino de la noche. En cuanto caía la noche se transformaba en cisne.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Jamás había pensado que pudieran juntarse tantas personas así en un solo lugar, y menos que se tratara de niños y jóvenes.

-¿Había más?

Remus hizo memoria.

-Sí, había una chica descendiente de arpías, que en compensación pasaba todo el tiempo obsesionada con la limpieza. Y una chica mitad ninfa. Y luego llegó un centauro repudiado, su padre había abandonado la manada y nadie se hizo responsable de él.

-Vaya… Ese Instituto era un gran lugar – expresó Harry con admiración – No creí que fueran tantos, realmente necesitaban un lugar para estar¿no?

-Así es – confirmó Remus buscando entre la carpeta de noticias de Arya algo.

-¿Sigue el Instituto abierto? – se aventuró a preguntar Harry. Remus levantó la vista hacia él y para su sorpresa la respuesta no fue la que esperaba.

-No. No era fácil mantener un centro de esas características, Harry. Se necesitaba mucho dinero.

-¿Y no tenían donaciones?

Remus suspiró.

-Las tuvimos. ¿Quieres que continuemos mejor? – sacó un recorte de periódico y sonrió. Eso era lo que seguía en la historia. Harry pudo ver la foto del reportaje, que mostraba a una formal Marian Nowak junto a Bartemius Crouch, mucho más joven de cómo él lo había conocido.

-De acuerdo – dijo Harry acomodándose mejor - ¡continuemos!

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

**Capítulo XII**

**Crouch** **vrs. Marian**

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–

Era una pequeña pieza de metal, pero pesaba bastante. Era de plata mágica, si no se equivocaba. Le daba vuelta entre los dedos todavía no muy segura de qué haría con ella. Él la miraba, mientras ella con aire ausente repasaba con la vista las notas de su trabajo del día. Estaban en la oficina solos, como se había hecho costumbre en los últimos tiempos.

-Los aurores no lo consideraron importante. – le dijo él tratando de ayudar en su debate mental.

Arya Foley suspiró.

-Habían matado a cientos de muggles… Estaban demasiado ocupados para poner atención a un niño con retraso mental, y asegurarse de la veracidad de su historia.

Nick asintió.

-¿Tú le crees?

-Sí. Porque creo saber qué es esto. Míralo bien.

Arya le pasó el trozo de metal. Nick lo examinó con aspecto concentrado.

-Es como la mitad de un dibujo, de un escudo tal vez. Estos rayos blancos podrían ser de una estrella, un sol, algo con luz…

-Una estrella. – afirmó Arya - Creo que es un escudo familiar… Creo haberlo visto antes.

-¿Un escudo familiar? – preguntó Nick con interés - ¿el de quien?

Arya recogió la pieza y cerró el puño alrededor de ella.

-Espera a que lo confirme y te lo diré.

-¿Vas a incluirlo en el reportaje sobre el ataque de Kent? – preguntó Nick con auténtico interés. Arya negó.

-No. Centraremos el artículo en las pérdidas, las muertes, y la rápida intervención de los aurores. ¿Tienes mucho que hacer después de revelar las fotos de hoy?

Nick arqueó una ceja y la miró con interés.

-Depende de si me necesitas para algo más.

-Pienso pasar la noche acá, este artículo debe salir mañana en El Profeta… Pasa por aquí de vez en cuando para asegurarte de que no me duerma sobre el pergamino, por favor.

Nick le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Claro! Es más, en cuanto las revele me vendré para acá a elegirlas, me haces un espacio¿verdad?

Arya sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Gracias.

Nick le guiñó un ojo mientras recogía su cámara y salía.

-Vendré lo antes posible.

Después de que él se fue Arya abrió la mano y miró la pieza de metal de nuevo.

Un escudo familiar con una estrella.

Su obsesión por Sirius Black durante seis años le daba una ligera idea de la familia a la que dicho escudo podría pertenecer.

En ese momento una lechuza llegó a su escritorio. La miró extrañada, era tarde. Tomó el sobre y reconoció la letra. Sonrió complacida. Debía comunicarle a Steward que venderían muchos ejemplares de El Profeta en unos días.

Tomó un pergamino y lo partió en dos para escribir dos misivas. La primera para contestar afirmativamente a la nota que acababa de recibir. La segunda para Remus.

_Cariño, _

_Tengo que tener listo un artículo para mañana a primera hora. Me quedaré en la oficina hasta terminarlo. No te preocupes por mí, algunas otras personas se quedan por aquí. Ya hablaremos mañana. Descansa, que últimamente estás agotado. _

_Te amo, _

_Arya. _

Releyó la carta antes de cerrarla. Sabía que a Remus no le gustaba que se quedara sola en la oficina, le daba miedo debido a las posibles represalias del movimiento oscuro contra el periódico y contra ella misma. Por eso había añadido que otras personas se quedarían… Pero prefirió no precisar que Nick Avalon estaba entre ellos.

No quería buscar problemas.

.–.–.–.–.–

Una resplandeciente mañana siguió al día del ataque a Kent que Arya había tenido que cubrir. Su reportaje salió a punto, en el cual trataba de levantar la confianza de la población en el grupo de aurores. Últimamente habían muchas dudas al respecto, pues el Señor Tenebroso parecía estar creciendo en poder sin que pudieran detenerlo. La gran cantidad de muertes de aurores habían debilitado los escuadrones, pero seguían siendo eficientes.

Marian Nowak terminó de leer el reportaje y dejó El Profeta en una mesa en el pasillo antes de entrar al cubículo al que se dirigía. Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más serían eficientes. Se alegraba de tener la reunión de ese día. Después de eso podría hablar con Dumbledore. Podrían empezar de verdad.

-Waterston¿lista?

Pam levantó la vista y sonrió.

-¡Oh, Marian! Sí, tengo todo listo para la reunión desde ayer. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí.

La chica rubia sonrió, hizo un movimiento de varita y una gran pila de expedientes levitó frente a ella. Marian los miró con curiosidad.

-¿Se puede saber que son los papeles de colores?

-Para clasificar la información. Por ejemplo, todo lo amarillo es lo relacionado con la introducción de la ACLS en la lucha directa. - Pam parecía orgullosa – Elisa maneja todo esto como la palma de su mano, pero como estoy empezando preferí clasificar las cosas para tener una mayor facilidad durante la reunión para encontrar lo que necesitemos. ¿Nos vamos por la chimenea¿No esperamos a Sirius?

-No – respondió Marian – Adelántate, ya llego.

Pam salió con su torre de expedientes. Estaban en uno de los cubículos del primer piso de la ACLS. Marian se dirigió al cubículo del lado, donde estaba su amiga Elisa sentada frente a un escritorio repasando.

-Ella le pone papeles de colores pasteles a los archivos – declaró Marian entrando. Elisa sonrió y se giró para verla.

-Le ayuda a organizarse. Será buena asistente hoy, no te preocupes.

Marian repasó con la mirada el cubículo de su amiga. Estaba limpio y ordenado, aunque lleno de muchos papeles y archivos. Tenía una foto de su familia en el escritorio y otra de las compañeras de habitación en Ravenclaw, en la cual aparecía junto a Marian, abrazándola.

Al lado de las fotos, ese día había un jarrón con seis rosas.

-¿Y esas flores? – preguntó Marian con curiosidad. Elisa volvió a concentrarse en el libro, aunque había parecido una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

-Para desearme suerte en el examen. Llegaron esta mañana.

Marian arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quién las envía?

-Un amigo – respondió Elisa con un tono que dejaba claro que no diría el nombre de esa persona y disfrutaba la situación. Marian cerró los ojos.

-¿Kingsley volvió al ataque?

Elisa la miró.

-Tal vez. – le guiñó un ojo – Ahora vete a la reunión o no llegarán a tiempo. A esta hora la red flú se congestiona. Yo me iré en una hora al examen.

-Suerte – le deseó Marian antes de salir del cubículo.

-Gracias. Igual a ti. Crouch no puede contigo.

Marian sonrió un poco, pero mientras se dirigía a la chimenea, donde la esperaba Pam pacientemente, frunció el ceño. No estaba tan segura del éxito en todos los sentidos de esa reunión. De hecho, no buscaba exactamente el éxito que la asociación esperaba.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-¡No entiendo qué le pasa! – exclamó James Potter mientras lanzaba un hechizo explosivo contra uno de los móviles de práctica de la Academia de Aurores – Ha estado muy extraña Kingsley…

-¿Rara de qué forma? – preguntó su compañero mientras limpiaba su varita. Estaba listo para dar por terminada la práctica de ese día.

James y Kingsley estaban en uno de los salones de prácticas de la Academia de Aurores. Era un salón grande, que se dividía en cuantas secciones fuera necesarias para que el estudiante que quisiera pudiera practicar en ella. Se parecía a una sala de práctica de tiros de _muggles_, con móviles para probar hechizos, solo que estos eran mágicos, se regeneraban solos, se movían por todo el salón de manera mágica y se reían de ti cuando fallabas. Al fondo del salón había un vidrio mágico, a través del cual los profesores podían apreciar las prácticas.

Era de madrugada aún. Debido a los cargados horarios que Moody les tenía en su práctica de campo como pre-aurores tenían que acomodarse para entrenar para los exámenes de las formas más inverosímiles posibles. Mientras ellos practicaban para el examen práctico final de hechizos defensivos, Lily estaba en el salón de pociones trabajando en su proyecto para venenos y antídotos. En dos horas debían estar en la oficina de aurores. Parecía mentira, como solía comentar Lily, que aunque apenas fueran por esos cursos ya estuvieran trabajando en campo.

-No lo sé – dijo James con frustración mientras miraba la lista de hechizos que debía controlar – Como… como si me evitara. O a ratos parece que me quiere decir algo, pero cuando le pregunto qué pasa, dice que nada y se va.

-Tal vez tiene que decirte algo y no sabe cómo.

James hizo un amplio movimiento con el brazo derecho y lanzó un hechizo punzante contra otro de los móviles, pero estaba muy molesto, y el hechizo hirió también al que se encontraba tras su objetivo.

-Maldición… – masculló mientras intentaba de nuevo contra otro móvil. Se dirigió a Kingsley de nuevo – Soy su esposo¿no? Creí que ya habíamos superado esas etapas.

Kingsley se rió.

-¿Qué podría ser lo que no sabe cómo decirte? Tal vez está embarazada.

El móvil que iba a ser objeto de un hechizo paralizador se prendió en llamas. James miró a su amigo sin creer lo que acababa de decir.

-¡¿Estás loco¡No puede ser! – pareció pensarlo un momento y se corrigió – Bueno, poder, puede ser, pero… ¡No¡No podríamos con un niño en este momento! Aún no somos aurores, y…

Kingsley se rió y lo detuvo con un gesto.

-¡Estaba bromeando¡No te alteres tanto! Creo que eso sabría cómo decírtelo. No sé qué será lo que le pasa James¿por qué no le preguntas?

James fue a tirar un nuevo hechizo para acabar de descargar la tensión que le había producido la broma de Kingsley, cuando una lechuza entró en el salón y se dirigió a su amigo. Extrañado lo vio recibir una pequeña nota que abrió. Se oyó una voz cantarina que decía "¡Gracias!" y que se desvaneció en el aire. James arqueó una ceja.

-¿Esa era la voz de Elisa?

Kingsley lo miró sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí.

-¿De quién?

James se rió. Práctico otro hechizo punzante, que esta vez salió a la perfección.

-¡Era de Elisa! –esta vez no se trataba de una pregunta - ¿Por qué te daba las gracias? Oh, ya sé. Le deseaste suerte en el examen.

-Claro que… - Kingsley frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo sabes de su examen?

James se rió de nuevo.

-¡Así que es cierto! Sirius me comentó que Waterston iría a la reunión de hoy. ¿Así que le mandaste algo para desearle suerte?

Kingsley chasqueó la lengua con cierto disgusto y no contestó. James trató de reírse menos.

-Vamos, no me estoy riendo de que trates de volver con ella. La verdad nunca entendí porqué terminaron.

-Claro que no lo entendiste. Tú tenías a tu novia aquí. No sabes lo difícil que es tratar de compaginar horarios imposibles.

-Pues si la quieres mucho te robas un giratiempo y listo. – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros – Si uno se centra en los obstáculos no llega nunca. ¡Sino imagínate cómo habríamos terminado Lily y yo!

-Bueno, no estarías aquí quejándote de lo "rara" que ha estado. – le indicó Kingsley mientras guardaba su varita. James resopló.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. No entiendo que rayos le pasa.

Kingsley iba a replicar, pero una voz femenina se le adelantó.

-Creo que tal vez es hora de que te lo explique.

James y Kingsley se volvieron. Lily estaba en la puerta del salón. Se notaba nerviosa, pero decidida. Kingsley suspiró.

-Bueno, creo que mi práctica ha terminado por hoy. Te dejo el lugar, Lily. Nos vemos James.

Kingsley se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente, ignorando el comentario de James de "¡aún no me dijiste qué le enviaste!". Cuando salió cerró la puerta tras sí. Lily miró a su esposo extrañada.

-¿Qué le envió a quién?

James se volvió hacia los móviles de práctica.

-A Elisa.

-¿Está tratando de volver con Elisa? La verdad nunca entendí porqué se separaron.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Últimamente hay mucho que no entiendo.

Lily suspiró.

-Mira James, hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero no ha sido fácil pensar en cómo hacerlo.

James la miró mientras lanzaba un hechizo reductor a uno de los móviles.

-¿Hace cuanto estás pensando como decírmelo?

Lily pareció muy interesada en acomodar los móviles que iba a utilizar.

-No lo sé exactamente. Desde que supe que era una posibilidad…

-¿No estarás embarazada, verdad? – preguntó de repente asaltado por la duda de la posibilidad que había planteado Kingsley.

Lily lo miró sorprendida por la idea.

-¡No! –luego frunció el ceño al notar el tono y la expresión de James - ¿Por qué¿Tan malo sería?

James hizo un hechizo para amarrar a uno de los móviles en movimiento. El lazo quedó algo tirante.

-Sólo sería un poco inoportuno¿no? – comentó encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia – Pero bueno¿qué pasa?

Lily se llevó inconsciente una mano a la altura del abdomen. No, no estaba embarazada.

-¿Lily? – James bajó la varita al ver su expresión y se acercó. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… - Lily lo miró a los ojos. Por un momento se sostuvieron la mirada. Lily notó que su esposo más allá de irritado, que era lo que parecía, estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. – Es sobre el caso de tu familia. Tus padres y tus abuelos.

James no esperaba esa respuesta. Por un momento no supo que decir.

-Oh… Creí… Bueno, no creí que fuera algo de trabajo. ¿Qué sucede?

Lily notó la ansiedad en su voz. Sabía que había esperado por largo tiempo una respuesta del cuerpo de aurores. No habían llegado a pasar tres meses seguidos sin que James consultara de alguna forma cómo iba el proceso. Siempre obtenía la misma respuesta evasiva. Nunca habría creído que un día su propia esposa fuera quien le diera noticias de la investigación. La pelirroja tomó aire.

-No se pueden resolver esos casos, James. El cuerpo de aurores los mantiene abiertos por si aparece un nuevo dato que permita resolverlos, pero en especial se utilizan para buscar coincidencias con futuros ataques, para revisar patrones de sucesos… En general, para colaborar a la resolución de otros casos.

James frunció el ceño. ¿Eso quería decir lo que él creía?

-¿Quieres decir que no van a hacer nada para resolver el caso?

-No se puede hacer nada más de lo que se ha hecho. Créeme. – le dijo Lily tomándolo de un brazo – Yo misma he revisado el caso un sin número de veces. No tenemos manera de decir quién sostenía la varita de la que salió la maldición imperdonable en cada caso.

James tomó aire y se alejó de ella. Desvió su mirada hacia los móviles. Todos esos años, y esos meses tras la muerte de sus abuelos. Todos esos "estamos trabajando en ello"; "son casos difíciles, aún están pendientes; nuestro escuadrón no olvida los casos no importa cuanto tiempo pase, señor Potter" habían sido puras mentiras… Evasivas para no decirle que eran un montón de ineficientes que no podrían hacerle justicia a sus muertos.

-O sea, que el asesino de los cuatro, o sus asesinos, quedarán impunes.

-Caerán, James. – replicó Lily acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro – Probablemente no por ese caso, pero con nuestro trabajo contra los mortífagos, lograremos atraparlos. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido, pero estamos trabajando para apresarlos a todos.

James asintió. Sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos, y su voz tembló un poco cuando habló, aunque lo hizo con una fuerza que sobresaltó un poco a su esposa.

-Entonces no descansaré hasta que paguen todos.

Lily estrechó más su hombro y lo hizo volverse. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, James. Lo siento tanto…

Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía un fuerte nudo formarse en su pecho. El asesino de su propia sangre quedaría libre…

-No es tu culpa. – le dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba su espalda, en parte para calmarla, en parte para calmarse él.

-Tenía que decírtelo. Desde que lo supe pensé que debías saberlo, que tenías fe en que un día se les atrapara, pero…

-Gracias por decírmelo – la interrumpió James. Lily asintió.

-De nada. Tuve que pedir permiso a Moody, dijo que como eras de la oficina… Creo que pensó que lo entenderías.

-Lo entiendo – aceptó con amargura James – Aunque no me agrade.

Lily le dio un corto beso en los labios, dulce y lleno de cariño.

-¿Así que por esto has estado tan rara? – le preguntó James mirándola a los ojos – Creí que algo estaba pasando, que no te gustaba la vida de casada o algo así…

Lily negó enérgicamente.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que no sabía como decírtelo.

James le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

-Lo hiciste bien. – tomó aire y miró a su alrededor – Creo que ya practiqué bastante por hoy. Iré a descansar un rato. ¿No te importa quedarte sola?

Lily negó. Sabía que él necesitaba un momento a solas. James la besó de nuevo antes de salir. Recorrió el pasillo que contenía todas las puertas a los distintos salones de entrenamiento tratando de controlarse.

Nada, no se podía hacer nada…

El vidrio de uno de los cuadros de decoración del pasillo (que mostraba a Amnes Hert, uno de los primeros instructores de aurores) se rajó a la mitad, y una de sus partes cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

James no le prestó atención. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus sentimientos de rabia cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

-¡Potter!

James se volvió de mal humor. Genial, Claxton…

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El viaje en la chimenea fue rápido, aunque en muchos momentos Marian creyó que Pam no podía con los papeles que llevaba, ninguno de ellos se chamuscó siquiera. Llegaron al Ministerio y se acercaron a hacer fila para dar sus datos y que revisaran sus varitas. La fila era muy larga.

-¿Es en la oficina de Crouch? – preguntó Pam haciendo memoria de lo que Elisa le había dicho.

-Así es – respondió Marian con aspecto concentrado.

-Según me dijo Elisa estarán él y Morwood, el encargado de aurores.

Marian no respondió, se limitó a asentir. ¿Dónde estaba Sirius? De repente se giró. Sirius se acercaba a ella tratando de ser sigiloso.

-¿Por qué siempre me descubres? – preguntó Sirius derrotado. Marian sonrió un poco, aunque la situación era algo incómoda después de la discusión del día anterior. El chico saludó a Pam con una sonrisa y luego miró a su novia un poco serio.

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y luego él se acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, acarició suavemente su cabello y se separó de ella.

-Buenos días, Marian.

-Hola Sirius.

Pam se giró un poco para no mirarlos. Algo le decía que necesitaban cierta intimidad.

-¿Recibiste mi nota?

La chica asintió.

-La comida estaba buena.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Marian se removió algo nerviosa. Habló después de un momento, tratando de sonar segura y formal.

-Sobre tus amigos…

Sirius sonrió.

-Le escribí a DuBois explicándole la situación. Estoy esperando una respuesta suya. Fue una buena sugerencia de tu parte.

Marian suspiró.

-Me parece bien. Sobre afiliarse a la asociación, diles que dejen sus papeles con Elisa o Pam en la ACLS para hacerlos socios. La asociación acepta a todo el que quiera entrar que no tenga un pasado sospechoso. De otra forma ni tú ni Potter habrían logrado entrar¿recuerdas?

Sirius sonrió un poco.

-Se los diré.

-Disculpen¿quieren avanzar?

El brujo que se encontraba tras ellos en la fila se había acercado a preguntar eso con cara de pocos amigos. Efectivamente Pam había avanzado y estaba pasando la revisión del guarda, y ellos seguían en el mismo lugar. Avanzaron tras disculparse brevemente y no dijeron nada mientras el guarda revisaba sus varitas.

Una vez pasada la revisión se dirigieron al ascensor. Este iba lleno de personas, como siempre. Se bajaron en el piso donde se encontraba el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Crouch. Antes de entrar a la sala de espera, donde les indicarían cuándo podían entrar, Sirius tomó a Marian de la mano y la llevó hacia atrás, mientras dejaban a Pam entrar.

-Oye, no quiero que estés nerviosa ni preocupada por nada. Todo irá bien ahí adentro. Nos hemos preparado, esto no lo espera y no podrá negarse. Además, Morwood está de tu parte aunque lo disimule, lo sabes. Y yo estaré contigo.

Marian sonrió.

-No me molesta la compañía de Andy, pero me alegra que hoy vinieras tú. Después de ayer…

Sirius le restó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-En parte fue mi culpa por mencionarlo en ese momento, sabía que reaccionarías mal a la propuesta. Pero… son mis amigos, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Marian asintió.

-No serías tú si no fueras tan endemoniadamente fiel a tus amigos.

-Creo que te gusta que sea "endemoniadamente fiel"¿no?

Sirius se acercó a ella sonriendo pícaramente, y la besó suavemente en los labios. En ese momento una voz llenó el pasillo e interrumpió la escena.

-Qué encantador… E inapropiado para una reunión.

Sirius y Marian se giraron. Hacia ellos se acercaba un hombre joven, de cabellos rubio oscuro y piel pálida. Ambos torcieron el gesto al reconocerlo. Marian no podía resistirlo. No recordaba en cuántas ocasiones se había negado a salir con él cuando estaban en Hogwarts, y él no parecía haber olvidado nunca sus reiteradas y poco amables negativas. Sirius por su parte sabía de la historia y no le agradaba nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jr.? – preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-Viene de asistente de su padre. – aclaró Marian - ¿O me equivoco?

-Claro que te equivocas Nowak. Vine a verte a ti…

Sirius dio un paso al frente pero Marian lo retuvo con un gesto impaciente.

-No seas idiota – le susurró – Ve con Pam.

Sirius se giró a mirarla sin replicar, pero sin moverse de ahí tampoco.

-¡Barty! No hay necesidad de montar escenas antes de la reunión.

Gary Morwood acababa de llegar. El otro mago lo miró con el labio superior crispado, no soportaba que le regañaran. El recién llegado se acercó sonriente y le tendió la mano a Marian y luego a Sirius.

-Marian, Sirius, como siempre es un placer verlos.

Gary Morwood había sido el auror a cargo de la búsqueda de Sirius y James cuando estos habían sido secuestrados durante la primera manifestación de la ACLS, cuando aún estaban en el colegio. Desde entonces guardaba cierta relación amistosa con todos ellos, pero su alianza con Crouch desde que este había llegado a la cabeza del departamento de Seguridad Mágica había enturbiado un poco la relación.

En ese momento llegó el jefe del departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Bartemius Crouch se acercó a ellos con paso lento y seguro. Su hijo se hizo a un lado, aunque Sirius pudo sorprender que la mirada que le dedicaba a su padre no era ni de cariño ni de admiración. Había una especie de resentimiento que Sirius creía conocer.

-Señorita Nowak, señor Black. ¿No tendremos a la señorita Black y a señorita Varilly hoy?

-No – respondió Marian en su tono educado al que Sirius más miedo le tenía. Realmente su novia no soportaba a ese hombre – Pero nos acompaña la señorita Waterston.

Marian entró en el salón mientras los otros la seguían. Pam se levantó cuando la dirigente de la ACLS la presentó con toda formalidad. Había buscado fotos de quienes asistirían después de que Elisa se lo dijera, para estar segura de reconocerlos y no cometer ninguna indiscreción. Saludó con formalidad y cordialidad, aunque solo Morwood le correspondió con la segunda.

-Pasemos – Bartemius le hizo una seña a su hijo, quien abrió la puerta de la sala de sesiones donde se reunirían. Sirius ayudó a Pam con los papeles y entraron.

La sala de sesiones ya era conocida para Marian. Desde que Crouch había llegado al puesto había tenido innumerables reuniones ahí sin mucho éxito. Era obvio que ese hombre no quería a ningún líder que no fuera él en esa lucha. Muy inteligente de su parte dado los éxitos que estaba obteniendo, como comentaba Marian irónicamente cuando salía el tema a colación.

Morwood, Crouch y su hijo se sentaron a un lado de la mesa alargada que dominaba el salón. Marian, Sirius y Pam se sentaron al otro lado. La chica rubia acomodó en un momento todos los papeles por colores frente a ella. Sirius miró el salón con tranquilidad. Sabía que estando con Marian era él quien debía estar tranquilo para saber cuándo intervenir y cuando era mejor estar callado. El lugar era frío e impersonal. Aparte de la mesa había un archivo y unos cuadros insípidos en las paredes.

¡Si lo dejaran pintar a él unos cuantos para un lugar tan importante!

Sintió a su novia tensarse a su lado, lo que lo hizo volver a la mesa y notar como Barty Jr. le dirigía una mirada no muy bien intencionada a Marian. Puso los codos sobre la mesa y se concentró en el menor de los Crouch, quien alzó una ceja y desvió su atención a sus expedientes.

-Creo que mejor empezamos, y vamos directo al punto¿o no, señorita Nowak? – la voz de Bartemius Crouch llenó el salón. Marian ya conocía esa costumbre suya de elevar la voz de manera exagerada, como si eso le diera más autoridad.

-Me parece bien, señor Crouch. – respondió Marian con una cordialidad diplomática que en palabras de Sirius le enfriaba la sangre a cualquiera. Esa sonrisa que esbozaba su novia en ese momento aparte de encantadora era increíblemente peligrosa – Aunque podríamos haberlo hecho bastante tiempo antes, si no hubiera postergado en tantas ocasiones nuestro encuentro.

Pam se encontraba algo nerviosa al lado de Marian, pero ante el comentario de la chica le pasó una hoja con todas las fechas de reuniones canceladas por la oficina del señor Crouch y reprogramadas sin éxito hasta esa fecha. Marian miró el documento sorprendida, pues no había esperado tanta exactitud por parte de su asistente, pero se lo tendió al jefe de seguridad mágica mientras su peligrosa sonrisa se acentuaba.

-Cualquiera diría que no tenía especialmente ganas de vernos, señor Crouch.

Crouch miró la lista por encima y la dejó a la mitad de la mesa. Carraspeó e intercambió una mirada con Morwood, quien bajó la cabeza. Era obvio para Sirius y Marian que no estaba contento con lo que sucedía. La pareja también intercambió una mirada que Barty Jr., quien no les quitaba ojo de encima, no pudo dejar de notar.

El jefe de seguridad mágica carraspeó, como siempre hacía cuando creía que iba a decir algo importante.

-Señorita Nowak, postergué esta reunión con la esperanza de hacer nuestro encuentro menos violento que el último que habíamos tenido. Si la cité hoy fue para informarle que ya el Wizengamont aprobó la ley que prohíbe a cualquier tipo de organización que forme equipos de lucha directa contra los mortífagos, para evitar poner en riesgo la vida de magos y brujas de manera innecesaria, estando ya el cuerpo de aurores para realizar dicha función. No hay que hacer esperar a las imprentas, así que la ley está siendo impresa en este momento para ser distribuida el día de mañana..

El silencio siguió en el salón a estas palabras. Crouch miraba a Marian triunfante, mientras su hijo, Morwood y Pam la miraban esperando la explosión. Pam en especial esperaba presenciar uno de los legendarios enfrentamientos entre Marian y Crouch, dejándole claro que ya la vida de los magos y brujas estaban en peligro y lo estarían aún más si no reunían fuerzas para acabar con la terrible amenaza de Lord Voldemort.

Sin embargo, Sirius sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento para ver el mejor ángulo de su novia, quien arqueó una ceja en una expresión digna.

-Me sorprende, Crouch, que esperara que yo fuera tan ingenua como para no saber que me recibiría con esa noticia el día de hoy. Esperaba más agudeza por parte del jefe de seguridad mágica.

Barty Jr. tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Le encantaba ir a esas reuniones por dos razones: molestar a Marian Nowak era una, pero sobretodo, ver como ella molestaba a su padre. Bartemius Crouch no pudo evitar que se notara su decepción al no ver a Marian derrotada frente a él.

-Aunque me parece lamentable la posición del ministerio, tomando en cuenta que la ACLS ha demostrado ser una institución seria y responsable que habría podido dar un importante aporte a nivel de lucha directa contra los mortífagos, esta reunión no era sobre ese tema en específico, como debe haberle recordado su secretaria, Crouch.

Marian tendió una mano hacia Pam, quien saliendo de su impresión recordó todos los papeles que tenía al frente. Ahora que recordaba, solo uno de las torres frente a ella, la de color amarillo, correspondía a la lucha directa contra los mortífagos. El resto eran los resultados del intenso trabajo que se había estado realizando en la asociación durante los últimos meses. Tendió a Marian el resumen de resultados. La líder de la ACLS lo abrió sin siquiera mirarla mientras continuaba hablando con una seguridad apabullante.

-La reunión estaba determinada para hablar sobre los aportes que podría hacer la asociación en la lucha contra la limpieza de la sangre y el grupo organizado de Lord Voldemort. –la mano de Marian se extendió y recogió la hoja con las fechas de reuniones postergadas y la guardó en su propia carpeta - Traemos propuestas muy concretas que pensamos exponer en menos de dos horas… Tengo una cita con Arya Foley después de acá. Ya sabe… No hay que hacer esperar a las imprentas.

El efecto de las últimas palabras en los representantes del ministerio fue inmediato. ¡Foley! Eso solo podía significar una cosa: una exclusiva de Marian sobre la reunión.

Crouch supo en ese momento que tendría que aceptar lo que Marian le propusiera, o sería despedazado por rechazar la ayuda de la ACLS.

Marian Nowak le había ganado la partida.

Y ella lo sabía. Intercambió una mirada de triunfo con Sirius cuando Crouch se acarició la sien derecha con fuerza y exclamó:

-Pues veamos esa propuesta, señorita Nowak.

La líder de la ACLS se recostó en el espaldar de su silla segura de su triunfo.

-Sirius, si eres tan amable de explicárselos por favor…

Sirius se levantó.

-Pam¿me pasas los folletos pilotos? Gracias – clavó su mirada en Crouch -Vamos a hablar de la campaña de ACLS de concientización, información y educación de la población mágica sobre hechizos de defensa, detección de peligro y magia negra, medidas de protección para los hogares y para los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles, además de las ayudas por parte de la Asociación a las víctimas sobrevivientes de los mortífagos. Para todo esto esperamos contar, obviamente, con la colaboración y apoyo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia, como no tengo duda que sucederá.

Sirius apoyó las manos en el espaldar de la silla de Marian, de pie detrás de ella. Morwood sonrió al ver a la pareja sonriendo. Juntos eran arrolladores.

Y se alegraba de que así fuera.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Remus se lavó la cara enérgicamente en el baño del Instituto Educativo para Seres Mágicos (IESM). Se miró en el espejo y resopló. Se seguía viendo cansado, y las ojeras se le marcaban pronunciadamente. Había pasado toda la noche estudiando para sus lecciones con Sampieri y planeando las lecciones que él mismo daría la semana siguiente, así como revisando los ensayos de sus estudiantes mayores. Arya se había quedado en El Profeta trabajando, así que había podido dedicar todo su tiempo a eso.

Levantó la varita y pronunció un hechizo que había visto a su madre hacerse para disimular las ojeras. El resultado no fue muy bueno, pero cada semana mejoraba un poco más. Pronto lo dominaría.

Sonrió a su reflejo y recogió su maletín. Estaba cansado, pero pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan bien consigo mismo como durante esas semanas, en las que se había dado por completo a sus estudiantes. Era hora de una nueva lección.

Remus trabajaba en distintos turnos. Tres veces a la semana tenía una clase conjunta con todos los internos, y cada día tenía grupos particulares de cuatro o tres estudiantes de edades parecidas entre sí para practicar cosas a su nivel.

En ese momento iba a una de las clases con todos los internos. Le gustaba llegar a recibirlos a todos en la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al salón de clase, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Remus! Entra amigo¡ven a ver lo que te tengo aquí!

Web Sampieri estaba a la entrada de la clase con una gran caja de cartón levitando frente a él. Sonreía ampliamente, como si acabara de tocarle la lotería mágica o un sorteo para ir a la final de Quidditch de la temporada.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Remus acercándose a ver el contenido de la caja. Cuando lo hizo contuvo una exclamación de alegría. Miró a Sampieri sin creerlo - ¿Libros?

-¡Así es! – Sampieri sacó uno de los volúmenes de color vino oscuro y lo abrió - ¡Hierbas y animales mágicos¡Encantamientos y maldiciones¡Teoría mágica elemental 1¡Todo lo que necesitas para dar tus clases!

Remus dejó sus cosas en el suelo para tomar otro libro, de pastas verdes. Cuando lo abrió una bruja le guiñó el ojo mientras agitaba su varita haciendo que las letras de "Encantamientos y maldiciones" cambiaran de color constantemente.

-¿Son para los niños?

-¡Todos ellos! Y uno para ti, por supuesto – añadió Web con orgullo. En ese momento empezaron a llegar los alumnos, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a entrar sin ver qué era lo que Web tenía allí. Él lo notó y sonrió - ¡Qué bien, ya están llegando! Ileana, cariño, llámalos a todos, tengo algo importante que darles.

Pronto los niños tuvieron los libros en sus manos y los miraban extasiados. Remus sonrió al ver los rostros ilusionados de todos. ¡Qué distinto a Hogwarts! Conocía pocos estudiantes en su antiguo colegio que hubieran reaccionado con tanta ilusión a un libro.

-Vamos chicos, vamos entrando – les indicó Remus – Vamos a hablar sobre esos libros.

No se hicieron de rogar, pronto ocuparon sus asientos ojeando los libros y hablando entre ellos. Remus se quedó fuera junto a Sampieri, cuyos ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-¡Es genial! – dijo el hombre mirando a sus alumnos con arrobamiento – Por esto vale la pena todo…

-¿Cómo los conseguiste? – preguntó Remus con curiosidad. Web lo miró sonriente.

-¿Recuerdas que te mencioné de una persona que quería mantener el anonimato pero quería ayudar? Bueno, le mencioné lo que dijiste de la necesidad de libros y dijo que entonces empezaría por allí. ¿No es maravilloso?

Remus lo miró extrañado.

-¿Empezar¿Piensa dar más?

-Creo que sí. – confirmó Web radiante – ¡Tenemos suerte Remus! Ve con ellos, tú decidirás cómo usarán esos libros. Después de todo, fue tu idea.

Web hizo desaparecer la caja ya vacía y se alejó del aula visiblemente complacido. Remus lo miró irse pensando. ¿Qué razones podría tener alguien para querer ayudar de esa forma a la Instituto? No es que no lo agradeciera, pero muchos preferían donar a instituciones de niños con otro tipo de problemas.

-¡Profesor Lupin! – gritó Jason, un chico hombre-oso a voluntad – ¿Vamos a aprender a hacer este tipo de maldiciones¡Ya me gustaría hacerle las piernas de gelatina a más de uno!

Remus sonrió y entró al aula. No había porqué cuestionar las razones de quien hubiese hecho tan generoso donativo. Después de todo, los niños tendrían los libros que necesitaban.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-¿Qué es eso, Potter?

James se acercó a un ceñudo Claxton de mal humor. No había logrado controlar su genio. Sabía que de nuevo había tenido un descontrol de magia y había quebrado el vidrio... Pero después de lo que Lily le acababa de decir lo último que quería era oír a un auror tratarlo como un chiquillo de colegio.

-Un vidrio quebrado, señor – contestó con descaro, mirándolo a los ojos. Las cejas de Claxton se acercaron entre ellas hasta formar una gruesa línea.

-No estamos en el colegio señor Potter. Si lo estuviéramos, en este momento le habría quitado a Gryffindor unos 30 puntos por su insolencia.

-Si esto fuera el colegio, los recuperaría en un partido de Quidditch, señor – replicó James, ignorando las claras señales de peligro en el rostro de su profesor.

-Suficiente, Potter. – replicó Claxton con dureza. Movió su varita y la puerta a la derecha de James se abrió – Entre ahí.

James dudó un momento. Miró el reloj. No podía entretenerse mucho o no llegaría a tiempo a su turno de vigilancia con Frank en una fábrica abandonada de escobas que parecía ser un punto de encuentro de mortífagos.

-Mientras sea rápido, tengo un trabajo del escuadrón de Moody en una hora.

-Le escribiré a Moody, Potter. Shacklebolt irá en su lugar. Ahora, entre.

El tono imperativo de Claxton no le dejó a James más opción que entrar por la puerta que tenía al frente. Nunca había entrado a esa habitación, aunque había visto a Claxton entrar en ella varias veces. Maldición, por no controlar su carácter… ¡Quién quería oír a Moody cuando le dijeran que un miembro de su escuadrón no llegaría a tiempo porque estaba cumpliendo un castigo en la Academia de Aurores¡Nunca castigaban a nadie en la Academia! Eso no era el colegio…

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Claxton se quedó junto a la puerta mientras James entraba un poco más y el lugar se iluminaba. Se trataba de un salón circular. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una tela blanca larga del techo al piso, y en el centro había una especie de cabina, también forma circular, totalmente de vidrio.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó James rodeando la cabina. Claxton avanzó un poco, agitó la varita y la cabina se abrió.

-Entre ahí, Potter.

James no se movió. Solamente lo miró ceñudo.

-¿Qué es esto? – repitió.

-Moody me hizo un reporte muy interesante después de su encuentro con el Señor Oscuro, Potter. Según los informes de lo sucedido en su breve encuentro con él, usted tuvo un pequeño descontrol de su magia.

James sonrió al recordar el corte en la cara de Voldemort. Claxton lo notó.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que no debe hacer, Potter! – le corrigió – No está bien que un mago adulto, mucho menos un auror, no sepa controlar sus emociones ni su magia. No puede estar orgulloso de eso.

-Puedo controlar mi magia – lo corrigió James – Eso sucede muy pocas veces, y además, sirvió. Herí a Lord Voldemort, y eso no lo logra cualquiera en un reto.

-No estaban en un reto – lo corrigió Claxton – Y por lo que veo no se ha parado a pensar que su magia no estaba bajo control en ese momento. ¿Quién le asegura que la próxima vez la que saldrá herida no es su esposa, Potter¿Cómo sabe que no estallará los vidrios del edificio en el que se refugia su escuadrón¿De qué manera podrá pasar desapercibido de encubierto en una misión si hace explotar lo que tiene a su alrededor?

-Oh, eso no funciona así y lo sabe Claxton. – replicó James molesto por las observaciones de su mentor. – Herí a Voldemort porque estaba molesto con él. No habría herido a Lily.

-¿Ah sí? – Claxton rió escéptico - ¿Y se puede saber por qué estaba molesto con el vidrio del cuadro del pasillo ahora?

James tomó aire sintiéndose acorralado.

-Sólo esa vez ha pasado en mi trabajo como auror y no pasará de nuevo, Claxton.

-No me mienta, Potter. Usted no puede controlarlo. Si pudiera, no sucederían. Y ha pasado dos veces en su trabajo, no crea que he olvidado su prueba de resistencia a la maldición _imperius._

James miró la cabina de vidrio frunciendo el ceño.

-El encuentro con Voldemort fue hace más de un mes. ¿Por qué ahora hablamos de esto? – preguntó volviendo a mirar a su profesor.

Claxton suspiró.

-Moody y yo creíamos que era cuestión de disciplina. Frank Longbottom defiende que serás un gran auror y Moody le cree. Sin embargo, te hemos estado vigilando. Moody me explicó que recibirías una noticia que podría… influir en tus descontroles de energía. Estuve observando su práctica en el salón. Vi las irregularidades en su magia mientras estaba preocupado, y escuché parte de su conversación con la señorita Evans.

James desvió la mirada de nuevo. No quería hablar de ese tema. Además¿cómo se atrevía a espiar una conversación con su esposa? Antes de que le reclamara, Claxton se le adelantó, sin esperar respuesta por parte de su alumno.

-Todos tenemos motivaciones personales para estar acá, Potter. No eres el único que ha perdido a seres queridos por la guerra de la limpieza de la sangre. Todos estamos sometidos a presión. Todos odiamos a nuestros enemigos, y todos sufrimos injusticias en este mundo. Pero no podemos ir por allí estallando lo que se ponga frente a nosotros. Mientras no controles tu magia eres un peligro para los que estén a tu alrededor.

-Sólo necesito un momento a solas para asimilar lo que me dijo Lily. – debatió James – Luego estaré normal, le aseguro que…

-No me asegures nada, Potter. Moody habló con Dumbledore. Parece que en Hogwarts no tenías tantos problemas de control de magia. La indisciplina era la única queja contra ti. Intuimos que el asesinato de tus abuelos…

-¡No estoy trastornado por la muerte de ellos! – le interrumpió James – ¡Sólo quiero que sus asesinos paguen!

-No puedes ser auror sólo para vengarte de manera legal, Potter.

-¡No es sólo eso! – replicó James elevando la voz. La tela en las paredes vibró un poco. Se estaba alterando de nuevo – ¡Quiero detenerlo¡Hay que detenerlo o nos matará a todos!

James había gritado. De repente las luces se apagaron, y de la tela blanca hacia ellos se proyectó la imagen de una batalla. Entonces James entendió en donde se encontraban. Se trataba de una sala especial de simulaciones de entrenamiento. Ellos solían practicar en salas con esos mecanismos, donde les hacían enfrentarse a mortífagos y situaciones artificiales pero que podrían darse en la vida real. En ese momento estaba empezando una simulación, aunque difería a las que ya conocía. Las personas que habían aparecido ignoraban su presencia allí.

Ahí estaba todo su escuadrón. Frank y Alice pasaron corriendo a su lado cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente. Un grupo de mortífagos estaba frente a ellos. Lily venía detrás, pero se detuvo delante de James. Era un holograma perfecto, que se había interpuesto entre James y Claxton. El profesor la ignoró mientras respondía bastante alterado.

-¡Pues tienes que controlarte para poder hacerlo! – Claxton había elevado todavía más la voz –Escúchame bien, Potter. ¡¡Vas a entrenar para controlar tu carácter, o no te graduarás de auror!!

James lo miró sin poder responder por encima del hombro de la imagen de Lily. Era peor que si su profesor le hubiera mandado una maldición. ¿No graduarse¿No ser auror?

-No puede hacer eso…

-Sí puedo, Potter. Por más que Moody y Longbottom defiendan que serías un gran auror. Estoy de acuerdo. Lo serías si supieras controlarte.

-¡¡No puede hacerme eso!!

James sintió la misma sensación que tenía cuando algo iba a estallar, como el vidrio del pasillo. En las imágenes que lo rodeaban, que parecían ubicadas en una vieja bodega, un viga sobre sus cabezas crujió y se rajó, cayendo sobre Lily. El chico brincó hacia atrás, y el holograma de su esposa lo miró con los ojos sin vida desde el suelo, a sus pies.

-_Finite incantatem. _– escuchó decir a Claxton. Las luces se encendieron de nuevo. James tomó aire y lo miró sin comprender – Pasarás aquí una hora al día, Potter. Esta es la habitación de simulaciones para control personal. Vendrás y entrarás a esa cabina. Y la simulación te provocará, y cuando no controles tu genio, verás lo que sucede a tu alrededor, y tú dentro de la cabina no podrás hacer nada. Esa viga cayó sobre Lily porque tú no supiste controlarte. Esto fue una simulación, pero podría suceder en la vida real.

James bajó la mirada al espacio donde había visto a Lily caer. Claxton se dirigió a la puerta.

-Es tu primer hora aquí, Potter. Aprovéchala.

James oyó la puerta cerrarse sin atreverse a replicar.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Marian, Sirius y Pam salieron del salón de reunión a las dos horas que la líder de la ACLS había pronosticado. Los dos primeros estaban muy satisfechos de sí mismos y de los resultados logrados en la reunión. Pam sin embargo se sentía bastante confundida.

Cuando subieron al ascensor Sirius recordó que debía ir a la Oficina de Tierras y Lugares Mágicos a pagar unos derechos de una tierra que había adquirido como inversión hacía unos días, por lo que se bajó un piso antes que las chicas.

-Será un momento, las alcanzo en el Atrio – prometió guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

Pam miró a Marian de reojo. Tenía que confesar que aunque solía disimularlo le daba algo de miedo quedarse a solas con ella. Tenía un carácter tan difícil y parecía siempre tan enojada que prefería no darle pie a que descargara su mal humor sobre ella.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no se distinguía mal humor en las facciones de Marian, exultantes de triunfo. Crouch había cedido en todo: financiamiento para sus planes, facilidades de distribución de los folletos e incluso permisos para la realización de talleres de educación prácticos para la población. ¡Tenía una gran exclusiva que darle a Arya!

Cuando llegaron al Atrio se sentaron en una banca cerca de la fuente de la hermandad mágica a esperar a Sirius. Pam acomodó los archivos que llevaba a un lado. Marian estaba de tan buen humor que dio inicio a la conversación por sí sola.

-¿Qué te pareció tu primera reunión en el ministerio, Waterston?

-Muy… interesante… - precisó la chica pensándolo un momento – No exactamente lo que esperaba.

Marian la miró con interés.

-¿Qué esperabas?

-Pues… Creí que veníamos a buscar que la ACLS pudiera luchar. – manifestó expresando en voz alta lo que la tenía más confundida – En la reunión votamos, todos queríamos luchar, creí que en estas reuniones se defendía lo que la Asociación había decidido…

Marian frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo. Crees que hice lo que me dio la gana, y no lo que la Asociación quería¿no?

-Es que… Recuerdo la votación. Traíamos los papeles. Pero… Ni siquiera reclamamos por la ley.

-Conseguimos todo lo demás, Waterston. – le indicó Marian – Además, en una reunión con Crouch no se puede derogar una ley emitida por el Winzengamont. Habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Pam fue la que frunció el ceño ahora.

-Creía que tú siempre decías lo que pensabas. Tú querías pelear. Recuerdo cuando se empezó a hablar todo esto en las reuniones de la ACLS. – Pam pareció meditar un momento y luego la miró abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendida - ¡Encontraste una manera¿Verdad?

Marian la miró sin entender.

-¿Una manera de qué?

-De pelear sin que le den permiso a la ACLS. – Pam asintió empezando a hablar rápidamente – Eso lo explica. Otra forma que no implique a toda la ACLS, que no la pone en una posición de enfrentamiento con el Ministerio ¿verdad¡Oh Marian¿Quiénes podrán participar¡Yo quiero realmente pelear!

Marian desvió la mirada. Se sentía fuertemente sorprendida. ¿Cómo había Pam llegado a esas conclusiones¿Sería tan fácil para los demás?

-No entendí tu reacción cuando la vi, bueno, entendí que ganábamos otras cosas, pero parecías tan tranquila cuando dijo que no podríamos pelear, como si no te molestara… Ellos fijo no se dieron cuenta, no te preocupes. – dijo al ver la expresión de su jefa – Además no son lo suficientemente listos para notar esas cosas.

Marian sonrió. Lo que estaba descubriendo era que Pam era un poco más lista de lo que creía.

-No voy a confirmar o negar nada de lo que dices Pam. – contestó Marian tras pensar un momento – Pero espero que tengas suficiente sentido común para no repetirle eso que me acabas de decir a nadie.

-¡Claro que no! – replicó la chica con fervor.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que Elisa te indicó que lo que sucedía en las reuniones era confidencial. – afirmó Marian mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, pero no sólo por eso. – contestó Pam – Confío en ti. Como todos en la ACLS. Sé que estamos en buenas manos y sabes lo que haces.

Marian sonrió.

-Gracias, Waterston.

-Y si necesitan alguien más para pelear… ¡Cuenten conmigo!

Marian la miró un momento seria.

-Tal vez lo haga. – desvió la mirada hacia un punto detrás de Pam y sonrió – Perfecto, ahí está Sirius.

El chico llegó sonriente, guardando unos papeles en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

-¡Todo listo¿Vamos a la ACLS?

Marian asintió.

-Sí, vamos. Arya ya debe estarme esperando allí. Sirius, le avisas a Dumbledore del resultado de la reunión. Pam, redacta un informe de los resultados. No es necesario que narres todo, sólo…

-¡Sólo los resultados relevantes! – completó Pam por ella – ¡A la orden!

Marian sonrió. Elisa tenía razón. No era tan mala asistente.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-¡Al fin! – exclamó Arya cuando la puerta de la casa de Remus se abrió. Se tiró en sus brazos y lo abrazó estrechamente – Creí que ya no íbamos a vernos en toda la semana.

Remus sonrió y la besó. Cerró la puerta y la tomó de la mano.

-Ven, estoy acabando de cocinar. ¿Me ayudas?

-¡Por supuesto¿Leíste mi artículo?

-Claro – contestó Remus mientras probaba la sal de la salsa que estaba haciendo – Lo leí por partes a lo largo del día, tuvimos un día agitado en el Instituto. Está muy bueno. Logras reflejar muy bien el horror del ataque en Kent… Tal vez viendo esas cosas la gente reaccione.

-Esa es la idea. – dijo Arya sonriendo – Y ahora tendrán más oportunidades. Compra El Profeta mañana también.

Remus la miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Otro artículo?

-Adivina a dónde fui hoy – dijo Arya mientras buscaba los platos para poner la mesa. Remus frunció el ceño, buscando una respuesta.

-¿Hoy era la reunión con Crouch, no¿Fuiste de la ACLS?

Arya asintió.

-Sí. Entrevisté a Marian después de mediodía, cuando salieron de la reunión. Redacté la exclusiva y la dejé con Irene. Espero su respuesta en cualquier momento.

-Ya veo – dijo Remus apagando el fuego de la salsa - ¿Por eso no sabías si llegarías a tiempo para cenar?

-Así es, pero Irene, que es un sol conmigo, me dijo que ella le daba el informe a Stew. No creo que me llame a corregir nada, así que creo que tendremos una noche tranquila.

-Eso suena bien – dijo Remus sonriendo – Tenemos días de no tener una.

Arya sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes nada que hacer del Instituto?

Remus suspiró.

-Siempre hay algo que hacer para la Instituto – señaló – Pero hoy podré sacar unas horas para pasar con mi preciosa novia.

Arya le sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – le preguntó abrazándolo por la espalda mientras él terminaba de picar unas hierbas para agregar a la decoración del plato.

-Increíble – Remus le contó todo lo de los nuevos libros y la emoción de los niños. Arya lo escuchó interesada mientras terminaba la cena y ella ponía la mesa. Todavía durante la mitad de la cena el profesor estaba hablando sobre su día en la Instituto.

-Se nota que adoras lo que haces. – dijo Arya cuando Remus calló para levantarse a traer el postre. A ratos la sobrecogía la pasión con que su novio hablaba de su labor. – Eres tan apasionado por esto como Marian por la lucha contra la limpieza de la sangre, o Lily para el trabajo de auror.

-Es lo que pasa cuando haces lo que te gusta – dijo Remus satisfecho. Trató de evitar un bostezo infructuosamente – Tú también sabes lo que es¿no?

Arya asintió. Remus la miró cariñoso y tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Creo que mejor dejamos el tema. Llevamos toda la noche hablando de trabajo.

Arya suspiró.

-A ratos pareciera que todo se limita a trabajo. No dejo de pensar en la investigación que quiero hacer. Todos insisten en lo peligroso que es.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-Porque lo es. Quieres enfrentar a las familias mágicas de más tradición, Arya. Con su retorcido sentido de la defensa del honor podrían matarte.

Arya recordó en la pieza metálica que perturbaba sus pensamientos. No quería discutir con Remus esa noche. Tenían tan poco tiempo juntos que no quería desperdiciarlo de esa forma. Sonrió y puso su otra mano sobre la de él.

-Mejor no hablemos más de trabajo. Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos juntos.

Remus sonrió y se inclinó por encima de la mesa para besarla. En ese momento se escuchó un pequeño estallido y apareció una llamarada de fuego sobre la mesa. Dos cartas cayeron al suelo y el fuego desapareció.

Arya y Remus se miraron asustados. El chico se agachó a tomar las cartas. Las dos venían en un sobre blanco con letras de molde, y había una para cada una. Remus abrió la suya rápidamente.

_"Estimado Sr. Remus Lupin: _

_El día de mañana se estará realizando a las 8 de la noche la primera reunión. _

_Favor venir de manera discreta. No queremos llamar la atención. _

_A.D. " _

Arya había abierto lo suyo mientras tanto. Se miraron a los ojos con una chispa de emoción e incertidumbre.

Lo que Marian les había propuesto iba a comenzar.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

¡28 páginas! No se pueden quejar… Vale sí, pueden quejarse por la tardanza, me lo merezco.

Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo, el nacimiento de la Orden del Fénix. Espero que sea pronto…

Por cierto, si van a mi perfil, en mi homepage encontrarán la dirección a un foro muy lindo en el que estoy de moderadora, es un foro pequeño pero muy acogedor, donde se respetan todas las preferencias de pareja de Harry Potter (por algo se llama El hogar del shipper) y se comenta sobre libros, películas y se aprende sobre los fanfiction y se proponen retos. ¡Si quieren pásense por ahí!

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	14. 13 La fiesta de cumpleaños de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK**** Rowling y Warner Brothers–––– excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, Jessica Nylon, Hilary Swanne, David Claxton, Clarice Hill, Michael Nowak, Kyle Foley, Joanne Foley, Elanor Lupin, Lisandro Bartoli, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, the Merlin Rock's Peregrins, los alumnos de Remus del Instituto Educativo para Seres Mágicos y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

Hola a todos!!!

Al fin tengo vacaciones y pude dedicarme a acabar este capítulo, que ya llevaba bastante adelantado. Espero que no anden demasiado ocupados leyendo HP and the deathly hallows, aunque yo ya lo he leído, y me ha gustado mucho!!! A pesar de las muertes.

Pero no se preocupen, esta historia sigue estando ubicada entre el quinto y sexto libro de Harry y no daré ningún spolier del sétimo libro. Nada importante de libro se revelará en este fic, así que pueden leer con calma.

El cap está algo largo, pero es que tenía que cerrar todo lo que se cierra en este cap. Espero que les guste!!!

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

XIII

Cuando Remus se disponía a contarle a Harry sobre la carta que habían recibido se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la sala de la chimenea.

-¿Remus¿Harry¿Están ahí?

Remus sonrió abiertamente.

-Nymphadora – le dijo a Harry antes de alzar la voz y levantarse- ¡Estamos aquí, Tonks!

Harry siguió a su profesor hacia la chimenea, donde los esperaba una sonriente Tonks con los cabellos largos color naranja ese día, rodeada por cuatro grandes maletas, probablemente las causantes del estruendo que habían escuchado.

-¿Qué tal chicos? – saludó al verlos entrar – Remus, creo que deberías deshollinar tu chimenea, mira lo lamentable que te he puesto la sala.

La chica miró consternada el hollín que cubría la alfombra a sus pies.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Remus sonriéndole. No la veía desde hacia días. Aunque a veces pensaba que era mejor verla poco, cuando la veía no podía evitar alegrarse. Señaló las maletas -¿se puede saber que es todo eso?

-Mis cosas – dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros – Dumbledore dijo que no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaríamos aquí, y que viniera preparada. Soy obediente.

Remus la miró con escepticismo.

-No estoy tan segura de ese último punto. ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir entonces?

-Sí – la chica lo miró sorprendida, creía que eso se daba por hecho - ¿o hay algún problema?

-No, para nada – dijo Remus agachándose para alzar dos maletas – Creo que tendré que darte la habitación de mi madre. Espero que no te moleste lo empolvada que está.

-Yo puedo dormir en cualquier lado – declaró la chica con tranquilidad. Luego se giró hacia Harry - ¿Y tú cómo estas? He querido escribirte, pero ya sabes, Dumbledore nos pide que seamos prudentes.

Harry trató de sonreírle, pero la pregunta lo había devuelto al presente. Durante el día y medio que llevaba con Remus había vivido en el pasado, un pasado que a pesar de Voldemort y la guerra estaba lleno de las personas que quería, y con quien le habría gustado tener más tiempo. ¿Cómo estaba?

-Estoy bien – mintió encogiéndose de hombros con el mismo aire despreocupado de la chica. Tomó otra de las maletas al ver que Remus ya tenía dos con él y se dirigía a las escaleras.

-¿Ah sí? –Tonks alzó la varita y apuntó la maleta que quedaba para hacerla levitar mientras sonreía al ver a los dos hombres alzar las maletas más pesadas y dejarle a ella la más liviana. – Bueno, dicen que Remus es un gran anfitrión. Me alegra poder probarlo por mí misma.

Remus se adelantó a subir las escaleras sin responder. Ante el último comentario había perdido la sonrisa. No estaba seguro de qué sucedía, pero últimamente siempre que estaba con Nymphadora ella le daba esa sensación de… De estar muy satisfecha de estar junto a él. ¿Por qué Dumbledore la había enviado precisamente a ella?

La chica lo siguió caminando junto a Harry.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo aquí tan encerrados?

-Remus me está contando sobre mis padres – respondió Harry al ver que su ex profesor no se giraba a responder – y sobre todo lo de su época.

Tonks lo miró sorprendido y luego a Remus.

-¡Creí que no te gustaba hablar de esa época! – dijo en tono casi acusador.

El licántropo gruñó.

-No, no es mi tema favorito Tonks. Pero Harry merece saber. –tragó grueso antes de decir algo que había estado pensando desde que Dumbledore le encomendó esa misión. – A Sirius le habría gustado contárselo él.

Harry se detuvo casi al mismo tiempo que Tonks se tropezaba con una grada.

-Oh. – la chica prefirió no hacer ningún comentario – Y dime Harry¿de qué te ha hablado?

-De la ACLS – respondió el chico distraídamente. No podía alejar de su mente la imagen de estar en la biblioteca de Grimmuald Place sentado en un sillón con Sirius en el otro contándole sobre Marian, su época de colegio, sus padres…

-¡De Marian Nowak! – Tonks sonrió con admiración – ¡Una de mis héroes! Bueno, todavía pienso que ella…

-Tonks. – Remus se giró y la miró a los ojos deteniéndola – Estoy contándole la historia en orden. Te agradecería que no le adelantes nada.

-Oh, de acuerdo… - dijo Tonks mientras se acomodaba un mechón rebelde de cabello que se metía entre sus ojos – Lo siento Harry, ya te hablaré sobre ella cuando Remus acabe su historia.

Entraron en la habitación al final del pasillo del segundo piso. Unas pesadas cortinas evitaban la entrada de la luz, y con un movimiento de varita de Remus se corrieron lentamente, para iluminar una estancia claramente abandonada. Un espejo polvoriento les devolvía su reflejo desde el fondo de la habitación, y una cama matrimonial se dejaba entrever entre los doseles de seda cerrados.

-Podemos limpiar un poco – sugirió Remus, cuyo rostro se había tornado impasible al entrar en la habitación – Hace mucho no entro aquí.

-Oh, no te preocupes, me las apañaré– dijo Tonks dejando su maleta en el suelo – Es una habitación preciosa.

Empezó a mirarse en el espejo y tras cerrar los ojos un momento su cabello se acortó considerablemente. Adiós mechón molesto.

-¿Y por dónde van recordando?

-Remus me iba a hablar de la formación de la Orden – contestó Harry tras dejar la maleta de la chica. En ese momento estaba viendo las fotos que había sobre una repisa. En un portarretrato fino y dorado estaba una estaba una pareja sonriente que jugaba con un pequeño bebé de ojos dorados. En otra estaba el mismo niño pero más grande, sentado en los hombros de su padre y en otra, estaba un Remus adolescente abrazando a quien supuso Harry sería su madre.

-¡Oh, yo estuve ahí! – declaró Tonks con orgullo – Claro, no lo recuerdo, pero mi madre me ha hablado de ello.

Remus la miró. ¿Entendería la chica lo de no adelantarse en la historia?

-Bueno Tonks, te dejamos para que te acomodes. Harry y yo deberíamos seguir…

-Claro – dijo la chica abriendo la primera de sus maletas – Revisaré la seguridad del perímetro de la casa y estaré lista. Y… ¿puedo reunirme con ustedes? Me encantaría oír la historia.

Remus suspiró.

-Conoces la historia. Andrómeda te la contó muchas veces.

-Pero tú nunca me has contado nada.

Remus y Tonks sostuvieron la mirada un momento. Finalmente Remus suspiró.

-La historia es para Harry. Si él no tiene problema y sigues la regla de no adelantarte…

Harry miró a los adultos que parecían esperar su respuesta. Si Tonks estaba con ellos tal vez Remus no contaría todo, pero… también parecía que la chica sabía mucho. Y él sabía lo feo que era ser excluido.

-No hay problema.

Tonks sonrió abiertamente al chico y Remus suspiró.

-Estaremos en la cocina, Tonks.

Los hombres bajaron dejando a la chica en el dormitorio. Tonks se acercó a ver las fotos que Harry había estado contemplando y tomó en la que estaba Remus adolescente con su madre. Acarició la superficie de la foto y sonrió.

Tenía que agradecer a Dumbledore esa oportunidad.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

**Capítulo XIII**

**La fiesta de cumpleaños de Dumbledore**

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–

_"Señorita Arya Foley,_

_Por la presente está cordialmente invitada a la celebración del cumpleaños del ilustre director de Hogwarts, el señor Albus Dumbledore, a realizarse el día de mañana en el castillo del colegio a las 8 p.m._

_La esperamos._

_Fiesta privada, no llegar sin invitación ni con acompañantes. Se acondicionarán las habitaciones del colegio para aquellos invitados que prefieran regresar a sus hogares hasta la mañana siguiente…O quienes no estén en condiciones de regresar ese día."_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… - Kyle Foley sonrió al tomar la invitación sobre el escritorio de su hija – Ya veo lo bien que te han posicionado las entrevistas con Marian Nowak. A mí nunca me invitaron a un evento privado de Albus Dumbledore.

Arya sonrió a su padre mientras buscaba en la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en su cubículo sus documentos sobre ataques de mortífagos, pues el _Europe Enchanted_ había solicitado a Kyle Foley un reportaje sobre el incremento de violencia en los ataques mortífagos.

-Remus y yo iremos esta noche y nos quedaremos en el colegio – declaró la chica con orgullo.

-¿Remus? – Kyle Foley arqueó una ceja – Creí que no se podía llevar acompañantes.

Arya frunció el ceño.

-Remus fue invitado personalmente, papá.

Kyle dejó la invitación sobre el escritorio con expresión escéptica.

-Dumbledore siempre ha sido un excéntrico.

Arya suspiró y le dio a su padre la carpeta que había estado buscando. No quería discutir, además de que le había puesto algo nerviosa verlo tomar el sobre en el escritorio.

Era el mismo sobre que había recibido el día anterior en casa de Remus. Ella sabía que el texto de la carta era otro, citándola a la primera reunión del grupo que Marian le había dicho que formarían para pelear contra Voldemort. Sin embargo, la carta estaba hechizada para que cualquier persona que la viera que no fuera parte del grupo secreto viera tan solo una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños del director de Hogwarts.

-Arya preciosa, Stew dice que ya que vas a irte temprano le… ¡Oh! Disculpe señor Foley, no sabía que estaba aquí.

Nick Avalon acababa de entrar en la oficina de Arya llevando unos documentos consigo. Sonrió al ver a Kyle y le tendió la mano de manera afable. Arya agradeció la intervención de Nick, pues veía venir otra discusión con su padre.

-Nick Avalon. – dijo Kyle sonriendo mientras lo saludaba – Me alegra ver que sigues trabajando con mi hija. Espero que la sigas cuidando.

-Oh, somos un dúo inseparable, y siempre estoy pendiente de ella, no lo dude – dijo Nick sonriéndole a Arya. La chica sonrió también.

-La verdad es que nos entendemos muy bien. Tú siempre dijiste que un periodista no era nadie sin un buen equipo a su lado, y Nick es mi equipo – dijo Arya con orgullo. Realmente trabajaban muy bien juntos, y las fotografías de su amigo eran de alta calidad.

-He visto tu trabajo. – dijo Kyle asintiendo – Es muy bueno. De hecho, ahora que tengo que hacer este artículo sobre ataques de mortífagos para el _Europe Enchanted_, me preguntaba si habría posibilidad de utilizar tus fotografías.

-¡Sería un honor! – dijo Nick con sinceridad – Pero los derechos son del periódico, no sé si…

-No creo que haya problema – intervino Arya – Steward dijo que podía darle mis documentos a papá siempre y cuando el _Europe_ haga constar la fuente.

-Por supuesto – dijo Nick sonriendo– Olvidaba que usted y el jefe son amigos, y si se va a dar el material para un trabajo de calidad como el suyo, no creo que Steward ponga trabas. Podemos ver esas fotos cuando quiera. Ahora mismo estoy libre.

Kyle revisó la carpeta que su hija le había dado y asintió.

-Me viene bien ahora mismo. ¿Te parece si tomamos un café mientras las vemos?

-¡Perfecto! – Nick se volvió hacia Arya – Stew quiere que le dejes un adelanto de tu próximo artículo antes de irte, ya que vas a irte temprano. Sino te diría que vinieras con nosotros… Podríamos contarle muchas anécdotas a tu padre de cuando tomamos cada foto.

Arya suspiró.

-Trabajo es trabajo.

Kyle frunció el ceño.

-Nada de eso, ven con nosotros cariño. Ya hablaré yo con el viejo Lawrence. Ya podrás hacer eso luego.

Arya dudó un momento pero luego asintió. Últimamente discutía tanto con su padre que le pareció bien aprovechar un rato de tranquilidad. Tomó su cartera y salió de la oficina con él y Nick.

¡Si tan solo su padre si llevara tan bien con Remus como con Nick!

--------

-¿Lo tienes todo?

Marian acababa de asomarse por la puerta de la oficina de Sirius en la ACLS. El chico estaba terminando de cerrar su maletín, y ella traía el suyo, el cual puso en el suelo al entrar.

-Eso creo. ¿Vas lo suficientemente preparada?

-Saliendo contigo nunca se va lo suficientemente preparada – respondió Marian – Elisa ya está lista. Voy a hablar con Waterston y nos vamos.

-De acuerdo – respondió Sirius sonriendo. Cuando Marian salió, el chico abrió su billetera y revisó la copia de la reservación que había realizado a primera hora vía red flu en el Hotel _Veela's SummerDream_. Sonrió pensando en sus planes para la noche cuando llamaron suavemente a su puerta, aunque estaba abierta. Levantó la vista y sonrió.

-¡Sara Blackburn¿Qué te trae por aquí? Anda, pasa, no te quedes ahí en la puerta.

La chica entró sonriente.

-Vengo a darte una buena noticia y a darte las gracias. Sin ti no habría sido posible.

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, el mundo no sería igual sin mí, pero ¿a qué te refieres en particular? – preguntó con curiosidad y con una sonrisa de orgullo que Marian habría calificado de la más clásica arrogancia Black.

-¡DuBois me contrató! – exclamó la chica sonriendo ampliamente – ¡Dijo que creía que sería una excelente asistente, y que había mucho por hacer! Empiezo hoy mismo.

-¡Felicidades! – Sirius la abrazó sonriendo – Ya sabía yo que DuBois aprovecharía la oportunidad. ¿Le dio trabajo a Peter también?

-No lo sé – respondió la chica – Dijo que tenía previsto solo tener una asistente, pero siendo amigo tuyo y con el trabajo que la ACLS le está dando, podría considerar tener dos.

Sirius se separó de ella.

-Tendré que hablar con él, sería genial que los dos empezaran a trabajar de una vez.

Sara asintió.

-Sí¡sería genial! – se notaba que estaba muy alegre – DuBois me dijo que empezara viniendo acá, que había un proyecto en el que ustedes le habían pedido que participara, y que si yo entraba a la asociación podría trabajar en ello.

-¡Ah sí! – exclamó Sirius yendo hacia su escritorio y empezando a buscar entre los muchos papeles desordenados que tenía sobre él – Es para la parte de información a la población, que queríamos talleres o informativos sobre las medidas legales que deben seguir para denunciar a alguien por magia negra, sospechas de que se encuentre vinculado con el movimiento oscuro o para buscar ayuda o compensaciones en caso de ataques… Eso tiene que estar por algún lado…

-Está en la oficina de Andrómeda, Sirius.

El chico y Sara se giraron hacia la puerta, donde estaban Marian y Pam. La que había hablado era la primera, quien miraba a Sara sin sonreír.

-Vaya Blackburn, por lo que oigo supongo que vas a trabajar con DuBois. Felicidades.

-Gracias – contestó Sara algo incómoda – En cuanto me digan si estoy dentro de la asociación podré ayudar con ese proyecto del que hablábamos…

-Tu solicitud ya fue respondida – dijo Pam interviniendo por primera vez – Si quieres puedes pasar por ella a…

-Tráesela – le dijo Marian a Pam interrumpiéndola – Mientras, ella y yo tenemos que hablar. Sirius, ya te dije donde está lo que buscas. Ese proyecto lo supervisa Andy. Pero ve a buscar la guía, así tu amiga podrá llevársela de una vez y ponerse de acuerdo con ella luego.

Sirius miró dudoso a ambas mujeres. Luego suspiró. Ese enfrentamiento tenía que darse en algún momento.

-Voy a buscarlo.

Sirius le sonrió alentadoramente a Sara antes de salir. Marian esperó a que se hubieran ido tanto él como Pam para entrar.

-Blackburn, ya que vas a…

-Puedes llamarme Sara – la corrigió la chica con voz firme. Marian sonrió.

-Claro, Sara. Si vas a trabajar en asociación con la ACLS, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Sara con interés, aunque estaba segura de saber por dónde iba la líder de la ACLS.

-De qué tan seguro es que no dejes lo que estés haciendo a la mitad y te largues.

Sara bajó la mirada.

-Marian, tú nunca has entendido. En Francia…

-Claro que entiendo. – la cortó Marian – Le aseguraste a Andrómeda que no habría problema con que se viniera de Francia cuando decidió casarse. Que tú te harías cargo. Y luego dejaste todo botado por cuidar de ti misma.

-¡Tenía que vivir de algo, Marian! – reclamó la chica – No tengo familia, ni herencia, ni nada. Obtuve la beca para estudiar leyes que era lo que siempre había querido, y no podía compaginar…

-Y tenías que elegirte a ti misma… – la cortó Marian con un tono claro de resentimiento – La lucha en Francia era muy fuerte. Allí empezaron los movimientos de Alphard Carter, tenían una voz fuerte que era escuchada en otros lugares. Tras la muerte de Alphard era la ACLS la que tenía que sostener eso. Era entendible que mientras estaban el colegio no era mucho lo que podían hacer, pero una vez fuera… Al dejar caer la ACLS, dejaste caer todo.

-¡Yo no dejé caer la ACLS! – la corrigió Sara empezando a enfadarse – ¡Después del asesinato de Alphard la gente tenía miedo!

-¡Tú tenías miedo! – la corrigió Marian, sus ojos chispeaban - ¿Por qué te conocí hasta este año¿Por qué nunca viniste cuando te citamos Andrómeda y yo para coordinar qué haríamos ambas asociaciones a nivel internacional? Porque no querías venir, porque sabías el compromiso que eso implicaba, y tuviste miedo.

-¡Sí, tenía miedo! – afirmó Sara – ¡Estaba sola, no tengo un tío rico que me deje su dinero, ni soy hija de un millonario a quien puedo recurrir si pierdo todo! La beca me dio la oportunidad de una carrera, un futuro, y…

-¿De qué te sirve una carrera? – la interrumpió Marian, cuyo rostro se había tensado más al oír la insinuación de ella y su padre. Su tono se tornó burlesco – Si el movimiento oscuro crece y vence, no habrá futuro para nadie. Menos para las leyes.

Sara bajó la mirada.

-No todos somos como tú, Marian.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos. Marian caminó un poco más hacia ella.

-Fuiste recibida en la ACLS. Andrómeda dice que te entiende, Sirius también. Y aunque no lo creas, yo también entiendo lo que hiciste. Sólo que me parece cobarde. Si vas a participar en este o en cualquier otro proyecto de la ACLS, tienes que garantizarnos que no lo dejarás a la mitad. No vuelvas a comprometerte para hacer algo que no podrás hacer.

Sara levantó la mirada y vio a Marian directamente a los ojos.

-No lo haré.

-Más te vale.

Las chicas se sostuvieron la mirada. Marian sonrió y levantó la voz.

-Pasa Pam. No te quedes ahí.

La asistente había llegado momentos antes, pero se había quedado fuera al escuchar que estaban discutiendo. No le había parecido sabio intervenir. Entró sonriente, cortando la tensión en el ambiente.

-Aquí la tienes Sara. ¡Bienvenida a la ACLS! Te estaremos notificando de la próxima reunión.

Sara sonrió y recogió el papel que Pam le acercaba, que tenía sujeto con un clip un pequeño carné. Sirius volvió en ese momento, y pareció optar por la misma actitud de Pam, mostrándose totalmente indiferente a la tensión entre su novia y su amiga.

-¡Aquí está! – le tendió un pequeño folleto – Ese es el plan, revísalo con DuBois y pónganse en contacto con Andrómeda.

-Gracias Sirius – dijo la chica tomando esa hoja– Lástima que no me tocara trabajar en un proyecto contigo.

Sirius sonrió.

-Nunca se sabe... – se giró hacia Marian - ¿todo listo?

Marian asintió.

-Sí. Podemos irnos en cuanto llegue Elisa.

-Veo que van a salir – dijo Sara, quien se sentía algo incómoda tras el intercambio de palabras con la líder de la ACLS – Creo que yo mejor me marcho. Sirius, te avisaré que pasa con Peter.

La chica les sonrió a todos, a Marian de manera un poco forzada, y se retiró. Sirius miró a su novia arqueando una ceja interrogante. La chica suspiró.

-Ahora te cuento. – se dirigió hacia Pam – Ya sabes, si alguien pregunta...

-Andan en una cita con Dumbledore por lo del plan de acción que estamos implementando y ustedes se iban a quedar a la cena de cumpleaños del director y luego pasarán una noche romántica en Hosgmeade, aunque eso último no debería decírselo a nadie – recitó Pam sonriente. Marian rodó los ojos.

-Trata de decirlo de forma convincente.

-No te preocupes, lo haré – dijo Pam poniendo una mano en su frente en saludo militar. Sirius se rió. – ¿Y se puede saber qué andarán haciendo exactamente?

-Nada muy distinto de lo que dijiste – dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo. Marian lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Luego se dirigió hacia la rubia.

-No nos defraudes, Waterston.

Pam estaba radiante. Marian estaba confiando en ella de una manera que no habría creído posible días atrás. Momentos después Elisa llegó corriendo, trayendo un caja consigo.

-¿La chica que iba saliendo era Sara Blackburn? Se veía algo afectada.

Sirius miró a su novia, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Hay gente susceptible. ¿Trajiste el traslador?

-Aquí está. –dijo Elisa abriendo la caja - ¿Nos vamos?

Sirius y Marian recogieron sus cosas. Pam les sonrió a los tres.

-¡Buen viaje!

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-¿Hoy es que no vienes a dormir, cariño?

Remus estaba con su madre en la cocina. Elanor se sentía mejor últimamente, y cuando así era le gustaba salir de su cuarto a compartir con su hijo.

-Sí, hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dumbledore. – declaró Remus con calma – La señora Merrywater dijo que vendría a hacerte compañía en la noche. Me quedaré en Hogwarts con Arya.

Elanor sonrió.

-No es necesario molestar a la señora Merrywater, estaré bien.

-Sabes que no es molestia para ella, te tiene mucho aprecio.

La madre de Remus asintió y volvió sobre el tema que quería tratar.

-¿Así que te quedarás con Arya? Me alegra oír eso.

Remus la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No sé, últimamente he sentido que hay algo extraño entre ustedes. Tal vez sean solo ideas mías…

Remus suspiró. Él también sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

-Nos hemos visto poco. El trabajo de los dos es muy absorbente…

Elanor miró a su hijo fijamente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, es muy difícil compaginar los horarios para vernos, y tenemos poco tiempo, y cuando estamos juntos, siempre estamos hablando de trabajo… - Remus suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Elanor sonrió con comprensión.

-Están pasando por un periodo de ajuste, Remus. El amor y el trabajo son parte esencial de la vida. No son excluyentes entre sí. – Remus levantó la mirada y su madre sonrió un poco más – Tienen que acomodarse, pero tienen que hacerlo juntos.

El chico sonrió un poco. Una extraña calidez acababa de recorrerlo al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Era cierto, era sólo un periodo de ajuste… ¿o no?

-A veces… - antes de que lo pensara, empezó a expresar en voz alta otros pensamientos que habían estado torturándole – A veces siento que queremos cosas distintas. Que… la vida nos lleva por caminos separados.

-Cada quien hace su camino – le contestó Elanor – Y es su decisión si quieren construirlo juntos. A veces los caminos los hacemos juntos un tiempo, y luego queremos ir en direcciones distintas… Pero el camino no nos lleva. Nosotros llevamos el camino.

Remus se quedó en silencio mientras en su mente se repetían las palabras de su madre. Asintió y le sonrió.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Les hará bien pasar la noche juntos hoy. – dijo su madre con firmeza – Necesitan hablar, y necesitan recordar porqué han elegido estar juntos hasta hoy.

Remus abrazó a su madre.

-Gracias mamá. – se separó de ella y le sonrió – Recordaré todo esto. Ahora me voy… Tengo clase a primera hora con Web.

Elanor le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Mucha suerte hijo.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

La vieja oficina de la ACLS en Hogwarts había caído en el abandono tras la salida de Marian del colegio. Al año siguiente de su partida el grupo de miembros de la ACLS había tratado de seguir, pero ninguno se atrevió a tomar el liderazgo. Las cosas se ponían peligrosas y corrían los rumores de las amenazas que había ya contra la Asociación, aparte de que ninguno olvidaría que James Potter y Sirius Black habían sido secuestrados por lo mismo.

Sin embargo, ese día la oficina se había abierto de nuevo, pues se avecinaba una reunión importante.

-Claro, Elisa se queda ayudando a Dumbledore a acomodar papeles de archivo y nos toca a nosotros acomodar el lugar de la reunión – se quejó Marian mientras terminaba de acomodar las sillas con varios movimientos graciosos de la varita. Sirius estaba terminando de aspirar el polvo con un hechizo limpiador, y se rió ante la queja de su novia.

-Te hubieras traído a Pam para que lo ayudara con eso.

Marian rodó los ojos mientras abría las ventanas para que el lugar se venteara.

-Waterston nos hará el favor de cubrirnos, resulta extraño que nosotros tres y Andrómeda nos ausentemos todos el mismo día.

Sirius sonrió.

-Me gusta ver que le des oportunidades a las personas.

Marian gruñó.

-Si lo dices por lo de hoy con tu amiguita…

-No, no lo decía por ella. Pero ya que la mencionas… - Marian resopló, pero Sirius la ignoró - ¿qué le dijiste a Sara?

-Que si iba a trabajar en proyectos de la ACLS, teníamos que estar seguros de que no los iba a dejar botados a la mitad. – contestó cortante. Como Sirius no le respondió añadió – Prometió que no lo haría.

Fue el turno de Sirius de suspirar.

-Pudo ser peor. ¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Como víctima – contestó Marian con desagrado – Con todo aquello de que no la entiendo, y que tenía que hacerlo, etc.

A pesar de la respuesta de su novia, Sirius notó que parecía que algo más le molestaba.

-¿Sólo eso?

Marian suspiró.

-Dijo que ella no tenía un padre millonario al que recurrir si las cosas salían mal. – guardó silencio un momento y luego añadió despectivamente, con una corta risa entre burlona y amarga – Como si yo fuera a recurrir a mi padre para algo… O si pudiera hacerlo…

-Marian… - Sirius se acercó a ella y la tomó de una mano. Sabía que en el fondo ese comentario debía de haberle dolido – Vamos, olvida eso. Esperemos a ver como trabaja Sara antes de juzgarla. Y no hagas caso a lo que te diga nadie sobre tu padre. Nadie conoce la situación. Yo sé que aunque no lo tuvieras y vivieras bajo la amenaza de terminar durmiendo en una alcantarilla con tal de seguir en la lucha no dejarías de pelear. Has sabido vivir sin él, y aunque tal vez a veces te gustaría contar con él, no lo necesitas.

Marian sonrió levemente. Eso era cierto. Sirius la jaló hacia él, y la abrazó de lado por la cintura, dándole un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente.

-Olvídate de Sara. Cuando dije que me gustaba que le dieras oportunidades a la gente, me refería a mí. Este lugar me recuerda muchas noches de insistencia…

Marian sonrió y se recostó en el pecho de su novio.

-Tuviste que esforzarte para obtener tu oportunidad.

Sirius rió.

-Sí, lo sé. Este lugar me lo recuerda en especial. Es una lástima ver como está de… abandonado.

Marian suspiró. No le gustaba nada ver su oficina así.

-Tal vez deberíamos tratar de organizar esto de nuevo. Buscar chicos que sí quieran luchar, no es posible que no haya, sólo les debe faltar un poco de motivación.

Sirius la besó en el cuello suavemente.

-Si tú vienes a hacerlo fijo te seguirán.

-¿Crees que lo harían?

-Cualquier hombre tendría que estar loco para no seguirte a donde sea.

Marian sonrió, pero siguió concentrada en su idea. Se soltó un poco de su abrazo y se giró a verlo de frente.

–¡Tal vez podríamos incluirlo dentro del nuevo plan! No tendría problema en venir de vez en cuando y…

Sirius la besó interrumpiéndola. La tomó de nuevo por la cintura y profundizó un beso al que ella respondió sorprendida pero complacida. Cuando se separó de ella, lo miró interrogante.

-¿Te apasiona la idea, ah? – preguntó en tono de broma. Sirius la miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Tienes una pasión arrolladora por todo lo que haces… Es contagiosa. – sonrió, y mientras la sostenía con un brazo por la cintura le acarició la cara suavemente– Hemos trabajado mucho estos días. Te mereces un premio: démonos un descanso hoy, después de la reunión. Canalicemos esa pasión en… otra dirección.

Marian arqueó una ceja interesada.

-Te recuerdo que Dumbledore nos había ofrecido alojarnos aquí.

Sirius sonrió y le restó importancia con un gesto.

-No creo que al director le moleste que nos ausentemos de su fiesta de pijamas temprano. Ya tendrá bastante compañía – la besó de nuevo. Cuando se separó de ella le habló al oído mientras seguía jugando con su cabello -Tú, yo, champán, chocolate, una suite para los dos, lejos del trabajo, guerra, ministerio… Sólo tú y yo… Esa es mi propuesta.

Marian sonrió. Se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió pícara.

-Creo que tienes razón. Los dos nos merecemos ese descanso.

Sirius sonrió también y contestó categóricamente.

-Oh sí, nos lo merecemos.

Marian río y lo besó de nuevo. Tener a Sirius a su lado hacía todo más fácil. Nunca se arrepentiría de haberle dado esa oportunidad.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Todos los ex alumnos de Hogwarts sabían que habían dejado un poco de sí dentro de las encantadas paredes del castillo, y era curioso encontrarlo de nuevo ahora que volvían tanto tiempo después. James y Lily llegaron al castillo por medio de la vía especial de la Red Flu que Dumbledore había solicitado para la ocasión. Habían pedido permiso temprano en el trabajo para poder irse, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa para ellos encontrarse en el mismo salón de la chimenea por la cual aparecían a Frank y Alice Longbottom.

-¡Alice! – exclamó Lily sorprendida - ¿qué hacen aquí… ustedes… quién…?

-Moody – contestó Alice sonriendo mientras su esposo saludaba a James – Es amigo de Dumbledore¿recuerdan? Él le habló del grupo y Moody recomendó a su escuadrón original completo. ¿Ustedes cómo llegaron acá?

-Marian – contestó Lily como si fuera obvio – Por medio de la ACLS.

-Oh, el grupo de la ACLS está ya en el salón de la reunión. – dijo Frank – Este chico, el pintor, los ha estado llamando.

-Sirius – dijo James sonriendo por la referencia de su amigo – Es mi mejor amigo Frank. ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

-En la antigua sala de reuniones de la ACLS, según me dijo Elisa – dijo una voz de alguien que acababa de llegar.

-¡Kingsley! – exclamó Frank – Esto es genial, está todo el escuadrón. No tendremos que disimular entre nosotros.

-Hola Kingsley – lo saludó Alice a su vez – Te ves muy bien, te arreglaste mucho para la ocasión.

-Oh, es que hoy vamos a ver a Euridíce... – dijo James bromeando, aunque Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas. James rió y añadió – Vamos al salón Kings, dicen ellos que allá están los que han llegado de la ACLS.

Todos fueron entrando al salón. Sirius, James y Remus se saludaron con efusividad, mientras Marian y Elisa saludaban a Lily y esta les presentaba a Alice y Frank. Kingsley saludó después a los chicos y le dio un beso en la mejilla tanto a Marian como a Elisa, aunque se quedó al lado de la última.

-Dumbledore es un genio. – estaba comentando Elisa mientras se llenaba el salón – Su cena de cumpleaños es un secreto a voces. De todas las personas que lleguen hoy a Hogwarts se creerá que es para la cena. Pero como se supone que nadie sabe…

-Los secretos en Hogwarts son a voces – declaró Sirius – No hay mejor manera de hacer que una historia se corra y se crea que hacerla un secreto.

-¿Cómo todas las chicas con las que saliste en secreto durante el colegio? – preguntó Marian en tono juguetón. Sirius sonrió.

-No salía con ellas en secreto. Sólo eran salidas tan cortas que no había tiempo de hacerlas públicas.

Elisa se rió ante el descaro del merodeador.

-¡Es bueno volver a Hogwarts! – dijo la chica – ¡Estos lugares traen buenos recuerdos!

Kingsley la miró al hacer el comentario y Elisa le sonrió. En ese momento llegaron Ted y Andrómeda Tonks, el primero mantenía a la pequeña Nymphadora alzada y esta trataba de bajarse por todos los medios.

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para una niña – comentó Sirius al verlos llegar.

-Consíguenos una niñera y asunto resuelto – dijo Andrómeda mientras veía como su hija lograba vencer a su padre y salía corriendo por el salón – Por Merlín Ted¿no la puedes sostener…?

Antes de que ninguno de los Tonks siguiera a su hija vieron como esta se detenía al chocar con el mago que acababa de entrar por la puerta. La niña cayó sentada y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con el rostro de Albus Dumbledore, quien la miraba sonriente.

-Tú debes ser la pequeña Tonks¿no?

La niña abrió mucho los ojos y levantándose rápidamente salió corriendo y trastabillando en dirección a sus padres, abrazándose a la falda de su madre.

-¡Es muy grande mamá¡Con muchos pelos en la cara¡Y me habló!

Todos se rieron ante el tono apurado de la niña, mientras Andrómeda trataba de calmarla. Dumbledore sonrió.

-Pobre niña¿cómo no iba a asustarse al ver a un viejo como yo?

Las risas continuaron, pero a una señal de Dumbledore todos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron para la reunión. Lily se giró para ver quienes estaban presentes. Habían unas veinte personas en el salón, entre ellas algunas conocidas, como Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio, quien no pasaba desapercibido, y Aberforth Dumbledore, a quien James le había presentado en alguna ocasión.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir a mi peculiar fiesta de cumpleaños. Les prometo que si tienen tiempo cada uno tendrá su trozo de pastel al final de la reunión – la mayoría rió ante las palabras del director de Hogwarts, quien se había puesto al frente de las personas que se habían congregado en el lugar – Esta será una celebración un poco peculiar, como ya ustedes saben.

Se escucharon murmullos emocionados, que Dumbledore apaciguó con un movimiento de la mano.

-Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos a qué vinimos. Todos fueron elegidos con mucho cuidado, y fueron escogidos como personas en las que sabíamos que podíamos confiar. Si alguno quiere retirarse, este es el momento.

-¿Por qué querríamos retirarnos? – preguntó Ted Tonks - ¡Queremos pelear!

-Porque ahora seríamos un grupo ilegal – contestó la voz mordaz de Marian Nowak. – Gracias a la astucia del Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, tenemos prohibido organizarnos para defender nuestra vida.

Moody rió al escuchar el comentario de Marian. Habían coincidido en pocas ocasiones, pero admiraba a la joven dirigente de la ACLS.

-Este es el momento para retirarse. – continuó Dumbledore – Este grupo será un grupo de lucha que se enfrentará a situaciones difíciles, la prohibición del Ministerio no miente al decir que estas organizaciones ponen en peligro la vida de sus integrantes. Los mortífagos y su líder saben lo que hacen. Habrá bajas, no podemos prometer que no haya muertos: habrá que luchar en algún momento.

Nadie se levantó ni hizo ningún comentario. Todos sabían para lo que estaban ahí. Dumbledore asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces… El grupo está hecho para pelear contra Voldemort. Nos enfocaremos en tratar de seguir sus movimientos, anticiparlos, enfrentarlo y salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas que nos sea posible. Los aurores están rebasados de trabajo respondiendo a las situaciones que se dan como para poder anticipar¿cierto Moody?

-Así es – respondió el hombre al tiempo que su escuadrón asentía al completo, incluyendo a Lily y James.

-Así que esa será nuestro principal objetivo. – continuó Dumbledore – Ahora, como Marian señaló, somos una asociación ilegal. Por lo tanto, debemos acordar como reunirnos sin ser descubiertos. No puedo cumplir años para cada reunión.

-Tenemos un plan. – intervino Marian mientras algunos reían por el comentario del director – Estoy dispuesta a ofrecer la ACLS para cubrir las reuniones.

Los presentes que pertenecían a la ACLS se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, excepto por Sirius, Elisa y Andrómeda, quienes lo habían discutido con anterioridad.

-¿Sin la aprobación de los miembros de la ACLS? – dijo Arya expresando el pensamiento de sus compañeros – Esto pondría en peligro la Asociación.

-Lo sé – dijo Marian – Pero no podemos acercarnos y preguntarles si aprueban que la ACLS cubra una asociación de lucha ilegal si queremos mantenernos en secreto. Si los presentes de la ACLS lo aceptan, será suficiente.

-¿Cómo lo haríamos? – preguntó Alice – Algunos no estamos siquiera afiliados a la Asociación.

-Empezaríamos por ahí – dijo Marian con voz segura – Todos los miembros de este grupo deberán inscribirse. La ACLS se encuentra formando grupos para realizar toda su campaña de educación y prevención de la población mágica, de manera que inscribiré todos los nombres de los presentes en un solo grupo y diremos que el cupo está lleno. Entrará en el calendario de reuniones de la ACLS, por lo que tendremos lugar para reunirnos y justificación.

-¿Pero no sería sospechoso que tantas personas nos uniéramos de repente? – preguntó Fabian Preweett – Digo, somos un número considerable.

-Acabo de ofrecer una entrevista a Arya – explicó Marian – Ya después de la entrevista anterior recibimos muchas solicitudes de afiliación. Además, quienes manejan el proceso de inscripción son personas de total confianza.

-Creí que Pam estaba en ese proceso – comentó Arya dudosa.

Marian asintió.

-Lo está. ¿Alguna objeción al plan? Por supuesto que estaría feliz de que se ofreciera alguno mejor. Arya tiene razón: esto pondrá en peligro la ACLS.

Se debatieron algunas opciones, pero finalmente se acordó que al final de la reunión todos los presentes llenarían una formula de inscripción a la ACLS. Posteriormente se discutieron medios de comunicación entre ellos y antes de que Dumbledore propusiera en qué aspecto empezaría a trabajar el nuevo grupo, Sirius levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, Sirius? – preguntó el director con interés. El chico se levantó de su asiento.

-Creo que necesitamos un nombre.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – ¿Tienes alguna propuesta?

Sirius asintió. Se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó una cadena que llevaba en él, de la cual colgaba un dije con un símbolo que simulaba un ave en llamas.

-Cuando mi tío murió, una amiga de la familia me dio este dije. Dijo que había pensado dárselo a mi tío, porque representa la lucha que él llevaba delante. Es el signo original de la Orden del Fénix, de la primer organización que luchó contra la limpieza de la sangre en Europa. Me parece que en cierta forma, estamos formando una Orden del Fénix.

-Es un buen nombre – aceptó Marian de inmediato - ¿Alguna otra propuesta?

Ninguna propuesta se presentó. Dumbledore asintió.

-Si todos están de acuerdo, seremos de ahora en adelante, la Orden del Fénix.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación general. Marian le sonrió a Sirius y este tomó asiento satisfecho.

-Bien – dijo Dumbledore – Ahora, debemos discutir por dónde empezar a trabajar. Y luego¡a cenar!

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

La reunión duró aproximadamente dos horas, y luego de ella pasaron al Gran Comedor, donde tuvieron la cena de celebración de cumpleaños. Después de la cena las personas se dispersaron por el salón en distintos grupos. Marian estaba hablando con aquellos que deberían integrarse a la ACLI, mientras Remus se encontraba con Kingsley y Elisa, ya que Arya había insistido en que tenía que hablar a solas con Sirius y lo había llevado fuera del salón.

James y Lily estaban con Alice y Frank compartiendo recuerdos de Hogwarts, y la pelirroja les contaba sobre cómo James y ella habían empezado a salir. James se disculpó un momento y salió del salón. Le dolía bastante la cabeza por la falta de horas de dormir. Salió y se escondió detrás de una columna junto a una ventana del castillo. Apoyó la frente en el vidrio frío y suspiró.

-¿Cómo has estado, James?

El chico se sobresaltó y miró a su lado rápidamente. No lo había sentido llegar, pero a su lado estaba Albus Dumbledore. Se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien – mintió descaradamente. La mirada azul profunda del director se clavó en él, por lo que James bajó la mirada – Bueno, con mucho trabajo… Ya sabe, la academia de aurores, Moody… Marian nos pidió algunas cosas para el programa de educación en seguridad…

Dumbledore asintió.

-Sí, Alastor me ha dicho que los tienen muy ocupados. También hablé con Claxton el otro día.

-¿Ah sí? – James sintió sus músculos tensarse. Dumbledore lo notó pero continuó hablando.

-Sí. Quería saber sobre tu disciplina cuando estuviste en el colegio.

James resopló.

-¿Ustedes se lo cuentan todo, no?

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Tanto Alastor como Claxton creen que serás un gran auror. Sólo les preocupa tu impulsividad, y tus deseos de venganza.

James tomó aire profundo. Había pasado unas horas horribles en la cámara a la que Claxton le había destinado. Antes de contestar, Dumbledore siguió.

-¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando tu abuelo quería vengar a tu padre.

James miró sorprendido al director. A pesar de que sabía de su amistad con su abuelo, pocas veces lo había oído hablar sobre él.

-Después de que lo encontraron muerto dijo que iría a buscar a Voldemort y lo mataría con sus propias manos, y que no le importaba que lo matara. Vino a decirme eso muy alterado.

-Y usted trató de detenerlo y él lo escuchó – completó James por él. Dumbledore sonrió.

-La paciencia no es tu fuerte James. No, no fue así. Le dije que le deseaba suerte.

James lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tu abuelo fue a su casa a recoger sus cosas para marchar a buscar venganza, y tú estabas llorando. Tenías unos 10 años, y estabas llorando amargamente, mientras Edna te abrazaba y te decía que ella y tu abuelo estarían siempre contigo. –James cerró los ojos. Creía recordar la escena – William se quedó viéndolos, y entonces, entendió algo. Volvió a mi oficina. Le pregunté por qué. ¿Qué crees que me respondió?

James frunció el ceño.

-Que había cambiado de opinión.

-Así es, pero… ¿por qué?

James desvió la mirada del profesor y miró el lago negro a los pies del castillo.

-Porque iba a quedarse con mi abuela y conmigo – respondió James – Porque… si iba lo matarían y nos dejaría solos.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Sí, eso fue parte de lo que dijo, pero no todo.

James lo miró interrogante y él continuó.

-William dijo "tú has peleado con Voldemort desde aquí; Alastor desde el escuadrón de aurores; Alphard desde las campañas contra la limpieza de sangre. Yo siempre he peleado criando una familia de grandes hombres que le hagan frente a sus ideas. Harold está muerto, pero aún está James. Si voy a que Voldemort me mate, Voldemort gana. La mejor venganza contra él en este momento, es seguir viviendo a pesar de él. Ya le llegará su día, y pagará por todo lo que hizo, pero mientras tanto, me vengaré disfrutando lo que no me ha quitado: mi esposa y mi nieto".

James desvió la mirada hacia el lago al sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dumbledore no dijo nada más pero se quedó a su lado, hasta que James habló, sin volverlo a ver.

-Desde que empecé a practicar en la cámara que me dejó Claxton, veo cómo por algún error mío Lily muere. Lo veo en la cámara, lo veo en sueños, incluso a veces cuando estoy distraído… No quiero que eso pase. Pero me cuesta controlarme. Ese… ser, ha hecho tanto daño…

-Tal vez llegue el día en que le hagas frente James – respondió Dumbledore – Pero tienes que estar listo para ese día. Tienes que seguir la reglas, dejarte preparar para ello. Recuerda lo que dijo William: Si él te mata, gana. La mejor venganza es seguir viviendo a pesar de él.

-No sé si logre controlar mi genio –dijo James expresando su mayor preocupación esos días. Había entendido que debía controlarse, pero no sabía si lo lograría.

-Si realmente quieres hacerlo, lo harás – dijo Dumbledore con seguridad – ¿Sabes? No eres el primero que usa esa cámara. Y ha tenido grandes resultados en otros.

James lo miró curioso.

-¿En serio?

Dumbledore sonrió y se acercó a él de manera cómplice.

-Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Claxton cuando era alumno de Alastor.

El director le guiñó un ojo a James y se alejó de él, dejando al chico con una sensación de alivio en el alma.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-Vamos a ver preciosa¿qué pasa? Hace siglos que no me arrastrabas a un aula vacía, y no creo que lo hagas por los mismos motivos que entonces. Al menos espero que no, o Moony me mataría.

Arya rió un poco.

-Eres un tonto, Sirius. Eso fue hace siglos...

Sirius sonrió.

-Recuerdos de Hogwarts. Dime¿qué pasa?

Arya tomó aire. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cerró el puño alrededor de la pieza de metal que corroía sus pensamientos.

-¿Recuerdas el ataque a Kent unos días atrás? – Sirius asintió y Arya continuó – Me tocó hacer un reportaje al respecto. Mientras lo hacía, llegó a mi poder una cosa que según me dijo la persona que me la dio, pertenece a un mortífago o a una mortífaga.

Sirius la miró con interés. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con él?

-¿Qué cosa?

Arya sacó el puño de su bolsa, lo puso frente a Sirius y abrió la mano extendiendo la palma hacia arriba.

Ahí estaba el pedazo de escudo.

-Estoy un 99 segura de que es el escudo de los Black. Necesito tu confirmación.

Sirius miró la pieza fijamente, sin reaccionar. Solamente su piel palideció un poco, pero su rostro se volvió inalterable.

-¿Quién te la dio? – preguntó por fin, sin responder a la interrogante mirada de su amiga.

-Un niño pequeño. Se escondió mientras su hermano peleaba con el encapuchado que entró a su habitación. Parece que su hermano iba ganando el duelo, y esto cayó donde se escondía el niño. Parece una pieza de una joya. Si no me equivoco, los Black como familia sangre limpia de larga tradición tiene al menos un anillo familiar…

Sirius respiró profundo y miró a su amiga a los ojos.

-¿Para qué quieres mi confirmación? Debes dárselo a los aurores.

Arya negó.

-Rechazaron la historia del niño. Dijeron que fantaseaba.

-Probablemente porque no habían visto la pieza. – dijo Sirius mirando de nuevo el trozo de metal. Arya pudo notar amargura en su voz – Definitivamente es el escudo de los Black. Es el sello del anillo familiar.

Arya sonrió feliz ante la confirmación.

-¡Lo sabía! Esto servirá para empezar la investigación sobre familias mágicas sangre limpias involucradas. Dime¿quién tenía el anillo?

Sirius tomó la pieza lentamente, ignorando la felicidad de su amiga. La miró de cerca al tiempo que se volteaba. Arya no lo vio suspirar profundamente ni cerrar los ojos con frustración.

-El anillo le correspondía al primogénito. Lo dejé en casa cuando escapé – declaró Sirius en voz baja, algo enronquecida. Parecía no querer hablar de ello. – Cuando me fui… Se lo deben haber dado al orgullo mayor de la familia.

Arya lo miraba expectante. Sirius suspiró y se giró a mirarla de nuevo.

-Esto no te dice nada para tu investigación, Arya – extendió la mano para acercarle la pieza metálica – Todos saben que Bellatrix es mortífaga desde hace años. Su orden de captura fue de las primeras.

Arya tomó la pieza dejando de sonreír.

-¿Es de Bellatrix?

Sirius asintió. Arya notó que trataba de ocultar la amargura, pero no le fue del todo posible.

-Ella es el orgullo de mi familia. –exclamó casi en un susurro. Luego la miró a los ojos y la tomó de los hombros – Arya, tienes que tener cuidado.

-Sirius, yo siempre…

-No Arya. En serio. Bellatrix podría querer recuperar esto. Si logra recordar dónde lo perdió ese niño está en peligro. Y si a él le extrae a quien se lo dio, tú lo estás también. Guarda silencio. Tal vez en unos meses puedas usarlo. Antes no lo hagas.

Arya lo miró extrañado por su vehemencia.

-Pero Sirius, no sería prueba para los aurores, nada más ilustraría…

El chico la interrumpió.

-Prométeme que manejarás esa pieza con mucho cuidado. Que no le revelarás a nadie que la tienes aún.

-Tengo que seguir investigando – rebatió Arya. Sirius asintió.

-Sí, pero no tienes que hablar del anillo de los Black para eso. Prométemelo. Al menos darás seis meses de tiempo¿de acuerdo?

-Sirius…

-Promételo.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos. Finalmente Arya cedió.

-De acuerdo… No le temo a tu prima Sirius, pero si crees que es lo mejor no sólo para mí sino para el niño…

-Lo creo. – Sirius la sostenía tan firme que Arya no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué significaba tanto para él. – Promételo.

Arya suspiró.

-Lo prometo. Pero seguiré investigando. Y debes darme una entrevista sobre los Black.

Sirius suspiró aliviado.

-Lo que quieras. Sólo guarda muy bien esa pieza un buen tiempo. Que nadie sepa que la tienes.

Arya asintió y Sirius la soltó de los hombros. Suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta del aula.

-Los Black somos gente de cuidado, Arya. No lo olvides.

-No lo haré.

Sirius salió del aula y Arya miró la pieza de metal con detenimiento. ¿Por qué le había alterado tanto una pequeña pieza de metal¿Y desde cuándo Sirius hablaba de nuevo sobre los Black de "nosotros"?

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Albus Dumbledore tenía años de no divertirse tanto en un cumpleaños. La fiesta se había prolongado hasta tarde, muchos pensaban quedarse a pasar la noche en Hogwarts.

James y Lily inicialmente habían pensado en volver, pero Hogwarts parecía poner de buen humor a James, y tras haberlo visto tan alicaído esos días, su esposa insistió en que se quedaran. Remus y Arya se quedarían también, pero Sirius y Marian se excusaron cerca de medianoche pues, como indicó el moreno rehusándose a dar detalles "tenían otros planes". Los Tonks también se habían despedido pues Nymphadora se negaba a dormir sin su unicornio de peluche y parecía dispuesta a conocer todo Hogwarts esa noche si la obligaban a quedarse. Ni Ted ni Andrómeda tenían ánimo de llevar a la niña por todos los pisos cuidando de que no hiciera desastres…

Elisa había decidido quedarse, lo que implicó que Kingsley le prometiera a Fabian Preweett sustituirlo por una semana en los turnos a cambio de que él lo cubriera esa madrugada para poder quedarse en Hogwarts también. Se había organizado efectivamente lo que Sirius había llamado una "fiesta de pijamas" en el gran comedor. Las mesas habían desaparecido y el grupo de chicos de la ACLS había invocado unos sacos de dormir y pensaban quedarse en el suelo recordando viejos tiempos y divirtiéndose. Las historias de Lily y James, y las narraciones sobre los merodeadores divertían a la mayoría, así como algunas anécdotas protagonizadas por Marian y Sirius.

James había abrazado a Lily, quien se recostaba en su pecho tranquila. El chico aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos pelirrojos y sonrió mientras ella relataba cómo él la había engañado una vez para que lo acompañara a buscar un libro para regalarle a su abuelo cuando en realidad faltaban como 6 meses para su cumpleaños. La amaba, y no podía pensar en lo que sería perderla… Menos aún que fuera por su culpa. Había jurado amarla y respetarla hasta la muerte, pero se juraba ahora que esa muerte no sería por su culpa. Jamás.

La besó en la mejilla y Lily le miró y sonrió, sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposo. Kingsley y Elisa frente a ellos estaban riendo y empezaban a discutir cuál conquista había sido más difícil, si la de James a Lily o la de Sirius a Marian.

-James a Lily – aseguraba Elisa. Ella sabía que Sirius no había tenido que conquistar a Marian, solo había tenido que hacerla aceptar lo que sentía, aunque no podía revelar semejante información.

Arya miraba divertida la discusión e iba a hacer su aportación cuando Remus se acercó a su oído y susurró suavemente.

-¿Te importa que salgamos un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.

La chica lo miró sorprendida y se levantó para seguirlo fuera del salón tras excusarse brevemente.

-¿Remus, qué…?

El chico le hizo una señal de silencio, la tomó de la mano y empezó a guiarla escaleras arriba. Pronto Arya reconoció el camino. Iban hacia la torre de astronomía: el lugar donde ella lo había aceptado, donde él le había dicho que era un licántropo. Ninguno habló en todo el recorrido. Cuando llegaron a la torre Remus la soltó y se acercó al borde respirando profundo.

Arya se detuvo en el centro de la torre y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Remus? – tenía que ser algo importante. Ese lugar era muy importante para los dos. Remus se volvió y la vio a los ojos.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Arya suspiró y se acercó a una de las columnas para recostarse.

-Remus, no quiero discutir… Sé que últimamente…

-Últimamente todo parece estar un poco fuera de lugar. – completó Remus interrumpiéndola – Los dos lo hemos sentido, estamos tensos todo el tiempo, nos molestamos fácilmente, a veces es como… si tuviéramos que forzarnos por mantener un clima de fría tregua.

Arya bajó la cabeza. Eso sentía ella exactamente.

-Y sin ninguna razón. – agregó la chica – Es ilógico, porque todo está bien, pero a la vez…

-Es como si algo estuviera mal. – terminó Remus por ella – Odio eso.

-Yo también – admitió con sinceridad la chica viéndolo a los ojos de nuevo. Sostuvieron la mirada un momento hasta que Remus empezó a caminar en círculos hablando.

-El trabajo es cansado para los dos. Nos estamos adaptando, tenemos que hacer calzar nuestros horarios, nos gusta entregarnos a lo que hacemos y eso lo hace aún más exigente. Tú tienes que perseguir las noticias, yo tengo que estudiar y preparar lecciones a la vez, aparte de que me gusta…

-…tener todo perfecto para tus alumnos. – dijo Arya sonriendo un poco al recordarlo histérico haciendo murales de papeles de colores para explicar las distinciones de seres mágicos – Tienes razón. Nos dejamos ahogar por el trabajo, por eso cuando nos vemos estamos tan…

-Cansados, tensos…

-Irritables…

Se miraron a los ojos al comprobar que los dos estaban completando las palabras del otro. Remus se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

-Nuestras vidas están cambiando mucho, y tenemos que adaptarnos a eso. En algunas cosas tal vez no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo últimamente, y con todos los cambios que estamos viviendo, sabes tan bien como yo lo inestable que se nos presenta el futuro para hacer planes.

Arya asintió.

-Lo sé Remus, no quiero volver sobre ello. Tan solo tenemos que esperar a que todo se arregle y entonces…

-No Arya, no es eso lo que quiero decir. – dijo Remus sonriendo dulcemente – Sé que todo se arreglará y entonces todo se verá más claro. Te traje hasta acá para hablar de presente. Para recordarnos a los dos que a pesar de los cambios, del cansancio, del agobio, de la incertidumbre… Te amo. Y no quiero vivir nada de esto sin ti.

Arya sonrió tiernamente al oír las palabras de su novio.

-Yo también te amo, Remus. Lo lamento si he estado muy… pesada con el futuro, y ocupada con el periódico. Pero tú sigues siendo lo más importante.

-Igual que tú para mí – dijo el chico sonriendo, aliviado al sentir como la tensión entre ellos parecía disiparse rápidamente. La abrazó con ternura y la besó lentamente, con suavidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo sólo para besarla. Ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

-No vamos a dejar que el trabajo acabe con nosotros¿de acuerdo? – le dijo ella sonriendo un poco al separarse de él – Y no hablaremos sólo de trabajo cuando estemos juntos.

-Hablaremos de lo que necesites hablar cariño – le dijo Remus sonriendo también – Pero por esta noche, creo que podemos olvidarnos del trabajo, la guerra, y todo eso.

-Excelente idea – dijo la chica sonriendo, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico y ladeando la cabeza – tampoco creo que sea necesario que volvamos a la fiesta de una vez…

Remus sonrió abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola más a él.

-Yo tampoco lo creo. – comentó sonriente antes de besarla de nuevo mientras sentía un gran alivio recorrerlo. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

La vista en el lugar era increíble, y las instalaciones donde estaban eran exquisitas. Con una arquitectura clásica, las habitaciones tenían un aire señorial imponente, pero a la vez resultaban cálidas y acogedoras. Grandes ventanales se abrían junto a un lago de gran belleza, que a esas horas de la noche parecía un espejo oscuro en el que se reflejaban las luces del hotel.

Cuando habían llegado las cortinas estaban abiertas. Marian había pasado al baño a ponerse cómoda, y Sirius se había quedado allí, mirando por la ventana.

Desde su conversación con Arya su actitud había cambiado, y se había mostrado bastante callado, lo que no era habitual en él. Sus amigos lo habían molestado diciendo que no daba conversación para poder irse pronto con Marian, pero ella sabía que algo le molestaba a su novio. Y si quería que aquello no afectara su… noche de descanso, tendría que hablar con él antes.

Cuando salió del baño se acercó a él por detrás y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó suavemente. Él no se giró a verla.

-Sí.

Marian frunció el ceño.

-Me pregunto cuando aprenderás que no puedes mentirme.

Sirius sonrió un poco y volteó la cabeza para verla.

-No quiero arruinar nuestra noche.

-La vas a arruinar estando tan callado y pensativo. Mejor lo hablamos de una vez y sales de eso¿no crees?

Marian se adelantó para quedar a su lado, miró hacia el lago esperando. Sirius suspiró y pareció dudar un momento. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de ayuda para empezar…

-Tiene que ver con lo que te haya dicho Arya¿no?

Sirius asintió.

-Sí. Tiene que ver con eso.

-¿Y bien?

Sirius a miró indeciso. No sabía que posición tomaría su novia. ¿Y si le pedía que hiciera lo que no se sentía listo para hacer? Marian notó su duda y frunció el ceño.

-Es el colmo que aún dudes de mí, Sirius.

-¡No dudo de ti! – rebatió el moreno. Ante la cara de incredulidad de su novia añadió – Es solo que no sé como te lo tomarás.

-Dímelo y lo sabrás.

Sirius asintió y caminó hacia atrás. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró a los ojos.

-De acuerdo. –hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Regulus es un mortífago.

Marian parpadeó dos veces antes de reaccionar.

-¿Regulus… tu hermano¿Cómo sabe Arya eso?

-Arya no lo sabe. Le mentí.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Sirius le estaba contando a Marian toda su conversación con Arya.

-Le dije que era de Bellatrix. Pensé que ya todos saben que es mortífaga, así que no importaba. Pero, al desconocerme la familia, el primogénito es Reg. Tienen que habérselo dado a él.

Marian había escuchado todo con el rostro imperturbable. Se acercó a su novio y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Sirius enterró la cara entre sus manos.

-No sé. Se supone que estoy obligado a denunciar por sospechas. Pero… - su voz bajó de tono significativamente, no podía creer lo que iba a decir – es mi hermano, Marian.

-Es un mortífago – añadió la chica. Sirius la volteó a ver.

-Es un idiota. No es un asesino. No durará mucho entre ellos. Créeme, no tiene el espíritu de Bellatrix. Es solo un ingenuo estúpido que se cree todas las estupideces de la superioridad de la sangre y la ilusión de que con Voldemort se pelea por eso.

Marian suspiró. Realmente aquello parecía afectar a su novio. Si fuera por ella lo iría a denunciar de una vez, pero no parecía que Sirius quisiera hacerlo. Tomó aire.

-Dime. ¿Estás seguro de que Regulus es un mortífago?

Sirius la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué te he estado diciendo?

-Que porque una periodista encontró en la escena de un ataque de mortífagos un pedazo de un anillo de tu familia del que no has sabido nada desde que tienes 16 años has saltado a la conclusión de que tu hermano es mortífago. Dime Sirius¿quién te asegura que él tenía todavía ese anillo? Pudo perderlo, se lo pudieron robar, o incluso podría haber pasado lo que le dijiste a Arya y que se lo dieran a Bellatrix.

-No creo que…

-Que no lo creas no quiere decir que sea así. – lo cortó Marian – Así que olvídalo. No estás obligado a denunciar nada, tu sospecha no se sostiene, no tienes pruebas. Así que no te mortifiques.

Sirius la miró sin creerlo. Había temido muchas reacciones, pero no ésa.

-Marian, sabes que mi sospecha es válida.

-Sé que podrías tener razón. – corrigió Marian – Así que vigilaremos a tu hermano. Podemos hacer algunas averiguaciones desde la ACLS. En caso de que algo nos confirme tus sospechas, yo misma pondré la denuncia. ¿De acuerdo?

Sirius sonrió un poco.

-Lo haces porque es mi hermano¿no? A cualquier otro lo hubieras llevado con la varita en el cuello a poner la denuncia.

Marian le sonrió con ternura y se acercó a él.

-Lo hago porque es algo importante para ti, y porque resulta, Sirius Black, que no eres cualquier otro.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos para besar a su novia. A tientas, sin dejar de besarla, buscó la varita en la cama y la agitó levemente, y con un simple movimiento, las cortinas de los grandes ventanales se cerraron suavemente.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

¿Qué les pareció? Espero con ansias sus opiniones!!! Sobre todo, la formación de la Orden, el enfrentamiento de Sara y Marian, la aparición del tema de Regulus, Remus y Arya...

¡Por favor, reviews!

Sara Fénix Black


	15. Capítulo 14: Misión a Glasgow

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK**** Rowling y Warner Brothers–––– excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Alphard Carter, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Natasha Foley, Pam Waterston, Gary Morwood, David Claxton, Kyle Foley, Michael Nowak, Elanor Lupin, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Web Sampieri, Jessica Nylon, Hilary Swanne, Clarice Hill, Joanne Foley, Lisandro Bartoli, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, Gabriel Gowstown, Tayna Petrova, the Merlin Rock's Peregrins, los alumnos de Remus del Instituto Educativo para Seres Mágicos y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

Aunque no lo crean, he vuelto!! Y con capítulo!! Son 22 páginas, sé que 9 meses es un tiempo imperdonable, así que no trataré de dar excusas, solamente diré que lo lamento, y pondré mucho empeño en que no se repita otro periodo tan largo de espera.

El capítulo anterior habíamos cerrado como una fase del fic, o al menos así se los había expresado. Este capítulo nos remite 6 meses después de donde nos habíamos quedado. Un poco en resumen para ponernos al día:

En el presente, Tonks había sido asignada a la casa de Remus para servir de vigilancia mientras Harry se encuentre ahí. En el capítulo anterior la auror llegó a instalarse en el lugar, y Remus y Harry la habían dejado en la habitación que había sido de Elanor Lupin mientras volvían al piso inferior para continuar con la historia.

En cuanto a las memorias, en el capítulo anterior había finalizado la etapa de conformación de la Orden del Fénix. Se había realizado la primera reunión y se había formalizado el grupo. En capítulos anteriores Bartemius Crouch, jefe de seguridad mágica del ministerio, había logrado que se promulgara una ley que prohíbe los grupos de lucha directa contra los mortífagos para impedir a Marian crear en la ACLS un centro de lucha. Marian había previsto esto y había hecho que la ACLS propusiera un plan de trabajo en campañas de prevención, información, educación y sensibilización a la sociedad mágica. Por lo tanto es en lo que la ACLS se ha centrado estos meses. Sin embargo, **esta ley implica que la Orden de Fénix sea una organización ilegal **por lo que no puede revelarse la implicación de nadie con este grupo. Para cubrila, se admitió dentro de la ACLS a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, utilizando la Asociación como el lugar para las reuniones bajo la excusa de ser un grupo particular dentro de la campaña que están realizando.

Otro punto de gran importancia, y que implica el ligue a este capítulo, es que después de la reunión inicial de la Orden en Hogwarts, Arya le revela a Sirius el descubrimiento que hizo de una pieza metálica con el escudo de los Black en un ataque mortífago. A partir de esta, Sirius deduce que su hermano debe estar involucrado con ellos pues es el sello del escudo familiar que corresponde al hijo mayor. Sin embargo, engaña a Arya y solo le confiesa luego a Marian sus sospechas. Esta, viendo cómo afecta el tema a su novio le habla de no denunciar sus sospechas sino investigar ellos por su cuenta a su hermano menor, y solo en caso de confirmar las sospechas, ella misma presentaría la denuncia. En cuando a James y Lily, continuaban su formación y práctica como pre aurores mientras James estaba realizando actividades especiales asignadas por su profesor, Claxton, para controlar su impulsividad en las misiones.

Tras este breve resumen espero que esté todo nuevamente claro.

Y ya no los hago esperar todavía más.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

XIV

Tonks entró al salón donde se encontraban Remus y Harry sonriendo.

-¡Listo! Ya puse hechizos de seguridad en todo el perímetro, todo parece bastante normal, aunque estaré dando rondas cada cierto tiempo – informó mientras se sentaba junto a Harry – Y tienes una casa muy linda Remus.

Remus sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido. La chica miró el reloj y luego a sus acompañantes.

-¿Van a cocinar algo?

-Dentro de un rato debería, va siendo hora – dijo Remus mirando al reloj a su vez – A menos que te ofrezcas a hacerlo tú claro.

Tonks negó enfáticamente.

-Ya te dije que tu casa es muy linda, no me gustaría acabar con ella. Estaba pensando en llamar por comida rápida muggle.

-Por mí está bien – dijo Harry de inmediato. Así Remus no tendría que distraerse y podría continuar con la historia sin interrupciones. Remus se encogió de hombros y Tonks sonrió.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y de qué estaban hablando? – preguntó mirando a Harry con interés.

-De la Orden del Fénix – contestó el chico – Y de las sospechas de Sirius sobre su hermano.

-Oh, tío Regulus. – dijo Tonks asintiendo, aunque Harry notó como cerró los ojos al oír mencionar a su primo mayor – Fue bastante escurridizo.

-Tonks. – dijo Remus suspirando - ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de no adelantarte?

-Oh, claro, lo siento – dijo la chica ruborizándose un poco.

-Estaba por contarle sobre los primeros meses de la Orden – dijo Remus tratando de ubicar a la chica, aunque sabía que sería un poco difícil, por más historias que hubiera oído sobre todo ello, Tonks estaba demasiado joven cuando todo eso había ocurrido.

-Mamá siempre ha dicho que fueron difíciles. – dijo Tonks recordando las historias de su madre – No era fácil poner de acuerdo a personas de tantas ocupaciones y horarios distintos.

-¿Realmente usaron la ACLS para cubrirla? – preguntó Harry con interés.

-Oh sí – dijo Remus sonriendo – Marian lo tenía todo muy calculado. Pam y Elisa se encargaron de las inscripciones con facilidad y se calzó el horario con la mayor brevedad posible. A los quince días estábamos teniendo nuestra primera reunión de la Orden en las instalaciones de la ACLS.

-¿Entonces... Pam entró a la Orden? – preguntó Harry sorprendido. Remus asintió.

-Con el tiempo Marian desarrolló bastante confianza en Pam. Incluso llegó a bromear diciendo que lo más probable era que a cualquier asistente le gustara Sirius, así que prefería tenerla a ella que al menos no trataba de echarle el guante encima.

Tonks se rió como si recordara una broma privada.

-¡Recuerdo a Pam! Era muy coqueta, y me contaba historias muy divertidas de travesuras de Sirius en Hogwarts.

Harry la miró con cierta envidia. Ella tenía recuerdos de esa otra época, ella había conocido a sus padres, a Sirius antes de Azkaban, a Marian Nowak... Y a pesar de estar muy pequeña y recordar poco, al menos le habían contado todo… Tonks no puso atención a la mirada de Harry sino que miró a Remus.

-¿Por esa época también estaba empezando la campaña educativa de la ACLS, no?

-Sí – asintió Remus – Fue de locos para los que estábamos en la Orden y en la asociación también. Marian me pidió que la ayudara a dar capacitaciones a quienes irían a dar lecciones a los distintos lugares. Estuve por rechazarlo, pero era algo demasiado importante... Así que me dediqué a eso además de a la escuela y la Orden. Sirius y Marian se volcaron en la preparación de las clases y la supervisión del proceso.

-¿Mis padres intervinieron en eso? – preguntó Harry interesado.

-James y Lily hicieron mucho en cuanto a información de seguridad básica – dijo Remus recordando – Y en algunas ocasiones ofrecieron lecciones de defensa personal en la ACLS, pero tenían poco tiempo.

-Claro, ellos fueron de la época de menos estabilidad del departamento de aurores en la historia – dijo Tonks – Constantemente nos recuerdan esa época para decirnos lo afortunados que somos estas generaciones de aurores. Bueno, ahora que se admitió el regreso de Voldemort, nos la recuerdan para que no caigamos en ella de nuevo.

Harry la miró preocupado.

-¿Inestabilidad?

-Oh sí. – dijo Tonks – El número de aurores se reducía cada vez más, y los seguidores del movimiento oscuro se multiplicaban. Además Crouch como director de seguridad mágica en lugar de simplificar las cosas llenaba de trabajo extra al departamento. Gracias a Dios teníamos a Gary Morwood a la cabeza del departamento.

-Creí que Morwood era seguidor de Crouch – dijo Harry mirando un momento a Remus. Tonks negó arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

-Crouch era su jefe y Morwood no quería perder su puesto, no tenía autoridad para contradecirlo, prefería mantener buenos términos con él. No me habría gustado estar en su lugar. –en su tono se notaba que tenía cierta admiración por el hombre.

-Pero Morwood podría haber hecho frente a Crouch. –rebatió Remus – Hubo medidas del departamento de seguridad a las que no hizo frente, como el uso de maldiciones imperdonables.

-Crouch era el jefe, ya Morwood tenía demasiado trabajo para desgastarse más discutiendo con Crouch, aunque le hizo frente cuando era por el bien del departamento. Como cuando se negó a encargar un escuadrón de seguir a la Orden del Fénix. Le dijo que no dábamos abasto con los magos oscuros para además desperdiciar recursos persiguiendo a quienes los combatían.

-Pero se lanzó la orden de captura – apuntó Remus – y tú misma dijiste que fue la época más inestable del departamento de aurores.

-Nunca se siguió esa orden. – dijo Tonks con una sonrisa de suficiencia que por primera vez hizo pensar a Harry en ella como una Black – El problema que tenía Morwood era que debía tomar medidas nuevas cada mes. Los escuadrones nunca eran los mismos, se trabajaba con horario de elfo doméstico, y tuvo que adelantar la entrega de los títulos de aurores para tener escuadrones completos. Era la época en que se necesitaban aurores mejor formados y la formación se redujo tanto que los aurores tuvieron que aprender todo en el campo e ingeniárselas para tratar de sobrevivir.

-Como mis padres – concluyó Harry con un nudo en la garganta de pensar en Lily y James en su primera batalla contra Voldemort sin haber completado poco más de un año de entrenamiento. Tonks y Remus lo miraron, habían estado discutiendo sin prestar atención a los ojos verde esmeralda que los miraban alternativamente.

-Así es. – dijo Remus – En parte eso le da más mérito a todo lo que hicieron.

-Oh sí – dijo Tonks con una sonrisa – James y Lily Potter son una de las grandes inspiraciones de los aurores jóvenes. El profesor Claxton siempre nos habla de ellos en la Academia. Bueno, voy a llamar por la comida, ¿pizza está bien?

Les sonrió a los dos al no obtener ninguna negativa y salió de la casa para llamar por el teléfono celular que tenía para misiones encubierta de _muggle. _

Harry sonrió.

-Bueno, al menos ya sé de alguien que sigue vivo, ¿no? Puedo esperar que sea mi profesor algún día.

Remus sonrió. Definitivamente no podía esperar que Tonks cumpliera la regla de quedarse callada… Pero la decisión de Harry sobre ser un futuro auror… ¡Qué orgullosos habrían estado sus padres!

-Así es Harry. Pero ahora, retomemos la historia. ¿Quedamos cuando se formó la Orden no? Bueno, los siguientes meses fueron exactamente como te acabamos de contar: inestables y con muchísimo trabajo, no vale la pena detenerse en mucho detalle de los inicios de la Orden. Sin embargo, seis meses después de formada sucedieron varias cosas importantes…

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

**Capítulo XIV**

**Misión a Glasgow**

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–

Uno de los salones de reuniones de la ACLS se estaba llenando rápidamente. Esa noche el grupo formado para analizar movimientos oscuros históricos anteriores tenía una de sus reuniones semanales. Era un grupo que se había abierto semanas antes con cupo limitado, y cuyo cupo se había encontrado lleno con una velocidad sorprendente. Los miembros de dicho grupo se hacían llamar "La Orden del Fénix", pero aquello era un secreto.

Pam estaba en la entrada del aula con la lista de participantes dedicando una sonrisa esplendorosa a todos los que entraban y dando agradables explicaciones a los interesados sobre lo que se desarrollaría en el salón y porqué no podían participar más personas, al tiempo que aprovechaba para inscribirlos en otros grupos y actividades.

Mientras tanto, en el interior, Elisa se aseguraba de que todo estaba bien dispuesto para la reunión mientras Marian esperaba en su oficina la llegada del jefe de la Orden del Fénix, Albus Dumbledore.

La relación entre el director y la líder de la ACLS se podía definir como una colaboración amistosa. Ambos recurrían al otro por los recursos que tenía para la lucha, pero hasta el momento mantenían una clara división de funciones. Ambos tomaban en cuenta la opinión de otro, pero habría resultado imposible para Marian vincularse con la toma de decisiones y organización de la Orden junto a Dumbledore al lado de sus numerosas responsabilidades en la ACLS.

Sirius por su parte había pasado la tarde donde DuBois poniendo en orden los negocios familiares. Había ido a tomar café con Sara y Peter y luego había regresado a la asociación. Ninguno de sus amigos era miembro de la Orden o conocía de su existencia, pues la política inicial propuesta por Dumbledore era no hacer nuevas incorporaciones hasta haber logrado la estabilidad del grupo inicial.

Sara y Peter tenían después de la reunión de la Orden una sesión de capacitación para las labores de enseñanza en distintos pueblos mágicos a los que se iban a sumar esa semana, como parte de su labor en la ACLS. Mientras Sirius acudía a su reunión, la pareja iba a ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para su apartamento.

Cuando Sirius llegó al salón fue recibido por el grito de "¡tío Paddy!" de su sobrina, quien corrió hacia él entusiasmada. El chico notó sonriendo que ese día llevaba el cabello color azul fosforescente y los ojos de color verde eléctrico. Andrómeda venía agotada detrás de ella.

-¡Hola preciosa! – le dijo Sirius sonriendo - ¿Vas disfrazada de estrella de rock?

-¡Soy una bailarina! ¡Mira! – la niña brincó dando una extraña pirueta. Chocó con una silla que cayó estrepitosamente mientras ella trastabillaba y lograba detenerse en una posición que le indicó a Sirius que su sobrina había estado viendo alguna presentación de ballet clásico.

-Por merlín, Nymphadora. – suspiró Andrómeda mientras con un movimiento de varita devolvía la silla a su lugar y la levantaba – Tienes que portarte bien durante la reunión…

Sirius saludó con un beso a su prima y luego se agachó junto a Nymphadora.

-¿Así que una bailarina? Creía que las bailarinas usaban moño y no he visto ninguna de pelo azul.

-Ted estaba viendo en televisión un espectáculo mientras la cuidaba ayer… Ha pasado todo el día brincando de un lado a otro. Ted está en una misión especial hoy, así que me ha tocado a mi sola... Me tiene agotada – explicó Andrómeda mientras su hija trataba de pararse de puntillas agarrada de la túnica de su madre. La miró y le llamó la atención nuevamente - ¡Nymphadora!

Sirius río y se agachó para alzar a su sobrina.

-Yo puedo quedarme con ella durante la reunión Andy. – se ofreció - ¿Te gustaría enseñarme esos pasos de ballet en otro lugar?

La niña asintió entusiasmada. Andrómeda suspiró y tomó suavemente del brazo a su primo.

-Gracias Sirius. Voy al baño, te prometo llevármela al final de la reunión. Definitivamente tenemos que conseguir una niñera.

Sirius salió con la niña al pasillo para verla hacer sus movimientos, evitando de cuando en cuando que se estrellara contra alguna persona, la pared o el piso, mientras su prima gozaba de unos pocos segundos de libertad. Mientras estaba en el pasillo pudo escuchar las voces de Remus y Arya, quienes estaban subiendo las gradas.

-Lo siento Remus, yo no pongo los trabajos, los pone Stew. Tengo que tener eso listo para mañana y ocupo la ayuda de Nick.

-Creí que un fotógrafo todo lo que tenía que hacer era entregar sus fotos a tiempo – replicó Remus, quien no parecía nada complacido con la conversación.

-Sabes que Nick es prácticamente mi asistente. – explicó Arya con paciencia – Te aseguro que preferiría ir a pasar la noche contigo, pero tengo que acabar ese reportaje, trata de entenderlo.

Remus suspiró de mala gana.

-Da igual, estoy muy cansado. Llegaré directo a dormir después de la capacitación que daré tras la reunión. Tú ve a trabajar.

-Remus… - Arya se detuvo y lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a parar y verlo a los ojos – Lo siento. Te voy a extrañar.

Remus sonrió un poco.

-Sí, yo también voy a extrañarte. – se inclinó para darle un corto beso en los labios a su novia, cuando una voz alegre llenó el pasillo.

-¡Por Merlín, mucha miel para esta hora! Están cerrando el paso…

Arya y Remus se giraron para ver a Lily y James, quienes esperaban unos peldaños abajo en la escalera. Se saludaron cariñosamente mientras una pequeña cabeza reluciente de color azul asomaba por la baranda.

-¡Vengan a verme bailar!

El espectáculo de baile (o mejor dicho, brincos y tropiezos) de Nymphadora no duró mucho más. Pronto llegaron Marian y Dumbledore y todos ocuparon sus lugares. Sirius alzó a la niña y la llevó con él, sentándose cerca de una de las esquinas traseras del salón y dejándola "libre" con la condición de pasar desapercibida. "Las grandes estrellas esperan a que les toque actuar" le había dicho en un intento por convencerla. Sin embargo, la presencia del anciano de larga barba había ayudado a que la niña se quedara más quedita.

Dumbledore tomó el lugar a la cabeza de la reunión, y Marian se sentó atrás de él, pendiente de todo lo que fuera a decir. Buscó con la mirada a Sirius y sonrió al verlo hablar con su pequeña sobrina. Tenía que admitir que su novio tenía magia con los niños.

Pronto inició la reunión. Hablaron de las misiones que habían llevado hasta el momento, las cuales se habían centrado principalmente en localizar aliados y vigilar sospechosos de ser mortífagos. Por ejemplo, Ted Tonks y Hestia Jones se encontraba ese día en Southtown vigilando la casa de campo de Rabastan Lestrange, hermano del conocido mortífago Rodolphus. Eran los únicos que faltaban en la reunión.

-La lista de sospechosos crece, y la de aliados no avanza mucho que digamos – comentó Fabian Prewett con desaliento al ver la pizarra que habían conjurado en la que en dos columnas se presentaban ambas listas. El auror tenía razón, la lista de aliados no llegaba a la mitad de la de mortífagos, aunque de estos últimos no tuvieran más que sospechas.

-Eso es porque en estos tiempos tenemos que ser poco paranoicos – señaló James – Hay que pensarlo más de dos veces antes de considerar a alguien un aliado, y no me lo pienso una vez para sospechar de cualquiera.

-James tiene un buen punto – señaló Dumbledore asintiendo – Sin embargo, creo que tengo un nombre para añadir a la lista de aliados.

Todos lo miraron expectantes mientras el director hacía una pausa. Se giró hacia Sirius directamente y le preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas a Gabriel Gowstown?

Sirius asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-Fue un amigo de mi tío Alphard. Trabajaba como músico, pero estaba muy bien contactado y había colaborado mucho en las campañas de mi tío. Alphard lo apreciaba, decía que tenía buenas iniciativas. Tengo entendido que después de que mi tío se fue para Francia, él siguió con su propio grupo en…

-Glasgow. – terminó Dumbledore por él – Así es. Hay reportes de un grupo organizado contra los mortífagos que funciona en Glasgow, ¿cierto Alastor?

-Así es. – confirmó el jefe de escuadrón de aurores – El idiota de Crouch quería mandar todo un equipo allá, pero le dije a Morwood que no podíamos desperdiciar así el personal solo por hacer valer su ridícula ley para evitar las organizaciones de defensa mientras tenemos tantos mortífagos por cazar y crímenes por resolver. Aún así Morwood quiere que envíe a alguien, pero porque han llegado reportes de actividad de mortífagos en la zona.

Ante esta última declaración, Marian y Sirius cruzaron una intensa mirada. Esta declaración tenía un significado especial a la luz de lo que la pareja había estado investigando de manera independiente. Sin embargo, el intercambio de miradas se cortó cuando Dumbledore se dirigió de nuevo a Sirius.

-Tengo una misión para ti. Quiero que vayas a Glasgow a buscar a Gabriel y lo convenzas de aliar su grupo con la Orden. Debemos unirnos y trabajar en conjunto.

Sirius asintió al tiempo que sonreía. Dumbledore no lo sabía, pero le estaba dando la oportunidad que necesitaba. Marian sí lo sabía, por lo que intervino de inmediato.

-Me gustaría ir con él, Dumbledore. Tal vez entre los dos podríamos explicarle mejor las cosas…

-No creo que sea buena idea, Marian – replicó Sirius de inmediato– Digo, no queremos llamar la atención de los mortífagos sobre Gabriel… Si la líder de la ACLS lo visita…

-Oh sí, y si tú lo visitas, nadie lo notará. – replicó la chica ácidamente mientras fulminaba al chico con la mirada – ¡El sobrino de Alphard Carter, uno de los principales promotores de la ACLS, visita a un antiguo aliado de su tío en la lucha!

-Mi idea – interrumpió Dumbledore – es que la visita, no importa quienes vayan, sea secreta. Sirius tiene razón, no queremos atraer la atención sobre Gabriel. Aunque probablemente sea iluso pensar que Voldemort no sepa ya sobre él. Sirius, necesitarás una cubierta para ir de viaje a Glasgow, no llames la atención. Evita registrarte en algún hotel, o al menos no te registres con tu nombre. Contacta a Gabriel en secreto y pídele reunirte con él para tratar un tema sobre tu tío y su trabajo.

-Profesor, yo tengo una casa en Glasgow. Podríamos irnos juntos y hacerlo pasar por un… fin de semana romántico. – interrumpió Marian haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante lo cursi del término – No tendría que registrarse en ningún lugar, podríamos simular que no salimos de la casa en todo el tiempo… Es una casa discreta, apartada…

Sirius la miro extrañado, pero antes de que replicara, Dumbledore asintió.

-De acuerdo. De igual forma creo que te ayudará contar con el apoyo de Marian, Sirius. Si alguien tiene poder de convencimiento, es ella. Entre los dos estoy seguro de que lograrán poner a Gabriel de nuestra parte, y prefiero que no vaya una persona sola a un lugar donde sabemos que están actuando los mortífagos.

-Eso iba a preguntar yo – intervino James, quien había mirado con cierto nerviosismo el intercambio de palabras entre Marian y Sirius, así como el intercambio de miradas. Creía saber lo que planeaba su amigo por lo que le había contado unas semanas atrás - ¿No vamos a investigar el movimiento de los mortífagos allá? Digo, ellos no podrían para no volar su cubierta, pero tal vez otro de nosotros podría, si ya el jefe quiere enviar a algo… Yo podría ir…

Lily lo miró sorprendida y frunció el ceño.

-Aún no eres auror oficialmente James.

-Probablemente lo sean para el próximo fin de semana – declaró sorpresivamente Moody, dejando tanto a Lily y James como a Kingsley sin habla por un momento – Morwood necesita traer más reclutas y no puede hacerlo mientras los pre aurores no se gradúen. No creo que tarde más de una semana en graduarlos.

-¿Seremos… aurores? – preguntó Kingsley sin creérselo, al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada emocionada con Elisa, quien estaba sentada a su lado y le sonreía orgullosa al tiempo que le daba una palmada de felicitación en el hombro.

-¿Sería viable enviar a James a investigar lo de los mortífagos, Alastor? – preguntó Dumbledore con interés – Sería un buen respaldo y nos podría dar información para trabajar con Gabriel.

Moody miró a James evaluativamente.

-Sería una misión para un hombre solo, no puedo prescindir de más personas del equipo.

En ese momento, Sirius intervino. Sabía lo que motivaba a su mejor amigo a hacer eso, no quería arriesgarlo…

-James, no creo que sea necesario ahora, tal vez con Gabriel ya de nuestra parte él tenga información que…

-Quiero hacerlo – lo interrumpió James, a pesar la clara mirada de advertencia que le estaba dedicando su mejor amigo y de sentir la presión de la mano de Lily sobre su muñeca.

-De acuerdo – accedió Moody – Te enviaré el mismo fin de semana que Sirius y Marian vayan, si Morwood ya ha tomado la decisión de graduarlos. De otra forma, olvídalo, no puedo enviar a un pre auror solo, ni prescindir de dos aurores.

James sonrió satisfecho, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Marian, en cuya mirada que pudo apreciar un cómplice agradecimiento. Sirius rodó los ojos y asintió resignado bajando la cabeza. Nymphadora le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa mientras le decía con ilusión:

-¿Puedo ir yo también a pasear?

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Pocas de las personas que salían de la ACLS reparaban en el chico que esperaba pacientemente recostado a una farola. Nick les prestaba atención a todos, pero ninguno era la chica que estaba esperando. Tampoco había visto pasar a su novio, así que probablemente estaría dentro.

Aburrido empezó a repasar con su mirada los alrededores de la Asociación, cuando sus ojos repararon en una motocicleta flamantemente estacionada en una de las calles laterales al edificio. Era preciosa. El plateado de sus partes relucía como nuevo y el cuero del asiento se veía brillante y cuidado. Se acercó a ella para apreciarla mejor, y embelesado pasó su mano por el asiento... Y una alarma empezó a sonar.

Asustado retrocedió, sin apartar la vista de la motocicleta a pesar de escuchar unos pasos acercarse y una voz de mujer exclamar con decisión _"¡Finite!"_. La alarma se apagó de inmediato y la voz se dirigió a él con un tono ligeramente venenoso.

-¿Tratando de aceptar que hay cosas que nunca sabrás manejar?

Nick levantó la vista lentamente de la maravillosa motocicleta hacia la chica que estaba ahora al otro lado de ella. Sus ojos recorrieron unos pantalones negros y una blusa casual hasta llegar al rostro que reconoció de inmediato.

-Marian – digo con una corta sonrisa. La chica lo miraba sin sonreír.

-Nick. – el modo en que lo dijo dejaba claro lo poco que le complacía verlo.

El chico volvió a ver la motocicleta.

-¿Es tuya?

-Se podría decir que sí – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Nick la miró y rió brevemente.

-Me encanta verte jugar a chica dura.

Marian arqueó una ceja.

-¿Jugar?

Nick sonrió de medio lado.

-Oh sí, yo recuerdo una Marian muy diferente cuando estabas en cuarto año...

Marian apoyó una mano con fuerza en la manivela de la moto mientras se inclinaba hacia el fotógrafo por encima de ella. Nick retrocedió un paso asustado al ver la expresión de la chica.

-Oh Nick, si yo fuera tú no recurriría a los recuerdos, a menos que quiera que revivamos cómo te…

Marian se interrumpió cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Conocería el tacto de esa mano en cualquier lugar.

-Vaya, vaya... Nick Avalon – la voz de Sirius Black sonó tan poco cordial como la de su novia. – Buscas a Arya, supongo.

-Sí – contestó Nick desafiante, aunque no pudo evitar que se notara el alivio que sentía ante la intervención de Sirius – Tenemos trabajo hasta tarde en el periódico.

-Será mejor que te pongas cómodo esperando – dijo Sirius mientras se subía a la motocicleta y Marian subía tras él agarrándose de su cintura – Está despidiéndose de Remus, eso puede tardar. ¿Lista, preciosa?

Marian asintió y le sonrió a Nick.

-Adiós Nick.

Sirius aceleró, dejando atrás al fotógrafo y elevándose en pocos segundos en el aire. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su novia.

-¿Qué fue eso? Cuando llegué tuve la impresión de que estabas a punto de mandarle una maldición.

-Estábamos recordando viejos tiempos en Ravenclaw. – dijo Marian restándole importancia al asunto – En lo que debemos centrarnos ahora, es en qué haremos en Glasgow.

-Convencer a Gabriel de trabajar con la Orden, por supuesto – dijo Sirius con seguridad mirando al frente. Marian suspiró.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Regulus.

Sirius suspiró. Se habían elevado por encima de las nubes bajas, para pasar desapercibidos a los ojos de los muggles curiosos.

Esa era la razón que le motivaba a ir a Glasgow, y por la cual su novia y su mejor amigo habían insistido en acompañarle. Hacía meses que estaba investigando a su hermano menor para comprobar sus sospechas sobre su participación con los mortífagos. Lo único que había logrado averiguar con certeza era que se había trasladado a Glasgow por "negocios familiares", pero no había tenido oportunidad de ir allá a investigar cuáles eran esos negocios…

-Tenemos que cumplir la misión. Mientras tanto trataré de dar con él.

Marian frunció el ceño.

-¿No has pensado que Regulus puede ser parte de la misión? Ya oíste, movimientos de mortífagos en Glasgow...

Sirius resopló.

-Claro que lo he pensado.

Marian asintió.

-¿James lo sabe, verdad?

Sirius asintió. Marian no había dudado en ningún momento que Sirius compartiría con James sus temores ante la posibilidad de que su hermano menor fuera un mortífago, y estaba segura que esa debía ser la razón de fondo para que James insistiera en acompañarlos en esa misión. Efectivamente, semanas antes Sirius le había explicado la situación y le había pedido ayuda. Juntos habían movido algunos contactos, pero nadie sabía dar razón de Regulus en Glasgow.

-Sí, el otro día salimos a tomar café. Le conté las sospechas que tenía, y que no había podido comprobar nada pues Regulus parecía estar limpio, volcado en negocios familiares que lo habían llevado a Glasgow. Habrá ligado la información que tuvimos ahora de inmediato.

Marian asintió.

-Bien. Potter podrá cubrirnos mientras investigamos lo de tu hermano.

-Oh no – dijo Sirius girándose hacia ella – Yo lo buscaré. Supuse que querrías intervenir desde que insististe en venir y sacaste esa idea sobre una casa de la que nunca antes te he oído hablar, pero esto es algo entre él y yo. Espero poder hablar con él y…

-¡Estás loco Sirius! – dijo la chica empezando a enfadarse – Y mira al frente, aunque estemos en el aire estás conduciendo.

Sirius miró al frente de mala gana y Marian continuó con tono decidido.

-No puedes buscarlo y hablarle por tu cuenta: si es un mortífago no sabes a que atenerte, eres de las personas más activas del movimiento, ir a buscar a un mortífago a solas es como ir a que te maten.

-No creo que Regulus sea capaz de matarme – dijo Sirius con seguridad.

-Tampoco creías que fuera un mortífago – dijo su novia en tono categórico. Sirius suspiró y sin replicar aceleró perdiendo altura, de manera que el sonido del viento les impidiera seguir hablando. Marian notó la estrategia de inmediato y suspiró sujetándose con fuerza. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar luego.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-Tú no eres "Lemus".

Natasha miraba ceñuda al chico que había llegado con su hermana. Con el paso del tiempo había perfeccionado la pronunciación de su nombre, pero la "R" seguía resistiéndosele. Nick mantuvo la sonrisa estoicamente mientras Arya le aclaraba a su hermana menor:

-Hoy Remus no viene, Nick es un amigo y compañero del trabajo, tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que mientras tú duermes, él y yo nos dedicaremos al periódico, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Se va a quedar aquí? - preguntó la niña abriendo mucho los ojos – Papá no deja a Lemus quedarse...

Arya rodó los ojos, al tiempo que Nick esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No es lo mismo Natasha. Ahora vamos, tienes que alistarte para dormir.

Nick escuchó a la niña protestar de nuevo mientras su hermana mayor la llevaba escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. El chico se apoyó en la base de las escaleras mientras la observaba. Habían estado trabajando hasta cerca de las once de la noche en el periódico, cuando Kyle Foley se había puesto en contacto con su hija: estaba de guardia en el periódico y le habían llamado a cubrir un importante ataque que había sucedido en una zona alemana minutos antes. La señora Foley se encontraba en un evento de caridad en Irlanda, y alguien debía quedarse con la pequeña Natasha.

Aunque inesperada, la situación había terminado estando a favor de Nick. No podían dejar el trabajo sin terminar, así que Nick dijo que no tenía problema en acompañarla a la casa y terminar ahí. Ella se había mostrado dudosa, pero Kyle había apoyado la idea de inmediato, pues le urgía marcharse. Así era como Nick había terminado invitado a la casa Foley.

-¡Nick, ven acá! – lo llamó Arya desde el piso superior.

El chico de inmediato subió los escalones. Se encontró en un pasillo largo, adornado delicadamente con cuadros de paisajes veraniegos. Arya salió de una habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella y le sonrió.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Nick sonrió de medio lado, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Entraron por la puerta frente a la que había salido Arya y el chico contuvo una exclamación de asombro. Arya observó el punto en la pared en que sus ojos habían quedado fijos y sonrió.

-Ese retrato me lo hizo Sirius cuando estábamos en el colegio. Dicen que es muy realista. A mí siempre me ha encantado.

-Es muy bueno – admitió Nick apartando por fin sus ojos de él y mirando a Arya a los ojos – Aunque prefiero a la modelo original.

Arya sonrió mientras prendía la luz de la ancha mesa de trabajo que tenía a un lado de la pared. El cuarto tenía una cortina divisoria translúcida, que separaba el área de trabajo de lo que Nick podía adivinar era la cama y vestidor de su compañera de trabajo.

-Aquí podremos trabajar cómodamente – explicó sin hacer referencia al comentario de su amigo - ¿Tienes las cosas que trajimos?

Durante la siguiente hora trabajaron fuertemente para terminar con el especial que estaban realizando. Mientras Arya terminaba de redactar y elegir la información, Nick acomodaba las páginas que formarían la pequeña revista que debían entregar terminada al día siguiente, acomodando texto y fotos, las fotos las eligieron juntos y la chica se encargó de redactar los pies de página correspondientes. Para ello tenían sobre el escritorio un pergamino grande sobre el que proyectaban con la varita el texto y fotos, logrando el molde mágico que se utilizaría luego para imprimir los miles de ejemplares.

Al sonar las doce campanadas sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta. Arya rodó los ojos y abrió. Su hermanita pequeña la miraba, mientras sostenía un pequeño unicornio dorado de peluche.

-No puedo dodmid... – dijo mientras alzaba los brazos. Arya suspiró y la alzó.

-¿Por qué no? – le preguntó suavemente, la niña se abrazó a su cuello, dejando caer el unicornio.

-Léeme un cuento... Mamá me lee cuentos... – dijo la niña en tono chineado. Arya suspiró y miró a Nick. Todavía faltaban algunos detalles.

Nick nunca había visto a Arya con su hermanita, y por un momento se había abstraído observándola. Al notar la mirada de su compañera volvió a concentrarse en la situación.

-Ve con ella, yo termino. No te preocupes.

Arya se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que a Nick le pareció sumamente atrayente, especialmente porque sabía que la chica no era conciente de ello. Avanzó hacia ellas y juntó el unicornio del suelo.

-Después de todo, ¿qué es solo un cuento? – le dio el unicornio a Natasha, quien sonrió levemente, y luego miro a Arya – Terminaré, confía en mí.

-Gracias Nick, ¡no sé que haría sin ti! – dijo la chica sonriendo, para luego salir con su hermanita.

Nick suspiró una vez que se quedó solo y miró a su alrededor. Quedarse trabajando hasta las 12 de la noche... La verdad no recordaba muchas chicas por las que hubiera hecho el tipo de cosas que estaba haciendo por Arya. Tenía que reconocer que esta vez su capricho era más grande de los que había tenido nunca. ¡Pero es que la chica era todo un reto!

Escuchó a Arya empezar uno de los famosos cuentos para niños con los que él había crecido. Era algo largo, tenía trabajo por hacer... Pero también se encontraba solo en la habitación de Arya. ¿No iba a aprovechar la oportunidad? Escuchó la tranquila voz de Arya imitar las voces de un mandón rey y empezó a caminar con cuidado por la habitación. Con cuidado corrió la cortina que le había intrigado desde su ingreso a la habitación y sonrió.

Una cama grande y cómoda para una persona estaba en el centro de la habitación, con una gran colcha blanca con pequeñas flores rosas y un precioso peluche de un lobo gris sentado en el centro de la misma. La cabecera de la cama estaba llena de fotos, y las paredes de cuadros de ríos y lagos tranquilos. Se acercó para ver las fotos, y sus puños se cerraron con cólera. A pesar de tener fotos de su familia, de ella con su amiga Lily, con Sirius, con Potter y con Marian, la gran mayoría de fotos eran del hombre que más detestaba en esos días Nick: Remus Lupin.

¿Qué tenía ese individuo que él no tuviera? No tenía dinero, eso era evidente. No era excepcionalmente guapo, ni divertido, ni ingenioso. De hecho se veía algo mayor para su edad, enfermo y aburrido. No tenía un trabajo tan bueno, ni tan buenos contactos, ni mucho futuro. ¿Y qué tenía de emocionante un maestro al lado de un fotógrafo de periódicos nacionales e internacionales? ¿Qué podía gustarle tanto a Arya de él?

Frunciendo el ceño decidió volver a la mesa de trabajo y terminar lo que había dicho que haría. No tenía ganas de seguir revisando el cuarto para encontrarse más fotos del novio de Arya.

Pronto terminó con la plantilla y sonrió. ¡Trabajo terminado! En ese momento fue conciente que hacía rato no escuchaba los murmullos en el cuarto de al lado. Frunciendo el ceño se levantó y se dirigió hacia este. La puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que se asomó un poco. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Arya profundamente dormida al lado de la pequeña Natasha, quien dormía ya abrazada a su unicornio dorado.

Sin saber porqué le faltó valor para despertarla. ¡Se veía tan cansada! Sigilosamente levantó la varita y apagó la suave luz que había estado iluminando a Arya para leer, y cerró la puerta del cuarto. De repente se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba también. Bostezó y bajó los escalones, dispuesto a tener una buena siesta en el sofá.

Horas después, Arya lo despertaba suavemente, con una sonrisa descansada, dándole un abrazo por haber terminado todo el trabajo, y apurándole para alistarse: tenían que entregar a primera hora el trabajo terminado, y la madre de Arya estaría ahí en cualquier momento.

A pesar de que le dolía la espalda por dormir en el sofá, Nick se sintió sumamente satisfecho: estaba seguro de haber anotado un punto que difícilmente Remus Lupin podría anular. ¿Cómo iba un simple maestro a ayudar a Arya con su trabajo como él lo hacía? Y bien sabía que para Arya, el trabajo era muy importante.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Moody no se había equivocado. Crouch aprobó la petición de Morwood de graduar a los preaurores, y el jueves de esa misma semana, James, Lily, Kingsley y todos los compañeros que habían iniciado la práctica al mismo tiempo que el trío recibieron el certificado que los acreditaba como aurores.

Habían decidido hacerlo sin mayores ceremonias. Se convocó una reunión en el salón principal de la academia a la generación que recibiría los certificados, los cuales se repartieron después de hacer el juramento de fidelidad al cuerpo de aurores. Se había acordado no avisar a la prensa hasta después de la ceremonia, no llevar invitados y evitar las fotos. La seguridad de los nuevos aurores era esencial.

Sin embargo, Claxton no había impedido que sus ahora ex alumnos organizaran entre ellos una pequeña fiesta de celebración en el gimnasio de la Academia. Mientras Kingsley bailaba con Marie Gall, una de sus compañeras que siempre había mostrado debilidad por su compañero, Lily y James se sentaron en lo alto de la gradería, algo apartados de los otros, agitados de tanto bailar.

-¡Somos aurores Lily! – James estaba resplandeciente – Hace meses me siento como uno, pero esto… ¿sabes lo que significa no? ¡Nunca más nos dirán "no, no eres auror todavía, no puedes encargarte de eso"! Y luego tendremos otros a nuestro cargo, y les enseñaremos lo que saben, y podré ser desagradable con los alumnos como Claxton lo fue conmigo para que aprendan a controlarse, y…

Lily no pudo evitar reírse al ver por encima del hombro de su esposo, cerró los ojos y sin volverse saludó.

-¡Hola, profesor Claxton!

-Veo que guardará buenos recuerdos míos, Potter.

James se giró, para dar la cara a su ahora ex profesor, quien estaba al lado de Gary Morwood, que había presidido la juramentación.

-Los mejores, profesor.

Claxton lo miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Fue difícil, pero creo que logramos hacer de ti un auror decente, Potter.

-Creo que hicieron lo mejor posible con el material presente – asintió James sonriéndole también. Después de la revelación que Dumbledore le hiciera sobre el problemático e impulsivo carácter que Claxton había tenido que dominar en sí mismo antes de obligar a James a dominar el suyo propio, su opinión sobre el profesor había mejorado.

-Esta academia los extrañará, señor y señora Potter – dijo Claxton aun sonriendo ligeramente. Estrechó las manos de ambos. – Cuídense. Y salgan a cazar mortífagos como ustedes saben hacerlo.

-Lo haremos profesor. Gracias por todo – dijo Lily con una sincera sonrisa de gratitud.

-Sí, gracias – dijo James asintiendo, guardando la seriedad por un momento. Claxton asintió y se retiró excusándose. Para sorpresa de la pareja, Morwood se quedó allí. Los miró alternativamente y luego les dio la mano, como había hecho Claxton.

-Bienvenidos al cuerpo de aurores. Por lo que he sabido de ustedes, creo que lo harán realmente muy bien. Moody no habla mucho, pero sé que los aprecia. Me ha pedido que los asigne con él permanentemente. De hecho, señor Potter, me pidió que le dijera que mañana llegue a primera hora a su oficina, para hablar los detalles de su primera misión en solitario.

-Oh, así lo haré señor – dijo James sonriendo satisfecho, sabía que se trataba de la misión a Glasgow – Pero llámeme James. Me siento algo viejo cuando me dicen "señor". Especialmente alguien que me conoce desde que tenía 16 años.

Morwood sonrió divertido.

-Desde que escapó de los mortífagos siendo tan joven supe que podríamos esperar mucho de usted… James. Y de su bella esposa no esperamos menos.

Lily se sonrojó ligeramente por el cumplido, aunque su mirada tenía un deje de preocupación que sólo su esposo notó.

-Oh, lo más peligroso sobre Lily es pensar que es sólo una cara bonita – dijo James riendo – Aun recuerdo cuando creí que sería fácil hacer que saliera conmigo…

Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas que lo hizo cortar su anécdota. Morwood sonrió.

-Los estaré observando, a ambos. Creo que podemos esperar realmente buenas cosas de ustedes dos. Con su permiso…

Morwood se retiró y James pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Lily?

-Oh no lo sé – dijo la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba – Tal vez que vas a ir a una misión en solitario a Glasgow, con una agenda distinta a la que va a asignarte Moody.

James notó que su esposa había bajado la voz, a pesar de que nadie estaba cerca. Él también bajó la voz.

-Todo nuestro escuadrón es de la Orden, Lily. Todos saben que voy a salirme un poco de lo que me encargue el cuerpo de aurores, pero no habrá problema por ello.

-No me refiero a la Orden. Me refiero a lo que sea que Sirius y tú estén tramando.

James no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa, y Lily frunció el ceño.

-Por Merlín, James. Soy tu esposa. Y te conozco desde que tienes 11 años. Está más claro que el agua para mí que todos tus deseos por ir a Glasgow se relacionan con Sirius. No sé que traman, pero ustedes dos juntos y sus planes…

-Lily, escúchame. No te lo explicado porque no es cosa mía. Sirius…

-Sé que es algo de Sirius. – lo interrumpió Lily – Y estoy segura de que debe ser importante, porque sino Marian no habría insistido en participar también. Pero ella tampoco me da la tranquilidad de pensar que no se metan en líos. ¡Un par de buscadores de problemas y una cabeza dura! No es una perspectiva muy alentadora.

James no pudo evitar sonreír ante la descripción hecha por Lily.

-¿Te habría gustado ir?

-No es eso James – rebatió su esposa, mirándolo intensamente - ¿No te das cuenta que me preocupa en qué lío te puedas meter? Lejos, con otro par de personas tan temerarias como tú…

-Lily. – James la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos con la misma intensidad que ella le miraba – No voy a hacer ninguna estupidez.

La chica arqueó una ceja sin decir nada, y James tomó aire.

-No voy a hacer ninguna estupidez que tengamos que lamentar. – precisó – Voy a cuidarme, volveré a ti ileso, lo prometo. Cumpliré mi misión y me aseguraré de que Sirius y Marian vuelvan bien. Eso es todo lo que voy a hacer allá. Hace unos meses eras tú la que me reclamaba que no confiara en ti y tratara de sobreprotegerte… Ahora soy yo el que te pide que confíes en mí.

Lily lo miró unos momentos y luego lo abrazó estrechamente.

-Confío en ti tonto. – dijo con cariño – Pero no puedo evitar pensar… Sé que ahora te controlas mucho mejor, y estás muy preparado… Pero no sabemos qué puede pasar en Glasgow.

-Es cierto, no lo sabemos. Por eso tengo que ir – afirmó James con seguridad – Sirius… No te puedo decir de qué trata exactamente, pero tiene que ver con su familia. En esos casos no es muy racional, y Marian… Ella lo puede controlar, pero sabes como es. Solo quiero ir para asegurarme de que todo resulte bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Lily asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

-De acuerdo. Aunque me parece increíble que seas precisamente tú el que se encargue de algo así.

James río y la acercó a él cariñosamente.

-A todos nos llega el día de jugar a ser responsables… Aunque nos cueste. – luego la besó suavemente, antes de jalarla nuevamente a la cancha del gimnasio transformada en una improvisada pista de baile.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Cuando Sirius había sugerido que Marian se había inventado la casa en Glasgow, lo había hecho totalmente convencido, pues realmente Marian nunca le había hablado respecto a ella. Sin embargo, como su novia le aclaró después, la casa realmente existía, pero era una propiedad de los Nowak. Ella evitaba al máximo utilizar las mismas instalaciones que su padre, por lo que ni la recordaba hasta que vio la oportunidad de utilizarla.

Lo que Marian no le dijo a su novio era que en reiteradas ocasiones su padre le había ofrecido las llaves de la casa y ella se había negado rotundamente a recibirlas. Así que a la mañana siguiente de la reunión, la líder de la ACLS tuvo que hacer frente al sacrificio que implicaba la medida que había tomado para no dejar a Sirius realizar ninguna imprudencia solo en Glasgow: ir a pedirle las llaves a su padre.

Pam y Elisa acordaron cubrirla en la ACLS si alguien preguntaba por ella, por lo que Marian salió desde la chimenea de su oficina rumbo a la Mansión Nowak, en la parte mágica de Manchester City.

Con un nudo en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con el viaje por la red flu, Marian vio aparecer ante sí la sala de recibimiento de la mansión. Salió de la chimenea y se sacudió ligeramente las cenizas. Tenía años de no ir a esa casa, desde que había presentado a Sirius a su padre en un desastroso baile de verano. Sonrió al recordar la escena de ese día y el peso en su estómago se aligeró un poco.

Lisandro, el fiel criado de su padre entró a recibirla, mirándola sorprendido. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Señorita Nowak! ¡Qué sorpresa verla aquí! ¿La espera su padre?

-No – respondió la chica con seguridad – Pero tengo que hablar con él. Dile que estoy aquí, por favor.

-Creo que está ocupado… - dijo Lisandro con reticencia, parecía algo nervioso. Marian chasqueó la lengua impaciente.

-Su única hija no lo visita en casa desde hace casi dos años. Creo que podrá hacer el tiempo. Vaya a buscarlo, no tengo todo el día.

Lisandro hizo una inclinación y desapareció escaleras arriba por el salón principal. Marian ignoró el perchero que se había acercado a ella para recoger su bolso y se había dirigido al salón principal.

Un hermoso retrato dominaba la escena. Un hombre alto, fornido y de aspecto serio se encontraba junto a una hermosa mujer de mirada afable, con una sonrisa adornada por dos profundos camanances, ojos miel y cabellos castaños largos por la cintura. La mujer sostenía en brazos a una niña con sus mismos ojos y cabello, pero con la expresión firme del hombre a su lado. La mujer jugaba con la niña y el hombre las miraba sonriendo.

Marian sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y molestia como siempre que veía ese retrato. Era una escena familiar que ella no podía recordar, y que estaba segura había sido fruto de la imaginación del pintor. Las figuras del retrato se movían poco, y sólo la mujer le había hablado alguna vez. El hombre en ocasiones le sonreía, y la niña estaba muy pequeña para hablar.

-Hola mamá… - susurró Marian en voz baja. La mujer del retrato la miró y sonrió, pero luego bajó la cabeza, al escucharse pasos bajando la escalera que llevaba a la sala donde se encontraban. Marian se giró, pero no era su padre quien bajaba.

Se trataba de una mujer de despampanante belleza y mirada dura. Unos ojos celestes casi cristalinos enmarcados por una cabellera roja naranja daban vida a un rostro pálido que miró a Marian sin ninguna emoción. Vestía una ligera bata semi transparente y llevaba una copa vacía en la mano.

-Tayna. – saludó Marian secamente – No me extraña verte aquí.

-A mí sí que me extraña verte. – admitió la mujer – Tu padre baja en un minuto.

-Lo espero.

Marian dio la espalda a la mujer y siguió mirando el retrato. Debía controlarse, todo consistía en pedirle las llaves… Tayna sonrió de medio lado y salió del salón rumbo a la cocina, como supuso Marian.

Al minuto escuchó los pesados pasos de su padre bajando las escaleras.

-Marian, ¿qué haces aquí?

El caluroso saludo fue recibido por una sonrisa igualmente acogedora.

-Necesito las llaves de la casa de Glasgow.

Padre e hija se vieron a los ojos un momento, tras prácticamente más de un año sin verse. Michael Nowak le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera por otra puerta distinta a la que había usado Tayna, rumbo a su despacho.

-Creí que no te interesaba esa casa – comentó su padre al entrar a la oficina, mientras rodeaba el escritorio.

Marian se encogió de hombros.

-Sirius y yo tenemos el capricho de usarla. Es tan mía como tuya, así que vine por mis llaves. Supongo que aun las tienes. – Marian explicó todo con un tono calmado y casual que sabía que no engañaría a su padre. Tampoco era su intención. Ambos sabían que la chica no le revelaría nunca sus verdaderos motivos.

-Oh, ya veo, Sirius y tú tienen el capricho de usarla… -repitió Michael, quien en lugar de buscar en las gavetas por las llaves que su hija le pedía, se sentó tras el escritorio – Anda, siéntate Marian. Tenemos tiempo sin hablar.

Marian rió irónicamente.

-Oh padre, tal vez sea porque no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Creo que te equivocas – dijo Michael con una sonrisa más natural - ¿Cómo es posible que pueda hablar tranquilamente con mi yerno, pero no con mi hija?

-Fácil. Tu yerno no te conoce, yo sí. – dijo Marian cruzándose de brazos, empezando a pensar que aquello no había sido buena idea – No alargues esto más de lo necesario. Creo que Tayna te está esperando.

Michael sonrió.

-Oh sí... ¿Te molesta verla acá?

Marian arqueó una ceja mientras sentía el enojo regurgitar en su sangre a gran velocidad.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso? –preguntó con tono venenoso- Creo que la has traído desde que mamá estaba viva. A ella seguro que sí le importaba que te acostaras con tu secretaria.

Michael frunció el ceño.

-Nunca, entiéndelo de una vez, nunca, traje a Tayna aquí estando tu madre viva. Estabas demasiado pequeña para recordar esa época. – tras una breve pausa sonrió de medio lado – Después, ya ha sido otra cosa. Tú sabes lo satisfactorio que es mezclar el negocio y el placer, ¿no? Me atrevo a pensar que incluso lo aprendiste de mí.

-¡Oh, no te atrevas! – dijo Marian elevando la voz, mientras su pulso se alteraba– No puedes comparar lo que Sirius y yo tenemos a lo que tú y esa estúpida rusa tienen. ¿Aún guarda esperanzas de ser la señora Nowak algún día? ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que no te casas con ella para que no adquiera derechos sobre tus posesiones? ¿De que es la perfecta secretaria porque también es la perfecta…?

Michael abrió de golpe la gaveta del escritorio y sacó un manojo de llave, interrumpiendo a su hija con el gesto. Marian tomó aire mientras su padre revisaba las llaves. Debía controlarse.

-No tengo tus llaves. Dijiste tanto que no las querías que no sé dónde las he guardado.

-No me salgas con eso. – dijo Marian frunciendo el ceño – Nunca pierdes un juego de llaves.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – dijo Michael sacando un juego de llaves del montón – Sólo está el mío.

Marian cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía lo que su padre quería que hiciera… Y tendría que hacerlo… Por Sirius…

-¿Me prestarías tu juego de llaves?

Pocas frases le habían costado tanto pronunciarlas. Michael sonrió.

-Oh, no lo sé Marian…

Marian cerró los puños tratando de contenerse.

-¿Qué quieres? – Michael la miró fingiendo que no la entendía y ella añadió a regañadientes - ¿qué quieres a cambio de las llaves?

Michael sonrió.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora? – Marian se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y lo miró obstinadamente. Michael negó.

-No. Otro día, en un ambiente más propicio. Cuando me devuelvas las llaves.

Marian suspiró y se puso de pie.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? Espero que de sexo no, ya pasó la etapa donde debiste haberme hablado al respecto.

Michael rió un momento.

-No, de negocios.

La chica resopló.

-Ya te he dicho que tus negocios no me…

-Ya me lo dirás el día que hablemos. – la cortó Michael – Sólo te pido la oportunidad de exponerte una pequeña idea que he tenido, y hacerte una amable propuesta.

Marian se cruzó de brazos de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, la escucharé. Pero el trato por las llaves no implica que acepte lo que propongas.

-Lo sé.

-De acuerdo – Marian estiró la mano y Michael alzó las llaves frente a ella. Con un brusco movimiento la chica las tomó y dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina. – Te las devolveré después del fin de semana.

-De acuerdo – repitió Michael – Que Sirius y tú disfruten su estadía.

Marian salió sin replicar rumbo a la chimenea con conexión a la red flu. Se topó con Tayna otra vez, quien le sonrió burlonamente, pero la ignoró olímpicamente. Solo quería salir de esa casa. Siempre era un error volver.

Tayna entró al despacho de Michael y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

-Se veía alterada.

-Lo está. – admitió Michael más para sí mismo que para Tayna, mientras estrechaba en sus manos el juego de llaves nuevo de la casa de Glasgow que correspondía a su hija, que había estado todo el tiempo dentro de la gaveta– No sé en qué está metida, pero debe ser algo importante… Por un capricho no habría aceptado mi propuesta…

La mujer lo miró sin entender. Michael se quedó pensativo un momento y luego la miró serio.

-Comunícate con la oficina. Quiero vigilancia secreta tiempo completo sobre la casa en Glasgow.

Tayna asintió.

-¿Quiere que se registre lo que sucede en el interior, o sólo vigilancia desde el exterior?

Michael chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

-Desde el exterior. Hay cosas sobre mi hija que no me interesa saber.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–

¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo ya está escribiéndose.

Me encantaría que por favor me dejen algún review, por aquello de sentir que todavía –tanto tiempo después- sigue gente leyendo.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	16. Capítulo 15: Los vigilantes

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK**** Rowling y Warner Brothers–––– excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Pam Waterston, Alphard Carter, Kyle Foley, Michael Nowak, Web Sampieri, Gary Morwood, David Claxton, Elanor Lupin, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Natasha Foley, Joanne Foley, Lisandro Bartoli, Tayna Petrova, Gabriel Gowstown, ****Toby Wallis y Jim Bell (los Vigilantes),** **Dean Sacks, Jessica Nylon, Hilary Swanne, Clarice Hill, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, the Merlin Rock's Peregrins, los alumnos de Remus del Instituto Educativo para Seres Mágicos y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

¡Hola a todos!

¿No lo pueden creer? Pues sí, es cierto. ¡Capítulo nuevo! Y tardé menos de un mes en actualizar creo, y de feria, creo que les traigo el capítulo más largo hasta el momento. Hay mucha acción, tenemos la visita a Glasgow al completo, y la aparición de varios personajes más.

¡Sin añadir más, los dejo con el capítulo!

--

**XV**

-Es un gran chico – comentó Tonks mientras miraba a Harry desaparecer por escaleras arriba. Remus había interrumpido el relato cuando había llegado la comida, y el chico había subido a asearse antes de sentarse a la mesa, donde los esperaba una caja humeante de pollo frito y una gaseosa fría.

-Lo es. – dijo Remus sonriendo con nostalgia – Se parece mucho a sus padres.

Tonks lo miró con cariño. Cuando los ojos de Remus se velaban tras esa cortina de nostalgia, no podía hacer más que sentir una gran compasión y una oleada de cariño, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de borrar el dolor que él sentía. El licántropo era un hombre atado a su pasado, torturado por este. Puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien? Digo, debes estar cansado de estar relatando todo esto. Aparte de que lleva mucho tiempo, supongo que debe ser… desgastante.

Remus suspiró.

-Un poco. Pero debo hacerlo.

-Podrías pedir un poco de ayuda – dijo Tonks mirándolo significativamente, pero Remus negó.

-No. Ya bastantes fantasmas se despiertan sólo con narrarlo de nuevo. Yo lo haré.

Tonks chasqueó la lengua. Otra cualidad de Remus, era su terquedad. Sin embargo, esa no le gustaba, ni le daba compasión o despertaba cariño: la sacaba de quicio. Sabía que no había forma de discutir con él al respecto. Además, el merodeador dijo con un tono cansado una razón de peso que la hizo finalmente ceder.

-A Sirius le habría gustado hacerlo él mismo. Ahora que no puede… Debo hacerlo yo.

Harry entró en ese momento al salón. Evitó mirarlos mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó en Glasgow aunque estemos comiendo, no?

Remus sonrió ligeramente y asintió. Se sentaron a la mesa y Harry se dispuso a poner atención. Ninguno de los adultos reparó en el nudo en la garganta que tenía el chico después de oír el final de su conversación sin que ellos lo notaran.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

**Capítulo XV**

**Los vigilantes**

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Remus Lupin había pasado una noche francamente horrible. Las ojeras que tenía eran incluso más grandes que después de las noches de Luna Llena, estaba pálido, las venas se marcaban verdosas bajo la piel y se veía ligeramente tembloroso. Sin embargo, no había vuelto a su casa porque sabía qué era lo que necesitaba. Por esa razón se encontraba en la entrada principal de el diario El Profeta a primera hora de la mañana.

Miraba distraídamente a las personas que entraban, sin prestarles atención. Sólo quería ver a Arya, abrazarla y poder contarle lo sucedido. Cuando finalmente la vio aparecerse a la entrada del periódico sonrió ampliamente, pero la sonrisa se congeló en su cara al ver que venía riendo y hablando con Nick Avalon.

No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que hablaban, pero era obvio que estaban de buen humor, aunque Avalon se veía algo cansado. Por un momento se quedó ahí viéndolos, sin reaccionar para acercarse. Sin embargo, Arya notó la mirada sobre ella y se volvió. Al ver su aspecto su sonrisa se borró y echó a correr hacia él.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando – contestó el chico, pero no la miró a los ojos. Veía por encima de su hombro a Nick, quien había llegado hasta ellos con paso firme pero tranquilo.

-Lupin – dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante y segura que Remus deseó borrar de un puñetazo. Se habían visto ya en otras ocasiones, y nunca habían congeniado. Sin embargo, jamás lo había visto tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo como en ese momento.

Evidentemente, así se sentía Nick. Tras una noche donde había sumado bastantes puntos a su favor frente a Arya, y sentirse cada vez más aceptado por la familia Foley, el novio de la chica lo veía llegar con ella animadamente al periódico. Y además, a pesar de que sabía que podía leerse el cansancio en su cara, su aspecto era mil veces mejor que el de Remus Lupin, quien solamente gruñó tratando de sonar amable.

-Avalon.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, y Arya los miró alternativamente. Le preocupaba la presencia de Remus allí, tenía que significar que algo malo había sucedido. Pero su novio parecía más interesado en no bajar la mirada que Nick le sostenía indolentemente. Arya carraspeó tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Remus? No es que no me guste verte de sorpresa, pero no sueles aparecerte aquí a esta hora y… bueno, te ves…

-Fatal – concluyó Nick por ella. Arya le reprochó con una mirada, y Remus respondió mirándola a los ojos.

-Pasé la madrugada en San Mungo. Tuve que dejar internada a mamá.

Arya palideció totalmente.

-Pero… Remus, ella no quería ir, ¿cómo…?

No terminó la pregunta al ver la expresión de su novio.

-No pudo negarse. No está nada bien … Yo…

Su voz amenazó con quebrarse, así que guardó silencio. Arya se había puesto totalmente seria. Estrechó sus manos con mucha fuerza mientras se dirigió a Nick.

-Llévale todo a Stew. Dile que tuve una emergencia médica, mi suegra está muy mal. Me comunicaré en cuanto pueda.

Nick la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Pero… Arya, si te vas sin pedirle permiso a Stew…

-No me importa – dijo la chica categóricamente – Ya hablaré con él luego. Sólo asegúrate de entregar el especial a tiempo.

Nick asintió. Arya le sonrió.

-Gracias Nick.

Sin esperar respuesta miró a su novio a los ojos y luego le abrazó, desapareciendo con él.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Peter leía el periódico matutino mientras tomaba el desayuno junto a Sara. Ambos habían decidido compartir apartamento permanentemente pues estaban cómodos, les salía más barato y tenían mucho trabajo en común ya que Peter había conseguido que DuBois le contratara como asistente también, y había ingresado a la ACLS.

Escuchó la llegada de la lechuza de su amiga, quien abrió el sobre que le llevaba con evidente entusiasmo para luego suspirar decepcionada. Peter la miró por encima del borde del periódico.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es de Sirius. – dijo Sara poniendo la nota a un lado – Le escribí para ver si quería tomar café con nosotros hoy después del trabajo, pero dice que no puede pues va de viaje con Marian todo el fin de semana. Es una lástima, quería saber que pensaba de todo lo que DuBois me puso a investigarle sobre los movimientos económicos de los Black, creo que le iba a dar el reporte hoy.

Peter alzó las cejas y sonrió socarronamente. Si había algo que siempre había hecho bien, era disimular. Y lo hacía de manera excepcional, pues Sara no notó como el chico había sentido su decepción ante la negativa de Sirius como un golpe en las entrañas. Tampoco notó que el interés de Sirius por los movimientos de su familia le era desconocido y había llamado especialmente su atención.

-Vaya, así que se van a dar un fin de semana romántico… A veces me pregunto cómo encuentran tiempo para ser una pareja entre tanta reunión, pleito y actividades en que están metidos.

-Oh Peter… - Sara empezó a recoger la mesa – Son increíbles. Cuando veo lo entregada que es Marian a la causa, no puedo más que entender su actitud conmigo. Aunque es bastante rencorosa, llevo casi 6 meses sin fallarle una sola vez y todavía me dice "Blackburn" como si escupiera mi nombre.

-¿Marian rencorosa? No me lo creo – dijo irónicamente Peter volviendo su mirada al periódico. Miró la nota sobre la mesa, sin atreverse a tomarla, pero con creciente curiosidad. Algo en la idea de que Marian Nowak se fuera todo el fin de semana de paseo con su novio en medio de la campaña tan fuerte en que se encontraban, no le calzaba. Ese viaje tenía que ser algo más que un viaje de puro placer - ¿Alguna idea de dónde va la parejita de viaje romántico?

-No lo sé – dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros – No dice nada más que lo que te dije. Sirius no suele escribir demasiado. Es una lástima, tenía ganas de que saliéramos con alguien hoy.

Peter y Sara solían salir juntos del trabajo, iban a tomar café al Callejón Diagon y pasaban parte de la noche en las actividades que les correspondían de la ACLS. Sara daba asesoría legal gratis a personas que habían enfrentado problemas debido a su condición de sangre o ataques de magos oscuros, mientras Peter asesoraba los talleres sobre aspectos legales que impartía la asociación. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando la chica invitaba a alguien a salir con ellos. Y generalmente, ese alguien era Sirius.

A Sara le encantaba la compañía de los demás, pero Peter no era precisamente partidario de esas invitaciones. No porque no quisiera ver a sus amigos, de hecho nunca obtenía tanta información sobre lo que sucedía como cuando se reunía con Sirius. Pero en realidad, prefería los ratos que pasaba a solas con Sara, sin hablar de trabajo, como habían estado muchas veces en Francia.

-¿Sabes? – dijo Sara pensativa – Podríamos invitar a tomar café a Lily Potter. Sé que tenemos poca relación con ella, pero ayer la escuché decir que no contáramos con James para las charlas del fin de semana porque estaría fuera, en un trabajo del departamento de aurores. Digo, no es que la hayamos tratado mucho, pero la pobre está sola el fin de semana, y tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor.

Peter iba a suspirar, resignado por la tendencia de la chica a querer conocer a más y más personas. Claro, no la culpaba, siendo él prácticamente la única compañía que tenía… Él también habría buscado nuevas amistades. Era cierto que tenía una gran amistad con Andrómeda Tonks, pero esta vivía muy ocupada. Solo la pequeña Nymphadora era un trabajo de tiempo completo…

Sin embargo, un detalle llamó su atención.

-¿James está fuera de misión el mismo fin de semana que Sirius y Marian se van de paseo romántico?

Sara lo miró con extrañeza.

-Sí, ¿por qué? No creo que tuvieran que llevar a James consigo…

Peter rió disimulando. Tal vez lo que se le había ocurrido fuera un disparate, pero Sirius y James moviéndose a la vez… Podía ser sólo una coincidencia, pero no por nada había sido el compañero de aventuras de los chicos durante 7 años en Hogwarts. Tal vez debería averiguar a dónde habían enviado a James… Y de ser posible, si su destino coincidía con el de Sirius y Marian. Pero más importante que todo eso, es que se presentaba una oportunidad para estrechar lazos con Lily Potter, y había recibido instrucciones explícitas de acercarse a ella lo más posible.

-No, por nada. Estaba pensando que tú y yo deberíamos irnos de viaje para algún lado, y Moony también. Así estaríamos todos los antiguos merodeadores viajando. – recogió sus cosas y las llevó a la cocina – Me parece que has tenido una excelente idea en lo de invitar a Lily a salir, Sara. Le escribiré yo si quieres. Creo que estará encantada de salir con nosotros.

Sara aceptó complacida, y Peter fue a su cuarto para escribir la misiva. Sin embargo, fueron dos notas las que escribió. Una para Lily, pero la otra tenía un destino más siniestro. Brevemente la nota rezaba _"Black, Nowak y J. Potter en movimiento, fuera de Londres. Black mandó a revisar inversiones de su familia. No confirmado que se trate de algo importante, pero se recomienda vigilancia. A la espera de nueva información hoy a las 17 horas. W."_

Mientras la lechuza con la invitación para la esposa de su amigo se perdía en dirección al apartamento de Lily y James, Peter utilizó la Red Flú para enviar la nota al refugio de los Lestrange. Su contacto se encargaría de hacer llegar la información a su destino.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

James llegó a primera hora a la oficina de Moody. Era viernes, y según le había informado Sirius, sería ese fin de semana que saldrían hacia Glasgow. Cuando entró, la puerta se cerró rápidamente tras sí. Moody no se encontraba solo en la oficina, sino que le acompañaban un chico sonriente y una chica con expresión formal, pero que le sonrió como bienvenida.

-¡Hey Pad! – saludó James sonriendo y abrazando a su mejor amigo antes de acercarse a saludar a Marian – Y la encantadora señorita Nowak… ¡Qué sorpresa ustedes por acá!

-Si si, muy bien Potter – gruñó Moody – Tenemos poco tiempo, así que vamos a hablar de una vez. ¿A qué hora es su reunión con Morwood?

-Dentro de media hora – dijo Marian mirando su reloj – Traté de programarla de manera que tuviéramos tiempo.

Sirius miró a James y explicó rápidamente.

-Esperamos que a esta hora no haya nadie más que tu equipo en la oficina, para no tener que justificarnos. Si nos ven salir de las oficinas de ustedes podrán pensar que te vinimos a visitar.

James asintió para comunicarle que entendía, pero no dijo nada más pues Moody estaba por empezar a hablar.

-James, un traslador te llevará esta tarde directamente a la estación de unidad de seguridad mágica de Glasgow. Te reportarás con Dean Sacks, el Oficial a cargo de la unidad en la zona. Él te dará todos los informes relativos sobre los movimientos en el lugar, y te acompañará en las pesquisas. También te acogerá en su casa ambas noches. Un traslador te traerá de vuelta el domingo a mediodía. Ten cuidado con Sacks, es inteligente y muy perspicaz, y obviamente no sabe nada de la otra razón por la que tienes esta misión. Además es muy posesivo con lo que a su unidad se refiere, no creo que esté complacido de recibirte, y no creo conveniente disgustarlo.

-Genial… - replicó James – O sea, que deberé aguantar a un tipito mandón todo el fin de semana…

-Sacks podrá ser todo lo mandón que quiera, y no quiero que lo disgustes más de la cuenta pues no queremos llamar la atención sobre tu misión. Pero tú eres un auror, Potter. ¿No era eso lo que tanto querías? – le reprendió Moody elevando la voz y mirándolo de manera acusadora. James recordó entonces de quien había aprendido Claxton esa manera de regañarle que usaba siempre – Pues bien, ahora tienes el credencial, y tienes el mando. No eres el estudiante, no eres el preauror, no eres el practicante inexperto. ¡Eres el representante de este equipo de aurores y como tal debes comportarte! Recuerda que los aurores estamos por encima de los oficiales de seguridad en la escala de poder del ministerio, y si es necesario que hagas valer eso, lo harás.

-Si señor… - replicó James adoptando una expresión más seria - ¿Qué pasa si Sacks se entera de que Sirius y Marian están en Glasgow?

-No creo que haya problema con eso. – replicó Moody – Su misión no los llevará a cruzarse contigo, Potter.

-Pero si lo hacen…

-Mantendrás la compostura, Potter. Sólo asegurate de que Sacks no dude de que nadie sabe de tu misión en Glasgow, fue declarada confidencial. Los aurores mantenemos la información confidencial en secreto, aunque implique mentir a nuestros padres, hermanos, amigos y amantes. No debes hacer a Sacks dudar de eso.

James asintió, seguro de que lo mejor era quedarse callado y no impulsar a Moody a una larga retahíla sobre el cuidado que tenían que tener como aurores para no revelarse como implicados en la Orden del Fénix.

-Marian, Sirius, ustedes por su parte tienen un cronograma menos ajustado que el de James.

-¿Por qué es mi cronograma ajustado, jefe? Sólo tengo que ir con Sacks y recoger las cosas no? Bueno, e investigar por ahí.

Moody lo fulminó con la mirada:

-¿Investigar por ahí? Quiero un reporte completo de investigación de la zona Potter, y un buen reporte por parte de Sacks de tu desempeño. Además, no puedo estarte enviando allá a buscar información para la Orden, y parte de nuestra alianza con Gowstown es que le brindaremos protección, la que sólo podremos darle si conocemos bien la problemática. Y tú eres el elemento que tenemos para averiguarlo. Sirius y Marian deben dejarse ver poco, su misión es muy específica.

-Convencer a Gabriel de aliarse a la Orden. – completó Sirius – Y no podemos aparentar nada más que ser una pareja de enamorados en un fin de semana romántico escapando por dos días de la tensión que vivimos día a día en Londres. No nos costará mucho…

Sirius dedicó una mirada pícara a su novia, quien sin embargo le respondió con una mirada fría y cortante, como diciéndole que ese no era el lugar para esos comentarios.

-El punto es, – dijo Marian girándose para ver a Moody – que no sabemos si ya los mortífagos están vigilando a Gowstown, así que deberemos movernos con cuidado. Tenemos contratado un traslador que nos llevará hasta la casa de Glasgow hoy a las 6 de la tarde. No pedí personal de servicio para hacerlo más… íntimo. La casa es segura, mi padre se empeña de que todas las propiedades Nowak lo sean, pero igual lo verificaremos. Podremos salir de la casa por medio de la Red Flú hacia la casa de Gowstown si tenemos una respuesta positiva a la solicitud de recibirnos que Dumbledore le ha enviado. Si no es así, tenemos la dirección exacta para intentar una aparición exitosa cerca de su lugar de residencia.

-Perfectamente resumido. – concluyó Moody – Ahora, Potter, debemos asegurarnos de que puedas estar en contacto con estos dos todo el tiempo. Dumbledore sugirió que utilicen un comunicador mágico como los que usamos en la unidad, no sería raro que este par tuvieran uno porque lo usan los detectives privados también, y...

-Podemos usar los espejos intercomunicadores. – interrumpió James – Sirius y yo tenemos unos, son fáciles de llevar, se disimulan bien, y nunca nos han fallado.

-Me parece buena idea. – masculló Moody, para luego dirigirse a Sirius y Marian – Entonces, si tienen dificultades y necesitan ayuda, utilicen ese medio. Pero si pueden encargarse solos, será mucho mejor, para evitar exponer a Potter. Manténganse en alerta permanente, y podrán evitar algún tipo de emboscada. Ahora, tienen una casa segura y una misión específica a realizar. Quédense en la casa el resto del tiempo.

-Pero… - Marian iba a replicar, pero la reacción de su novio fue más rápida.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Moody! ¡Podemos investigar también! Podremos pasear por ahí, hablar con la gente, averiguar cosas que tal vez James no pueda por su visita oficial…

-Potter es quien tiene por misión investigar, por si no ha quedado claro. – dijo fríamente Moody – Ni tú ni tu novia son figuras que pasen desapercibidas entre la gente, por si no lo recuerdas. No queremos llamar la atención de los mortífagos sobre nuestra presencia en el área ni como miembros de la ACLS, ni como miembros de la Orden. En la zona hay mortífagos y no dudo que estarían encantados de poder llevarle a su Señor las cabezas de ustedes dos. Se mantendrán en la casa segura todo el tiempo que no estén en su misión. ¿Entendido?

Sirius y Marian asintieron. Ninguno se atrevió a dirigir una mirada al otro, por temor a delatarse frente a Moody. En realidad, no pretendían quedarse en la casa segura. Más allá de la Orden, ellos tenían su propio plan para lo que se trataba de Glasgow.

Moody no lo notó. En realidad pensaba que a una pareja joven y hormonal con poco tiempo libre como la que tenía al frente no le costaría quedarse en casa todo un fin de semana. Entregó a Sirius los papeles que Dumbledore quería que llevaran a Gowstown para hacer la alianza entre sus organizaciones, y entregó a James por escrito sus instrucciones oficiales, ordenándole además reportarse con él las dos noches que estaría fuera a las 8 de la noche sin falta.

Cuando los dejó salir de la oficina, los tres amigos se detuvieron en el pasillo, unos metros lejos de la puerta de la oficina de Moody.

-Vaya jefe te tienes… - comentó Sirius frunciendo el ceño – Sólo le faltó pedirnos un registro minuto a minuto de todo lo que hacemos.

-Por eso es el mejor. – dijo James con un suspiro – Usa el espejo para avisarme cuando lleguen allá. Yo estaré con el encantador estorbo de Sacks para ese momento.

-De acuerdo. Nosotros no saldremos de la casa hoy, llegaremos relativamente tarde y debemos prepararnos para el sábado. – dijo Marian mirando hacia el pasillo, asegurándose de que no había nadie más allí – La reunión con Gowstown será hasta las 6 de la tarde, así que trataremos de aprovechar el día… ya sabes en qué.

Marian y James se miraron fijamente por un momento. Hasta el momento no habían hecho referencia mutuamente a la razón que los llevaba a Glasgow. Se transmitieron tanta complicidad y determinación en esa mirada que Sirius los miró alternativamente preocupado. Su mejor amigo y su novia aliados por su seguridad… no sabía si lo emocionaba o lo preocupaba.

-Lo sé – dijo James gravemente – Y me gustaría ayudar, pero parece que no podré quitarme a Sacks de encima. Sin embargo, comuníquense constantemente por el espejo para decirme en dónde están y que han averiguado. Yo haré lo mismo si averiguo algo de utilidad.

-Perfecto – dijo Sirius. Luego le sonrió levemente – Gracias amigo.

-De nada Paddy. – dijo James sonriendo a su vez – Ahora, lo mejor es que se vayan. Moody podría salir en cualquier momento, y Morwood ya debe estarlos esperando. Nos vemos en Glasgow.

-O mejor no – dijo Sirius– De acuerdo a las instrucciones, si nos vemos será porque hay problemas.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Estaban en un pasillo de San Mungo. Arya había conseguido con duras penas que Remus se bañara y cambiara, y luego comiera una esquina de una tostada, pues no se había sentido capaz de comer nada más. Remus estaba sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos, ligeramente agachado. Arya estaba a su lado, y acariciaba suave y lentamente su cabello. Esperaban al medimago a cargo del caso de Elanor Lupin.

Arya trataba de animar a su novio, pero no encontraba las palabras apropiadas. Además, Remus estaba irritable, y un poco distante. Cuando una enfermera se acercó a entregarle a Arya un mensaje que había llegado para ella, el chico gruñó suavemente.

-¿Del periódico?

-Ahá – dijo Arya sonriendo – Nick, diciéndome que el especial estuvo listo a tiempo.

Remus frunció el ceño ante la mención del fotógrafo.

-Se nota que les fue bien anoche. Avalon se veía especialmente satisfecho de sí mismo esta mañana.

Era imposible pasar desapercibido el tono insidioso utilizado por Remus. Arya suspiró.

-Nick y yo tuvimos demasiado trabajo anoche, y papá tuvo una noticia imprevista que ir a cubrir, así que tuvimos que terminar en casa, cuidando a Natasha, quien por cierto te envió un beso y preguntó cuándo irías a verla.

Remus la miró a los ojos. Arya admiraba y a la vez detestaba que, incluso cuando estaba enfadado, pudiera mirarla a los ojos con un aire calmado sorprendente. A veces creía que hubiera preferido que gritara a que le hablara con esa dolorosa indiferencia, tras la que era difícil descifrar la rabia contenida, la tristeza o el sufrimiento.

-Así que tu padre lo deja pasar la noche a solas con sus dos hijas en su casa. Debe caerle muy bien.

Arya lo miró con reproche.

-Remus, fue por razones de trabajo. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Yo no he dicho que tenga nada malo. – respondió Remus alzando ambas cejas – Solo resulta curioso. Creía que en tu casa no se admitían extraños después de cierta hora…

-Eran circunstancias especiales. – rebatió Arya – No es como si Nick se quedara con nosotros todos los días.

-Si no lo hace, no es porque no quiera – dijo Remus apartando la mirada de ella. Arya frunció el ceño y se levantó.

-Remus Lupin, ¿quieres dejar esos celos contra Nick? ¡Es mi compañero!

El licántropo la miró a los ojos sin levantarse, ni levantar la voz.

-No estoy celoso, ni desconfío de ti. Sólo me molesta que ese chico no desaproveche ninguna oportunidad de acercarse a ti y a tu familia, y que tú no quieras darte cuenta de ello.

Arya resopló, pero antes de que contestara Remus desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-Además, no creo que sea el momento de discutir esto.

La chica pareció debatirse entre replicar o dejar la discusión, pero terminó optando por la segunda opción. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

-Sólo quería dejar claro lo que pasó anoche, antes de que… empezaras a buscar tus propias explicaciones.

-Y yo sólo quería decirte, una vez más, lo que pienso sobre las intenciones de tu compañero. – Remus la tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos – Pero en realidad nada de eso importa. Me da igual lo que Avalon intente o no… Tú estás aquí, conmigo.

Arya le sonrió y estrechó su mano con fuerza.

-Siempre, Remus.

En ese momento, un mago vestido de túnica celeste se acercó a ellos.

-¿Señor y señora Lupin? Soy el medimago a cargo de la señora Elanor…

Ambos se pusieron de pie de golpe, sin sacar al medimago de su error.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Arya al ver que a su novio se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta.

-Sobrevivirá… por algún tiempo. – dijo el medimago gravemente – Como ustedes saben, su enfermedad es irreversible, y estamos ya en la fase final… No creo conveniente que Elanor Lupin deje el hospital.

-Ella quiere morir en casa – dijo Remus con la voz ronca, sin mirar a nadie directamente. Arya sabía que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Estamos al tanto de las indicaciones de su madre, señor. Pero a menos que pueda pagar una persona especializada que se quede junto a ella para atenderla, no puedo autorizarlo. Es mi deber que ella se encuentre lo mejor posible, y necesita atención especializada que sé ninguno de ustedes puede darle.

Remus palideció, y Arya pensó que lograría quebrarle los huesos de la mano, de lo fuerte que la estrechaba.

-¿Cree usted que se estabilice lo suficiente para poder llevarla luego a casa?

El medimago dudó.

-No me atrevería a prometerlo, señor Lupin. Pero podría ser posible.

Remus asintió y no dijo nada más. Arya se hizo cargo de la situación nuevamente.

-Gracias, señor Wyle. ¿Podemos ver a Elanor ahora?

-Claro. – dijo el medimago indicándoles la puerta por la que debían pasar – Está algo sedada todavía, pero eso evita que sienta dolor. Pueden quedarse con ellas unos minutos y luego ir a descansar. Lo van a necesitar.

Ambos asintieron y el medimago, tras una corta inclinación de cabeza, los dejó solos. La visita a Elanor Lupin fue corta, aunque para Arya los minutos dentro de esa habitación se hicieron eternos, viendo como Remus hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no venirse abajo.

Elanor Lupin había sido siempre su mayor bastión de apoyo, el sostén de un niño licántropo temeroso de un mundo que lo odiaba, la voz de la sabiduría, la calma en medio de ese mundo caótico… Y ahora yacía en una cama, débil, adormecida, respirando lenta y pesadamente… Y sabía que en realidad, ya no volvería a ser la madre que él tanto quería. Ya no quedaba más que esperar día a día, a que la llama de su vida se extinguiera.

Cuando salieron del hospital fueron directo a la casa de los Lupin. Remus puso su capa de viaje en el sillón y le preguntó con voz ronca si quería tomar algo. Arya negó, pero él igual empezó a preparar un vaso en la cocina. La chica estaba segura de que no la había oído. Se acercó a él con sigilo y puso una mano en su hombro. El vaso se resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó contra el borde del mueble de la cocina, donde se hizo pedazos. Los vidrios se repartieron por el suelo desordenadamente, pero Remus no les puso atención.

Había apoyado sus manos en el borde del mueble y sus hombros temblaban, incapaces ya de contener los sollozos. Arya presionó suavemente su hombro y él se volvió, abrazándose a ella. Y así, con la cabeza escondida en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, rompió a llorar.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Toby Wallis se restregó los ojos mientras se balanceaba en las patas traseras de la silla en que estaba sentado. Se encontraba en una pequeña cabina, esperando. Los aparatos de vigilancia mágica más avanzados estaban frente a sí. Bueno, casi todos. Su compañero, Jim Bell se encontraba acomodando los últimos y asegurándose de que todos funcionaran.

-Oh vamos Jim, apresúrate… – dijo Toby imitando un tono cantarín mientras jugueteaba con una pluma entre sus dedos – La parejita feliz debe estar a punto de llegar…

-Si ayudaras en algo Toby… -gruñó Jim.

-Yo estoy pendiente de la llegada del traslador. – se justificó mientras revisaba el censor de traslación que habían encendido al llegar – Tanya dio instrucciones muy específicas. Quiere saberlo todo desde que los tortolitos aparezcan. Es una pena que no tengamos vigilancia interna… Digo, Marian Nowak no está mal después de todo…

-Oh, cállate. – dijo Jim lanzándole una bolsa vacía, de la que acaba de sacar el receptor de funcionamiento de la Red Flú – Al menos no tendremos que oír conversaciones cursis. Y tenemos receptores para vigilar las entradas y salidas de la casa. Aunque no le veo sentido a vigilar a una pareja de enamorados un fin de semana.

Toby se encogió de hombros. Su aspecto era despreocupado y seguro de sí mismo.

-Los millonarios son excéntricos. Además, dicen que el señor Nowak no quiere a su yerno, hay toda una historia sobre el evento donde se conocieron… A mi me da igual porqué quieren la vigilancia, nos pagan bastante bien… Solo espero que no se queden en casa, sería muy aburrido quedarse encerrado contigo todo el día aquí.

-¿Los tenemos que seguir si salen? – preguntó Jim extrañado frunciendo el ceño– Creí que solo íbamos a…

-Seguir instrucciones. – lo interrumpió Toby – Y Tanya fue muy clara: debemos seguir y notificar todos sus movimientos. Oh, espera, ¡el traslador está llegando! Son ellos.

El censor de traslación estaba vibrando mientras se iluminaba con colores pasteles el nombre "Londres" en la pantalla.

Pronto aparecieron dos figuras en el jardín. Ambas se tambalearon y cayeron las pasto riendo. Se levantaron, hicieron levitar las maletas a la casa y entraron abrazados y besándose. Toby y Jim tenían una buena vista de la casa, desde su puesto en la cabina invisible de vigilancia a unos 100 metros de la entrada. Era una casa grande, aislada de la carretera principal, a la que se llegaba a través de un largo camino rodeado de pinos.

-Y ahora, a esperar que salgan o llegue alguien… O haya algún movimiento en casa – dijo Toby recostándose nuevamente en la silla bostezando. – Usa el comunicador mágico y avísale a la jefa que ya están aquí.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Sirius siguió besando a Marian, aunque estaban ya dentro de la casa y la puerta estaba cerrada. Habían decidido hacer la aparición afuera y dejarse ver entrando de esa forma a la casa por si se daba la extraña casualidad de que anduviera alguien por la zona, lo cual en realidad era poco probable. No les había preocupado un ataque directo en el jardín pues la casa estaba rodeada de potentes hechizos de protección, de acuerdo a la costumbre Nowak.

Marian se separó de él un poco.

-Sirius, creo que…

Sirius la siguió besando sin prestarle atención, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarse a su cuello, mientras lo dejaba guiarla dentro de la habitación, cerca de la chimenea que estaba apagada. La habitación se mantenía en penumbra por las cortinas que estaban pesadamente cerradas. De manera disimulada, la chica buscó su varita dentro de la túnica y aplicó varios hechizos no verbales para asegurarse de que no había escuchas ni vigilancias mágicas dentro de la casa. Cuando no localizó nada se separó de él. Sirius gruñó.

-¿Tenías que hacer la revisión tan rápido? Lo estaba disfrutando…

-Mejor hacerlo rápido antes de desconcentrarnos. – dijo Marian con una sonrisa dándole un breve beso – Pero la casa está limpia, no hay hechizos de vigilancia interna. Voy a revisar la chimenea, podrían haber puesto una vigilancia para saber si la utilizamos y a dónde vamos.

Sirius suspiró.

-Yo revisaré las habitaciones y las ventanas.

Antes de que se fuera Marian lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo de nuevo.

-Ahora sí, ve. Ya seguiremos esto más tarde.

La chica le guiñó el ojo y se dedicó a revisar atentamente la chimenea. Sirius sonrió y subió al segundo piso de la casa. Una hora después decidieron que habían revisado todo.

Sirius se acostó cansado en el sofá.

-¿Realmente creías que encontraríamos algo?

-No lo sé. – dijo Marian encogiéndose de hombros y acostándose a su lado – Es imposible predecir qué hará mi padre. Pensé que podría querer espiar lo que sucede acá cuando no es él quien viene. Pero bueno, no ha hecho nada para averiguar qué hacemos en la casa, así que no creo que deba preocuparnos… Probablemente tenga cosas más importantes de que preocuparse. Aunque creo que algo trama.

Sirius la miró algo preocupado.

-¿Qué tipo de cosa? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Marian suspiró quitándole importancia. No le había dicho a Sirius nada sobre el trato con su padre a cambio de las llaves.

-No lo sé, con mi padre nunca sé que pensar. Pero eso no es algo que ahora nos importe. Hemos revisado el lugar minuciosamente. Es bueno que lo hagamos siempre, nunca se sabe si podría haberse filtrado alguna información y otra gente quisiera vigilarnos.

-Bueno, creo que es obvio que nadie nos vigila. Nadie puede saber lo que hablamos y hacemos aquí – dijo Sirius arqueando una ceja sugestivamente. Marian sonrió y le dio un beso suave y lento.

-Así es… Lástima que aún tenemos cosas que hacer. Debemos preparar nuestro itinerario para mañana.

-Lo sé – Sirius se incorporó ligeramente para con un hechizo "_accio_" traer hacia ellos la carpeta que había dejado en la mesa. – Según la información que me dio DuBois sobre lo que es oficial de los negocios de los Black, hay unos tres lugares que deberíamos visitar para saber si mi hermano ha estado por allí.

-¿Creen que den fácilmente esa información? Digo, no es un secreto que tú no eres considerado un Black…

-Lo lograremos. – dijo Sirius con confianza – Con mostrarme interesado en el negocio lo sabremos… Si me desprecian, es que mi hermano es de peso. Si lo consideran, podremos encontrar más información. Además debemos averiguar a qué se dedican estas empresas, de acuerdo a lo que DuBois averiguó son privadas.

Marian revisó el mapa de Glasgow y los nombres de las empresas.

-No están lejos del mercado, podemos mezclarnos entre la gente de allí, como dos turistas curiosos... ¿Y ves este edificio al fondo? Gringotts. Si lo que tiene a tu hermano en Glasgow son negocios, es un lugar donde podría ser factible encontrarlo. Si eso es lo que quieres hacer.

Marian se incorporó y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio.

-¿Qué es realmente lo que buscamos, Sirius? Sé que quieres saber que pasa con tu hermano… ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres encontrarlo, hablarle? ¿Quieres averiguar cuáles son sus negocios? ¿O quieres probar si realmente es un mortífago?

Sirius suspiró.

-En realidad no lo sé… Creo que en parte las tres cosas. Pero lo que dijiste el otro día es cierto… Si Regulus… - aquello pareció ser difícil de decir – si realmente está con ellos, sería peligroso. Centrémonos en sus negocios, si son legítimos y no hay sospechas sólidas sobre él, buscaré hablarle. Pero si encontramos pruebas de que es uno de ellos… No habría opción. Tendríamos que denunciarlo.

-Bien – dijo Marian con un tono de voz bajo y calmado – Eso haremos. Veremos los negocios, aprovecharemos la visita al mercado para ver si averiguamos alguna cosa, y de considerarlo prudente visitaremos Gringotts. Volveremos acá y nos prepararemos para ir a la reunión con Gowstown. En la noche discutiremos las cosas y decidiremos qué hacer el domingo.

Sirius sonrió y acarició su mejilla suavemente, mientras asentía. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero sabía que no tendría la mitad de su fortaleza sin ella. Su mirada se clavó en los ojos de su novia antes de decir con suavidad.

-No sé que haría sin ti…

Marian lo miró a los ojos intensamente. En cierta forma, sabía lo que él quería decir. Ella sentía lo mismo. Nunca había pensado que fuera necesario decirlo, hasta ahora. Sin embargo, no era momento de ponerse emocional. No con un día tan pesado al amanecer. Necesitaban estar centrados. Ella tenía que estar centrada por los dos. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y contestó con ligereza.

-La pasarías bastante mal, eso es un hecho – Sirius río brevemente, la tomó del cuello de la blusa y la atrajo hacia él para besarla.

Después de todo, no tendrían que encargarse de todo eso hasta el día siguiente.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El sol brillaba fuertemente esa mañana de sábado sobre el mercado principal de la parte mágica de la ciudad de Glasgow.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Comprando _souvenirs_, Toby. – el tono de Jim era más calmado que el de su compañero, quien parecía ansioso.

-Eso lo puedo ver. Lo que no entiendo es cómo desaprovechan el tiempo así. Tienen toda una casa para ellos solos y sólo un fin de semana libre, y van a visitar oficinas aburridas y ver tonterías en un mercado atiborrado de gente…

-¿Ojos de rana, queridos? ¡A diez knuts la onza!

Los magos tuvieron que desviar su atención un momento para rechazar amablemente a la bruja. Cuando levantaron la vista, Sirius y Marian se habían adelantado todavía más. Estaban hablando con casi todos los vendedores del mercado.

-Parecen muy sociables – comentó Jim disimulando mientras revisaba una bisutería en un puesto del mercado. Levantó un collar para examinarlo con aparente expresión de entendido en el tema.

-Marian Nowak no es conocida por serlo – apuntó Toby frunciendo el ceño – Aquí hay algo raro. La gente no parece estarles hablando sobre sus productos... Mira ese viejo, parece enfadado. Y la bruja con la que habla Black está asustada. Voy a acercarme a oír de que hablan. Ah, y el collar… Creo que no va con tus ojos, Jim.

-¿Ah? – Jim miró el collar un momento y luego volvió a ver a su compañero, quien ya se había adelantado bastante - ¡Hey! ¡No creo que eso sea parte de las instrucciones!

Toby no lo escuchó. Jim no se había atrevido a decirlo muy alto para no descubrirse. Aunque si lo hubiera escuchado, tampoco habría hecho caso. Toby necesitaba un poco de acción y saber porqué estaban realizando ese trabajo. Empezó a probarse sombreros en un puesto al lado de donde hablaban Sirius y una bruja de edad avanzada. De manera no verbal hizo un hechizo a sus oídos para escuchar mejor.

_-Muchacho, no son cosas para bromear – _decía la vieja –. _Todos tenemos miedo. Hay muchos de ellos, hacen daño a quien se atreve a hablar contra su señor, ha habido varias desapariciones, y no hay pistas... _

_-Pero señora, ¿no tienen alguna sospecha específica? _

_-Mira muchacho, se dicen muchas cosas... Pero son cosas para dejarle a los aurores. No querrás meterte en líos... Ya anda gente por acá metiéndose en lo que no debe..._

_-Claro que no, pero ya sabe, no me gustaría meterme en líos por no saber en lo que me meto, solo quiero comerciar un poco en la ciudad... _

Toby notó entonces que la bruja tenía aparentemente problemas de la vista. El vendedor insistió en que pagara el sombrero que se había probado, por lo que tuvo que pagar. Se acercó al puesto al otro lado del pasillo, donde empezó a revisar las frutas que vendía una hermosa joven, justo al lado del puesto donde Marian Nowak hablaba con el brujo alto preocupado.

-_…lo que es un hecho, señorita, es que ha entrado más dinero a la ciudad en los últimos meses. Algo se está cociendo aquí, pero si hay algo claro para los que nos dedicamos a los negocios, es que hay mortífagos de cuello blanco por acá…Pero no vaya a decir que yo lo he dicho. ¡Por Merlín, señorita Nowak, que no se enteren que usted anda por acá! _

Toby compró dos manzanas a la muchacha, y tras dedicarle una encantadora sonrisa, volvió sobre su camino a buscar a Jim, a quien dio una de las frutas. Se acercó aparentemente para ponerle el sombrero a su compañero y le susurró.

-Ahora entiendo… No es un fin de semana romántico, Jim. Están investigando. Creo que nos mandaron acá porque temen por la seguridad de la señorita Nowak…

Jim lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Pero somos vigilantes, no guardaespaldas!

-Lo sé Jim… - Toby miró con preocupación a la pareja que se había dado la mano y avanzaba hacia el edificio al final del mercado. La gran sucursal de Gringotts en Glasgow. – Pero lo mejor será que estemos alerta.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Dean Sacks era el tipo de oficial con quien James Potter siempre tenía problema. Podía con los tímidos, con los sarcásticos, con los alegres vivarachos, con los irresponsables y con los violentos… Pero los tipos petulantes pegados al reglamento eran especialidad de Lily, no suya.

Cuando Moody se había referido a un horario estrecho, James no había imaginado realmente lo que le esperaba. Sacks había hecho una agenda totalmente cronometrada de las visitas que James podría realizar, y entrevistas de interés que debía realizar. Era el encargado de la vigilancia de seguridad de la zona por lo que conocía a todos los contactos posibles.

-¿Hasta que hora tenemos citas programadas, Sacks? – preguntó James mientras terminaba su tercer botella de agua del día mientras salían del Centro de Correspondencia Mágica, donde tenían indicios de correspondencia irregular. Sin que Sacks se diera cuenta, James había conseguido en ese lugar un dato particularmente especial que necesitaba transmitir a sus amigos. – ¿Nos dará tiempo de dormir en tu casa o amaneceremos en la calle?

Sacks miró a James con el ceño fruncido. ¿Tras de que enviaban a un auror a meter las narices en su zona, tenían que mandar a semejante idiota? James le había chocado desde que lo había recibido el día anterior, aunque su esposa e hijos lo hubieran considerado adorable.

-Cenaremos en mi casa a las 9 pm. De momento vamos para Gringotts. Hay varios puntos que revisar ahí, tanto de posibles movimientos de dinero del movimiento oscuro como algunos indicios de que además de tener en el área mortífagos, podemos tener grupos organizados ilegales.

James maldijo mentalmente. ¿Era posible que Sacks fuera tan condenadamente eficiente como para haber ubicado a Goldstown?

-Oh genial… – comentó James con la molestia que había escuchado en todos los aurores que estaban de acuerdo con la prohibición de los grupos de lucha – Como si los mortífagos no dieran ya bastante trabajo. ¡Así van a hacerse matar en lugar de ayudar!

-Exacto – dijo Sacks, aunque lo observó por unos momentos. En cierta forma, el hombre le daba el perfil del tipo de auror que aprobaría los grupos de lucha. James miró a su alrededor, necesitaba comunicarse con Sirius sobre su nuevo paradero, pero a menos que sacara el espejo frente al oficial… - Tomaremos esta chimenea hacia Gringotts. Vamos.

Cuando salieron por al vestíbulo del lugar, James miró a su alrededor ligeramente preocupado. Sabía que Sirius y Marian andarían por ahí durante el día, su amigo se lo había comunicado a buena mañana por medio de los espejos. Siguió a Sacks entre la gente, el lugar estaba particularmente lleno, o tal vez lo que sucedía es que la sucursal era mucho más pequeña que el edificio principal de Callejón Diagon.

Sacks caminaba seguro de sí, apartando a la gente. James odió pensar que seguramente parecía un chiquillo siguiéndolo entre la gente. El oficial tenía por lo menos 10 años más que él. En todas las entrevistas había dominado, pero James había hecho todas las preguntas que necesitaba y no había tenido problema en dejar a Sacks pensar que tenía cierto control sobre todo. Con tal de conseguir él la información, lo mejor era no crear problemas con él.

Mientras trataba de seguirlo, miraba a su alrededor. ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que tener una novia castaña, como la mitad de la población femenina del lugar? De repente sin embargo, escuchó una voz que venía del bolsillo de su camisa.

-Pst… Prongs… Baño de hombres, primer piso. En cinco minutos.

Sacks se volvió de pronto, creía haber escuchado algo, pero solo estaba Potter, quien chocó con él, aparentemente distraído.

-¿Algún problema, Potter?

James le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que utilizaba en el colegio para dar una excusa a McGonogall cuando algún profesor lo castigaba.

-Claro que no Sacks... Sólo pensaba, no estará el horario tan apretado como para que no pueda ir al baño un momento, ¿no? En un momento vuelvo para las entrevistas. –se encogió de hombros y levantó la botella vacía de agua – Demasiado líquido.

Sacks lo miró como si no pudiera creer que le hablaba en serio. James se perdió entre la gente. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño de hombres, y entró después de dar vuelta al cartel de "abierto", cambiándolo a "cerrado por limpieza". Momentos después oyó la puerta abrirse y Sirius entró al cubículo.

-Rayos Prongs, ¿ese estirado que anda contigo es Sacks?

-Sí. – gruñó James – Creo que me considera un poco idiota.

Sirius contuvo una risa socarrona.

-Sueles tener ese efecto en la gente seria.

James chasqueó la lengua.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, o tendré que decirle que tenía diarrea. Mira, conseguí esto para ti.

James le dio un papel a Sirius. Su rostro se volvió completamente serio.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-En la Oficina de Correspondencia Mágica. Está entre la correspondencia sospechosa ubicada para la investigación de Sacks. ¿Crees que sea de él?

-R.A.B. Calle Gosthpit, edificio 11, apartamento 2B. – leyó Sirius – Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo… Gracias, Prongs.

-¿Has averiguado algo más?

-Nada bueno. – dijo Sirius resoplando – Las empresas en los que tiene asuntos mi hermano no dan mayor información, pero nadie parece saber gran cosa sobre ellas. Parecen fachadas para hacer trámites y mover dinero, a Marian le dijeron en el mercado que los que están en negocios acá saben que está entrando dinero de alguna forma no muy limpia… Además, hay un clima de miedo fuerte entre la gente, pareciera que los ataques son solo para…

-…mantener el miedo – completo James – A esa conclusión estoy llegando con todo lo que he averiguado. Y hay algo más que debes saber: Sacks sospecha de organizaciones de lucha ilegales en el área.

Sirius maldijo por lo bajo.

–La gente de mercado también habla de gente que se está metiendo en líos. Esto no le hará gracia a Gabriel…

-Lo sé – dijo James mirando nerviosamente su reloj - ¿Qué más han averiguado?

-Los gnomos son tumbas en cuando a información de las cuentas, pero una chica guapa de recepción me dijo que un chico muy parecido a mí viene por acá con frecuencia, y un guarda admirador de Marian le dijo que el señor Black era un cliente importante.

-Paddy, amigo… Esto no pinta bien. Digo, podrían ser negocios sucios no relacionados, pero casi te voy pisando los talones siguiendo las pistas de Sacks... Venimos a ver movimientos sospechosos de dinero... – dijo James poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Sirius sonrió de medio lado.

-En cierta forma lo esperaba... Ahora sólo quiero saber qué tan metido está... – levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos dibujando una sonrisa segura en su rostro – Iremos a esta dirección. No está lejos de aquí. Tú ve con tu guardián, que debe estar pensando que te cayó mal la comida.

James frunció el ceño.

-Con bien sea mañana, ya estoy harto de Sacks. Y ustedes dos, cuídense. Algo me dice que Moody tenía razón cuando les pidió no dejarse ver, se han expuesto mucho esta mañana…

-Sabemos ser cuidadosos, no te preocupes. Iremos a la dirección que me diste y volveremos a la casa, no nos queda mucho tiempo más de cualquier forma si queremos comer e ir a la cita con Gabriel.

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro y James le sonrió con confianza. Salió del baño, y el pelinegro se miró en el espejo antes de suspirar, memorizar la información del papel y quemarlo, echando las cenizas en un basurero antes de salir. Momentos después salía del banco con Marian, rumbo a la dirección aprendida.

No notaron a los dos vigilantes que los seguían, aparentemente discutiendo sobre un mapa que llevaba en la mano el más alto de los dos.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-Genial, un edificio de apartamentos – resolló Jim. – No creo que podamos entrar sin que nos vean. Y a lo mejor algo los ha alertado de que los seguimos, ya viste el sombrero y los anteojos oscuros que se puso la chica.

-Claro que no. Si lo sospecharan se habrían desaparecido. Creo que solamente no quieren que la reconozcan. Y no, no entraremos. – dijo Toby mirando a su alrededor – Esos edificios tienen una sola escalera que sube a pisos con dos puertas cada uno. Igual solo debemos notificar donde fueron, no qué hicieron allí. Mira, ¡una venta de comidas al frente! Muero de hambre… Podemos comer mientras esperamos que salgan, vamos.

Marian y Sirius habían entrado al estrecho vestíbulo del edificio. No era precisamente un lugar lujoso, pero sí sobrio y elegante. Un edificio de apartamentos mágico, en una de las calles principales de Glasgow. Como esperaban, el vestíbulo estaba vacío.

-Hazlo – susurró Marian mientras se ajustaba lo anteojos oscuros y comprobaba ante el reflejo en un sucio espejo que había en el salón que su mata de pelo castaño era disimulada por el sombrero que Sirius le había comprado en el mercado. No quería ser reconocida. No funcionaría su plan si lo hacían. Sirius asintió y se convirtió en un enorme perro negro que le lamió la mano animadamente. – Puaj… No hagas eso, perro malo.

Sirius ladró de una forma que hizo a Marian sonreír al reconocer en el ladrido una risa y una provocación. Se echó un chicle a la boca y subió las escaleras seguida por el canino. En el segundo piso los detuvo una muchacha. Tendría la misma edad de Marian, y la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – preguntó la chica - ¿Buscaba a alguien?

Marian sintió el aliento cálido del perro en su mano. Era la oportunidad que habían buscado.

-De hecho sí – dijo Marian adoptando un tono muy distinto al serio, formal y mordaz que solía utilizar. En su lugar, usó un tono muy parecido al que Sirius recordaba en las chicas con las que solía salir en Hogwarts. – Estoy buscando al imbécil de mi ex… No ha querido devolverme mis cosas, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Hombres, todos son un asco… - dijo la chica torciendo el gesto - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Black. Regulus Black. – dijo Marian mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y mascaba el chicle como toda una profesional. Si Sirius hubiera podido habría sonreído divertido por su excelente interpretación.– Debes conocerlo, un pelinegro estirado con unos impresionantes ojos grises y un…

-¡Oh si! – la interrumpió la chica – El malhumorado del piso superior. Me vas a perdonar, podrá ser tu ex pero debo decirte que es un desgraciado… Vive en el apartamento sobre el mío y siempre vuelve tardísimo, no se cuida de no hacer ruido. Recibe muchas visitas, hombres de voz grave y he escuchado tacones de mujer arriba con frecuencia.

-Ese desgraciado… - dijo Marian con odio - ¿Así que esa es la razón por la que nunca me traía a su apartamento? Pero bien que se dejó bastantes cosas mías… Si tan solo…

Antes de que Marian completara la frase, el enorme perro negro a su lado había salido corriendo hacia el piso superior.

-¡Hey, Snuffles, hey! –Marian lo llamó sin obtener ningún resultado. La chica miró preocupada hacia arriba, pero la líder de la ACLS le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano – Ya bajará. Es un inquieto. Bueno, ahora sé donde vive. Me ha costado localizarlo, lo logré gracias a una amiga que conoce a un chico que salía con una chica que una vez… Bueno, tú sabes como son esas cosas.

-Sí, lo sé… – dijo la chica asintiendo comprensiva – Pero no sé si vas a encontrarlo, esta mañana bajó a toda prisa, y llevaba una maleta consigo. ¿Sabes? Creo que es algo paranoico, siempre ve de un lado para otro cuando sube y baja, y está como a la defensiva. Un día traté de decirle que hiciera menos ruido por las noches y me dijo que no iba a cambiar las visitas de sus primas solo por una sangre sucia bajo su piso. ¿Has de creer que me llamó así? Es un estúpido engreído, claro, todo un Black…

-Sí, todo un Black… – repitió Marian mirando con un poco de aprensión hacia las gradas, Sirius no había vuelto a bajar – Si supieras lo que es estar con él… Bueno, por algo terminamos. ¿Así que sus primas no? No sabía que ahora las llamaban así…

-Sí, las he visto, una rubia y una morena... Muy guapas las dos...

Marian arrugó la boca en una mueca de desprecio.

-Creo que sé quienes son. Oye, creo que subiré a buscar a mi perro, no sé que se habrá quedado haciendo…

-Anda, ve por él. – dijo la chica mientras daba vuelta a la llave en la puerta de su apartamento – Tal vez encuentres una llave escondida y puedas entrar por tus cosas.

Marian le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, sino ya sé donde enviar a mi nuevo chico a recuperarlas… Sólo por si acaso, no le menciones mi visita a nadie. No quiero que nada le arruine la sorpresa a mi querido Reggie.

La chica sonrió con malicia y asintió entrando al apartamento. Marian se apresuró a subir las gradas, y encontró entreabierta la puerta del apartamento 3B. Sacó la varita y entró lentamente.

-Baja eso – reconoció la voz de Sirius y bajó ligeramente la varita mientras se giraba hacia la puerta de la que le había hablado. Su novio estaba allí, sosteniendo una túnica negra larga, con capucha. Su mirada se encontró con la de su novia.

-¿Es una túnica de mortífago?

-No encontré la careta, pero bien podría serlo. – declaró Sirius – Hay una gaveta cerrada con magia que no me atrevo a abrir porque creo que tiene seguro mágico… De hecho, bueno, no sé si el apartamento tenía alguno que no haya notado cuando entré. Mi hermano era hábil con ellos.

Marian asintió.

-Debemos irnos, Sirius. La chica cree que sólo subí a buscar mi perro. Si duramos demasiado podría subir a curiosear.

Sirius asintió y devolvió la túnica al armario. Miró a su alrededor, y Marian pudo notar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-No hay nada concluyente, pero… no tengo dudas…

Marian se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Yo tampoco. - Sirius la miró y asintió, sintiendo como su mano le transmitía calor y fuerza. -Vamos. Tenemos una cita con Gabriel en poco más de una hora.

El chico se transformó en perro nuevamente y bajaron juntos tras cerrar la puerta. En el vestíbulo, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, Sirius volvió a su forma humana y ambos salieron del edificio juntos.

Al otro lado de la calle, dos chicos pagaban precipitadamente y se apresuraban a seguirlos.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-¿Oh, es que estos dos no paran? – Toby se masajeaba los pies con el ceño fruncido. El sol se estaba ocultando cuando apenas media hora antes habían vuelto a la cabina de vigilancia, mientras Sirius y Marian se encontraban en la casa. Sin embargo, el censor de la Red Flú estaba activándose.

-Es una chimenea local… - declaró Jim revisando el censor – Ponte los zapatos Toby. El censor seguirá la señal de la chimenea y nos llevará con ellos…

-Perfecto. – gruñó Toby calzándose los pies nuevamente y acercándose al censor – Una vez que estemos allá debemos darle las coordenadas a la jefa… ¿Ya averiguaste algo sobre el edificio al que fueron? No entiendo que hacían allí, a menos que buscaran casa. ¿Imaginas a Rita Skeeter escribiendo sobre la jefa de la ACLS y el pintor Sirius Black mudándose juntos? Me pregunto cuanto pagan por exclusiva… Aunque dudo que eso fuera lo que hacían, pero…

-Debían estar investigando, ¿no? Tal vez creen que allí hay alguien involucrado.

-Genial, vigilar a una chica que anda cazando mortífagos por su cuenta… ¿No suena a que vaya a terminar bien, no te parece? Pero bueno, volviendo a la exclusiva…

Antes de que Jim respondiera o Toby siguiera divagando sobre los escritos que Rita Skeeter podría sacar de una exclusiva suya, sintieron un gancho que los jalaba por el estómago y tras un breve viaje aparecieron en una calle estrecha y maloliente, donde llegaban los tenues sonidos de un lloroso violín.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Jim extrañado.

-Ve a buscar el nombre de la calle y avísale a la jefa. – ordenó Toby poniéndose serio de repente. Algo le daba un mal presentimiento – Yo voy a tratar de ver qué son estos edificios… Todas las casas de esta zona suelen tener el nombre del dueño en la puerta…

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-Oh sí Sirius, lo recuerdo muy bien, sentado en las rodillas de tu tío Alphard masacrando un violín mientras él y yo hablábamos sobre la lucha…

Gabriel Gowstown había hecho el comentario tras dejar su taza de té sobre la mesa. Había aceptado recibir a Sirius y Marian a la hora que le habían solicitado, por lo que ambos habían llegado vía Red Flú. Al salir de la chimenea en la sala de la casa los había recibido el sonido de un melancólico violín, y momentos después este se había callado. Gabriel había aparecido en la puerta y les había ofrecido algo de tomar. Era un hombre de unos 55 años, muy delgado, con la piel seca, los ojos muy negros y el cabello entrecano corto, peinado con precisión con una raya al lado derecho. Tenía las manos grandes y los dedos alargados, y un aspecto soñador muy propio de los artistas.

-Pues la lucha continúa, señor Gowstown. – señaló Marian, quien no quería que la conversación se desviara del tema de su visita – Por eso estamos aquí.

-Lo sé niña, lo sé… Llámame Gabriel, por favor. ¿Les molesta si fumo? – antes de que ninguno replicara ya tenía el cigarro entre los labios – Y he de decir que la oferta de Dumbledore me parece interesante... No tenemos muchos recursos acá, ni somos muchos… Pero me parece que puede resultar difícil coordinar nuestras acciones desde la distancia en que nos encontramos, tomando en cuenta que tanto mi grupo como el suyo es ilegal.

-Podemos hacerlo. – dijo Sirius con seguridad –Creo que podemos contar con suficientes recursos mágicos para hacerlo. Además Gabriel, ¿cómo va a sobrevivir su grupo aquí aislado, sin ayuda del exterior? Como le dije, aparentemente las autoridades ya sospechan de ustedes. La Orden está muy bien organizada y cubierta, nosotros podemos darle seguridad.

-Le daremos los recursos de seguridad, podemos brindarnos algún apoyo económico, tendremos redes de información más completa, podremos cuidarnos mutuamente las espaldas y tener más ángulos para asediar al enemigo. – enumeró Marian. Sirius notó el tono insistente que tanto caracterizaba a su novia en las negociaciones – No veo que inconvenientes realmente pueda tener a la asociación.

Gowstown no respondió inmediatamente. Parecía muy entretenido con su cigarro. Marian miró a Sirius algo impaciente y este le hizo una seña de tranquilidad. Finalmente, el músico habló.

-Dumbledore sabe hacer las cosas bien. Y frente a lo que se nos viene encima, puede ser que la unión sea la mejor opción…

-Lo es. – dijo Sirius con firmeza – Confía en nosotros, Gabriel.

-¡Sí, hágalo para que mueran juntos, Gowstown!

Una fría carcajada llenó la habitación sobresaltándolos a todos. De la chimenea salieron tres encapuchados riendo y levantando sus varitas contra ellos. Sirius, Marian y Gabriel se levantaron de golpe y varitas en mano repelieron las primeras maldiciones. Pronto todo se volvió luces, hechizos y gritos.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¡Asómate!

No fue necesario más que un simple vistazo por la ventana con la cortina corrida en el primer piso de la casa.

-Oh oh… ¡Toby! ¡Mortífagos!

-¡Aquí!

Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos chicos se escondieron dentro de un basurero, mientras escuchaban las carcajadas malvadas de los recién llegados dentro del edificio, y los vidrios quebrarse por maldiciones que chocaban con ellos. Una lluvia de vidrios cayó sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Son mortífagos! – exclamó Jim – Tres, capucha negra, careta blanca… Parece que llegaron por la Red Flú. ¡Tenemos que entrar a ayudarlos!

-¡Nos ordenaron no hacernos visibles! – rebatió Toby tomándolo de la muñeca mientras pensaba rápidamente, tratando de encontrar una solución– No sé como habrán dado con la dirección de la chimenea, digo, ¿cómo pueden saber que ellos están aquí? Deben haber estado vigilando al músico, ¡eso es! Anda, comunícate con Tanya, ¡tal vez manden a alguien! Espérame aquí, yo buscaré ayuda por mi cuenta. ¡no te muevas! ¡Ve!

-¡Los mataran mientras! – rebatió Jim.

-Claro que no, ¡déjamelo a mí! – Toby salió del contenedor de basura y con un "plop!" desapareció.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

¡¡ALERTA!! MORTÍFAGOS EN LA CALLE HOLLOW, CASA DEL MÚSICO GABRIEL GOWSTOWN, EN ESTE MOMENTO. ¡¡ACUDAN DE INMEDIATO!!

El howler estalló en medio de la oficina de seguridad mágica. No lo había llevado una lechuza sino que había aparecido directamente allí. Nadie prestó atención al vigilante que desaparecía fuera de la oficina para volver a la citada calle por su compañero.

Dean Sacks se levantó de golpe al ver el sobre quemarse, igual que James Potter. Ambos estaban cansados, fatigados del largo día y la desgastante interacción que habían mantenido.

Los dos oficiales de turno miraron a Sacks esperando instrucciones. El oficial frunció el ceño.

-Puede ser una trampa… Creo que debemos proceder con cuidado. En primer lugar…

-¿Con cuidado? – lo interrumpió James sorprendido. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le parecía imposible que los presentes no notaran su bombeo contra su pecho. Era hora de la reunión, lo sabía… – Sacks, ¡es un anuncio de un ataque!

-¡No sabemos de quien! – replicó Sacks mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente – Señor Potter, esta es mi oficina y yo decido que hacer. Esto puede ser una trampa, o puede ser un aviso de un grupo no oficial organizado que debería rastrearse también según los lineamientos. Esa calle es poco transitada, no habrán demasiadas personas en peligro de ser cierto.

Dando por concluida su exposición, Sacks volvió a dirigirse a su equipo.

-Esto es lo que haremos. Uno de ustedes va a recoger los restos del howler y estudiarlo. Llamaré refuerzos para acercarnos a la calle e investigar la situación. Potter, usted si quiere…

James había bajado la vista, casi sin poner atención las instrucciones. Sirius y Marian estaban en peligro. ¡Sus amigos estaban en peligro y Sacks quería llevar las cosas con calma! Levantó la vista al escuchar su apellido.

-No Sacks. ¡Esto es lo que haremos! Va a llamar a los refuerzos a esa dirección. Los cuatro vamos a desilusionarnos y aparecernos en la calle de inmediato, dos en la calle propiamente y otros dos en el callejón anterior. Cuando ubiquemos la zona de ataque rodearemos el lugar, y entraremos a sacar a las víctimas. Los refuerzos con suerte llegarán a tiempo para apresar a los mortífagos.

Los oficiales miraron a su jefe aprensivamente, mientras James se desilusionaba y desilusionaba a los otros dos al ver que no hacían ademán de moverse.

-¡¿Quién se cree, Potter?! ¡Es mi equipo!

-¡Yo soy el auror! – James lo miró fijamente, y a pesar del hechizo, Sacks sintió la dureza de su mirada – Lo he dejado mantenerse a cargo porque sé que conoce la zona y la situación mejor que yo, aparte que perder un poco de poder parece ser dañino para su salud, pero ahora voy a hacerme cargo yo. Como recordará oficial, cuando hay un auror presente, la unidad de seguridad mágica está bajo su mando.¡Le pese a quien le pese y le disguste a quien le disguste! ¡Sí señor Sacks, piense lo que piense usted sobre el auror en cuestión! Harán lo que yo diga si no quieren enfrentarse a la inspección del cuerpo de aurores con una denuncia por parte del escuadrón de Alastor Moody.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Los oficiales se pusieron de pie y Sacks asintió, desilusionándose él también.

-Está poniendo a mi gente en peligro, Potter. Esto no quedará aquí.

James ignoró la clara advertencia. ¿O amenaza? Que importaba, sus amigos llevaban varios minutos ya en una lucha imprevista, atacados a traición…

-Nos apareceremos a la cuenta de tres. Conmigo, un, dos… tres.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Sirius peleaba con todas sus ganas. No lograba entender porqué o cómo se habían aparecido esos mortífagos ahí justo en ese momento. ¿Cómo habían los mortífagos localizado a Gabriel? ¿Sabían que ellos dos estaban ahí? ¿Lo habrían mantenido bajo vigilancia hasta ese momento? Parecía lo más seguro. Y de alguna forma se habían infiltrado por la Red Flú, burlando sus protecciones. Probablemente habían logrado obtener la dirección exacta de la chimenea... Probablemente por un rico soborno en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico.

De cualquier forma, eso no tenía importancia cuando tenía que concentrar todas sus neuronas en responder a los ataques de uno de los mortífagos. Gabriel y Marian luchaban también. El primero con la misma gracia y elegancia que tocaba el violín, la segunda con una fiereza que admiraba a su novio. Estaban igualados en número, pero temían la aparición de refuerzos en cualquier momento.

A pesar de que llevaban las capuchas y caretas, era obvio para Sirius que su novia se estaba enfrentando a otra mujer. Su estilo era algo salvaje, primitivo… definitivamente no era su prima Bellatrix. El mortífago que enfrentaba a Gabriel era alto y corpulento, como pudo comprobar antes de que ambos se enzarzaran en la pelea cruzando la puerta hacia la cocina de la casa. La mortífaga había empujado a Marian hacia el salón de música.

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en eso. El mortífago que peleaba con él era hábil, y se movía con bastante fluidez y ligereza, aunque mantenía un porte firme e incluso elegante. Trató de llevar la lucha hacia el salón de música, una parte de sí gritaba que debía estar junto a Marian en la pelea. Pero el mortífago tenía otros planes, y con habilidad lo arrinconó contra las gradas. Con un movimiento ágil, Sirius se agarró de la baranda de las mismas y la saltó, para empezar a subir las gradas, sin dejar de pelear.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, el mortífago trató de hacerlo avanzar por el pasillo, para arrinconarlo contra la ventana al final del mismo, pero Sirius estaba cansado de ser guiado. Su especialidad era guiar. Con renovado ímpetu obligó al mortífago a retroceder, y este optó por entrar a una puerta entreabierta a su izquierda. Sirius lo siguió dentro, y para su estupefacción, el mortífago no lanzó su próximo hechizo contra él sino contra la puerta.

_-¡Fermaportus!_

Sirius se quedó helado y dejó de pelear. En ese espacio más cerrado y silencioso, reconocía perfectamente esa voz…

-_¡Expelliarmus! _– la varita de Sirius voló de su mano, y el mortífago la atrapó al vuelo. Luego se quitó la careta dejando caer sus cabellos negros y lacios alrededor de su rostro aristocrático, en el que se dibujaba una sonrisa de burla. – Debo admitir que esperaba más de un Gryffindor, hermano…

-Regulus. – Sirius vio como su hermano ponía la varita que le había quitado en la mesa que tenía a su lado, junto a la careta. Reponiéndose de la impresión, frunció el ceño – Creí que no debían descubrir su rostro.

-Creo que entre familia podemos hacer excepciones – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos hombres se parecían mucho entre sí, aunque Regulus era más pálido, delgado y en lugar del entusiasmo y la fuerza que siempre había transmitido su hermano, su expresión comunicaba más bien cierto desdén hacia lo que le rodeaba. Sus ojos se mostraban fríos e indiferentes. Una deliciosa indiferencia y elegancia Black. Sirius tenía que reconocer que era algo que él nunca había tenido. – Además, creo que me estabas buscando.

Sirius lo miró sin comprender.

-¿No querrás decir que este ataque se debe a mí, no?

Regulus río con burla.

-Por Merlín Sirius, veo que sigues sin aprender que no todo es sobre ti. Gabriel Gowstown se la estaba ganando, y ahora que logramos acceder a la Red Flú… Bueno, fue solo una agradable coincidencia que tuviera visitas tan interesantes… Supongo que Alecto está teniendo una provechosa… interacción con tu novia.

Sin pensarlo Sirius se abalanzó hacia su hermano, quien le apuntó con la varita en el pecho deteniéndolo.

-Mala idea hermano… Tenemos poco tiempo. Dime, ¿para qué me buscabas? He de confesar que me ha extrañado el interés…

Regulus lo miró aparentando indiferencia, pero no por nada Sirius era su hermano mayor. Aunque lo había dejado joven, lo conocía… Y podía ver el interés real tras la mirada gris de aparente desprecio.

-Has sido difícil de localizar… ¿Dónde has estado metido, Reg? ¿Qué te han tenido haciendo? ¿Desde cuando entraste en esta locura?

-Yo siempre he sabido cuál es mi lugar, Sirius. – rebatió el menor, su voz empezando a perder la indiferencia– Tú fuiste el que huyó. Así que no entiendo qué haces ahora, por qué te interesa todo esto.

Sirius sabía que no tenía tiempo para una larga charla. Cada segundo que pasaba era otro más sin saber qué sucedía con Marian y esa mortífaga llamada Alecto en el piso inferior. Sin embargo, la actitud de su hermano lo sorprendía gratamente. ¿Hablar en lugar de luchar? ¿Buscar comprender en lugar de matar?

No estaba frente a un mortífago. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, ¡no tenían mucho tiempo!

-Dímelo tú, Reg. – el diminutivo cariñoso salió de sus labios suavemente, como en los viejos tiempos en que eran solo dos niños jugueteando en el último piso del número 12 de Grimmauld Place - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué hace un entrenado asesino, un seguidor del Señor Oscuro, un mortífago, hablando conmigo en la habitación de una casa donde se libra una pelea? ¡¿No te lo has cuestionado, Reg?!

Los ojos grises habían chispearon con impaciencia y Regulus perdió la postura indiferente que había mantenido hasta el momento. El tono de su voz se elevó mientras increpó a su hermano apuntándolo con la varita.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué rayos crees que estás haciendo aquí… De una de las empresas con que trabajo me llamaron para decirme que habías ido, sé que alguien entró a mi apartamento y no dudo que hayas sido tú, y sé que has estado averiguando cosas sobre mí. ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! ¿Encontrarme? Bueno, ¡aquí estoy!

Regulus extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, exponiéndose totalmente. Sirius no pensó en atacarlo, solo en responder con la misma intensidad que su hermano había hablado.

-¡Quería saber si realmente estabas metido en esto! ¡Mírate Regulus! ¿En quien te has convertido? Nunca fuiste un cruel sádico como Bellatrix… ¿Qué rayos crees que haces con esos? No lo entiendo…

Regulus lanzó un gruñido de fastidio mientras hacia la cabeza hacia atrás y apuntaba con la varita de nuevo a su hermano.

-¡Claro que no lo entiendes! Nunca has entendido nada, Sirius. Familia, honor, tradición, sangre, responsabilidad, ¡tú huiste, pero yo sabía donde estaba mi lugar! ¡Nada de eso lo has entendido o te ha importado!

-¡Entiendo que estás con un grupo de asesinos!

-¡Bueno sí, lo estoy! ¿Satisfecho?

Regulus había gritado la última frase. Los hermanos se miraban a los ojos como si quisieran meter en la cabeza del otro lo que pensaban. Sirius negó lentamente, sin prestar mayor atención a los sonidos amortiguados que venían de piso inferior.

-Sé que esto no es lo tuyo. Por favor, Reg, no puedes estar bien ahí. Yo podría…

-¿Tú? – Regulus lo interrumpió, riendo con malicia – La última persona en que buscaría ayuda es en ti hermanito. No tardarías en entregarme a tus amigos aurores ni 5 segundos. Esto no es asunto tuyo, ¡yo deje de ser asunto tuyo cuando tú nos sacaste a todos de tu vida! Así que si estoy bien o no, ¡no es tu problema!

-Regulus, por favor…

Regulus lo miró con fastidio

-¿Por favor qué, Sirius?¿Quieres jugar a ser un hermano ahora? No gracias, me la he jugado bien hasta hoy solo. Tú no sabes lo que estoy viviendo ni lo que he pasado, ni tienes idea de lo que estoy planeando para mi futuro, si todo sale bien yo… - El chico se interrumpió, y tomo aire como si quisiera calmarse. – Sólo… No metas la nariz en lo que no conoces.

Sirius creyó percibir en las palabras de su hermano un atisbo de esperanza.

-¿Tengo razón, no? Esto no te gusta, quieres dejarlo… Haz hecho solo trabajo "limpio" entre negocios y galeones, pero ahora el juego se pone serio… -Sirius se acercó lentamente hacia él- No te gusta esta otra parte, ¿verdad Reg? ¿Quieres escapar? ¿Solo? ¿Sin ayuda? ¿Qué dirá la dulce prima Bella?

La mención de Bellatrix fue como un estimulante para el chico que se había puesto cada vez más pálido. Levantó nuevamente la varita y la apoyó contra el pecho de su hermano.

-¡Cállate! Sólo cállate… Lo que haga es problema mío.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos, pero antes de que replicara, escucharon un grito fuera del cuarto y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Creo que es problema mío también, mortífago. _¡Expelliarmus!_

Sirius y Regulus se volvieron sobresaltados cuando la varita voló de manos del mortífago. James Potter estaba allí de pie, apuntando al menor de los Black con la varita. Regulus parpadeó un momento y luego, con los rápidos reflejos de un buscador entrenado, tomó con rapidez la varita de Sirius que había dejado sobre la mesa a su lado, y giró para desaparecer.

-¡Atrápalo Sirius!

El mayor dudó un momento y cuando reaccionó, su hermano ya no estaba ahí.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-¿Estás bien?

-Apesto, Toby.

El chico sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, yo me refería a algo producto de lo sucedido en el callejón…

No pudo esquivar el paño que cayó sobre su cara y lo apartó con asco.

-Por Merlín, Jim, yo ya acabé de limpiarme.

Los vigilantes habían vuelto a su cabina tras la llegada del grupo de seguridad a la calle Hollow. Tanya había devuelvo un mensaje de que notificaran cómo se encontraba Marian Nowak apenas lo supieran y luego volvieran al puesto de vigilancia, pues no quería que se expusieran a ser localizados por los aurores u oficiales de seguridad.

Habían notificado que Marian tenía una especie de esparadrapo en la cara y una pierna vendada a la altura de la rodilla, pero la habían dejado volver a casa el mismo día y parecía encontrarse bien (nada que un par de pociones no pudiera arreglar). Sirius y Marian habían vuelto unas dos horas después a la casa, probablemente tras dar sus declaraciones. No los habían visto más.

-¿Crees que salgan de nuevo? – preguntó Jim cuando había logrado que su cabello recuperara su apariencia y aroma habitual.

-Espero que no. – dijo Toby suspirando – Pasar el resto del fin de semana en esta cabina ya no parece tan malo después de todo.

Jim asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. Se sentó junto a su compañero y preguntó.

-¿Trajiste un ajedrez mágico para entretenernos?

-¿Ajedrez? – Toby lo miró como si estuviera loco – No, traje cosas divertidas, no cosas para nerds como tú. ¿Listo para ser bañado en el delicioso aroma de los gobstons cuando pierdas, como inevitablemente va a suceder?

Jim rodó los ojos y Toby rió poniendo el juego en la mesa. Su deseo se cumplió. Sirius y Marian no salieron más de la casa hasta el día siguiente, cuando a primera hora el censor de traslador detectó la salida del mismo de la casa de verano de los Nowak en Glasgow, rumbo a Londres.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Espero que les haya gustado!! ¿Me premian la rapidez y la longitud con un review, por favor?

Bueno, no puedo prometerles otra actualización igual de rápida, aunque ya tengo toda la estructura del siguiente capítulo, solo que con la tesis y la U pues no tengo mucho tiempo...

Sin embargo, ¡continuo trabajando en Memorias!

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	17. Capítulo 16: Después de la tormenta

No tengo excusas para no haber actualizado en casi dos años y medio, sólo puedo decir que lo lamento, y por respeto a quienes hayan estado esperando que siga la historia, no he publicado nada más en esta web.

Sin embargo, quiero que sepan que tengo el guión completo de esta historia y no pienso dejarla botada. No sé si aun hayan lectores, una chica puede soñar XD El capítulo va sin betear porque la emoción de tenerlo finalmente acabado unida a la producida por la película es mucha.

Les dejo un resumen para que recuerden dónde quedamos.

**RESUMEN **

En capítulos anteriores...

En una misión en Glasgow para reclutar el apoyo de Gowstown, un antiguo aliado de su tío, Sirius y Marian investigan la posible relación de Regulus con los mortífagos y descubren que es uno de ellos. Luego son atacados en casa de Gowstown por tres mortífagos, produciendo el enfrentamiento entre hermanos donde Regulus acusa a Sirius de no entender.

James por su parte se encuentra en Glasgow en trabajo de auror, aunque su visita también tiene implicaciones de la Orden y la motivación personal de ayudar a Sirius. Se encuentra estancado con Sacks, un oficial de seguridad mágico de muy mal talante a quien no le agrada.

También en Glasgow se encuentran Toby Wallis y Jim Bell, vigilantes contratados para seguir los pasos de Sirius y Marian. Al darse cuenta del ataque, avisan de manera anónima a seguridad mágica y James toma las riendas del equipo, llegando a tiempo de salvar a sus amigos y Gowstown, atrapar un mortífago y ver a Regulus Black, quien escapa con la varita de Sirius después de ser desarmado por James.

En otros temas... la madre de Remus, Elanor, está gravemente enferma y tuvo que ser internada. Los doctores no creen que vaya a recuperarse ni la dejan ir a casa como es su deseo porque Remus no puede costear la atención en el hogar. Arya lo apoya, aunque los problemas por su cercanía con Nick en el trabajo siguen de fondo. Además, Marian consigue la casa de su familia en Glasgow para la misión, pero su padre (con quien mantiene una relación distante y tensa pues él no apoya su causa y quería que fuera su heredera en los negocios) le pidió a cambio escuchar una propuesta que tiene que hacerle. Ella prometió hacerlo al devolverle las llaves.

En el presente, Tonks y Harry se disponen a comer mientras Remus continúa contando la historia.

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK****Rowling y Warner Brothers–––– excepto Marian Nowak, Arya Foley, Elisa Varilly, Sara Blackburn, Anthony DuBois, Nick (Stokes) Avalon, Pam Waterston, Alphard Carter, Kyle Foley, Michael Nowak, Web Sampieri, Gary Morwood, David Claxton, Elanor Lupin, Lawrence Steward, Irene Becker, Natasha Foley, Joanne Foley, Lisandro Bartoli, Tayna Petrova, Gabriel Gowstown, ****Toby Wallis y Jim Bell (los Vigilantes),** **Dean Sacks, Jessica Nylon, Hilary Swanne, Clarice Hill, Jeremy D'Alessio, Henry Coon, Karl Bridger, Miranda Williamson, the Merlin Rock's Peregrins, los alumnos de Remus del Instituto Educativo para Seres Mágicos y los alumnos de la Academia de Aurores.**

**Capítulo XVI**

La historia sobre Glasgow le había fascinado a Harry, el brillo en sus ojos verdes lo confirmaba. Tonks también se había emocionado, Remus tenía que admitir que eran un público admirable que cualquier narrador querría para él.

Las porciones de pollo de sus oyentes había desaparecido con velocidad mientras lo escuchaban, aunque dudaba que le hubieran puesto mayor atención a lo que comían. Por su parte, una pechuga intacta le esperaba ya fría en el plato. Recordar los peores momentos de la enfermedad de su madre no abría precisamente el apetito.

-Tiene que haber sido muy difícil la enfermedad de tu madre en medio de todo el caos de la guerra – comentó Tonks con una mirada cargada de empatía.

Harry agradeció en ese momento su presencia. Siempre le resultaban incómodas esas situaciones y no sabía qué decir.

Remus suspiró.

-Quizá lo más difícil era que todos estaban ocupados, Sirius y James no se enteraron de lo de mi madre hasta un día después de regresar de Glasgow… No porque no estuvieran pendientes, sino porque muchas cosas sucedían a la vez.

Harry sintió nuevamente un nudo en la garganta de pensar en lo duro que habría sido para Remus.

-Bueno, pero Arya estaba contigo – dijo tratando de resaltar lo positivo.

Remus sonrió con amargura.

-Sí, lo estaba. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, mi madre estuvo unos dos meses internada y vivió todavía un poco más. Mejor centrémonos en lo que ocurría en ese momento…

-¡Las repercusiones de la misión a Glasgow! – exclamó Tonks con entusiasmo, contrastando el tono sombrío del merodeador, quien sonrió.

Sí, Harry agradecía la presencia de Tonks.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.– .–.–.–.–.–

A James le gustaba la oficina de Moody, por lo general era el lugar donde tenían inicio las nuevas misiones y donde reportaban los éxitos logrados. Sin embargo, su reporte sobre lo sucedido en Glasgow no estaba resultando tan agradable como le hubiera gustado.

Sacks se había presentado a primera hora en pie de guerra, y Moody no le decía que no a una batalla. Así que en ese momento se encontraba con ambos en la oficina, mientras su jefe leía su informe en voz alta.

"_Entré en el salón. Escuché gritos en la puerta del frente y maldiciones en la derecha. Indiqué a Sacks y a al oficial Webber que fueran a la del frente y el oficial Santos me siguió a la derecha. _

_Cuando entramos al salón vi a Marian Nowak sujetándose a la biblioteca. Su pierna sangraba, pero seguía luchando con la mortífaga que la atacaba. Esta notó nuestra entrada y se desapareció antes de que pudiéramos evitarlo. _

_Marian nos indicó que eran 3 mortífagos. Sirius Black y Gabriel Gowstown peleaban con uno cada uno. Escuchamos gritos en la otra ala de la casa. El oficial Santos indicó que se trataba de Sacks. Lo dejé con Marian y corrí a lo que era la cocina. El otro mortífago en lugar de huir había decidido pelear. Era bueno. Gowstown estaba inconsciente y había herido al oficial Webber. Le lancé un hechizo congelante a los pies y uno enceguecedor antes de poder desarmarlo. Cuando atacó a ciegas y sin varita, Sacks lo paralizó y yo lo envolví en cuerdas. _

_Una vez hecho esto dejé a Sacks con el oficial mal herido y corrí escaleras arriba. Según lo señalado por Marian, debía haber otro mortífago y Sirius estaba con él, ya que no habíamos visto señas de ninguno de ellos. _

_Escuché voces detrás de una puerta y reconocí la de Sirius. No distinguí bien qué decían. La puerta estaba cerrada con un hechizo, lo rompí y entré. En la habitación estaba el otro mortífago y pude reconocerlo, ya que se había quitado la careta, probablemente en medio de la pelea. Se trataba de Regulus Black, hermano de Sirius y heredero directo de la familia Black. Sirius estaba desarmado, y Regulus le apuntaba al pecho. Lo desarmé, pero no noté lo cerca que tenía la varita de Sirius. La tomó y desapareció con ella antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada. _

_Cuando bajé con Sirius al primer piso ya habían llegado los refuerzos. Había medimagos de urgencias vendando la pierna de Marian y habían trasladado al hospital al oficial Webber. _

_Llevé a Sirius al cuartel para tomar su declaración y firmar la presente. _

_James Potter."_

Cuando Moody terminó de leer la declaración en voz alta miró a James. Se encontraban en su despacho, y les hacían compañía otra persona más: Sacks, quien miraba a James con un fuerte resentimiento.

-¿Esto es todo, Potter?

-Sí, señor – respondió el auror sin apartar la mirada de Sacks – Adjunto están los estados médicos de Sirius, Marian y el señor Gowstown... Los tres fueron provistos de un viaje seguro de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Moody miró a Sacks ceñudo.

-Todo parece estar muy claro… No entiendo el punto de su queja.

-El señor Potter ha obviado en su reporte mis deseos de esperar refuerzos para entrar en la casa. – declaró con un tono que indicaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse calmado - No teníamos claridad sobre la procedencia de la advertencia, pudo ser una trampa.

James por su parte se mantuvo relajado en la silla.

-Reporté hechos, señor Sacks, no deseos.

Moody le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero se dirigió a Sacks.

-Fue una decisión arriesgada, pero acertada. Esta historia pudo terminar con tres muertes.

-Uno de mis oficiales fue herido – replicó Sacks de inmediato – Nosotros pudimos ser los muertos. Además, nadie parece considerar que las personas en la casa eran amigos del señor Potter. Sus intereses personales…

James abrió mucho los ojos, con la sorpresa escrita en su cara. Moody lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera considerando lo mencionado por el oficinal.

-¡No tenía idea de que Sirius y Marian estarían allí! – exclamó de manera convincente. Varios años de mentir le habían dado práctica – Sabía que se habían ido de fin de semana, así que no había intentado siquiera contactar a Sirius.

-¿Ah sí? – Sacks evidentemente no le creía, su tono estaba cargado de desprecio cuando lo encaró, girándose sobre la silla - ¿Y debo creer que es casualidad que estuvieran en la misma ciudad que usted?

James apretó los puños y su cara enrojeció con furia.

-¿Está insinuando que yo le dije a mi amigo que estaría ahí?

-Es ridículo. – interrumpió Moody levantándose de la silla que había ocupado hasta el momento detrás del escritorio – La misión del señor Potter era secreta. Usted sabe perfectamente que ningún auror después de recibir instrucciones de esa índole en esta oficina se las comunica a nadie. Si insinúa que mi escuadrón carece del verdadero sentido de honor del cuerpo de aurores…

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué sucede aquí?

Moody se interrumpió cuando dos personas entraron en la oficina. Se trataba del jefe de departamento, Gary Morwood, y para sorpresa de James, del profesor Claxton. El primero era el que había hablado, mientras el otro mantenía su mirada interrogante sobre James.

-Señor – Moody lo miró extrañado, no le esperaba.

-El señor Sacks envió una nota dirigida directamente a mi persona – le explicó el hombre respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada. – Tengo una reunión con el profesor Claxton, pero como mencionaba en su nota al señor Potter ha decidido venir conmigo. Tengo entendido que tiene una queja sobre su accionar.

James podía sentir la tensión de Moody. Era justo lo que no necesitaban, el departamento enfocándose más de la cuenta en la misión a Glasgow. Hizo aparecer dos sillas para los recién llegados y Sacks volvió a explicar su punto de vista, con una sonrisa de petulancia que le hizo a James desear estar en Hogwarts y poder lanzarle luego una maldición en los pasillos.

Morwood lo escuchó con atención, mientras Claxton leía el reporte de James, sin detener la vista más tiempo del necesario en el oficial.

-...espero que el departamento de aurores no se limite solamente a cubrir a los suyos, y tome acciones en el asunto – terminó el hombre con suficiencia.

-Señor Sacks – respondió Morwood con un aire solemne que imponía – No vamos a tolerar que se acuse de poco rigurosa la manera en que respondemos a las demandas al departamento. Ha expuesto su punto de vista con mucha claridad.

Tanto Moody como James estaban quietos, a la espera de la dirección que aquella reunión tomaría. Morwood se giró para ver al profesor, quien acababa de poner nuevamente el reporte de James en la mesa.

-Claxton, ¿qué piensas?

-Potter en líos a una semana de haberse graduado… No puedo decir que me extrañe. – el profesor miró a James a los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

El merodeador hizo otro tanto.

-Es difícil dejar los viejos hábitos, profesor.

Claxton sonrió más, lo que causó que la poca paciencia de Sacks empezara a agotarse.

-Webber está herido. Estará de baja una semana. Y Potter prácticamente no hace referencia a eso en su informe.

-Porque era usted el que estaba con él – masculló James.

David Claxton negó y dio una palmada en la orilla de la mesa, sobresaltándolo. Por un momento se sintió de vuelta en la academia.

-¡Mal, Potter! Pudieron haberlo matado por subir solo. Debió hacer que el oficial Santos subiera con usted. Nowak estaba estable.

-¡No quise dejar a los heridos solos! – replicó James considerando injusto que le reprendiera como a un estudiante justo en esa reunión.

Claxton chasqueó la lengua con un gesto desdeñoso.

-No los dejó con ningún medimago.

James se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, por primera vez molesto en la reunión. Claxton lo ignoró y miró a Morwood nuevamente.

-Estoy impresionado.

El jefe del departamento había contemplado con paciencia su intercambio con Potter, pero esperaba una posición sobre la acción estratégica del auror, que era lo que estaba en tela de juicio.

-¿Corresponde a los antecedentes impulsivos de Potter a los que me hizo referencia?

Claxton tomó de nuevo el reporte y lo miró por encima.

-Excepto porque debió subir con alguien que lo cubriera, es impresionante. El cabeza dura de Potter que tuve por alumno habría ido solo a la casa, sin desilusionar, si hubiera llevado equipo no hubiera hecho la división en parejas y posiblemente hubiera más heridos.

Morwood asintió.

-¿Y qué hay sobre el hecho de responder a un llamado así de sospechoso? – interrumpió Sacks sin contenerse.

Claxton lo miró con gravedad y cierto desdén.

-Black, Gowstown y Nowak tuvieron la suerte de que se encontraba en Glasgow uno de los aurores más valientes que he formado, señor Sacks. No le reproche a otro que tenga el valor que se requiere para ser auror.

Una espléndida sonrisa cruzó el rostro de James. Nunca había esperado escuchar semejante halago de boca de Claxton.

Sacks no parecía creer lo que escuchaba, pero al buscar con la mirada el apoyo de Morwood supo que podía darlo por perdido. Era evidente que el hombre confiaba plenamente en la palabra del hombre que tenía a cargo la formación de todo el cuerpo de aurores.

Morwood lo miró más relajado.

-Señor Sacks, vamos a valorar su queja con calma y se hará nota de ella en el expediente de Potter con la conclusión a la que lleguemos. Moody, ¿tienes algo más que decir?

-Claro que tengo mucho que decir a cada uno en particular – gruñó Moody – Pero de momento me quiero centrar en una. Creo que Sacks tiene razón al decir que el aviso fue muy sospechoso.

James lo miró tratando de evitar la sorpresa. ¿Iba a continuar sobre el asunto? ¡Lo que necesitaban era pasar página cuanto antes!

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Morwood al tiempo que Claxton asentía – Pudo ser una trampa. ¿Hay alguna explicación de quien lo envió?

-No – dijo Moody con voz grave – Lo que me hace preguntarme, ¡¿qué rayos hacemos perdiendo tiempo aquí sentados hablando?

Morwood sonrió levantándose.

-Tienes razón, Alastor. Señor Potter...

-¿Sí señor? – James lo miró expectante, pero fue su jefe quien habló a continuación.

-¡Vaya a averiguar de dónde rayos salió esa nota de advertencia!

-¡Sí señor! – se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Esta vez llévate a Longbotton – añadió Moody tomando el informe de James y guardándolo en la gaveta derecha del escritorio.

-De acuerdo – respondió James desde la puerta, y antes de salir se giró a mirar al oficial de Glasgow – Señor Sacks, si quiere aprovechar nuestro traslador…

-No, gracias – masculló el oficial fulminándolo con la mirada.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Como quiera señor. Nos vemos en Glasgow. Moody, por favor, avísenle a Lily que la veré en la cena.

Moody gruñó una respuesta indefinida y James salió de la oficina, no sin antes notar con satisfacción la sonrisa de orgullo de Claxton.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Era tarde cuando James pudo dirigirse finalmente a San Mungo. Había recibido una lechuza de Lily le había dicho que se encontrarían ahí, pero la investigación en Escocia se había extendido hasta tarde, en particular por la poca cooperación del equipo de Sacks.

De cualquier forma no había averiguado nada. No había nada especial en los trozos de papel del Howler, ni trazos mágicos ni materiales que seguir. La única conclusión a la que habían podido llegar era que había sido enviada desde un lugar cercano a la oficina de seguridad, y aunque Franks y él habían entrevistado a todas las personas en el perímetro, nadie había visto nada.

Su informante secreto se había desvanecido como el humo, y eso les hacía pensar que no era un amateur.

Sin embargo, no podían hacer más ese día. James llevaba ya tres días fuera y Franks había decidido que era suficiente. Así que estuvieron de regreso en Inglaterra al atardecer, y James se dirigió directo al hospital.

Encontró a Lily en la sala de espera. Estaba sentada en una esquina, apartada de las personas que esperaban en parejas o grupitos que cuchicheaban con recato para no perturbar a los otros. Había puesto su bolso en el asiento de la par y leía concentrada la edición del Profeta Vespertino de ese día.

Se acercó con sigilo y le acomodó un mechón de cabello rojo fuego tras la oreja. La mujer se sobresaltó pero al mirarlo sonrió.

Se inclinó hacia ella para darle un suave beso en los labios, y ella se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza. Solo habían hablado la noche anterior por a Red Flú, pero James había vuelto esa mañana de Glasgow directo a la oficina y de vuelta a investigar. No habían llegado a verse, ella estaba siguiendo una pista vieja junto a Alice.

Tras correr el bolso de su esposa, James se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo está Remus?

Lily suspiró, cerrando el periódico que había quedado abandonado en su regazo.

-Como puedes imaginar. Los doctores no le dan esperanza de mejorar, pero tampoco parece que vaya a tener un final inmediato.

James apretó los puños con fuerza. Solía hacerlo cuando lo carcomía la impotencia.

-Arya está con él. – prosiguió Lily – Elanor preguntó por ambos y el doctor los hizo pasar.

-Ella es fuerte – comentó James asintiendo. Confiaba en Arya plenamente, y sabía que tenía toda la fuerza de la que su amigo carecía. Podía parecer dulce, tierna e inocente, pero tenía más fortaleza que todos ellos, tal vez por lo mismo. - ¿Peter se ha pasado?

Lily asintió.

-Ayer tomé café con Sara y con él, Arya nos avisó pero no vinimos, Remus había pasado la madrugada acá y al fin había logrado llevárselo a casa. Ellos vinieron esta mañana, y yo tomé la tarde.

James se restregó la cara con una mano. Estaba tan cansado que se le cerraban los ojos, y la idea del horror que estaba viviendo Remus con su madre enferma lo hacía sentir peor. Lily acarició su mejilla, donde la barba sin hacer empezaba a punzar.

-Te ves agotado. – comentó con cariño.

-Culpa al maldito de Sacks – refunfuñó el auror.

Lily sonrió un poco, pero bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Qué pasó con Sirius?

-Está con Gowstown – le respondió él con una mirada cansada – Sabremos en la noche si logró que aceptara la propuesta.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso – el tono de reproche en su voz era inconfundible - ¿Logró lo que quería?.

James suspiró.

-Supongo que ya no es un secreto. – tomó una de sus manos y acarició los finos dedos con lentitud. Se sentía más cansado por lo que sucedía con sus amigos que por su mismo trabajo. La miró a los ojos antes de soltarle la noticia – Probó que Regulus es un mortífago… Pero no creo que eso fuera lo que quería.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

-Cincuenta galeones cada uno, como había acordado con mi secretaria.

Toby Wallis sonrió complacido al tiempo que tomaba los dos saquitos que Michael Nowak le estaba entregando. ¡Jim y él podrían vivir de eso bastante tiempo! Y es que en la situación que vivía la comunidad mágica, tampoco les sobraba el trabajo...

-Es un placer trabajar para usted, señor Nowak. – dijo Toby con sinceridad – Espero que

esté satisfecho con nuestro trabajo.

-Lo estoy – dijo Michael sonriendo y recostándose despreocupadamente en el espaldar de la silla tras el enorme escritorio caoba. – Tanya me informó que sus reportes fueron muy completos y de gran precisión, además de que fueron más allá de su deber alertando a las autoridades del peligro en que se hallaba mi hija sin revelarse. Lo hicieron muy bien.

-Gracias, señor.

-Tan bien, que me estoy planteando contratarlos para futuros trabajos...

Una sincera sonrisa resplandeció en el rostro del chico.

-Sería un honor señor.

Michael miró al muchacho un momento. Se incorporó y sirvió dos copas pequeñas de licor. Le dio una al chico y lo miró pensativo.

-Pero de aceptar el nuevo trabajo que les ofrezco, señor Wallis, deberán aceptar condiciones de mayor peligro que las que suelen implicar su trabajo.

Toby miró el trago pero no lo probó. Su trabajo le había enseñado a estar siempre alerta y no tomar cualquier cosa que podría nublarle el juicio. En especial si se lo había dado alguien más, que no era cien por cien confiable. De hecho, nadie era cien por cien confiable.

-¿Qué tipo de riesgos, señor Nowak?

-Los riesgos que mi propia hija ha buscado. – dijo el señor Nowak con un gesto de disgusto – Vigilar a mi hija implica exponerse a situaciones de peligro como la que vivió en Glasgow. Tendrían los recursos para notificar a mis oficinas y recibir ayuda, pero esperaría una posición activa por parte de ustedes también.

-Somos vigilantes señor, no guardaespaldas – aclaró Toby. Michael Nowak asintió.

-Lo sé. Pero supongo que mil galeones por mes podrían ser un buen incentivo para ampliar sus… competencias.

¡Mil galeones! Toby se atragantó de sólo escuchar la cifra. Tosió un par de veces y tomó un breve sorbo del líquido en su copa. Aunque era desconfiado, lo prefería a morir ahogado de la impresión.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Muy en serio – dijo el señor Nowak arqueando una ceja. No estaba acostumbrado a que pusieran en duda lo que decía.

-Es mucho dinero. – dijo Toby frunciendo el ceño - ¿Sólo por vigilar a su hija? ¿Qué espera que encontremos?

-No les pago para hacer preguntas – gruñó Michael – Sólo para hacer lo que se les dice. Si aceptan, les daré los detalles de su trabajo. No es nada muy complicado para dos expertos en vigilancia como ustedes, y no encontrarán ese sueldo fácilmente en otros lugares.

-Tengo que discutirlo con mi socio. – declaró Toby poniéndose de pie – Estaremos en contacto.

-Eso esperaba oír –dijo Michael- Comuníquense con Tanya para coordinar una nueva cita.

-En caso de que aceptemos – señaló el joven.

-Claro, en caso de que acepten – dijo Michael reprimiendo una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que lo harían.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Marian asintió a modo de saludo ante la sonrisa que le dedicó el chico que iba subiendo al elevador. Tenía la extraña sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero en realidad no tenía idea de quien era, ni lo relacionó con su reciente excursión a Glasgow.

La chica miró a su alrededor con desagrado. La siempre perfectamente organizada oficina de su padre le disgustaba a sobremanera. Aún se recordaba como la pequeña que corría tras su padre por la oficina, mirando hacia arriba para ver a la gente demasiado ocupada con sus cosas en sus finos escritorios y a su padre diciéndole que se entretuviera mientras él arreglaba algunas cosas. ¡Entretenerse en ese lugar!

Aunque ahora que volvía a la oficina tras tantos años, debía admitir que el orden y la efectividad con los que todos parecían desempeñarse le recordaba un poco la oficina principal de la ACLS. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente. Se recordó nuevamente vagando entre esos escritorios y se le revolvió el estómago.

-Vaya, vaya… Marian Nowak. ¿Estamos ante el regreso de la hija pródiga?

Tanya la miraba con una indolente sonrisa desde el escritorio principal, al lado de la puerta que dirigía al despacho de su padre. Marian se acercó a ella totalmente seria. También recordaba a la rusa del día en que ella vagó entre esos escritorios sin rumbo definido, llorando por una madre que no volvería.

El tiempo había pasado por ella, pues de ser una preciosa muchacha de 20 años con ojos grandes, piel tersa y un ánimo sorprendente, había pasado a ser una mujer en sus treintas, con un porte más dominante, prepotente y con una expresión dura y adusta.

-Vengo a ver a mi padre.

-Creo que está algo ocupado – dijo Tanya mirando hacia la oficina - ¿Te espera?

-Sabes que me espera, te ordenó darme la cita – dijo Marian cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh bueno, los jefes siempre creen que su agenda es elástica, pero recuerda que soy yo la que programa sus reuniones.

-¿Ah sí? – Marian puso una mano sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia ella – Pues déjame recordarte, que a pesar de que seas su secretaria y su amante, yo soy su hija. Y si se entera de que logró hacerme venir hasta acá y por tu culpa me marché sin hablarle, no creo que esté muy feliz…

Tanya sonrió de medio lado.

-Sé como mantener a tu padre feliz.

-Vaya… Supongo que tiene mérito que reconozcas que tu principal habilidad no es precisamente la secretaría… – dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos. Antes de que la rusa replicara, la puerta de la oficina se había abierto.

-Bien, Marian… Me alegra que hayas sido puntual. Pasa adelante. Tanya, no estoy para nadie mientras esté con mi hija.

La voz firme y segura de Michael Nowak no logró cortar la tensión con la que ambas mujeres se veían. Tanya finalmente retrocedió con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios y asintió. Marian volteó y entró a la oficina de su padre sin saludarlo. Este cerró la puerta y la miró.

-Puedes sentarte si gustas.

-No tengo ganas de hacer esto más largo de la cuenta. – replicó Marian levantando la mano en la que sostenía las llaves – Sólo vine a devolver esto y oír lo que tengas que decir.

Michael extendió una mano hacia ella con la palma hacia arriba. Marian tiró las llaves a esta y él las atrapó con facilidad.

-¿Disfrutaste tu estancia?

-Sí, mucho. – dijo Marian con frialdad. – Elegiste un buen decorador.

Michael soltó una seca risa sarcástica.

-Oh Marian… Es sorprendente cómo te pareces a tu madre físicamente, y lo poco que actúas como ella.

Marian se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Mamá y yo tenemos los mismos ideales.

-Mismos ideales, personalidades muy distintas – aceptó Michael, quien sirvió dos copas de un líquido color ámbar que desde que Marian recordaba solía tener en la oficina. – ¿Un trago?

-Empiezo a pensar que voy a necesitarlo – masculló tomando la copa que su padre le acercaba.

-Siéntate Marian. Nada te impedirá salir corriendo cuando termine lo que tengo que decir.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento. Finalmente Marian se sentó, y tomó un sorbo del líquido tras mirarlo con cierta desconfianza. Michael sonrió un poco antes de sentarse él también. Aparte del escritorio, había un cómodo juego de muebles, en el cual se habían instalado.

Marian finalmente apartó la mirada.

-No tengo todo el día, papá. ¿Qué querías?

-Primero que nada, me gustaría saber qué te pasó en la pierna.

-No creo que fuera parte del trato – dijo la chica evasivamente, mientras miraba con disgusto las vendas que llevaba en la pierna a la altura de la rodilla. Maldijo al medimago que había insistido en la conveniencia de no utilizar pantalones mientras terminaba la curación. Michael chasqueó la lengua.

-¿No puede preocuparse un padre por su hija?

-Cuando ha ejercido su papel de padre, sí. Tú siempre le pagaste a alguien para que lo hiciera por ti. De hecho, le pagaste a muchas personas… Te debe haber salido barata mi independencia, ¿no, papá?

-Más de lo que crees – masculló Michael tomando un trago. Marian no notó lo blancos que estaban sus nudillos al apretar la copa con fuerza. – Bueno, ¿tienes prisa no? Así que vamos a hablar de la razón por la que te pedí venir.

-Me parece lo mejor – dijo Marian mirándolo calculadoramente. Se encontraba totalmente tensa. Aunque estaba sentada no había llegado a recostar la espalda un solo momento. Había cruzado las piernas y sostenía sobre ellas la copa medio vacía. Todo su cuerpo estaba alerta. Michael se sintió bajo el escrutinio de la dura mirada de su hija, pero sin inmutarse se acomodó con toda tranquilidad en el sofá y suspiró, mirándola y sonriendo ligeramente.

-He estado observando tus movimientos, Marian. Y no, no me refiero a esos viajes tuyos tan misteriosos con tu novio.

-Creo haberte dicho que no me interesaba hablar contigo al respecto – dijo Marian con fastidio.

-Y creo haberte dicho que quería hablar de negocios.

-Bueno habla. Ni tú ni yo tenemos todo el día. Vas a proponerme algo, y no quiero tardar mucho en rechazarlo.

Michael inclinó la cabeza un momento. Marian no podía ver la expresión de su rostro. Finalmente escuchó otra risa corta y seca, y su padre levantó la mirada.

-Esta vez te conviene aceptar.

-Yo decidiré eso.

Michael suspiró y se puso de pie. Sabía que eso no sería fácil.

-He seguido los movimientos de tu querida ACLS. Sigues siendo la misma imprudente que eras cuando iniciaste ese loco proyecto. Pero veo que ha dado sus frutos.

Marian frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba su padre diciendo acaso que algo que ella había hecho servía para algo? Eso sería una novedad.

-Oh sí… Buenos frutos. Tienes gente por todo el país enseñando a otra gente a defenderse. Has creado conciencia en las personas de que deben cuidarse, de que deben ser tan locas como tú y arriesgarse para pelear una guerra que no pueden saber si ganarán… Es admirable.

-¿Crees que no podemos ganar? – preguntó Marian, mientras sentía como su sangre empezaba a hervir - ¿No crees que las personas deben tener como defenderse, cómo hacer frente a ese loco maniático del poder?

-Lo que estoy diciendo – dijo Michael manteniendo la calma a pesar de la evidente exaltación de la chica – es que has encontrado un gran negocio, hija mía.

-¡Un negocio! – Marian lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras la palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como si tuviera eco. – Podrás haber seguido nuestro trabajo padre, pero no has entendido nada.

-Oh no, he entendido mucho Marian. En especial que tienes un sentido comercial que no sabía que había logrado desarrollar en ti. Realmente no es tiempo solo de invertir en medimagia y en construcciones de las ciudades mágicas que caigan en batalla… La mejor inversión es el miedo de la gente. Tus cursos siempre están llenos, ¿no? ¡Todos quieren saber defenderse!

-¡Sentido comercial! – Marian sintió por un momento que el aire se condensaba en su garganta – Estás insultando mi trabajo… Lo que hago no es un negocio, es…

-Sálvate tus profundas motivaciones. – dijo Michael alzando la mano suavemente, como si quisiera calmarla – Que tú no lo hagas por negocio no quiere decir que no lo sea. O no pueda serlo. Me has hecho pensar mucho hija…

-¿Quieres ir al punto antes de que te lance una maldición por las incoherencias que estás diciendo?

Michael sonrió.

-Paciencia… Es una virtud que deberás desarrollar. La he necesitado para llegar donde estoy. Lo que vi al observar tus movimientos es que hay un negocio que no había explorado… y lo hice.

Marian lo miró sorprendida, empezando a comprender, pero sin creérselo. Formuló la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza con cierta duda. No podía ser posible...

-¿Invertiste en seguridad mágica?

-Así es – dijo Michael sonriendo ampliamente, evidentemente satisfecho de si mismo. Marian escuchó ambas palabras repetirse varias veces en su mente antes de reaccionar. No era posible… Solo podía preguntarse…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? – Michael se había levantado mientras su hija procesaba la información que le había dado, y estaba llenando su copa de nuevo – Como te dije, es un buen negocio. La gente tiene miedo, está desesperada por buscar cosas que le protejan… Y yo tengo toda una línea de productos mágicos a su disposición, se venderán como pan caliente.

Marian lo miró fijamente y una expresión de asco y desprecio se empezó a formar en su rostro.

-Eres… único. En lugar de preocuparte por la guerra, por ayudar a ganar, porque la gente sobreviva, ¡todo lo que te interesa es tener más dinero! ¡Sacarles los galeones, vivir de la desesperación, el miedo, el horror! ¡Eres…! Eres como un buitre carroñero papá. No entiendo por qué tenías que decirme esto. Si piensas que voy a felicitarte, estás muy equivocado.

-¿Felicitarme? – Michael rió con ganas esta vez, y tomó un poco de su trago – Nunca he pedido tus felicitaciones. Si te hablé de esto es porque esperaba que lográramos coordinar una colaboración favorable para ambos.

-¿Una colaboración? – Marian lo miró con suspicacia, el enfado todavía evidente en sus rasgos - ¿Qué tipo de colaboración?

Michael sonrió nuevamente. Marian supo que había estado ansiando el momento de realizarle esa propuesta desde el día que le dio las llaves de la casa.

-Tú tienes un grupo donde enseñas a la gente a defenderse, a estar preparado… Yo tengo los productos que la gente puede usar para ello. ¿No lo ves? Colabora conmigo, y yo colaboraré contigo. Dame espacio para vender a través de tu dichosa Asociación mis productos, y yo te pagaré por ello una parte. No me dirás que es fácil sostener económicamente la labor que estás realizando, por más contribuciones de los socios y colaboración del ministerio que puedas tener.

Marian cerró los ojos mientras sonreía con incredulidad.

-No solo quieres aprovecharte del miedo de la gente… quieres que te ayude a hacerlo.

-Marian, no saques las cosas de proporción y sé racional. – dijo Michael frunciendo el ceño. Aquello no estaba saliendo como esperaba. – Yo tengo un negocio, tú tienes una asociación, nos podemos beneficiar mutuamente.

-No padre. Yo tengo una Asociación Contra la Limpieza de la Sangre, tú tienes una máquina de hacer galeones. Puedes hacerlos perfectamente sin mí.

-No he dicho que no pueda. – dijo Michael con un tono que empezaba a alcanzar la desesperación – ¡He dicho que quiero hacerlo contigo!

-¡Pues no lo harás! – Marian se levantó de golpe y lo encaró colérica– Cuando cumplí 17 te dije que te olvidaras de que trabajaría en tus negocios, que no viviría a costa de la explotación que haces de las necesidades de los otros. Mi posición no ha cambiado, y la tuya tampoco. No te importa la lucha, no te importa la asociación… Solo te importa el dinero contante y sonante. ¿Pues sabes qué? Consíguelo, pero no me uses para ello.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina con paso decidido. La voz de Michael la detuvo.

-¿Crees que tu querida ACLS sobrevivirá así mucho tiempo? Escúchame Marian. De luchas como las tuyas no sabré nada, pero sé de lo que se necesita para tener una organización en pie. Se necesita dinero, pero también se necesita saber usarlo. Se necesita producirlo, ponerlo a moverse… y una base más sólida que la ayuda de un Ministerio tambaleante y contribuyentes que pueden estar muertos mañana.

Marian se giró lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué, papá? Prefiero ver a la ACLS muerta que sostenida por tu dinero.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió dejándola abierta a su paso. Caminó con la cabeza en alto hasta los ascensores, sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Estacionó la motocicleta al llegar a la casa. Se sentía muy cansado, pero no había querido quedarse en su apartamento. Había pasado el día deseando volver junto a Marian.

Tras poner los hechizos de seguridad sobre su motocicleta de manera automática, entró al edificio de apartamentos. Saludó al chico que se topó en las escaleras por pura educación y abrió la puerta del departamento de Marian con suavidad. Cuando entró, todo estaba a oscuras.

-¿Marian?

No obtuvo respuesta en la sala ni la cocina. Se dirigió a la habitación. Tocó dos veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañado, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró.

Una vela estaba encendida y casi consumida al lado de la cama. Marian estaba sobre esta, con un libro abierto apoyado sobre su pecho, acostada de manera extraña, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás sobre la almohada. Había algo en aquella escena que le recordaba a Sirius el día en que le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella.

Tal vez el hecho de que ella se había quedado dormida esperándolo.

Se dirigió al baño dispuesto a lavarse la cara y las manos antes de despertarla, pero el movimiento en el cuarto la hizo reaccionar. Se incorporó apuntándolo con la varita, parpadeando confundida.

-Rayos Sirius…

-Yo también te extrañé – respondió él conteniendo una risita de burla, mientras su novia se restregaba los ojos y se esforzaba por ver el reloj de la mesita de noche.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Acabo de – respondió antes de empezar a lavarse los dientes – na neunon con umbeor y golton je agargo mujo.

-¿Ah? – Marian miró hacia el baño confundida – Sirius, sácate el cepillo de la boca para hablar.

-Sí mamá. – dijo él riendo antes de enjuagarse la boca – Que la reunión con Dumbledore y Goldstown se alargó mucho.

Marian le tiró un almohadón que él atajo al vuelo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-No es necesario ponerse así, sabes de sobra que no te veo como a una madre. Menos como _mi_ madre.

Marian hizo un sonido de asco antes de devolver el beso que Sirius le dio al llegar a su lado en la cama. Se sentó junto a ella y la miró atentamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño ante el escrutinio.

-Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. – dijo Sirius dando aparentemente por concluido y satisfactorio su examen – No me fío mucho de los medimagos de Glasgow…

-Claro, tu ojo experto es mucho mejor. – dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona – Fui a San Mungo, como me indicaron. Estoy bien.

Sirius miró su pierna vendada con cierto presar. Marian rodó los ojos.

-No empieces con alguna tonta inculpación de ti mismo. Estábamos en una misión de la Orden, y estoy dispuesta a recibir la heridas que hagan falta.

Sirius sintió un escalofrío, sabía que ella lo decía en serio.

-Eso no significa que me agrede verte herida.

-Si te agradara no dormirías en mi cama.

Sirius sonrió un poco.

-Me parece justo.

La chica lo miró con atención un momento.

-¿Y bien? – él la miró aparentemente sin comprender y ella rodó los ojos – ¡Gowstown! ¿Qué pasó al final? ¿Lo convencieron?

Sirius asintió.

-El ataque directo a su casa lo convenció de que necesita ayuda. Cree que lo tenían vigilado.

Marian se mordió el labio.

-Es una posibilidad. Sabes cuál es la otra.

-Lo sé – dijo él con un suspiro – Me costó mucho no delatarme con Dumbledore hoy. Si no hubiera tenido años de práctica en eso...

Se tapó la cara con las manos y se acostó en la cama de golpe. Marian había sabido que ese momento iba a llegar desde que se habían separado esa mañana, cuando él se había ido con Gowstown a Hosgmeade apenas este llegó al país. La noche anterior había estado bastante callado y taciturno, y ella lo había dejado estar.

-Sirius…

El chico sacó la varita de su túnica y se la tendió. Marian la miró extrañada y luego la tomó.

-No soy Olivander, así que no puedo saber los detalles... Pero es una varita nueva.

-Pasé a comprarla de regreso. Gowstown se quedó en el castillo por una temporada. No quería dejarlo para luego.

-¿Entregaste la de Regulus?

Sirius resopló.

-Sí. Entregué la prueba principal contra mi hermano menor.

Había amargura en su voz. Marian había notado a lo largo de tiempo como la guerra estaba aplacando el carácter alegre de su novio, pero nunca había sido tan notorio.

-Cumpliste con tu deber, Sirius. Tu hermano tomó el camino equivocado.

Sirius la miró a los ojos.

-De acuerdo a lo que le enseñó mi familia, tomó el camino adecuado.

Marian le sostuvo la mirada.

-Hiciste lo correcto. No voy a repetirlo más, porque lo sabes perfectamente.

El chico suspiró y Marian se levantó de la cama.

-Vamos, hora de dormir.

Sirius la siguió de inmediato y pronto se encontraron bajo la misma sábana, mientras ella le abrazaba por la cintura, mientras ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

El deber podía ser doloroso.

.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–


End file.
